Scrubs
by Queenbeth2
Summary: AUAH. Carlisle is alone to raise his newborn twins. A desire to provide a better life for them sends him back to school where he meets Esme Platt, a beautiful woman that has her own sad past. I really suck at summaries. CxE eventual ExB JxA ExR
1. Chapter 1

DC: I don't own it

Summary: AUAH. A rainy night took Carlisle's wife from him, leaving him to raise his newborn twins. Edward and Alice adore their father beyond anything in the world and just want him to be happy. The desire to provide a better life sends Carlisle back to school to get his degree. But he didn't count on Esme Platt, the beautiful girl in his class that has her own tortured past. I fail at summaries.

Chapter 1,

It was rainy. Carlisle normally didn't mind the rain but he hated driving in it. He heard a sigh beside him and glanced over. His wife shifted a little.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she replied gently, "they're just getting active."

Carlisle pulled to a stop light and looked over at her. He adored her so completely. She smiled at him and tucked some of her bronze hair behind her ear. Carlisle reached over and put a hand on her large stomach. Sure enough a small foot nudged his hand. "Any day now. You're due Saturday right?"

"I can't wait," she admitted. "I want to see them! Oh I'll bet Edward will look just like you!"

"Haha probably," Carlisle laughed, "you and your recessive genes."

Elizabeth laughed and nodded. "I wonder if Alice will look like me."

"Oh probably," Carlisle said as the light turned green. He always waited a second or two for any stragglers before going.

"Any greener and it'll grow," Elizabeth teased. Carlisle gave her a look and proceeded into the intersection. She always teased him about his overly cautious driving habits that had become even more cautious when she was pregnant.

Tires screeched and a horn blasted. Carlisle had only a moment to react before something hit them hard on the side. Elizabeth screamed in surprise and Carlisle jerked the wheel as they started spinning. There were two more crashes after that. Carlisle's head collided with first the window then the wheel. His vision blurred and his head ached.

"Liz..." he mumbled, tasting blood on his tongue. Sirens blared in the distance. His body felt like lead. He reached over and felt his wife beside him. He could barely make her out, his vision was foggy and his head was spinning. She was laying back against her seat bleeding but he couldn't make out from where. His thoughts turned to the babies before he slipped into darkness.

---

It was light out when Carlisle woke up. He had a tube connected to his arm and cords on his chest. He looked around quickly and saw that the room was empty. He pushed the call button and a nurse came in shortly.

"Ah Mr. Cullen you're awake."

"Where am I?!"

"St. Peter's Hospital," the nurse said. "Dr. Harvey will be with you in a moment."

Carlisle had no choice but to stay still and let her do her work. The nurse left after taking his vitals and a comforting message that the doctor would be with him in a moment. Carlisle didn't take much comfort in it. He needed to know where his wife was and if she was okay! He needed to know if the children were okay! Had they been born? They were developed enough to survive outside of her womb as her due date was two days away. He wanted to know who had hit them initially and what else he had crashed into. He looked quickly at the time and saw it was early. He grabbed the remote by his bed and turned the t.v on.

"In other news a horrible car accident has hospitalized three people."

"Ah, Mr. Cullen," the doctor said walking in. He turned off the television and walked up to Carlisle's bed. "You were admitted with some bruises and a broken arm, but you seem to be doing fine. You'll be released within the hour."

"Where is Lizzy? Is she safe? What's going on?!"

"Mr. Cullen I'm sorry but your wife passed over the night," Dr. Harvey said grimly. "There was too much trauma to her body and..."

Carlisle drifted out. His Lizzy was dead. How was this possible? She was the strong one in the relationship. When they were in elementary school she used to beat up the bullies that picked on him! She was brilliant and beautiful. She was pregnant! What kind of god takes a pregnant woman?! Carlisle put his hands to his head and curled up. This wasn't happening. It was all a horrible dream. Some kind of premonition that he could control, like in that cheesy horror movie she made him watch the other night. He expected to flash back to the car at the stop light with greater knowledge of the future. It was silly but he was in no mood to be rational.

"Luckily we were able to save your children."

Carlisle perked up. His children? They were okay?! He pulled the cords off of his chest and jumped up. "Where are they?"

"They're in the nursery, I'll..."

Carlisle ran out of the room before the doctor could finish. He followed the signs and found the maternity ward. He came up to the large window that showed the infants. Carlisle put his hands on the glass and searched for his babies. The nurse let him into the room and took him to two cradles.

"A boy and a girl," she said.

Carlisle looked at the two babies. His daughter, Alice, was awake. She was looking at her brother with partially opened eyes. Carlisle reached down and touched her soft dark hair. She turned her head. Her cheeks were pink and chubby. She was wrapped in a neutral colored blanket. One small pink fist was poking out of the blanket. Her little fingers flexed and balled again. She had kicked one small foot out of the blanket. It was covered in a small white sock. Carlisle reached in and took the baby into his arms. She turned her head towards him and looked up with narrow eyes. He knew it would be a while before they were completely open and sparkling but they were still pretty.

"Alice," he murmured. In the cradle beside hers, little Edward was waking up from his slumber. Carlisle put his daughter down and turned to meet his son for the first time. "Edward."

His hair was bronze like his mother's. Carlisle's eyes welled with tears and with a sad breath he lifted his son. Like his sister he had very small pink fists that opened and closed off and on. Carlisle thought it was kind of sweet. The babies were still getting used to themselves. Edward yawned and kicked one foot lazily. He was wearing a simple pair of pajamas and socks. He looked so sweet that it made it even harder for Carlisle to look at him. Lizzy would have loved them. She did love them. Carlisle put his son back in the cradle and looked at the two babies. How was he going to care for them? It wasn't like they came with manuals. Lizzy was the one that knew what to do having helped raise her siblings.

Carlisle sighed and went to find a phone.

---

"I know things are hard right now," his mom said as they walked into the house.

"Mom Lizzy is dead! She isn't coming back! We were barely ready for the babies as it was! But I can't handle twins! I can't do this!"

"You can do this," his mother said, walking into the small bedroom in which Carlisle and Elizabeth had managed to squeeze two cribs and a dresser. Packages of diapers were stacked up in the corner. Carlisle looked at them and realized that the babies would go through all of them by the end of the month tops. His mother was making Alice comfortable in her new crib. Carlisle looked at the baby monitors on the dresser just waiting to be used. How often did he have to change the batteries if they were always on? How much would those cost?! They were going to be drinking formula. At maximum they would feed twelve times every twenty four hours. One bottle for every hour! They had counted way too much on Liz being able to nurse them for the first six months at least to a year that they didn't budget for formula. They only had six bottles and that was because they were a gift at the baby shower! They hadn't planned on needing them! From Carlisle's research he also found that babies peed six times or more per day and pooed about four times per day when they were getting enough milk. That meant at a guess, that was ten diapers each. Twenty diapers a day. Forty diapers per pack. Thirty packs. That was more than Carlisle could count at the moment! His breath was getting thinner and thinner and his heart was racing. How in the world was he going to handle this?! They had counted on the dual income! He worked as a file clerk downtown! He made 27,000 a year! He had twins!

"Carlisle!"

Edward was snatched from Carlisle's arms as he fell to ground unable to breathe. He was slipping into a full blown panic attack. He was crying and trying to hard to breathe. Lizzy was supposed to be here to help him! He wasn't supposed to be alone. But he was. His mother could help but only for so long. What about when he went back to work? His parents were retired and had agreed a month ago that they would babysit during the day but what about night? He wouldn't get to sleep ever! He didn't know how he was going to handle this.

"Baby deep breaths," his mother coached. "In and out Carly, come on breathe with me."

"I need air," Carlisle gasped. He stumbled out the front door and fell against the railing. He made his way to the stairs and sat down.

"Hey Carlisle what's up?"

It was one of his neighbors. A recently divorced bartender named Bill with a smoking problem. He was leaning against the wall with a cigarette in one hand and the other in his pocket.

"Nightmare," Carlisle mumbled running a hand through his hair.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Car wreck," he mumbled.

"Shit," Bill muttered around his cigarette. "You okay?" he asked as he blew the smoke.

"Lizzy...she didn't..."

Carlisle started to cry again. Bill shifted awkwardly. He patted him nervously on the shoulder. "Shit, your kids...?"

"Healthy," Carlisle sobbed, "I have twins and my wife is dead."

Bill shifted. He offered Carlisle a cigarette. Carlisle wasn't much of a smoker. He had in high school as a rebellious move but quit. He took the cigarette and Bill lit it for him. It reminded him of happier times. High school. He hadn't been the most popular kid in school but he wasn't the most unpopular. He just blended in. He had a network of friends that he loved and best of all he had Lizzy. They had started dating their junior year. He liked to selfishly think that the babies were a blessing in a secret way. Their arrival in Lizzy's life kept her from going off to California for college. It kept him from facing an undeclared major at the University of Illinois. His dad wanted him to become a lawyer.

"Don't worry about it," Bill said, "you're young and full of energy. Us old guys have to worry about keeping up with kids. Besides you're a damn genius. I'm sure you'll figure something out. Sorry I can't be more comforting."

"You're fine," Carlisle mumbled, blowing some smoke.

"I'm off to work. But let me know if you need anything."

Carlisle nodded and waved as he left. He would probably never take Bill up on his offer. The man was nice and all but Carlisle shuddered at the thought of him with kids, especially having seen his own child. He sighed heavily. Lizzie had always liked the smell of smoke. Her parents had worked in a bar and a restaurant so they always smelled like it. Carlisle hated the smell himself but he had to admit sometimes it made him feel good. He flicked it down and stomped out the ashes.

"Carlisle Cullen you were smoking," his mother said the moment he came back in.

"I was talking with Bill, he smokes."

"And you had one," his mother pressed. She raised one blonde eyebrow and Carlisle held his hands up.

"You caught me. I had the smoke that he offered me. I'm going to take a shower."

"Wrap your cast," his mother snapped throwing saran wrap at him. She hated it when he smoked and had forcibly made him quit. "Just remember dear you're a father now and you can't keep doing silly things to piss off your own!"

"Mom can you please just let me take a shower and figure out my next move!"

"Well your next move is crying for milk!" his mom said shrilly.

"My next move is crying because you woke him or her up!"

"If you didn't smell like an ash tray I'd make you go feed them. Wash up boy!"

Carlisle rolled his eyes and shut the bathroom door. He turned on the water and while he waited for it to warm up he angrily wrapped his cast. He sealed it with waterproof tape and stepped into the shower stall. The water was the same as always. Low pressure and when a neighbor flushed their toilet he felt it. He washed his hair and winced as the water ran over the cut on his forehead. He closed his eyes but when he did he saw Lizzy smiling at him in the dark car and blood seeping down her face.

Angrily Carlisle rubbed himself down with soap and washed off. He let the water flow over him. Usually it brought him comfort. He heard the pitter patter of water on the plastic and looked at his cast. It was a boring white cast that his mother signed. How was it that he, the useless one in the relationship, survived with some bumps, bruises and a broken arm while Lizzy, the one that was cool and calm and ready for motherhood, died.

In the kitchen Mary Cullen was feeding her granddaughter. "You're such a pretty baby," she cooed as she rocked softly. "Pretty baby with a healthy appetite."

"FUCK!"

Mary looked up towards the bathroom and winced when she heard what sounded like a shampoo bottle bounced off of the wall. She looked down at Alice and sighed. "Your daddy is going insane. That happens sometimes when they have sex and get babies at nineteen. So remember precious, never have sex."

"FUCK SHIT BALLS! KISS MY ASS GOD! KISS IT! KISS IT THEN PISS OF!"

"Oh lord my son is a heathen!" Mary cried. "CARLISLE CULLEN YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU TOO MOM! YOU TOO!"

"See when he was a little boy your daddy was a sweet little angel," Mary said sitting on the sofa with the baby, beside her feet Edward slept in a carrier. "He went to high school and hung out with the wrong people and now he's only got a high school degree and working in a dead end job that he hates. But don't worry little angels you have Nana to keep you normal."

"Mom you know I can hear you right?" Carlisle growled as he walked out of the bathroom to his room.

"Oh hello son," Mary said pleasantly. "Did I interrupt your denouncing our Lord and Savior?"

"Yes, mom, you heard me denounce the spiteful deity that took my Lizzy from me and her children."

"And left your children in perfect health when they probably should have died too. Imagine that."

"Mom I am in no mood to find a silver lining," Carlisle snapped from his room. He angrily pulled on his sweats and a t-shirt and came out. There was a bottle waiting for Edward and Carlisle took it. He held his son and offered him the bottle. Edward took it quickly enough and started sucking.

"I hope you're ready for this."

"Don't worry I'm not," Carlisle assured her. Edward looked up at him with sleepy eyes and Carlisle couldn't help but smile sadly at him. He was a cute little thing.

---

He couldn't sleep. Every time he tried he saw Lizzie and woke up sweating. So when he heard restless mumbles over the baby monitor he walked into the baby's room and saw that Edward was quite awake. He smiled at the boy and picked him up. He walked out into the living room so as not to disturb his daughter and took a seat in the easy chair. Edward was starting to open up. He wasn't smiling yet but his eyes were wide and curious and he was reaching for things. He had his mother's eyes. They had been wrong after all, Edward looked more like his mother.

"I'm not going to be a good dad," Carlisle said, tapping Edward's palm with one finger. The baby grabbed the tip of Carlisle's finger and wouldn't let go. "I didn't want this. I mean you're a sweetheart, don't get me wrong, and I love you dearly but I'm not grown up material."

Edward looked at his hand, seeming curious as to what it was. He started to suck on it and Carlisle knew it was feeding time.

"See kid, I spent all of my high school career running away from who my dad wanted me to be. My teens were all a rebellious streak. I hated when that old man started trying to tell me how to change into a better person."

He heated up the bottle after putting in the right amount of formula.

"I'm going to tell you this right now," Carlisle said, shifting Edward to his unbroken arm. "You'll meet him later and you'll see, the man is an asshole. Pardon my language. I mean the man makes a living spinning stories."

The bottle was done and Carlisle checked the warmth, then he let it cool for a few minutes. Alice would be awake wanting hers no doubt. Carlisle put Edward in the carrier in the living room to go check. Sure enough Alice was awake and sucking on her hand. Carlisle sighed and picked her up. She made a noise when he did so and kept sucking on her fingers. He put her in the other carrier and went to fix her bottle.

When they were both done Carlisle returned and sat between the carriers. He held the bottles for the babies and they took them. He wasn't sure if feeding babies in carriers was safe but how couldn't it be? Besides, it was better than trying to balance them on his lap. Twins was a horrible horrible idea.

But they were so darn cute. Alice was going to break a lot of hearts, Carlisle was sure of that already. She had his beautiful blue eyes, clear, watery and captivating. Her hair was dark like his mother-in-law's. She had plump red lips that would surely last into her adulthood. Carlisle sighed when a dribble of formula went down her chin. He would have to get that later. He looked over at Edward who was sucking happily on his bottle. He had stronger features somehow. Carlisle felt a little smug when he thought about how his children would probably be like their mother as teenagers, beautiful and popular.

Alice finished her bottle first. She was a fast eater, Carlisle decided. Edward seemed to like to take his time. That was probably going to get a bit annoying later. Carlisle put Edward's bottle down, ignoring the protest from the baby, and lifted Alice. He put her gently against his shoulder where he had remembered to put a towel, and patted her back until she burped.

"Good girl," he praised as he set her back down. He picked up the bottle and gave it back to Edward. "Here you're highness," he sighed.

Edward shut up the minute he had the bottle back and went back to happily sucking on it. Carlisle reached over and rubbed Alice's tummy gently with his hand. He didn't know if it was doing anything but he felt fidgety. Alice seemed to appreciate it because just before Edward finished his bottle she drifted off to sleep. Carlisle smiled at her and patted her small head.

It was Edward's turn to be burped. Carlisle held him against his shoulder and patted his back. Edward's burp came out the southern end and Carlisle grumbled. He pulled the baby back and looked at him. "Are we going to have problems?" he asked.

Edward drooled a little. Carlisle wiped it away and gathered Alice sloppily into his arm, waking her up. She wasn't happy about that. She let out a shrill cry that scared Edward so he cried too. Carlisle joined them. He put Alice in her crib and Edward on the floor on an old towel.

"You kids...I don't know what I'm going to do...I can't handle two of you!"

Carlisle took off Edward's diaper and sighed. He marked off on a chart that Edward had gone number two. Carlisle was wondering about number one as he was cleaning Edward's messy bottom when it came. Carlisle couldn't do much but sit in shock and be peed on. Alice was still crying. The added smell told him that she had now voided her bowls and was sitting in her own filth. Babies were cute but so disgusting. Carlisle decided that. He grabbed Alice and, very annoyed, took her diaper off. She had peed where she was supposed to. She was going to be the good child.

He marked down her stats too and cleaned them both. He sprinkled some baby powder on them both and put new diapers on. They were only a few days old and already he was at the end of his rope. They were going to drive him insane. He bid each of them sweet dreams (wondering what they would dream about) and walked out, peeling his shirt off. He threw it into the hamper in the bathroom and washed his face and chest off. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. Messy milky blonde hair was hanging over exhausted blue eyes. He was getting dark rings under his eyes. When was the last time he smiled? He tried to force one and it failed. He felt even worse than before.

---

Carlisle was asleep on the couch when his mother arrived. She smiled and pulled a blanket over him. She tucked a monitor into her back pocket and proceeded to take Carlisle's laundry from the hamper and into the small nook where they had crammed a washer and dryer. She started a load and went to make breakfast, including two bottles for the twins.

Carlisle awoke when he heard the sound of bacon. He perked up a little. Lizzy loved bacon! It was one of her cravings while she was pregnant. Carlisle jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Lizzy!"

He stopped when his mother looked at him. His face fell and he sighed. "Oh, hey mom."

"Come here muffin," Mary said holding her arms out. Carlisle walked up to her and she hugged him. She was shorter than him by a foot at least but Carlisle didn't care right then. He started to cry again. His mother rubbed soothing circles on his back. "There, there baby it's okay. Let it out."

"Why her? Why did I just get out of it with a broken arm?"

"Sometimes things just happen in ways we don't plan," Mary said gently, "honey I can't tell you how it broke my heart when we lost your brother. Sometimes I still ask god why he took my son. Carlisle I can promise you that this will pass. You'll find love again and you'll recover. I have faith in you. But you have to remember that you have children now. You have to put them first."

"Mom I can't do this. I can't raise both of them!"

"Yes you can," Mary said with a smile, "I believe in you Carly. Now your son is crying. Or maybe it's your daughter. Either way one of them is crying now go get them."

Carlisle nodded and went into the baby's room where both of his children were screaming their lungs out.

---

Carlisle was happy when his cast came off. He made it home, still rotating his arm to get used to using it again. When he got home his mother left after making dinner for him and Carlisle was alone. He walked into the small bedroom where the babies slept. They were cute little things. Alice looked at him with sweet eyes and he smiled. He reached down and tickled her lightly. She squirmed and smiled. He heard Edward coo from his crib and he gathered him up too.

He set the babies in their carriers and laid beside them. Edward fussed and Carlisle sighed. He took his son out of the carrier and set him on his stomach. Edward grabbed a bit of Carlisle's shirt in one small fist and felt it. Carlisle chuckled, sending ripples through his stomach and causing Edward to move. The boy froze and Carlisle laughed again. At almost two months Carlisle was starting to see his children's personalities show through.

Edward was curious and cautious. He had to make sure he knew exactly what was going on at every moment. Carlisle figured that his son would probably be the bookish type. Edward released his fist full of Carlisle's shirt and reached for his face. Carlisle chuckled again and held his hand up for his son to grab. Edward's little fingers grabbed Carlisle's and he squeezed it.

Alice whined and Carlisle let her out. He put her on his chest where she curled up and grabbed Edward's hand. Carlisle laughed when she started to suck on her brother's fingers. Edward whined and pulled his hand away.

"Now now you two."

Carlisle held them and curled onto his side. He let them lay on the floor beside him. Edward was grabbed his sister's pajamas and Alice was curling up for a nap. Carlisle poked Alice lightly on the back of the head and she looked around. He tapped her forehead and she whimpered and squirmed. Her blue eyes scanned the room and she yawned. As she did her little fingers stretched.

"Tired baby girl?" he asked.

Edward curled up as well and yawned. He laid on his back and stared groggily up at him. Carlisle stroked his cheek lightly with the back of his finger. He smoothed Edward's ever thickening hair and smiled.

"I love you two so much," Carlisle murmured. "I'm going to make you two happy. Nothing will happen as long as I'm around."

Somehow he was going to find a way to survive without Lizzy. He loved his children so dearly and he would get them the life they deserved. He just had to figure out how.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 2,

"Carlisle you up for drinks tonight?" Tony, a friendly guy in the office, asked.

"Not tonight," Carlisle said grabbing his keys from his desk.

"Aw man I know you have kids but come on! You don't hang out with us much anymore."

"I'm sorry about that," Carlisle said sincerely. Besides the lunch hour and odd times around the office he really didn't get to hang out wit his work friends very often. "But I have two kids to worry about and another job."

"Yeah, yeah I know but still, remember to have some fun every once in a while."

Carlisle smiled and nodded. "I try."

He did have fun quite often but in a different way than he had expected. Before the birth of his children, hell even before his quick marriage to Lizzy, his definition of fun had been going out partying with his friends. Now his definition of fun was rolling on the floor with his toddlers, playing with blocks and oversized legos. He was eager to get back to them. It was one of his nights off and he was going to spend it with his children.

He got into his car, a beat up '86 honda, and made his way home. He drove home as quickly as he could as usual. His work life was miserable. The mundane life of a file clerk didn't exactly scream excitement. At least his part time job at Burger King kept him up to date on what the teenagers were doing. But still, he was happy to come home to his small apartment to see the two beaming faces of his children.

And they didn't disappoint. When he opened the door he heard his mother cheer "daddy's home!" and his kids chirped in their enthusiasm. They were almost four and full of excitement. Alice was the first to greet him. She had jumped up and ran over, toppling over her own feet on the way. Before Carlisle could make a worried gesture or sound the girl was pushing herself up and carrying on with even more enthusiasm.

Carlisle swept her up and gave her a kiss. Alice hugged him tight around the neck and kissed his cheek. "Missed you daddy!"

"I missed you too baby," he said with a smile. "What's all this?" He asked tapping the stain on her shirt.

"I got pudding on me," Alice said looking down.

"You did huh? Well that's not good."

Alice shook her head no, "but I don't want to take my shirt off."

"Oh?" Carlisle inquired, walking into the living room.

"No, no shirt."

He chuckled and put her down and gave Edward his hug. He was less enthusiastic than his sister. He was laying on the sofa with a blanket over him sucking on his thumb.

"What's wrong Squirt?" Carlisle asked sitting by the sofa.

"Headaches," his mother answered from the floor where she and Alice had been coloring. "He's been down since one."

Carlisle put a hand on Edward's forehead. He was warm but no warmer than usual. He was a little on the pale side though. His eyes looked heavy, like he wanted to sleep. Carlisle moved up onto the couch and sat his son in his lap. Edward clutched the blanket around him and nestled into his father's chest. Carlisle kissed the top of Edward's head and rubbed his hand gently over his forehead, pushing back the hair and stopping about the middle of his head over and over again. It soothed his son greatly and Carlisle helped but humming a soft lullaby.

He never expected that he would be a father so soon or that he would love it so much. But his son in his lap made him feel calm and warm. Just knowing that two little children adored him so completely was comforting. They were his world and everybody knew it. He smiled at his mom and daughter as they colored. Mary had a neat page, the colors in the lines and appropriate. Alice's was all over the board. Her sky was purple and the grass was yellow. The dog on the grass was green and he had a blue tongue. All of the colors were bold and messy, blending into each other. Mary laughed and turned the page.

"What color are you going to make the boy?" she asked.

"Blue," Alice stated taking up her blue crayon. She started to color half of him blue and decided she changed her mind. She picked up the red crayon and started coloring again.

Carlisle turned his attention back to Edward who was drifting off to sleep in his lap. The little boy was just about gone when his sister cried out. "Daddy! Daddy look!"

"Inside voice sweetie," Mary said patting her head. Alice put one hand over her mouth and then grabbed the book. She clambered up onto the couch and put the coloring book on Edward's legs.

"Look daddy, look!" She said pointing happily to the patch where the blue crayon had met the red crayon making it purple.

"What am I looking at?" Carlisle asked.

"The color is changed!" Alice said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Her little finger pointed to it again. "It's blue and then red but it turned purple! It's magic daddy! Edward look!"

"Honey your brother is trying to sleep," Carlisle said gently. "Bring your crayons daddy wants to show you something."

Alice nodded and got her box of crayons. Mary smiled and turned to watch Carlisle's demonstration. Having worked with children all her life, Mary knew how the child's mind worked. She knew that mentally Alice wasn't ready to grasp the concept of blending colors to make new ones. When asked what a primary color was she'd probably answer with what does primary mean. But Carlisle believed that they were old enough to learn pretty much anything as long as he explained it properly.

Mary loved watching that plan backfire.

"You see honey, these three colors are called primary."

Alice nodded. Carlisle scribbled three blocks of color, red, blue and yellow.

"When you combine them, they make secondary colors," he explained. He blended red and blue and got purple.

"Wow daddy you're magic!" Alice said happily.

"No, no sweetie, I simply..."

"Edward you try now!" Alice encouraged pushing the book and the crayons to her brother. Edward did and smiled when he managed to make purple. Mary was biting her lip to keep from giggling and Carlisle gave her a look.

"Alright you two, let's start cleaning up for dinner," Carlisle said.

"Okay," Alice sighed hopping down, "Grandma are you staying?"

"No, sweetie, I have to start getting home. Grandpa will be worrying about me if I don't."

Alice pouted and held her arms up demanding a hug and a kiss. Mary as happy to oblige. She gave her a big hug and a kiss on the lips. She came over and kissed Edward goodbye and gave her son an awkward hug around the child in his arms. "Call me if you have any problems."

"I will, thanks mom."

Mary nodded and left the small family alone. Carlisle was eternally grateful for his mother's help. Her willing to be babysitter to her grandchildren saved a bunch on daycare and gave them someone familiar to be with. Plus she had a habit of cleaning up and doing the laundry when the children were sleeping, which Carlisle absolutely loved. He hated doing laundry.

"Daddy can I make dinner?" Alice asked tailing him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Not yet Alice you aren't big enough," Carlisle said. It was the usual answer. Alice was in such a hurry to grow up. Carlisle set Edward on the counter and put on a pot of water for macaroni. Then he got a bottle of children's tylenol for his son. He poured a glass of water and handed Edward the pills. Edward wrinkled his nose but took them anyway. He hated the fake cherry flavor. Carlisle made sure he drank the whole glass and then put it down. He put the child back on the floor. Edward shuffled back into the living room and crawled up onto the couch where he and his blanket curled up.

"I don't think Edward is feeling good," Alice observed.

"Nope it doesn't seem so," Carlisle agreed, "how about you?"

"I'm fine! I feel as healthy as a horse!"

Carlisle chuckled and patted her head. She ran off into the living room and Carlisle followed. He turned on the television and put on the news. Alice went into her room and came back with her dolls. "Alice clean up your crayons and coloring books before you play with dolls," Carlisle said. Alice put her doll down and picked up her coloring books and crayons. Carlisle had to admit it was precious watching her do so. She didn't stack the books and the crayons to carry them, instead she gathered everything up and walked unsteadily to their toy box, dropping crayons as she went.

Alice came back and, after picking up what she had dropped, she settled in the living room to play with her dolls.

---

"Okay you two bath time," Carlisle said. Alice whined and Edward continued to lay on the sofa. Alice fussed the entire way to the bathroom and Edward sluggishly followed. "How do you feel Eddie?"

"A little better," Edward mumbled. "My ears are ringing again."

"I'm sorry kiddo," Carlisle said sincerely. Edward suffered from frequent headaches and ringing in the ears. The doctors had no idea what was going on, they had done several tests and so far nothing came up. Meanwhile Edward still had headaches and had at least one day a week where he was grumpy and lethargic. Tonight he was quiet. He got undressed without complaint and crawled into the tub. He always had to sit in the front of the tub because the drain scared Alice. But his was always the first head of hair washed and the first to be done. Alice clambered into the tub with Carlisle's help and sat in the rising warm water.

"Warm enough?" he asked.

"Yes," Alice said picking her bath toy from the plastic tub beside them. "Do you want one Edward?"

"No," Edward mumbled. He put his head on the rim of the tub and sighed. Carlisle grabbed their shampoo and the pitcher they used to wash hair.

"Eyes closed," Carlisle said turning off the water. Edward obeyed and Carlisle poured a pitcher of bath water over Edward's head. He squeezed some shampoo into his palm and massaged it into Edward's hair. Edward leaned into his dad's hands and Carlisle smiled. He loved his son's hair. It was so soft and thick. It was vivid bronze like his mother's. Edward was usually the easiest to bathe. He got tired easily so by bath time he was usually ready to calm down. "Keep 'em closed," Carlisle instructed dipping the pitcher into the water. He washed all of the shampoo from Edward's head with a few pitchers of water. He grabbed the soap and Edward held out his arms.

"Daddy I'm tired," Edward said.

"I know you are sport," Carlisle said gently, "but you're being so good."

Carlisle washed his son's little body and then lifted him out. He toweled him down and sent him off to get into his pajamas. Carlisle knew Alice wasn't going to scoot up very far so he came to her. He was half way through washing her hair when Edward came back in dressed in fluffy blue fleece footsie pajamas.

"You'll get a little warm in that," Carlisle warned. "It's not winter time."

"I'm cold," Edward mumbled.

"Suit yourself," Carlisle said with a shrug. He rinsed the soap from Alice's hair and started on scrubbing her down. Alice played happily with her toys and let Carlisle do what he needed to do. When she was done Carlisle pulled the plug and got her out. He dried her off and while she was getting in her pajamas Carlisle put the toys away and cleaned up the spilled water. He helped Edward tiredly brush his teeth and Alice came in for hers.

"Sweetheart why are you still naked?" Carlisle asked as Alice brushed her teeth. She didn't answer because her mouth was full. Edward slowly brushed his teeth and then handed the toothbrush to Carlisle. He held his arms up and Carlisle put him on his hip. He walked into the bedroom and tucked Edward in his bed.

"Night dad," Edward mumbled.

"You aren't going to stay up for story time?" Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head no and pulled his Hot Wheels blankets up to his chin. Alice came in and Carlisle handed her the pajamas she had abandoned on the bed. She got into them with some difficulty and Carlisle pulled back her covers. He picked out a book and read to her.

"Night daddy," Alice mumbled, snuggling under her Beauty and the Beast blankets. Carlisle kissed her forehead and turned to give Edward a kiss.

"Goodnight you two," he murmured. They both mumbled back and Carlisle left the room, flipping the light off as he went.

---

Carlisle was having a good dream. He was having such a good dream that when he felt something move against his back his first reaction was disappointment that he had been woken up. The more appropriate reaction of jumping up and flipping the light on as quick as he could came next. Breathing heavily Carlisle pulled the blankets up and saw Edward's big green eyes peering up at him.

"Oh, Edward it's just you," Carlisle sighed. "What's up?"

"I don't feel good," Edward mumbled crawling up onto Carlisle's chest, a favorite perch of his which he was starting to get too big for. Carlisle's expression softened and he rubbed Edward's back gently.

"You don't huh? Tell me about it. Is it your head?"

"No, my head feels better now," Edward mumbled, "my tummy is jumping."

"I'm sorry kiddo," Carlisle said sincerely. Being sick was never fun no matter what age. "Do you think that you're going to throw up?"

Edward shook his head no. He started to suck on his thumb, a habit Carlisle usually discouraged.

"Are your ears still ringing?"

"A little," Edward mumbled around his thumb. "Did mommy have bad headaches?"

"Sometimes," Carlisle said. "She used to get migraines. Those are headaches that are so bad that she had to have total silence or she'd be in pain. The doctors said that you don't seem to be having them though."

"Daddy I thought doctors were supposed to make things better," Edward mumbled. He wasn't sucking on his thumb anymore but he was getting teary eyed. Not that Carlisle could blame him. He'd be upset too if he had constant headaches and no explanation as to why or even a suggestion. Okay he had suggestions. The doctors had been giving suggestions for almost an entire year, ever since Edward was vocalizing his pain.

Looking back though, Carlisle was sure that they had been persisting since babyhood. Starting at about four or five months, baby Edward would cry constantly and put his hands on his head. With perfect hindsight Carlisle knew that he had been expressing pain. At night he was better though. He would be calm and peaceful. It was the same now. During the day he had headaches and during the night they started to go away.

"I wish I could make things better," Carlisle murmured against his son's messy hair as he hugged him tight. "Baby if I could take them all away I would."

Why was it only him? If it was a disorder, surely his sister would have the same conditions.

"How come Alice doesn't have them?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered quietly. Alice had her own quirk. Sometimes she would just stare into space for a few moments and snap back. Carlisle decided that she was the luckiest child in the world sometimes. The girl avoided more than her fair share of accidents. He noticed that sometimes she would be walking down the hall, fully set on going to play on the swings, and then pause. After staring blankly ahead she would turn around and go do something else. One day she did that found Carlisle rushing outside when he heard a crashing noise. One of the neighbors, who was evicting her live-in boyfriend, threw his television out into the courtyard and it shattered on the swings, causing the teenager hanging out there to go to the hospital with a gash in his arm from broken glass.

Carlisle shifted Edward so he could lay on his side and he turned off the light. He smiled as he felt his son curl up closer and he put one arm around him. Before long he heard his son's breathing change into sleep. He gently pet the his soft hair and smiled sadly. In the dark it was so easy to pretend that Lizzy was laying across from him, her hand gently on Edward's little head. Every day Carlisle watched his children grow. They both had so much of their mother in them. It saddened him to think about how she never knew their smiles and their sweet voices. It hurt him even more to know that he was all they had. They didn't know the beautiful, vivacious woman that had been their mother.

With those uneasy thoughts Carlisle slipped into sleep with his son beside him.

---

Carlisle very rarely took a day off from work. He needed the money too badly to take off. But this was a special day that he didn't want to give to his mother. He pulled up into the parking lot with the other parents and looked back. Edward and Alice were sitting in silence. Edward looked thoroughly miserable and Alice looked edgy. They both seemed to be giving him the same look. The look that clearly demanded to know why he was torturing them.

"Come on you two we're here!" Carlisle said happily. The twins looked at each other. He opened up the back door and helped them out. He smoothed Alice's rumpled skirt and fluffed her hair a bit. "You look beautiful princess."

"Daddy I don't want to go," Edward said plainly.

"Now now it'll be fun," Carlisle said. Both children gave him a skeptical look. "Okay it won't be the most fun. But it'll be an adventure."

He took their hands and walked up the sidewalk and into the school building. The twins looked up at him with nervous eyes. Carlisle tried not to look into them, if he did he would surely turn around and take them home. They were in the same class. That was a blessing. Carlisle had called the school and requested it but they made him no promises.

They reached the classroom and the kids drew closer to their dad's legs. Alice looked across Carlisle's legs to Edward who looked as nervous as she was.

"Hello! My name is Mrs. Berry, I'll be your teacher," a young woman said with a bright and sunny voice.

"Hello," Carlisle said happily. Mrs. Berry knelt down and looked at the twins.

"What are your names?" She asked with a smile.

"It's okay," Carlisle encouraged, patting their backs.

"Edward."

"Alice."

They both answered in shy mumbles.

"Well why don't you come in and we'll start?"

"Daddy we don't wanna go," they both whined turning to their father. Carlisle knelt down.

"You two will love it," Carlisle promised, "I'll pick you up at three and I'll have to drag you out you'll be having so much fun."

Alice's lip was quivering and Edward looked just miserable. Carlisle hugged them both and gave them each a kiss before letting Mrs. Berry steer them in. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine," she said in a sweet voice.

"My son, Edward, he has frequent headaches. I don't know if they talked to you about that."

Mrs. Berry nodded. "Yes, the school nurse has his medication and I have been instructed to let him go into the resource room for some quiet time if he needs it."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. Mrs. Berry nodded and he had no choice but to leave. As he walked out he felt like crying. His babies were growing up and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

---

Edward and Alice sat almost on top of each other they were so close. Their little hands were clasped and they looked nervous. The other kids looked just as uneasy as they did.

"Okay students! Welcome!" Mrs. Berry said happily. "I'm Mrs. Berry you're teacher and I am looking forward to a great year together! Now I know you're all a little scared, don't worry we all are on our first day."

Alice squeezed Edward's hand.

"Now we're going to play a get to know you game!" She grabbed an inflated ball with words on it. "Written on this ball are a bunch of questions. When you get the ball, the question that your thumb lands on is the one you answer. Now get into a circle and sit down!"

The class obeyed and sat in a circle. Mrs. Berry stood on the outside of the circle and rolled the ball to a girl with blonde pigtails. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Sandy," she mumbled.

"Well Sandy," Mrs. Berry began taking the ball, "do you have any pets?"

"I have a hamster named Peanut," Sandy mumbled.

"How sweet! Now roll the ball to someone."

Sandy nodded and pushed the ball towards Edward.

"My name is Edward," he said quietly.

"Okay Edward, can you tell us what your parents do?"

"Daddy works at an office and a Burger King," Edward mumbled.

"What about your mom?" Mrs. Berry asked.

"Mommy lives in heaven," he answered. There was an awkward silence as Mrs. Berry silently pitied the children and their father and the kids tried to figure out what exactly that meant.

Edward felt the familiar pressure in his head and passed the ball to Alice.

"So you don't have a mommy?" a little boy asked.

"I do too!" Edward said defensively.

"Now boys," Mrs. Berry said over them.

"But you can't live in heaven because my church says that dead people are in heaven."

"James, please, that isn't something to talk about."

"Mommy died before we were born," Alice snapped, "and it isn't any of your beeswax!"

"If she died before you were born then you can't be here!" James pointed out.

Being only four days older than five, Alice had no answer as to why she and her brother were alive even though Lizzy had died before their actual birth. And being only four days over five, Alice had very little concept of restraint. And that is why James found himself on his back with a ball bouncing off into the distance.

"Alice! Time out!" Mrs. Berry said sternly. Alice knew very well what time out was having been a frequent visitor. So she let Mrs. Berry take her to the back of the room to a chair that faced the wall with a sign that said TIME OUT above it.

---

Carlisle waited impatiently for his kids to emerge from the building. He had talked himself into thinking that they were going to have fun. So when they came out looking irritated, he was disturbed.

"Hey you two!" he said holding his arms out to them. Both of his children, who rarely passed on his affection, walked to the back of the car and clambered in.

TBC

Hehe lol kindergarden. I miss the simplicity of it. But I have doomed myself to teach it forever after I graduate X0 a fact that scares my friends. Anyway review! I love hearing from you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

I'm going to come right out and say that I have no idea what kind of classes would be taken in pre-med or med school. Totally winging it here. Googling took me around in confusing circles and my internet is slow which really sucks.

Chapter 3,

Carlisle was in a bad mood. He nibbled on a fry with absolutely no enthusiasm. Alice and Edward were playing in the play room and had quite abandoned their chicken nuggets.

"What's on your mind sweetheart?" his mother asked.

"My kids are five and they share a bedroom," Carlisle said, "I live in a small apartment in a neighborhood that I would really rather not. I work as a file clerk and am going nowhere! I wanted to build a better life for them but here I am, five years later just a little step up. I want to be able to buy them the toys that they want."

"I've been talking with your father..."

"Never a good way to start a sentence," Carlisle reminded her dryly. His mother gave him a look before continuing.

"We both think that you need to go back to school. Babe you have a year of college and you were well on your way before you got Lizzy pregnant."

"Mom I wasn't sure of anything. I took all core classes."

"I picked these up for you," his mother said handing him a folder. Carlisle opened it and saw scholarship applications and forms for financial aid. "Campus is not too far away from your apartment, you could drop your BK job and..."

"Mom I can't afford to drop the other job."

His mom put a hand on his. "Sweetie, your father and I aren't going to let you three go under. We love you."

"I don't believe that. I mean the dad part. That old bastard hates me."

Mary shrugged a little. "I love you. Your father does too he's just...pissy. He'll help me look after the kids while you're in class."

"Does he even know their names?" Carlisle asked bitterly.

"Of course he does...he thinks Edward is named Edwin, but that isn't the point. Your father is a bitter cynical old man but I promised to love and to cherish him until death. I made a promise to god. But this isn't about me sweetie this is about you. Carlisle I want you to apply for these scholarships and then we will cover the slack."

"And dad gets what he wants."

Mary sighed and sat back in the booth. "Carly sweetie sometimes I forget how young you are. Think of those kids and how getting a degree would make you all happy. Just ignore that it's from your father as well as myself."

Carlisle sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?!"

"To play with my kids!"

Mary sighed and sipped her tea while she watched her son go into the ball pit with his children. They were happy to see him. He would come around. He would get over his pride and see that it was for his children.

---

"Daddy why are you going to school?" Edward asked as Carlisle helped them get dressed for picture day.

"Because daddy wants to make a better life for you two," he said.

"I don't wanna wear a dress!" Alice announced.

"Oh but you look so sweet," Carlisle cooed lifting her up. "Give daddy a kiss."

Alice kissed his cheek and then resumed pouting. Carlisle laughed and set her down. Edward was changing into his nice shirt and khakis.

"Now do you think you two can make it through the day without getting dirty?" Carlisle asked.

"I wouldn't put money on it," Edward replied with a shrug. He jumped off of the bed and ran out into the living room. Carlisle sighed. He almost wanted to take a picture now. Proof that his children could actually look nice and clean. He took their cereal bowls into the kitchen and put them in the sink. He washed the bowls out as they slowly put their shoes and coats on.

"Come on you two," Carlisle said after he dried his hands and put the dishes away. He pulled them to their feet and they took off running. He sighed, they had the unlimited stores of energy that he so desperately missed. He got down to the car and found his children bouncing around. They got into the back and Carlisle climbed in front.

---

College was overflowing with people that Carlisle desperately hoped that his children would never encounter. He heard two students talking about their majors in education that reeked of alcohol. He shuddered and pressed on. He had been lucky that his credits from his first time carried over. He went into his first class and took a seat. He took out his notebook and pencil and prepared himself. The class trickled in over the next five minutes. Carlisle realized he was probably the oldest person in the class.

"Is this seat taken?"

Carlisle looked up and shook his head no. He didn't want to keep staring at her but she was very hard to look away from. Her soft heart shaped face was framed by thin wisps of caramel colored hair that fell out of a loose pony tail. She had the most beautiful eyes. Darker blue than his, like a rich sapphire. Carlisle felt a faint flush in his cheeks and he looked away quickly.

"I'm Esme," she said with a smile.

"Carlisle."

"So what's your major?" she asked, turning in her seat and crossing one leg over the other. She had a charming smile.

"Pre-med," Carlisle mumbled, "you?"

"Same!" Her smile increased. "Sorry I'm just nervous. I talk to much when I'm nervous. Just tell me to shut up if I get annoying. I'm just not used to the big city."

Carlisle smiled, "don't worry. I spend my free time with two hyperactive children. I'm immune to almost any form of common annoyances."

Esme giggled, "younger siblings?" she asked.

"No, um twins. A son and a daughter."

"Oh! Wow you have kids?!"

Carlisle flushed a little, "well...um...yes..."

"I'm sorry! Oh I'm sorry to sound so surprised but I mean you look so young!" Esme said quickly. "I'm babbling."

Carlisle smiled and shook his head, "you're fine. I was nineteen when they were born. I'm only twenty-five. I suppose you're nineteen then?"

"Hm? Oh, no, twenty three," she said. "Do you have pictures with you? Sorry I love kids."

"Of course," Carlisle said with a smile. He took out his wallet and showed her their pictures from their first picture day. "They're five now."

"Oh they're precious!" Esme cooed, "what are their names?"

"Alice and Edward," Carlisle said.

"I love old names," Esme said with the bright smile he was starting to adore. "My hobby is collecting antiques. But in the end I just really want to help save people."

"We have that in common I suppose."

Carlisle wished he hadn't been so out of touch for six years. He had completely forgoten how to flirt. He wanted to say something more to Esme, to ask her out to coffee or something cheesy like that, but the professor walked in and effectively silenced them all. But throughout the lecture he kept glancing over.

She was beautiful. Her profile was perfect. Her eyes, the beautiful eyes that had Carlisle blushing, were flicking back and forth from the screen to her notes. He saw that she had messy handwriting. That was somehow charming to him. He didn't know why. Lizzy had been the loopy writing sort of girl.

At the end of the class they were dismissed with a promise that it would only get harder from there and a wish for their success.

"What do you have next?" Esme asked.

"Um...a theory class," Carlisle said, "at least I think that's what it is."

"In this building?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Well we have fifteen minutes, do you want to stop and grab a drink on the way?"

"Sure."

Esme smiled. They grabbed a bottle of pepsi from the vending machines and Carlisle walked with her to her next class, which came before his.

"I'll see you around I guess," she said with a smile. Carlisle liked that. She always smiled. "Bye Carlisle."

"See you," he promised with a nod.

He tried to pretend that it was his rushing to class that was making his heart race.

---

"How was school?" Alice asked at dinner. She was delighted to be able to ask him that. "Make sure you do your homework."

"Same to you little missy," Carlisle said, tapping her nose. Alice shook her head and then nodded. "Edward how was school?"

"Fine," he mumbled poking at his potatoes.

"Did you have headaches again?"

"Not really," he said quietly, "they're getting better."

"That's great news!" Carlisle cried.

Edward shrugged and Alice remained mute. She ate her spaghetti with minimal spills which surprised Carlisle. Edward shook his head and started mixing his peas and potatoes. Alice wrinkled her nose at his creation and Carlisle hid his usual pleased smile. At least he didn't have to fight two kids on eating their veggies. Edward enjoyed his. He still laughed at himself when he remembered pegging Edward as the trouble maker. His little boy was the calm one. Alice had all the energy.

"Daddy I'm done," Alice said.

"No you aren't I see plenty of green left."

She made a face of pure disgust and looked at Carlisle as if he was going to give her a pardon. When he didn't she stuck her spoon into the peas and glared at them. "I hate peas."

"But they're good for you," Carlisle reminded her, "they'll help you grow up big and strong."

Alice glared at him then at her peas. She stuffed one bite into her mouth and cringed. She chewed them quickly and when she swallowed too soon she coughed and gagged. "Patience is a virtue, Alice," Carlisle reminded her in a calm tone before he took a drink from his glass.

Grumbling, Alice took another bite and then a bit of her potatoes. She washed it down with a gulp of milk and went back to work on the difficult task of consuming all of her vegetables without throwing up.

"Dad, do you think mom thinks about us in heaven?" Edward asked breaking the silence. Carlisle looked up at him curiously. What had brought this on? The twins rarely asked about their mother.

"I think so yes," Carlisle said thoughtfully. "I'll bet she watches over you two all the time."

"Daddy I'm done," Alice said. Carlisle nodded and she took her plate into the kitchen before going off to play.

"Edward you okay?"

"Did mom love us?"

"Of course she did," Carlisle said. Edward didn't look convinced. He poked sadly at his potatoes and peas, a usual favorite of his, with disinterest.

"Dad if it meant that me and Alice would be happier would you lie to us?"

Carlisle hesitated. Lie was such a strong word, but he did keep some truths from his kids. Truths such as who Santa and the tooth fairy really were and where babies came from. Things that they were just too young to know or believed to be real.

"Edward did something happen today?" Carlisle asked.

"No, can I be excused?"

"No, I can tell when you're lying to me."

Edward jumped down and ran into his room, slamming the door. Alice looked up and huffed then went back to her movie. Carlisle sighed and followed him. He was hiding under the covers. With a sigh Carlisle sat on the little bed and put his hand on the little bump under the quilts. "Edward, please come out and look at me."

Edward shook his head no.

"I don't lie to you," Carlisle said, "however I do withhold some information. Some things you are just to little to know about."

"Like?"

"Well, complicated adult things. They are things you'll come to know in time, with age. But I don't lie to you and Alice to keep you happy."

"Then why do you say that mom loved us?" Edward sobbed. Carlisle pulled the blankets back sharply. He picked Edward up and put him in his lap.

"Edward Anthony Cullen I don't ever want to hear you say that again," he said sharply, "your mother loved you two to death."

Big tears were rolling down Edward's round cheeks. He sniffed and rubbed his eye with one small fist. "G-grandpa said that mom never wanted us," he cried, "h-he said that you didn't either!"

Carlisle leaned back against the wall and cuddled Edward in his lap. "Oh Edward, I'm sorry he told you such a horrible thing."

"I-is it true?"

"No," Carlisle said, "there is a partial truth to it. When your mother and I...Edward I don't know how to say this so you'll understand."

Edward was silent and looked at him expectantly.

"I was eighteen when your mother told me that she was pregnant. That she was going to have a baby. We weren't married and if I could go back in time I would have waited to have you when I was old enough. I'm not that old, Edward, most men my age are graduating college and starting life on their own."

"And you only wanted one? You only wanted Alice."

"No, no sweetheart you're getting ahead of yourself," Carlisle said. "See it takes a woman nine months to have a baby. For the baby to form and grow before he or she can be born. For a while we thought there was only one baby and we found out we were having two. You'll learn about the specifics in middle school. I won't lie to you Edward, when I first found out that I was going to be a father I was really quite against it. I wasn't done being a kid yet, you see. I was selfish and immature. We had considered giving you two away but in the end we loved you too much."

Edward sniffed and Carlisle wiped his eyes clean.

"Let me show you something," Carlisle said getting up and walking to the closet where he kept photo albums. He pulled one down and went back to the bed. He opened it up and found a picture of Lizzy in her final month. "Grandma took this picture," Carlisle said. "I was singing to you two."

"Did we hear you?"

"Oh yes," Carlisle said with a distant smile, he was years back in his memory with his wife. "Whenever we sang to you your little feet would just kick and dance. The night Lizzy died we went to dinner. You two were due to be born any day. She was so excited to meet you two. She knew you better than I did. After all she had carried you both and felt every movement."

"So she did love us?" Edward sniffed. Carlisle kissed his forehead and nodded.

"Very much," he murmured, "sometimes I wish that I had been the one that died instead of her."

"Don't say that daddy!" Edward scolded, slapping Carlisle's forehead. "You aren't allowed to die."

"I'm not huh?"

"Nope, you have to stay alive until I say you can go," Edward said with a final sort of nod.

"Having you two in my life has giving me a reason to live," Carlisle said hugging him tight, "Edward I can't express how much I love you and Alice."

Carlisle felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Alice. He held his arm out and she crawled up. "You two are my whole world. If I had lost you that night...I don't know what would have become of me."

That night the twins fell asleep in Carlisle's arms. He held them like the dear treasures they were. When the time came for his own bedtime, Carlisle gently tucked them in and left each with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to love them always. He found it harder to pull away from Edward. For some reason watching the little boy sleep was comforting and every time he tried to leave he would feel agitated. He couldn't believe his father would do something so horrible as to tell a child that his parents didn't want him.

Edward shifted in his sleep and drew an old stuffed lion to his chest. Carlisle pulled the blankets up snug around him. It was January and quite cold out. He worried about them getting sick. He put extra blankets on each of them just incase. Alice woke up briefly as he was doing so but drifted off just as quickly. He kissed her cheek and she smiled a little.

"Night daddy," she mumbled.

"Sweet dreams princess," he whispered.

TBC

I may end up posting two chapters today if I don't get busy later. Ah spring break gotta love it. This one was a lot longer but I cut it. I think otherwise there would be just too much going on in one chapter. Ah well we'll see how things go.


	4. Chapter 4

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

This is the second update of the day! Most of it until about the playground scene with Alice and Edward was part of the last chapter originally but it was too long. So yay!

Chapter 4,

"I'm so horrible at chemistry I can't believe I want to be a doctor!" Esme moaned as they walked out of class. Carlisle laughed.

"I'm sure you'll be great," he said, "you study regularly and you haven't missed a day yet."

"Unlike you," Esme reminded him with a weak laugh.

"Well in the end if my boy throws up I'm terrified to be five feet away from him. Thank you so much for the notes though," he added.

"It's my pleasure," Esme said, "I love kids so much."

"See I imagine you'd be that kind of person who would know exactly what to do when you have kids."

Esme laughed and nodded. "If only they came with manuals."

"Hell yes," Carlisle agreed. "Even then I'd be doomed. I think if mom wasn't here to help me they would have been taken away!"

Esme giggled and pulled his arm. "Let's get some smoothies."

Carlisle smiled and followed her. Esme bought him a smoothie and smiled as he tried to get out of her paying.

"It's already done, too late," she said cheerfully. They sat down in a seat by the window of the cafe and she passed it to him. "It's getting warmer out. I think spring is almost here."

"Alice can hardly wait. She hates having to play indoors all the time. She's already in a huff about having to come in at sundown."

"Wow harsh," Esme said, swallowing some of the fruity ice. "My mom gave me until the streetlights came on. And then she would still let me play in the back yard until bedtime."

"Well we don't exactly live in the safest neighborhood," Carlisle admitted, "it's hard enough letting them go out and play at all."

"Yeah, I grew up in the suburbs in Wisconsin."

Carlisle smiled, "what was that like?"

"Really nice,"

Carlisle was about to say more when a news report caught his attention.

"In other news, a child has been reported missing from her home."

Carlisle had to hand it to national news, they certainly had a flair for the dramatic. But it was still sad to know that a child was missing. A picture came up of a little girl that looked to be about the same age as his children. She had shoulder length brown hair and big brown eyes. She had a very sweet smile that reminded him a lot of his Alice.

"That's just sad," Esme stated. "I mean what kind of world is it when children just go missing?"

Carlisle was quiet. The news showed the parents of the child. They looked to be a little older than himself. Her father had very dark black hair and a mustache. He wore a police uniform and one arm was around his wife's shoulders. The woman was sobbing into her husband's shoulder. She had short bobbed brunette hair that was messy from running her hands through it. The newscaster talked about the child and who took her but Carlisle didn't hear him. All he could think about was what would happen if the little girl had been Alice or Edward. What would he do if one of his children were missing? It was a wonder that the father was able to keep calm enough to talk to the police. Carlisle would be laying on the floor crying uncontrollably, unable to form coherent sentences.

"If anyone has any information they are urged to contact their local police."

"You okay Carlisle?"

"Yeah, yeah I have to go get the kids," he said standing, "thank you for the smoothie. I'll see you later."

"Alright, drive safe," Esme said giving him a hug before he left. Carlisle ran out of the cafe and to his car.

---

Alice sat on the concrete wall outside the school by a set of stairs. She kicked her little feet and sighed. This was where she was supposed to meet her brother before they went to meet their father. But he didn't show. She began humming a little song to herself and when that was done she was thoroughly annoyed.

"Alice! Honey where's your brother?" Carlisle asked as he came up to her.

"Daddy!" Alice cheered holding her arms out. Carlisle helped her down and kissed her cheek. "I don't know where Edward is. He's being slow again."

Carlisle chuckled and ruffled her hair. He was about to say something when he heard the screaming sirens he had heard before getting closer. An ambulance pulled into the parking lot and parked in the fire lane. Carlisle and Alice watched as the paramedics ran into the building. They seemed to be here forever. Carlisle kept searching for his son but no luck.

A crowd had gathered by the time the doors opened. Carlisle saw the paramedics coming out with a stretcher. On the stretcher was a small child and before he could start wondering who, he saw a shock of red and knew instantly who it was. He ran to them.

"That's my son!" he cried. He skidded to a stop and looked onto the stretcher. Edward was unconscious and he was connected to a respirator. "Edward! What's wrong with him?!"

"His teacher said he collapsed just after class was dismissed. He has a fever of one oh four and he's been unconscious for about ten minutes."

"Shit!" Carlisle cried. "Where are you taking him. I have my daughter with me."

"St. Peters," the paramedic said. Carlisle nodded and kissed his son's forehead.

"I'll be right there son, I promise," he murmured. He ran back to Alice and scooped her up.

"Daddy what's wrong with Edward?" Alice asked.

"He is going to the hospital," Carlisle said running down to the parent parking lot. He was carrying Alice with her legs hanging over his arm and her back against the other. She was holding onto his neck for security.

"But daddy why?"

"Alice please be quiet," Carlisle said reaching the car. He pushed her into the car and started it. By the time he made it out of the crowded lot the ambulance was speeding towards the hospital.

---

Carlisle sat by Edward's bed with Alice asleep in his lap. It was late but he wasn't going home. His son was still unconscious. He was laying peacefully in the bed. The nurses had brought a dinner for him and Alice and then later a blanket for them. Carlisle didn't want to let go of Edward. His hand was like fire but he held it anyway.

"His fever is going down," the doctor said when he came in to check on him, "one hundred point seven. We're going to keep him here tomorrow and maybe tomorrow night if he isn't better yet."

"Anything you need to do to make him better," Carlisle said.

"His medical history says that he suffers from frequent headaches and ringing in his ears."

"They have been becoming fewer and fewer," Carlisle said. The doctor nodded and noted that. "Will there be serious damage from this?"

"I don't think so," the doctor said, "right now we can't see any complications. Trust me, Mr. Cullen, the moment something comes up we'll be on it."

"Thank you," Carlisle said quietly. The doctor left and Alice stirred. She woke and crawled from Carlisle's lap to Edward's bed. She curled up with her brother and kissed his cheek. It was precious and melted Carlisle's heart. He reached over and brushed the hair from Edward's forehead. He was so small and helpless. Carlisle kissed him and rested his forehead against his little one. His skin was blazing. He was beyond speech. Tears dripped down his cheeks and splashed on his son's.

_Edward please, please open your eyes. I love you so much son, I'm so scared._

Edward stirred and both Carlisle and Alice perked up. Edward's eyes opened a little.

"Don't be scared dad," Edward mumbled in a hoarse whisper, "everything is going to be fine soon."

"You kids are going to worry me to death," Carlisle sobbed hugging his son and his daughter.

---

Edward was released a day and a half later when his temperature returned to normal. Carlisle carried him out on his back and Alice walked beside them with a smile on her face. She prattled on about what her brother had missed at school (mainly recess) and about how she was going to do better in math than him. Edward snorted at the very idea of his sister beating him in something.

Carlisle felt his son hug him and smile against his shoulder. "How is school going for you dad?" Edward asked.

"Very well," he answered with a smile, "but that isn't what's important. Alice brought home your homework and we'll work through it together."

"Promise?" Edward asked.

"Promise," Carlisle said with a nod, "and you missy have your own work to do."

Alice grumbled and Edward laughed. Carlisle drove home and when he got there he saw there were some flowers waiting by the door. Alice picked them up as Carlisle unlocked the door.

"To the Cullen family," Alice read slowly, "Es...me..."

"Esme," Carlisle corrected, "she's a girl from my school."

Alice giggled and Edward looked confused. Carlisle ordered him to the sofa and to cover up. Edward grumpily obeyed. Carlisle put the flowers in some water and picked up the phone. He dialed her number and she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Esme, it's Carlisle."

"Oh hey, how is your son?"

"Recovering," Carlisle said with a smile looking out at his children, "I'm going to keep him home tomorrow. Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely."

"I worry about you," Esme said, "you're juggling so much and all."

"You're sweet," Carlisle said.

"Daddy can we watch a movie?" Alice asked.

"Homework first," Carlisle said. Alice poked out her little lip and pouted. "Now Alice." Esme giggled. "What?"

"Kids are just so sweet," she said. "I'll swing by and pick up your homework tomorrow."

"Thank you so much," Carlisle said with a smile, "you're amazing."

"This I know," Esme laughed, "I'll let you get back to the kids. See you later."

"Bye."

They hung up and Carlisle smiled. He walked into the living room and sat on the floor by the sofa where he worked with his children on their assignments.

---

Carlisle woke up and his heart was racing. He sat up panting and sweating. He looked around frantically and realized that he was still in his room and it was still nighttime. However he threw his covers back and very nearly ran across the small apartment to the other bedroom. He entered silently. Edward was asleep in his bed with one leg hanging off the side, his mouth hanging open, and one arm was slung across his eyes. Alice looked a little more composed than her brother. She was laying on her stomach with one arm hanging off of her bed. She was sleeping on the very edge of her mattress and Carlisle was sure that she was going to roll off. He smiled to himself and went over to Edward. He tucked his leg back under the covers and moved his arm. Edward seemed to accept these alterations and rolled onto his side, pulling his quilt up with him.

Alice was a little more aware. When Carlisle carefully moved her away from the edge of her bed she woke up. "Daddy?" she whispered.

"Go back to sleep princess," he whispered back. "I'm just checking on you two."

Alice nodded and rolled onto her other side. Carlisle tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He smoothed a bit of her hair and walked out of the room. He sank into the comfy chair in the living room and sighed. He had had a horrible nightmare. His punishment for watching the news before bed he guessed. Still no word on the missing girl from the Olympic Peninsula. He had dreamt that his children had been taken and died. It was certainly an unsettling nightmare and since it was only an hour before his alarm was going to go off anyway he decided to stay up.

Around six thirty he poured two bowls of cereal for his children and made sure their homework was done and in their bags. Then he went and woke them up. It took a few tries but finally his twins shuffled out of their room and to the table. They ate their breakfast and when they finished they started playing around a little bit. Carlisle smiled and washed the dishes. When the game turned to Edward hiding behind his legs he put an end to it.

"Okay you two shoes and coats on," he said.

"Dad can we go to McDonalds after school?" Edward asked as Carlisle handed him his coat.

"We'll see," Carlisle answered.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!" the twins begged.

"Come on you two or we'll be late," Carlisle chuckled steering them to the door. His kids decided to race to the car and he followed with a little less enthusiasm. When the got there they were arguing over who got to ride shotgun. "Edward it's Alice's turn," Carlisle said.

_Oh how I miss silly fights_

"It isn't silly dad," Edward told him. Carlisle raised his eyebrows and watched his son walk to the car. He got into the car and started driving.

"How are your headaches, Edward?"

"I don't have them anymore," Edward mumbled, "the ringing is gone too."

"That's wonderful!" Carlisle said happily.

Edward glanced back at Alice who was looking out the window.

---

"Alice if I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone?" Edward asked while they walked out to recess.

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Alice said, "I already know what you're going to tell me."

"You do?! How?!"

Alice smiled at him and grabbed his hand. They ran off into the playground to their favorite spot on a bench under a tree. "I have a secret too Edward," she said. Edward peered into her mind, still unsure of what exactly he was doing. He saw a million different things that hadn't happened yet. He saw James slipping off of the monkey bars and Tammy getting slid into when she tried to climb up the slide. He saw Mr. Greene losing his watch while he chased after Billy and Bobby, the twins from second grade, as they tormented nerdy Johnny Tweete.

"I can see them all," Alice said kicking her feet lazily. "At lunch I saw you deciding to tell me."

"So you can see the future?" Edward asked, amazed.

"I don't know for sure," Alice answered. In the background they heard James yelp in pain as he slipped off of the monkey bars and landed hard on his back. "He'll be fine," Alice said when Edward whirled around to see if he was okay. "Serves him right."

James and Alice didn't get along and hadn't ever since their first day of school. Edward looked back at her.

_Can you hear me Edward?_

"Yes," Edward said. "This is weird."

"I have a theory thingy," Alice said, tucking her legs under her, "we have special powers because we're twins."

"I like that theory," Edward admitted, "it's just like in that one movie!"

Alice giggled and nodded. "So can you hear anyone?"

Edward nodded. "I can hear everyone but I think it only goes so far."

"Oh! Let's find out how far!" Alice said happily jumping up. She dragged Edward to the end of the playground and walked about five feet away from him.

_Can you hear me?_

Edward nodded and Alice ran back another few feet.

_Can you still hear me?_

"Alice why don't we start farther," Edward suggested.

"Fine we'll do it your way," Alice huffed. She ran to the edge of the gravel playground, just before the blacktop where a kickball game was being played.

_Can you hear me?_

"YES!" Edward called to her. Alice nodded and ran to the middle of the blacktop.

_Ca...ar...e?_

Edward ran to meet her. "You started breaking up," he said, "I wonder how far that is in miles."

"Probably one or two," Alice suggested. "Let's ask Mr. Greene."

They looked for him but he was too busy chasing after the other twins. "Nevermind," Edward mumbled, "let's ask dad later."

"Will you tell dad?" Alice asked as they walked to play tether ball.

"I don't think so," Edward said grabbing ahold of the yellow ball, "he's a grown up."

"Yeah, grown ups have no idea what to do with real things," Alice agreed as Edward hit the ball.

---

Carlisle sighed as he pulled up to the massive house his parents owned. Edward and Alice looked at each other and then back at Carlisle. They were happy to see their grandmother, but the rest of the family was a different story.

_God Tony is here. I hate that bastard._

Edward struggled to keep from asking not only what a bastard was, but why his dad thought that of his older brother. He and Alice got out of the car and Carlisle locked it up. He reached down and patted their heads out of habit before going in. His mother greeted him warmly as usual with a hug and a kiss before going to coddle her grandchildren.

"It's about time you got here," his father said when he saw them, "did you walk?"

"I had to pick the kids up from school dad," Carlisle reminded him.

"Your children look too scrawny," his dad added, "Edwin are you getting exercise even a little bit?"

"It's Edward."

"Ah, yes, well are you getting any?"

"Alice and I play outside a lot," Edward said.

_It's no use Edward, he's not really listening._

"How are you headaches dear?" Mary asked smoothing Edward's hair, "Carlisle tells me that you're doing better."

"They're all gone grandma!" Edward said happily.

"That's wonderful news!" Mary said with a smile as she hugged him. "You know your uncle Robert, bless his soul, had headaches too. He passed before we could find out why. Poor dear."

That made Edward feel very sad. He knew that his dad had a brother that died while he was young, but there was a very good chance that his uncle could read minds like he did. It would have been nice to have someone to help him understand what was going on.

"How about you guys go take your things up to your room and then we'll have dinner," Mary said happily.

Edward nodded and grabbed Alice's hand. They ran up the stairs and Carlisle stayed behind.

"I need to talk to you," he said to his father.

"What is it?" he sighed. Carlisle glared at the old man with greying blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You told Edward that I didn't want him, what is the matter with you?!"

"Harold!" Mary gasped.

"Well it is the truth. Didn't you want Elizabeth to get rid of them?"

"Yes, Liz and I had considered adoption, but the bottom line is that I love my children and you had no right to tell him that. For crying out loud the boy was devastated!"

"I just thought he had the right to know that he was your mistake," Harold said with a shrug. Mary was in shock. She walked up and slapped her husband across the cheek.

"Harold Cullen I have never been so embarrassed to be your wife," she snapped, "Carlisle, baby, I'm so sorry you and Edward had to have that happen. Did you assure him that he is a very loved little boy?"

"Of course," Carlisle assured her, glaring over her shoulder at his father, "I told him that while his mother and I did consider giving them away, in the end we loved them. For crying out loud he believed that his mother didn't love him! If he had only known her for just one moment he could tell that she adored him."

"Of course," Mary said, shooting a glare at her husband, "you are sick. Now I'm going to go see my little muffins."

Harold leaned against the counter with his glass of brandy. Carlisle folded his arms. "I want to know why you felt he needed to know that."

His father swirled his brandy and took a sip. "Well, for one the boy has a right to know that his father lies to him. I don't tolerate lies, Carlisle."

"I didn't lie to him. There has never been a moment in his life when I didn't love him or Alice. Those two are my everything."

"Whatever you say," Harold sighed, "I know you too well Carlisle. You're flakey and irresponsible. You're just lucky I took pity on you and agreed to your mother's idea to send you back to school. You may as well accomplish something in what's left of your life."

Carlisle clenched his fists tight and ground his teeth. But rationally he knew that there was no point in fighting with the old man, not only had he made a living in arguing and debating, but he was so angry he was about to punch the man in his old wrinkled face. Instead he stormed up the stairs.

"Daddy what's wrong?" Alice asked as she sat on the double bed she and Edward were going to share for the night.

"Nothing princess," Carlisle said stiffly, "mom the man is infuriating."

"He's just old and cranky," Mary said, fluffing the pillows, "Edward dear come here." Edward came to his grandmother and accepted her hug and kisses. "You two are the best things your father has ever done."

"What was daddy like when he was my size?" Alice asked.

"Well," Mary said sitting on the bed and letting her granddaughter crawl into her lap, "he was a little brat who had a bit of a lisp. He was very sad though because that was around the time his brother died."

"What was Uncle Robert like?" Alice asked.

"Well he was a lot like Edward," Mary said with a sad smile, "he was very smart but reserved. You're more like your father, Alice. Always exploring and questioning things."

"How did he die?" Alice asked.

"Alice," Carlisle began in his warning tone.

"No, no Carly it's okay," Mary said holding a hand up, "he got very sick one day. He had collapsed and he was taken to the hospital. His fever got so high and he was too sick. So the good lord took him back up to heaven."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because he missed him," Mary answered with a sad smile, "he loved Robbie so much that he just wanted him back with then angels. But he knew that I would be so sad so he left Carlisle for me to keep."

"But he's my daddy," Alice said, "I tooked him."

Mary laughed and kissed her forehead, "you can have him sweetpea, just as long as you promise to take good care of him. Do you two promise?"

"Yes," they both said with bright smiles and nods. Carlisle felt warm and fuzzy inside. He picked up his son and hugged him.

"You two are sweet," Carlisle murmured against Edward's hair. "You're starting to get to big for me to hold you."

"Don't worry dad," Edward said, "I'm still little so it's okay."

Carlisle nodded and sat on the bed. He rocked gently and smiled when Alice wormed into his arms too. One day they were both going to grow up and grow away. He suddenly understood why his mother looked at him so sadly sometimes. His brother had left home at an early age and when he was home he always spent time with their father (he was a lawyer in training). Especially after his twin's death, Carlisle had become his mother's favorite. So he could forgive her for letting a few tears escape every now and then.

Mary excused herself on the pretense of needing to check on dinner. She kissed each of them on the foreheads and awkwardly hugged all three at the same time before she left. Carlisle laid back and tickled both of his children. Their laughter filled the room like sweet music and made him feel happy. After playing for a while they all laid on the bed. Carlisle was on his stomach, Edward was laying on his back, Alice was curled against his side and all three were catching their breath with smiles on their faces.

"You kids," he sighed. He felt Edward crawl up and rest his head on top of Carlisle's.

"You parent," Edward sighed, "at least you're fun, for an adult anyway."

Carlisle laughed and reached up, trapping the little bronze head in his hands. Edward yelped and laughed, struggling to get away. But he gave up and hugged him around the neck.

_They'll never fully understand just how much they mean to me_

Edward smiled and kissed his cheek. Carlisle smiled and returned the affection by kissing Edward's arm.

_I can't believe dad said those things. No children have ever been more wanted._

"We want you too dad," Edward sighed happily, "no daddy could be better."

Alice nodded in agreement and Carlisle felt a little confused. He didn't know he had said that out loud. Figuring he probably had, he let it go. It's not like his son could read minds. That would be just crazy.

TBC

Yay update number two!


	5. Chapter 5

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 5,

Edward's headaches had returned. It found Edward in class on a rainy Tuesday morning with his head on his desk and his arms folded around his head. There were so many voices in his head. So many thoughts around him. He wanted them to stop! He didn't want to know what Sally was thinking about him or what James was planning to do at recess (which would probably be moved indoors if the weather didn't clear up). But when he tried to put up a mental shield and block them out as he had been doing almost all morning it caused his head to ache from the added strain.

_It's almost lunch time, don't ditch me or I'll kick your butt!_

Edward felt like ditching.

"Edward? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Harper asked him. Edward looked around and saw they had begun working on their math homework in the few minutes left before lunch.

"My head hurts," Edward mumbled.

_His father mentioned this. Chronic headaches at such a young age, poor dear. He told me what I was supposed to do but I can't remember what...I couldn't stop looking at that face. Oh my god was he handsome. Stop it Linda! Focus! You're married!_

"Can I go get my headache medicine from the nurse?" Edward asked.

"Yes, go ahead and we'll be in the cafeteria so go there okay."

Edward nodded and got out of his seat. He walked through the halls wondering how he was going to get himself out of this mess. He could either let the voices in and die of irritation or he could try to keep a mental block up and have headaches. Either way he would be in one type of pain or another. He sighed and walked into the small nurses office.

"Hello Edward," the nurse said with a smile, "headaches again?"

Edward nodded and she walked to a cabinet where she held student medications. She shook a pill from the bottle and handed it to him. "Make sure to tell your dad that you only have a few pills left."

Edward nodded and she scribbled a note for him. He took it and put it in his pocket. "Thank you Miss Smith," he said politely. She smiled and patted his head and let him leave.

Edward sat down on a bench half way to the cafeteria and put a hand on his head. He felt really sick. Almost like he was going to puke.

"Are you alright?" one of the fifth grade teachers asked.

Edward was about to nod when a stream of vomit came from his mouth and splattered the carpet.

"Off to the nurse," the man said, "come on."

Edward was led down the hall back to Miss Smith's office. When they came in she looked up surprised.

"Back again Edward?" she asked.

"He threw up in the hallway," the teacher said putting a comforting hand on Edward's back. "Poor thing looks green."

"Alright, thanks Randy, I'll take it from here."

Edward thanked the teacher and let Miss Smith care for him. She had him lay down on the small cot while she took his temperature. Proving he was a big boy he kept as still as he could while the thermometer was under his tongue.

"There is a bug going around," Miss Smith sighed as the thermometer beeped. She took it out and looked at it. "Yep, one hundred even. You've been having a tough year so far haven't you?" she asked. Edward nodded and Miss Smith grabbed a plastic box full of cards. She thumbed through it and finally found his.

"Daddy is in school," Edward mumbled.

"Alright, I'll call your grandmother if you think that would be better." Edward nodded. Miss Smith dialed the number and waited a bit. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen? This is Julie Smith, I'm the nurse at...yes, yes they're both fine nothing too serious. Edward came to me with a headache and he seems to have a bit of the flu."

Edward closed his eyes as he heard his grandmother's voice through the nurses head. Mary was worried about him but she promised to come and pick him up right away. The nurse hung up and covered Edward with a thin blanket. She called up to his teacher's room and told her that he was going home sick and to tell his sister not to wait.

_Feel better Edward. I'll get your homework,_ Alice thought to him as her class passed on their way to lunch. Edward didn't have the energy to smile. There were some comforts in having the ability to hear thoughts.

---

"Now you just rest here until your father gets done with school," Mary said tucking Edward in. "He'll come pick you up after he gets your sister. He told me to make sure you stay in bed and drink plenty of fluids. We don't want you getting dehydrated."

"Okay grandma," Edward mumbled sleepily.

Mary rubbed his tummy lightly and kissed his forehead. "Call me if you need anything at all sweetie."

Edward nodded and closed his eyes. He heard his grandmother leaving and her thoughts even further. She was thinking about making some chicken soup but wondering if she had time to make it from scratch or if she would just have to go with canned. Edward was hoping for the homemade. His grandmother made the greatest soup.

Whatever she decided it would have to wait. Edward sighed and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

---

"Thanks for your help," Esme said as Carlisle helped her bring up her groceries. "You didn't have to."

"It's no problem," Carlisle said, "takes my mind off of things."

"I'm sure Edward is doing fine," Esme reassured him, "mom's always know how to take care of their sick babies and grandmothers know even more. I'll bet he's snug as a bug in a rug over there."

"Being fed soup no doubt. It was early enough when she called I think she probably went for her homemade soup."

Esme laughed and started putting things away. "My grandfather was the cook in the family. He would make the best soups and chili. The best in Ashland. He left me the recipes when he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Carlisle said.

"It's no big deal. He was very old and he missed his wife dearly. I could tell that he wanted to go, there was longing in his eyes. He would always talk about how he was going to see her again."

"Wish my parents were like that."

Esme didn't have anything to say so she kept quiet. Carlisle looked around him. Her apartment was small with a bedroom off to the side. On the wall there were framed pictures of family above a comfortable looking sofa. On the cushions was a blue bear.

"Cute bear," he said.

Esme looked over and smiled sadly. "Yeah. I love it. He brings me comfort sometimes."

"Alice wouldn't sleep unless she had her stuffed kitten when she was a baby. She would scream her lungs out when it was missing."

Esme smiled sadly.

"Esme? Is something wrong? Did I say something?"

"It isn't you," Esme said leaning against the counter, hugging her arms lightly. "I told you I love children. So much that I had one myself."

"Really? I had no idea."

"I don't talk about him," she mumbled, "but he was the cutest little baby in the world. He was so sick though, right from the start. He lived a couple of months and then a lung infection took him."

"Esme, I'm so sorry," Carlisle said sincerely. He brought her into his arms and held her as she began to sob into his shoulder.

"It's been a year but I still miss him so much," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I was so happy when I got away from Charles and when Danny was born I was sure that everything was going to be perfect. After he died I couldn't take it anymore. I had tried to kill myself but failed. Then I came here to get a fresh start. I went into medicine so that I could help other children."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Carlisle said, rubbing her back gently, "I truly am."

"You're sweet," Esme said pulling away. She dabbed her eyes with a towel and sniffed. "I'm sorry to get all weepy on you."

"Not a problem," Carlisle said, "tears are the least of my worries."

"I usually don't get so emotional around people. I guess I just feel comfortable with you."

"I'm glad."

Esme smiled her sad smile and finished putting the groceries away. Carlisle watched her silently. She was beautiful even when she cried. Now that he knew he could see the mother in her face. It had struck him in the beginning as something mysterious but it was clear now. She radiated warmth and affection. She had the kind of arms that he wanted to have tight around him in an embrace. She looked like the perfect person to have around when sick. He was sure that if she was with Edward right now she'd be feeding him and cuddling him.

And she was sexy. Good lord was she sexy. Carlisle had never been really attracted to anyone since Lizzy died. But Esme Platt was something else. She offered him a drink and he accepted. She poured some lemonade for them both and they went into the living room to chat.

Carlisle talked about school and work. He eventually ended up babbling about his children which Esme adored. She loved hearing the funny stories about Alice and Edward. She wanted to meet them but it never came up. She watched Carlisle tell her about the funny thing Alice did the night before. She watched the shape of his mouth as he spoke and listened to his sweet voice. His eyes were bright and sparkling. He needed a hair cut, or so he told her. It was getting on the long side but she liked it. She wondered if it was soft like it looked.

"They are too much," Esme said with a laugh, "they sound so smart too."

"Oh hell yes, I swear they understand things that no child would."

"Well kids are usually smarter than we give them credit for," Esme said with a smile.

God she wanted to jump him and ride him until they couldn't move.

---

Edward woke up when his grandmother came in. "Here you go sweetheart," she said giving him a glass of water. "Have you been drinking every drop?"

"Yes," Edward answered with a smile. His grandmother ruffled his hair affectionately and took the glass when he finished. She put it on the table beside the bed and made sure he was warm enough.

"Your father's class was cancelled but I told him that everything was fine. He sends his love."

Edward smiled.

"The soup is almost done, I just need to run out and pick up a few things. Can you be good until I get back?" Edward nodded and his grandmother smiled. "That's my good boy."

---

Esme knew she was insane. But that didn't seem to stop either of them. Carlisle knew that he wasn't being a gentleman by any means, but that didn't stop him from holding her head firmly against his. How they went from talking about classes to making out on the couch was beyond him. But he hadn't had sex in years so he was in no mood to stop. Besides that, Esme was beautiful, smart, funny, very sexy and apparently very in to him.

"Carlisle," she moaned, tilted her head back for him to kiss her neck. And kiss he did. He kissed down her throat and sucked lightly on her skin. She had a sweet taste. She gasped when he nipped lightly and moaned. She felt him awakening and pushed her hips up into his.

"Esme," he whispered, "god Esme."

"God Carlisle I need you so bad."

She pushed him off of her and they rolled onto the floor. She straddled his hips and pulled her shirt off, tossing it across the room. She tugged on his t-shirt and he helped get out of it. When they were both topless Esme went to work. She kissed his neck and chest. She ground her hips against his and he moaned. His hands held her hips and kept her moving.

She wasn't naked enough. He decided that when the heat radiating from her groin was coming through her jeans. He unbuttoned them after moving on top of her. Esme kicked them off and worked on his while he rid her of her bra. At first sight he was in love with her breasts. They were soft and bouncy. He sucked on her nipple and she cried out softly. He bit down lightly and she arched her back. Esme's hands slipped on his jeans and he moved away from her breasts to help her. He took off his boxers as well and got rid of her panties.

"Condom?" he asked breathlessly.

"No need," she assured him, "pill."

That was enough for him. Her heat was radiating and inviting him in.

"God Carlisle fuck me," she moaned, "please!"

Who was he to deny her request? He pushed himself into her and saw stars. Six and half years was way too long. She was hot and wet and so ready for him. He wondered why she was still tight, as usually women loosened up after having a baby, but the scar on her stomach showed him the answer.

"Carlisle...baby...faster...please..."

He was happy to oblige. He shifted so he was hitting her clit as well as moving faster. Esme squeezed his shoulders and moaned deeply. How long had it been since someone loved her like this? Carlisle wondered and then mentally laughed at whoever it was that messed up so badly that she didn't see him anymore.

"You like this baby?" He grunted. "You're so tight and warm."

"God Carlisle yes...oh yes..."

His release was on the way. Esme was gripping him harder.

"Cum for me baby," Carlisle ordered in a breathy voice, "cum for me."

Esme pushed on his chest and they switched positions. She was on top of him. He held her hips and pushed his up into hers. He was deeper. Gravity was his friend sometimes it seemed. Esme cried out and her nails dug into his chest.

"I'm going to...Esme...shit..."

Carlisle came just before she did. He rode her orgasm all the same and she squeezed him tight. She collapsed on his chest and her hair fell into his face. It smelled like apples. He loved apples.

"I feel almost a little slutty now," Esme laughed as they parted. Carlisle laughed and hugged her shoulders. "Just so you know I don't usually jump guys this quickly."

"Well I'm more than happy to be the exception," he said with a smile. He kissed her cheek. Then he caught the time. "Oh shit I'm late!"

"For what?" Esme asked.

"I was supposed to pick Alice up from school five minutes ago! Shit!"

"I'm sure she'll forgive you," Esme said with a smile. Carlisle quickly got dressed and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you for the lemonade and for the sex," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright stud," Esme said with a amused grin. He kissed her one last time before running out of the apartment.

---

Edward woke up to find his grandfather sitting on the bed instead of his grandmother. "Grandma back?" he asked tiredly.

"Not yet," Harold said.

_He's so little. So innocent._

"When will she be back?" Edward asked.

"Soon. Would you like grandpa to read you a story?"

"Okay," Edward said weakly. He was tired but he always enjoyed a story. His grandfather leaned against the headboard and Edward felt himself being lifted into the old man's lap. His school clothes were being washed as there was some puke on his shirt so he was wearing on of Carlisle's old high school t-shirts. It was way too big for him and came down to his knees.

"Comfortable?" Harold asked. Edward nodded. He enjoyed story times and he especially enjoyed them with Carlisle. His dad would hold him in his lap and rest his cheek on his head while he read. To Edward's delight his grandfather did the same. "Alright, what do we have here?"

It was a book from Edward's backpack that he had checked out that morning from the library. "Cloudy with a chance of meatballs," Harold read opening the cover.

_He likes it when he's cuddled. It calms him down._

Edward was having a hard time focusing on the story or the pictures, no matter how humorous. His grandfather smelled different than his father. He smelled like peppermint, tobacco and brandy. His facial hair was scratchy against Edward's forehead and his lap wasn't as warm.

---

"Daddy you're late," Alice told him sternly with her hands on her hips. "You need to apologize."

"I'm sorry Alice," Carlisle said patting her head, "I got tied up at school."

Alice knew otherwise, having seen Carlisle's class cancelled and his decision to have sex with Esme. She didn't know what exactly sex was. All she knew was that they had been rolling on the floor. She assumed they were playing.

"Uh huh, whatever," she said opening the back door, "now let's go get Edward so I can get home and watch Power Rangers. I think Kimberly is going to finally going to get with Jason or Tommy and I do not want to miss that! Daddy hurry up!"

Carlisle sighed and got into the car. "Sweetie if you miss it I promise it won't be the end of the world."

"Yes it will!" Alice whined, "Daddy this is important! There is a schedule to be followed remember! Power Rangers after school then homework and then Scooby and then dinner and then bath and then bedtime after story. Edward picked up a book today too and it's a good one so be prepared."

"What book did he get?"

"I can't tell you silly!"

"And why not?" Carlisle asked as he turned out of the parking lot.

"Because it's a surprise," Alice said flatly. "And don't complain when you see it."

"Why do you assume that I'm going to complain?" Carlisle wondered aloud. Alice sighed and pulled a book from her bag.

---

"The people of Chewandswallow didn't know what to do!" Harold read.

_No hair anywhere._

Edward felt very uncomfortable. The old wrinkled hand had rested in his lap and Edward felt extremely aware of it. He tried to pass it off as normal but when he cuddled with Carlisle during story time Carlisle's hand was usually on his leg, holding him gently.

"Grandpa I want to move," Edward said.

"Why?" Harold asked.

"I want to lay down," Edward said.

"Nonsense, you're fine," Harold said shifting him. Edward looked up at the old man as he was moved. There was something in his lap that felt awkward.

"Grandpa I want to move!"

Whatever the thing was Edward was sure that he didn't like it.

_He's so lively, especially when he's struggling._

Harold held his grandson tighter. Edward bit his lip and tried to focus on the story. "Grandpa I feel sick."

"Why do you want to move so badly?" Harold asked. "I am the only one that wants you and you keep moving away?"

"Daddy wants me," Edward protested, "Alice wants me and grandma wants me."

"Grandma is sitting in the living room watching her stories waiting for you to get out of her hair," Harold said. "I am the only one that cares."

Edward couldn't hear his grandmother's mental voice yet so he knew that was a lie. He was crushed even closer to his grandfather's chest and the story continued. He was being poked again, this time in the thigh as his legs had been pulled over his grandfather's lap. Edward didn't know much about anatomy. In fact he was still baffled as to the difference between boys and girls, he just considered Alice unlucky because she didn't have a peepee anymore. But he did know that it was going to get bigger. He had seen that when he barged into the bathroom to wash his hands while Carlisle was going to the bathroom. He ignored his father's protests and then followed him around for a good hour asking why his was bigger and why Alice looked different.

So Edward had a pretty good guess as to what was poking him. He still wondered why, if his dad was grown up too, it was uncomfortable.

"Grandpa I have to pee," Edward said.

_His hands are so small. Just like Robbie's._

"Edward behave yourself," Harold said firmly. Edward glared up at his grandfather.

"I said I want to move!" Edward said angrily kicking his grandfather's thigh.

"Edward you'll have to be disciplined for that," Harold growled. He took Edward over his knee and gave him a spanking. Edward screamed and struggled. He had never been spanked before though he knew what it was. The only time his father had every physically hurt him was when he ran into the street and nearly got hit by a car. But then it had only been Carlisle's nails digging into his arms as he cried hysterically.

But this hurt. He started to cry and Harold sat him up again. "Now are you going to behave?"

"Y-yes," Edward whimpered.

"Good boy," Harold said shifting Edward again. Edward whimpered when his bottom hurt. His long nightshirt was bunched around his hips and his bare skin was on the rough khaki. Normally it wouldn't have bothered him but his skin hurt from being slapped.

_So small._

Edward saw images in the old man's mind. Images of a young boy with dark hair struggling against him. He was being spanked for his behavior.

"Grandpa I don't want to read a story anymore!" Edward mumbled rubbing his eyes, "I'm scared."

"I'm home!" Mary called.

"Go see grandma," Harold said, "but don't tell her about story time. If you disobey your grandpa you'll get a spanking."

Edward nodded and ran off. He came down the stairs as Carlisle arrived.

"There you are bud, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Like there is a thunder storm in my tummy," Edward said, "I want to go home."

"Oh, okay," Carlisle said. "Do you have your backpack."

"I don't want to go get it," Edward said, "my legs are shaky."

"Alice sweetie could you run up and get Edward's backpack?"

"No daddy can you go get it?" Edward asked. "It's too heavy for Alice."

"Oh poo Edward I'm stronger than you," Alice huffed.

_You are such a little wuss Edward what are you hiding?_

Edward glared at his sister.

"No, I think she'll be fine."

"No daddy I want you to go get it," Edward insisted. "I think grandma wants to give Alice a big hug anyway."

"Alright, alright fine," Carlisle said with a sigh. "Mom I'll be right back."

Mary nodded and went back to her soup. "I'm going to pack up a nice big bowl for you two," she said.

"Yay!" Alice cheered. "Grandma you make the best soup in the world. Better than the Campbell's!"

"Well thank you Alice," Mary said with a laugh, "I promise I'll give you the recipe when you're older so you can make it too."

"Really?! Oh thank you grandma!"

Alice hugged Mary's leg and her grandma hugged her back. Carlisle returned with the bag and handed it to Edward.

"Daddy can we go I want to sleep," Edward said tugging on Carlisle's sleeve.

"In a minute, where are your clothes?"

"In the dryer. I'll bring them by if you want to head out now," Mary said, "poor thing has been sleeping all afternoon."

"Then how can you still be tired?" Alice cried, "Geez Edward you're such a wuss."

"Yes I am, whatever, daddy please?"

Carlisle looked down at his son's big pleading eyes and nodded. "Alright, mom thank you so much for taking care of him."

"It's no problem at all dear," Mary said with a smile. "Here, take this with you," she added handing him a large plastic bowl of soup. "And I want hugs from you angels before you go."

Alice happily gave her grandma a big hug. Edward was a little more hesitant. He kept the hug brief and looked impatiently at his father. Carlisle sighed and steered them out, saying goodbye to his mother. In the car Edward was still jumpy.

---

"Alright kids story time," Carlisle said.

"I don't want a story," Edward said.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Carlisle asked. "We can sit on your bed if you'd like."

"No story," Edward said flatly.

"Oh come on Edward you were so excited when you picked out the book," Alice reminded him.

"I DON'T WANT A STORY!" Edward screamed. He ran into his room and threw himself onto his bed under his covers. He buried himself under and curled up. He felt someone sit on the bed and the next thing he knew Carlisle's face was under the blankets looking at him.

"Hey you," he said gently, "what's wrong?"

"I just don't want to read a stupid story, dad," Edward snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me young man," Carlisle scolded. "Edward won't you tell me why? You love story time and you were so excited to pick out the book this morning at the library. Is it because you're feeling sick?"

"I just don't want a story. No story time anymore. I'm too old."

Carlisle felt his heart splinter a little. He loved story time. Holding his kids and reading to them was the highlight of his night. He noticed a tear dribble down Edward's cheek.

"Edward why are you crying?"

"Why can't you stupid adults just listen to me?!" Edward cried. "If I say I don't want to do something I mean I don't want to! You all are so stupid! I'm six and I know what that means!"

"Edward's going crazy," Alice said as she grabbed her pajamas.

"That's enough young lady," Carlisle said looking at her. "Edward something's wrong, I can tell."

Edward scurried away from Carlisle and buried his head under his pillow. "I feel sick. I want to sleep."

"Alright," Carlisle said sadly.

_Something is really wrong with him. He won't tell me tonight. If something happened I have the right to know! He doesn't understand that I can make it better._

"Edward you still have to take a bath."

"I want to take a shower."

"You're still to small," Carlisle said, "you could slip and fall in the shower."

"I can slip and fall in the bath too," Edward pointed out.

Carlisle sighed. He was too smart for a child. Probably came from reading so much. Damn him and his desire to educate his children! They were growing up to be smart and logical! They were getting sassy sometimes too. They were independent, more and more so with every day.

"Edward, can you please just work with me here?" Carlisle asked. "You know how much I enjoy bathing you two and reading to you. Soon you'll be too old and that time is coming too quickly."

"I don't want to be touched," Edward said, "I'm a big boy. I can wash myself."

"Fine, if you take a shower I have to supervise you," Carlisle said, "I'll sit in the bathroom and wait."

Edward glared at him. "Fine give me the stupid bath."

"That's a good boy," Carlisle said. He led them both into the bathroom and Alice seemed moody. She was ready for a story and they had almost escaped bath time.

_You are so going to get it tomorrow at recess!_

Edward didn't care. He and Alice undressed and went into the bathroom. Carlisle hesitated when he saw the unusual color on Edward's bottom.

"Hold up Eddie what's that on your bottom?" Carlisle asked, "it looks like a bruise."

"Oh, I kicked grandpa and he spanked me," Edward mumbled.

"Why did you kick grandpa?" Carlisle asked as he lifted Alice into the tub. Edward got in on his own. He sat in the tub and Alice sat behind him (she was still afraid of the drain) while the water filled the tub. "Answer me young man."

"I didn't want to sit in his lap and he wouldn't let me go," Edward said stubbornly. Carlisle gave him a suspicious look but dropped it. "Okay Edward what kind of soap do you want to use tonight? Apple..."

_Oh Esme_

"...coconut or strawberry."

"I want to use the bar you use," Edward said, "it doesn't smell as girly."

Carlisle chuckled. "Alright kiddo you got it. Alice?"

"Strawberry," she said. Carlisle took the bottle and put it aside. They had gotten a gift basket from a raffle with various body washes.

"Alright Edward," Carlisle said taking the bar. "Arms up."

Edward obeyed and Carlisle rubbed his torso down with soap. "You kids get so messy sometimes and I don't even know how!"

Alice giggled.

_Oh god soon they'll be too old for this. I'll have to teach Edward to shave and Alice too...oh lord I am dreading that day. He already wants to take a shower instead of a bath! My babies are growing up!_

"Dad why do you like bathing us so much?" Edward asked as Carlisle rinsed him off.

"I don't know," Carlisle said washing Edward's arms and shoulders. "I used to hate it when you were babies. But then again one was always crying while the other was in the sink."

"In the sink?!"

"Yep, until you were almost a year old I bathed you in the sink because you were too little for the tub. But I guess it's because all too soon you'll be grown up and you won't have time for me anymore."

The idea was making him mist up a little.

"Daddy we won't be old for a long long time," Alice said.

"The time will fly for me, I promise you that," Carlisle said, "one day I'll realize that you two are grown up and ready to be on your own. So I cherish these times when you're little and I can take care of you."

Carlisle was washing Edward's stomach when his son froze and jumped up. "I'm done!"

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I can wash myself," Edward insisted. Carlisle nodded hand handed him the soap. Edward awkwardly washed his legs and bottom. Then he sat back down and Carlisle washed his daughter, who didn't have a complaint.

"Did something happen today?" Carlisle asked as he washed Alice's arms. "First no story and now this, Edward you know I can help."

"I want to go to bed, I feel sick," Edward said standing up.

"You aren't done yet I have to wash your hair yet," Carlisle said. "And that's enough of your foul mood mister."

Edward sat down with an angry splash. Carlisle quickly washed his hair and washed him off. The moment Edward was done he jumped out of the tub and dried off.

"Edward we'll talk later," Carlisle promised.

"Whatever," Edward snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man or you will be punished."

Edward pursed his lips and glared. He turned and stormed into his bedroom. Carlisle shook his head and sighed turning to Alice. "Do you know what's up with him?"

"I don't know," Alice said playing with her doll. Carlisle sighed and washed his daughter's hair, making sure to spend extra time on her scalp where she liked it.

"If you did know would you tell me?"

"Only if something bad was gonna happen," Alice said, "oh wait but not if I pinky swear I won't."

Carlisle sighed. He had forgotten the very real binding power of a pinky swear to a first grader.

---

Edward stayed home sick again. Thanks to classes being cancelled due to lack of a midterm Carlisle was able to stay with him. Around mid afternoon Edward was still asleep. Carlisle knelt down beside the couch and felt his son's forehead. He still had a mild temperature but that was about it. He looked restless though.

As carefully as he could, Carlisle shifted the sleeping boy so he was in his lap. Edward didn't seem very aware of his surroundings. His head rested on Carlisle's chest and Carlisle rocked softly in the recliner.

"Dad?" Edward mumbled a little later. Carlisle nodded and continued to rock him. "Where am I?"

"You have a fever again," Carlisle murmured against his forehead. "Edward can you please get better? For me?"

_"Robbie get better okay," Carlisle said as he sat on his brother's hospital bed._

_"Don't worry Carl, I'll be fine," Robert mumbled. "Mom?"_

_"I'm here precious," Mary said gently stroking his cheek with her fingers. "You're being such a good boy."_

_"Where's dad?"_

_"At work," Mary said in the same gentle soothing voice._

"Please get better," Carlisle pleaded against Edward's warm skin.

"I won't die daddy," Edward promised.

_That's what he said just before... they were about the same age too... no, no there isn't a god in this universe that would take my wife and then my son._

"Daddy gets scared sometimes," Carlisle whispered, "especially when he's so helpless."

"Daddy can you put me down?" Edward asked.

Carlisle looked hurt. "In a bit? Edward it makes me feel calmer when I hold you."

Edward bit his lip and nodded. "What's wrong?"

"I can't say," Edward mumbled. Carlisle kissed his forehead.

"Edward please?"

"You have to promise that you won't be angry," Edward said, "pinky promise."

"I'll try my very best," Carlisle said. Edward gave him a skeptical look but realized this was the best he was going to get.

"I don't want to go to grandma and grandpa's every again."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked genuinely confused. Edward adored his grandmother.

"Grandma can come and see me," Edward stated, "but grandpa can't."

"If this is about him spanking you...Edward he has different methods of punishment than I do."

Edward shook his head, "no, daddy, you have to listen." Edward reached up and grabbed Carlisle's cheeks forcing him to look at him. "I kicked grandpa because he wouldn't let me get out of his lap and I was scared."

"What scared you?" Carlisle asked.

_Besides the winkles, smell and personality_

"Something in my tummy," Edward said, "the little angel that lives in my heart told me that I needed to move."

"So you felt the instinct to get away?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded. "Alright, then you kicked him in the thigh?"

"Well if I kicked him in the peepee I would have hurt my foot."

"Why?" Carlisle asked. Edward decided then to clam up. He curled up and sighed.

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter," Edward mumbled. He tugged on the hem of the old t-shirt he was wearing, pulling it secure over his knees.

Carlisle sighed and gave him a squeeze. "You know I'm here for you if you need to talk. Hey do you want to come with me to pick up Alice?"

Edward nodded.

_I hope he tells me soon_

"Daddy you know I never lie right?"

"That's debatable," Carlisle said.

"Fibbing and lying isn't the same thing," Edward stated. "Daddy I have a secret."

"Okay, I'm all ears," Carlisle said.

Edward took a deep calming breath, "I can hear people's thoughts."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Edward people can't hear minds."

"I knew you wouldn't believe me," Edward mumbled sadly. "Why is it so easy for adults to diverse something just because it sounds imaginary?"

"Diverse?" Carlisle asked, slightly amused.

"Yes, it means don't believe," Edward said hotly, "now daddy listen to me!"

"Edward..."

"If you want proofs then think something and I'll tell you what you thought," Edward told him flatly.

_This is crazy, there is no possible way that he can hear thoughts. Oh and I need to teach him that diverse wasn't the right word._

"It was too the right word! Diverse means don't believe or put it away."

"Diverse means the same as variety, the word you were looking for is dismiss."

"Nuh uh, dismiss means that school is over."

Carlisle sighed and looked at his son.

_Close your eyes and clap your hands_

Edward obeyed. He opened his eyes again and Carlisle held his hands. He looked at his son in amazement. "How is this possible?"

"It just is," Edward said. "Daddy believe me please."

Carlisle was stunned. Edward sighed and crawled off his dad's lap and went into the bedroom. He shut the door and crawled under his bed. He curled up in the corner and sniffed. He knew that his lion was just above him and he grabbed the foot and pulled it down to him. He nuzzled the worn fur and felt the tears in his eyes. Carlisle always said that they could tell him anything and he had believed that. But all Edward knew now was that he had shared his biggest secret and his dad didn't believe him. He had expected it. After all grown ups had no imagination and tended to be a little dumber than children (in his humble opinion) but he had expected Carlisle to be different.

"That is just what I get for making excumptions," Edward mumbled into his stuffed animal.

TBC

Sad chapter I know. Edward was saying assumptions by the way, I just picture him as the child that hasn't grown into his vocabulary yet but doesn't know it. Next chapter will bring Carlisle finding out and two new arrivals!


	6. Chapter 6

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

**This chapter contains references to child abuse**

Chapter 6,

When Carlisle picked Alice up he didn't know what he was in for. What he got was a _very_ angry child.

"Hey pumpkin how was school?" Carlisle asked.

"Until I tell you we aren't speaking."

"Alice..."

"Don't call us we'll call you," Alice huffed. Edward looked over at her.

_I would have warned you if you were in range. Next time you want to do something so drastic can you tell me beforehand so I can check it out?_

Edward gave her a sad look. "If I has known I was going to do it I would have," Edward said.

_Yeah but Edward sometimes I can help. If you're too far away I can't see you period and I get scared!_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edward asked. Carlisle looked at him in the rearview.

_I like knowing when you're safe. Don't be stupid._

"Have you ever thought that your _vision_ is flawed?" Edward asked. Alice turned frosty.

"Have you ever thought that your _hearing_ is flawed?!"

_Let me guess she has a superpower too._

"Dad if it was a superpower I would have been bitten by a radio spider."

"Radioactive," Carlisle corrected.

"Whatever! Dad you don't believe in things so we're having a fight." Edward stated with a nod.

_Wow that kid is too much like his mother sometimes_

"I bet mom would have believed me then!" Edward grumbled.

Carlisle sighed, he couldn't win. He had undisputed proof that Edward could read his mind. He had answered various questions Carlisle had only thought. He knew it was true but he couldn't believe it. There was no possible way. These things just didn't happen. And Alice had some sort of power too! What did she have? Could she read minds as well? Edward had said it was something with her vision. What about her vision? Did she need glasses?

_I told you this would happen_ Alice thought to Edward.

Edward leaned over and whispered something. Carlisle looked in the rearview when he came to a stop light. It was silent in the car. It was eerily silent. When Carlisle looked back he saw twin pairs of eyes glaring at him.

---

"How is Edward feeling?" Esme asked as they walked out of class.

"Do you ever wish you could just hop into a time machine and go back to stop yourself from saying something stupid?"

"All the time," Esme said, "I babble remember? What's up?"

"Edward has been acting strangely," Carlisle sighed, "he was on my lap and we were cuddling and he told me something that is absolutely unbelievable and I didn't believe him. He is so angry with me now."

"Do you mind me asking what?" Esme asked.

"What would you do if your son came up to you and said there is something he has that can't exist."

Esme thought about it for a moment. She looked up at the sky briefly and then back at him. "Well, how nonexistent?"

"He thinks he can read minds," Carlisle said.

"That would be such an annoying thing to have," Esme commented, "I mean to always know what people really think about you. Yikes."

"Can we focus?! Esme there is no possible way that my son can read minds!"

"Why is it so impossible?" Esme asked. Carlisle wasn't expecting that for an answer. "I mean you're going to be a doctor right? How many times will a patient come in with unusual symptoms for a disease or for a completely unknown one? The human body is so fantastic that we haven't learned everything. It's quite possible. I mean has he answered anything you've thought to him."

"Yes, frequently actually," Carlisle mumbled.

"Well good lord Carlisle why are you even questioning him?!" Esme cried in genuine shock. "Unless the boy is a frequent liar I'd say he's telling the truth. I'd say both he and Alice probably have something."

"How about this, why don't you come meet them and then give me your answer," Carlisle said, "I'd like them to meet you anyway."

"Alright sure," Esme said with a smile.

"I'll meet you by lot eleven after class okay," Carlisle said. Esme smiled and nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Oh and I heard one of the guys from class planning on asking you out."

"Oh?"

"Tell him that your boyfriend doesn't want you to."

Esme blushed a deep scarlet and nodded. "Boyfriend?"

"If you'll have me."

"You'll be late to class baby," Esme murmured. Carlisle smiled and kissed her lightly before leaving.

---

Alice met Edward after class and they walked out together.

"Dad is bringing a friend home from school," Alice said.

"How come we have to ask for permission but he doesn't?" Edward complained.

"Because he's our parent?" Alice suggested. Edward shot her a look and grumbled making her giggle. She grabbed his hand and took off and a run. They reached the parking lot and Carlisle greeted them with a smile.

"There they are!" Carlisle said happily. He leaned down and hugged Alice who seemed to have forgave him. Edward was a little more hesitant. "Esme, this is Edward and Alice. Kids this is my girlfriend Esme."

"You aren't allowed to have a girlfriend," Alice said.

"I'm not huh?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope, not until I say it's okay."

"Darn," Carlisle sighed. "Well how can I get your approval?"

Alice marched right over to Esme and looked her up and down. "Do you have any experience with kids?"

"I had a son that passed away as a baby but I have two nephews that are about your age. But I would really like it if you gave me permission to date your daddy."

Alice looked her over. She pulled her down to her level and examined her face. "Edward what do you think?" Alice asked.

"I don't care," Edward grumbled. "Daddy what's sex?"

"Okay kiddo let's go," Carlisle said quickly.

---

"I wonder if I could ask you a favor," Esme said as she helped Carlisle take the dishes into the kitchen.

"Sure."

"I have a nephew that is...special," she said with some difficulty. "The only other person his age is knows is his brother and my brother and I want him to get to know some other kids."

"That's fine," Carlisle said, "I'll have to prep them first. They are usually very well behaved but sometimes they don't know when not to say something."

"Well, my nephew is...very special," Esme said.

"Like?" Carlisle asked.

"Well he was abused since probably infancy," Esme said. "It's not what you think!" she added quickly seeing Carlisle's horrified expression. "See Mitch adopted him about a year ago."

"I see," Carlisle said, "so what exactly will I be warning the kids about?"

"Well, he doesn't act like normal children. Mentally he's capable, it's just..."

"Why don't you start from the beginning," Carlisle said.

"Alright," Esme sighed leaning against the counter, "Mitch has two sons. His first born is from a fling with an ex and she wanted nothing to do with the child. Sad in it's own but those two are best friends."

Esme went to her purse and retrieved two pictures. The first was a grinning boy with dimples and curly dark caramel hair. He looked like a very happy child.

"That's Emmett," Esme said with a fond smile. "His first school picture from last year."

"He's so cute," Carlisle cooed. He looked at the other picture. This boy looked drastically different. There was something haunting about him. His hair was long and blonde and his eyes were grey. But they were shadowy and deep. He was skinny. Painfully skinny actually by the look of his shoulders. "This is the other one?"

"Jasper," Esme said, "Mitch named him."

"What exactly happened?" Carlisle asked looking at the boy in the photograph.

"A year ago Mitch was just getting on his feet. He and Em lived in a shady neighborhood. They recently moved out thanks to money our parents left and government help. Emmett kicked his ball a little too hard and Mitch had to go retrieve it. While climbing around the garbage in the ally he saw something going on through a grimy window. He said he saw a woman pushing Jasper into a closet. He knew so because the apartment was the same layout as his. She screamed at him and then turned and left."

"That's so horrible," Carlisle mumbled. Esme nodded.

"At the time Mitch was earning his degree in counseling and knew signs of child abuse when he saw them. He technically broke the law because he broke into the apartment, tied the mother to a chair and went to rescue the boy."

"Well good for him," Carlisle said in heated agreement. He would have done the same thing only probably given the mother a good slap or two.

"He ended up not being punished for that," Esme said with a bit of a smile. "But he found Jasper in the closet. That picture was taken a few weeks after he was found. Mitch guesses that he had been hit when he made noises because he refused to speak, whimper or anything. He never learned how to speak and so when he did start making sounds they were always nonsense mumbles and moans. He was severely malnourished and had terrible lice. Mitch said the worst thing about finding him was that he was completely naked and he could count his ribs and the bones of his spine."

"How is he now though?" Carlisle asked. "Is he improving?"

"Oh heavens yes," Esme said. "A year and a half with Mitch and Emmett has made all the difference. He still has trouble speaking and he's very shy. It was actually Mitch's idea to let him meet other children. I told him about you and how you had twins one day a few weeks ago. He wants to start introducing his son to the outside world."

"So he's been locked up again?"

"More or less," Esme answered sadly, "he spent the first year in a mental hospital. The past six months he's been living at home full time. Mitch has legally adopted him, despite oppositions. His fiance left him because she didn't want to deal with a handicapped child. He's been doing intense research on past cases of such severe abuse. He could tell you in detail about every last one."

"I'm sure Alice and Edward would love to meet him. They're well behaved and friendly."

"I can tell," Esme said with a smile, "they're so precious Carlisle."

"They're even sweeter when they aren't mad at me."

Esme laughed and nodded.

---

"Now remember what I told you," Carlisle said when they arrived at a small but well kept house in the suburbs. Both Edward and Alice nodded. Carlisle took their hands and walked with Esme up the stairs to the house. They were greeted by a friendly looking man that looked very much like his sister.

"Hello you must be Carlisle," Mitch said with a smile. "Esme told me a lot about you."

"Hello," Carlisle said returning the smile, "It's nice to meet you. These are my children, Alice and Edward."

Mitch smiled and the kids smiled back. "Let me introduce you to my sons."

They walked into the living room. The boys were sitting on the carpet. Carlisle saw a huge difference between them. Emmett was on the big side and had more than enough energy for the two of them. He jumped up and ran over to the twins. "Let's be friends," he said right away.

"Okay," Edward responded with a casual shrug. "I'm Edward and this is my sister Alice."

"Dad told us you were coming," Emmett said with a smile, "he said that Jazzy gets to meet kids our age. Come on! You have to meet my brother now!"

"Emmett," Mitch warned gently, "you know Jasper doesn't like being rushed."

"Oh, right, sorry dad," Emmett mumbled. Carlisle watched in silent amazement as the young boy no older than his children walked to his brother carefully taking Alice and Edward with him.

"Jazzy we have friends to play with," Emmett said. He reached down and helped his little brother stand. Carlisle noticed the odd way Jasper stood. He was withdrawn and frail.

"Esme," Jasper mumbled pointing at his aunt.

"Yep, she came too," Emmett said happily.

"Esme hug," he mumbled again. Carlisle about melted right there. Jasper had a very soft voice, almost like a whisper.

"Would you like a hug?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded. She smiled and walked over to him. He reached up and when she knelt down he wrapped his arms awkwardly around her neck. "Would you like to meet your guests?"

"Guests," Jasper repeated. He looked over at Carlisle warily. He seemed more accepting of people his own size. He looked at Edward first and reached out. Edward looked uneasy but didn't move as the other boy felt his hand.

"Would you four like to play a game?" Mitch asked.

"Play game," Jasper said with a nod.

"What would you like to play?"

"Can we play twister?" Emmett asked.

"No, Em, let's play a different one for now," Mitch answered with a laugh. Esme summoned Carlisle silently and he sat with them. Jasper froze and watched him carefully. "Don't worry, he's just very shy."

"That's fine," Carlisle said. Jasper buried his face in Esme's hair.

"This is a friend of mine," Esme said gently as she shifted him so she could sit more comfortably. "He is going to be a doctor."

"Doctor," Jasper whispered, "like Esme."

"That's right, good boy!" Esme praised. Jasper smiled at her. "His name is Carlisle."

"Car-Car..." Jasper struggled to get his mouth around the long name.

"Carlisle," Esme said slowly.

"Car-lisle," Jasper repeated.

"Good! That's right!"

"Em why don't you go pick out a game?" Mitch suggested.

"Okay!" Emmett ran off to the closet to pick out a game. While he was gone Jasper took his time to look over his new guests. He reached out to Alice and she took his hand. Jasper smiled and felt her fingers and palm.

_Soft_

Edward tried to hide his smile when he heard the gentle thought. His new friend had a hard mind to read. It was very quiet.

"I'm Alice," she said, "I'm six."

"Jasper," he mumbled pointing to himself, "six."

"I wish we could go to the same school! That would be so much fun!"

"Em go school," Jasper said.

"Goes," Mitch corrected, "Em goes to school."

"Em goes to school," Jasper repeated slowly. He smiled when he finished the sentence. He left Esme's lap and walked over to his dad's. Carlisle could see the love the two of them shared and it warmed his heart, especially knowing that the poor boy probably never knew love or affection before.

"We're going to play Candyland," Emmett announced as he came in.

"That sounds good," Mitch approved. "Jasper will you help your brother set up the game?"

Jasper nodded and slowly helped him. While he did the adults conversed.

"He learns quickly then?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh heavens yes," Mitch answered with a smile, "he is still at an age where his mind is developing. Five or so years later and he wouldn't have been able to make so much progress. We read every night and practice vocabulary. He struggles with grammar but that's understandable. The best part is that he understand what I'm saying. If I tell him to get ready for bed he will or say now when I asked him to help set up the game. He knows what I'm saying but he can't form sentences on his own quite yet. At least not like an average six-year-old."

"What would you say his mental age is?" Carlisle asked.

"About three or four," Mitch said. "They offered a lot of money for me to let a team work with him for research. I found it hard to agree."

"Why is that?"

"Because he isn't a test subject," Mitch said simply. "They were able to work with him while they were in the hospital and now it's his chance to grow up normal. He's just like any other member of the family, right Es?"

"That's right," Esme agreed, happy to let her lap be filled by Alice. She began to lightly play with the little girl's hair.

"For the sake of science and psychology I allowed them to have their year. He meets back once a month for checkups and I have them for reference but what he needs is consistency, not a team of strangers pushing him through test after test. They have two other cases that were much worse than he was to refer back to. Granted one of them was over a century ago and not nearly as documented, but you know what I mean."

"Right, I understand," Carlisle said. "It's just hard for me to imagine someone actually doing such horrible things to a child."

"I could show you really horrible things," Mitch said grimly, "Jazzy is lucky. He was found and saved and not only that but he's in a loving home. Nothing short of the hand of god can take him away from me. But some kids get dumped back into the system and juggled around until they're old enough to legally live on their own."

"Okay dad we're done," Emmett said.

"Okay you four have fun and no cheating Emmett."

"I never cheat!" Emmett cried in outrage.

"Don't worry I'll keep them honest," Esme assured him.

"Alright, and while you do that we'll get the burgers going," Mitch said jumping up.

"It's not summer yet," Esme reminded him.

"Ezzy a man can tell when it's time to start grillin again," Mitch laughed. He and Carlisle went to the kitchen. Mitch tossed him a beer and they got the charcoal out. It was a nice day after all. "So how are your kids?"

"Just fine," Carlisle said happily, "Edward's smarter than any kid I've met at his age. But I'm sure every parent says that."

"Yeah probably," Mitch agreed as he poured charcoal into the grill. "So Esme likes you."

"Yeah," Carlisle sighed with a dreamy smile, "I can't imagine why."

"My sis has had a run of bad relationships. Shoot Danny was the only good thing about them. When she lost him...well I'm sure you can understand what with having two of your own. I never thought I'd see her smile again. She's happiest when she works with children but she doesn't want to go into pediatrics."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, taking a sip from his can.

"She wants to work ICU," Mitch said adding lighter fluid. "I can't imagine why. Ezzy hates death and is a little afraid of it. But we've lost enough people to sicknesses I suppose. What about you?"

"I always wanted to be a doctor," Carlisle said, sitting in a green plastic chair, "ever since my brother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that. How old?"

"Six," Carlisle answered sadly, "he's my twin. I nearly had a heart attack when Edward was rushed to the hospital with a high fever. That's how Robbie went. Esme sent flowers and I nearly cried."

"She's like that," Mitch commented with a slight smile as he sat down.

"Is she here often?"

"Hell yes. She loves my boys so dearly. Before going back to school she would babysit. When Jasper first came here I needed all the help I could get. She kept Emmett entertained while I tried to make Jasper feel more at home. They both adore her. She has a way about her that people just want to know her and love her."

"I've noticed," Carlisle sighed with a smile, "she's been so good to me. I still can't believe she agreed to being my girlfriend."

"You're a good guy. I can tell already. You'll be good for her even if you two don't last. Ex still in the picture?"

"I wish," Carlisle said sadly, "Lizzy passed away before the twins were born. Car accident. I woke up from it to learn that she had died while I slept and my babies were waiting for me."

"I'm very sorry to hear that."

"I doubt our marriage would have lasted. We dated in high school and got married when I got her pregnant. But I do miss her. I see so much of her in the twins."

"I can't see any of Jen in Emmett," Mitch said taking a drink, "but that's good I suppose. She never wanted to be a mother but she didn't abort him because she said it went against her religion. Nevermind that she broke every other commandment," he added with a dry laugh. "But that boy kept me going when I wanted to quit school and if not for him I wouldn't have found Jasper. They're both so precious to me."

"I suppose you're like me and never dreamed that you'd be so tightly wrapped around their fingers then huh?"

Mitch let out a hefty laugh and nodded. "I'll drink to that bud."

---

The evening found Emmett and Edward playing cops and robbers in the back yard with the adults watching from the patio while they shared a bottle of wine and some laughs. Jasper sat in the grass under a young tree with Alice. They sat with their legs crossed and Alice was teaching him to play hand games.

"No, no let's try again," she said showing him how to play.

"Sing," Jasper said.

"Okay I'll sing the part first and then show you the moves and then we'll do it again."

"Yes."

"When pebbles was a baby a baby a baby when pebbles was a baby she went like this, wah wah give me a sucker!"

"You have pretty hair," Jasper said reaching to touch it.

"Thank you," Alice replied with a smile, "you have pretty hair too."

The two giggled and touched each other's hair. Alice was surprised when his was so fine and smooth. They gave up on the game and instead had a thumb war. Jasper was better at that one as it required less memorization.

When Emmett came by playing the robber Jasper smiled and jumped up. He tackled his brother.

"Ack! Jazzy no! I'm trying to get away!"

"No get away, you get jail."

"Hey thanks Jazz," Edward said catching up, "you can be my deputy okay."

"Deputy help?"

"Yep. Alice you can be a robber with Emmett."

"I think that's a bad idea," Alice said. "I'll out smart you too easily."

"Oh no you won't," Edward sighed. "Now you two are going to try to steal the Hope Diamond."

Edward held up the tennis ball that was supposed to be the diamond.

"Alright, yeah, yeah now go hide it already!" Emmett moaned impatiently.

Alice pulled Emmett off so they could plot their robbery. Edward and Jasper went across the yard to plot how they were going to stop the robbery.

_No cheating Edward or I'll tell dad!_

Edward scowled at his sister. Not only did she have the audacity to assume that he would be cheating but also she had been totally right and he was foiled.

"Okay here's what we're going to do," Edward said, "you stay on Alice and I'll cover Emmett."

"I cover Emmett," Jasper repeated.

"Yes, very good."

Across the yard the "robbers" were planning.

"Okay Jasper is going to go after me and you are going to have to deal with Edward. Now what you have to do is fake him out and go after Jasper. Then I'll outsmart Edward like I always do and get the tennis ball, I mean the diamond."

"Um sure whatever," Emmett shrugged. As long as he got to avoid the makeshift jail it was all good.

"Okay go!" Alice hissed. They crept out into the yard and sure enough they were met by the "police."

"Freeze robber!" Edward cried holding up his water gun.

"Don't move," Jasper said in his ghostly voice.

Meanwhile the adults were watching with mild interest. Esme was holding Carlisle's hand lightly and watching. Mitch was grinning like a cat. He loved watching his boys play. They watched as Emmett tackled Jasper (being careful of course) and Alice slipped by Edward.

"Yeah don't cheat my butt," Edward grumbled as he got up. He had grabbed Alice's legs. As a result he had been kicked in the forehead. "You were watching the future!"

"You knew I was watching the future because you were listening to my mind," Alice said following the two wrongs make a right logic. "I beat you and you're just jealous."

"Yeah like I'd be jealous of a girl," Edward snorted.

"Get used to it bub."

Edward stuck his tongue out at her. He wasn't a very gracious loser and never had been, especially when he was losing to his sister.

"Good job," Jasper said coming up to him. "You tried."

"Thanks," Edward sighed. "She's so tricky."

"Let's play house!" Alice chirped.

"I'd rather eat mud," Emmett groaned sticking his tongue out.

"House," Jasper mumbled.

"Have you ever played it?" Alice asked.

"No."

"It's a dreadfully boring game," Edward sighed, "but girls love it."

"Oh you're just mad you had to play the puppy last time at recess," Alice snapped, "it's a lot of fun!"

"For girls," Emmett grumbled.

"I want play," Jasper said in his final tone.

"Okay! Since you're being so nice you get to be the daddy and I'll be the mommy. Emmett you get to be the brother and Edward if you keep acting like a dork you'll be the dog again."

"You are such a pain," Edward growled.

"You get to be the younger brother. And we'll have a teddy bear be the baby."

Alice disappeared to get a bear and came back out moments later. Jasper looked pleased about the new game and the other two were grumbling. Alice gave them both a look and they hushed up.

"Okay you two are at school which is over at the slide. You get off at three."

"Yes Miss Queen," Edward grumbled.

The game progressed nicely. The adults chuckled as they watched. Alice said that she needed to go to the store and left the "baby" with Jasper. The blonde boy looked at the toy in his hands.

"Okay _dad_ what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Sit in bedroom," Jasper said.

_It's kinda hard to follow orders from someone who can't speak good grammar_ Emmett thought grumpily. Edward raised his eyebrows at the thoughts. They were the first negative ones towards Jasper he had heard all night from the other boy. He figured it was just the mood and went back to playing.

Jasper took the teddy bear and set it in the corner of the perimeter that was the house. When Alice came home she was surprised.

"Honey why is the baby in the corner?"

"He went potty in pants."

"Oh then he's crying. Can you get him?"

Jasper walked off to the bear. "He crying."

"Yes, because babies cry when they get dirty diapers. Right dad?"

"What was that pumpkin?" Carlisle asked.

"Babies cry when they get dirty diapers!"

"Among other things, yes."

"So when the...Jasper don't hit the baby!"

Jasper looked up. "Making baby stop crying."

"No that makes it worse! The baby cries more when you hit him!"

"Okay," Jasper mumbled. He took the baby and pushed it into another part of the pretend house in the blanket covered fort he and his brother played in.

"Why did you put the baby in there?" Alice asked.

"Because he bad baby. Bad baby make noise and get put there."

"The baby isn't bad because he cried," Alice pointed out.

"Baby cried so baby get hit."

"That's not right though."

"Baby don't get dinner."

"You aren't playing right!" Alice whined getting the bear. "The baby needs to be fed."

"NO!" Jasper yelled throwing the bear back into the blankets. "BABY CRY SO BABY GET HURT!"

His screaming startled Alice and brought tears to her eyes. Mitch was there in a flash and Jasper was in his arms. Carlisle was there just as quickly trying to soothe his daughter.

"It's okay Jasper, it's okay."

"Baby bad so get hit."

"No, no sweetheart," Mitch murmured as he rocked his son, "only bad people do that. Good people love their babies. Like I love you. Do you love me too?"

"I love you," Jasper sobbed.

"Babies don't get hurt by good people," Mitch murmured softly, "your first mommy wasn't a good person. But now you have a new daddy and he is a good person and he loves you so much."

"Jazzy it's okay," Emmett said patting his brother's shin. "You have me and dad to care for you."

"Bad. I'm bad."

"No, no baby," Mitch whispered, "you're very good. You're my good sweet boy."

"Alice are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I did something bad?" Alice asked.

"No sweetheart," Carlisle murmured, kissing her forehead, "you're okay. You just got a little scared is all."

Mitch took Jasper inside. The boy was crying hard into his dad's shoulder. Edward looked extremely uncomfortable. He crawled into Esme's lap and buried his face in her shoulder.

_I wonder what he sees. Can he see Jasper's thoughts as well as hear them?_

"It's so bad," Edward mumbled. "So painful. Why would someone be so horrible?"

"Some people are just bad people," Esme said gently, smoothing his hair. "They don't have big warm hearts like you do. But there are so many good people, like your dad and Mitch. Good people who want to love little children like you and Jasper."

"He was so scared and alone Esme," Edward cried quietly.

"I think it's time to go," Carlisle said coming up to them with Alice on his hip. "Edward are you okay?"

Edward shook his head no. "Daddy why are there people that would hurt a kid?"

"I can't say why," Carlisle said sadly, "but I can tell you that more people want to help a child than hurt one."

"I'll tell Mitch you said goodbye," Esme said, "he'll be with Jasper for a while."

"I'm sorry if this ruined any progress he's made or..."

"No," Mitch said making Carlisle jump, "actually it's a good thing. He's starting to express his pain. I try to sooth him when he's like this but I am glad because he isn't bottling it up. He's working through it and beginning to understand."

"They're so young," Carlisle murmured.

"The human mind is incredible," Mitch said with a sad smile, "your kids are wonderful, Carlisle and I thank you for bringing them. I hope they can play with the boys again."

"That would be very nice," Carlisle said looking at Alice.

His kids looked emotionally wiped out. They said their goodbyes and promised Emmett that they would play again. Then Carlisle drove them home. As he tucked them in he kissed their foreheads, thankful that they were safe and loved. Thankful that they never had to know the horrors their knew friend knew.

"Sweet dreams my angels," he whispered as he turned off the light.

---

The next night they got a phone call. Carlisle was surprised when Mitch called and even more surprised when he asked for Alice.

"Hello?" Alice said.

"Alice, Jasper wants to talk to you," Mitch said. "Go ahead."

"Alice I'm sorry," Jasper said.

"Don't worry about it," Alice said brightly, "just promise me that you are okay."

"I'm fine," Jasper said in his usual quiet tone, "I like playing with you."

"I like playing with you too."

Carlisle smiled and rumpled her hair a bit before going to sit down.

"I want friend," Jasper said.

"Edward and I are your friends," Alice told him, "we had a lot of fun last night and I want to play again soon."

"Again soon," Jasper agreed.

While Alice talked Carlisle went into the bedroom where Edward was reading on his bed.

"Have a minute?" he asked. Edward didn't answer. Carlisle sat down anyway.

"Listen, Edward, I'm sorry about the other day," he said, "I should have believed you right away."

"Yes I agree," Edward said putting his book down.

"See something bad happens when you grow up," Carlisle said, "you start losing the imagination you had as a child and start seeing the world as it is. Sometimes it goes too far and you become a dried up old cynic like grandpa. I guess hearing something that all my life I was told couldn't exist...it threw me off."

"You promised you wouldn't lie to us," Edward said.

"Did I lie?" Carlisle asked, slightly confused.

"Yes, you said that you would always believe us when we told the truth."

Carlisle sighed and held his arms out, signaling that he'd like Edward to sit in his lap. Edward refused and he felt a little sad.

"Can I at least have a hug?"

"Not tonight dad," Edward said quietly. "I don't feel like being touched."

Carlisle sighed, "you know sometimes it's hard for me to remember that you're only six. You're too smart for your age."

"Is that bad?" Edward asked.

"No, not really. Your mother was too smart for her age. It just makes me a little sad sometimes. I guess I don't like it when you two understand things that I feel you're too young to."

"Dad do people like Jasper's first mom always get punished?" Edward asked. "The truth please."

Carlisle looked at his son. "I can't answer that," he said, "because I'm not going to lie to you. But Edward there are some things I want you to be ignorant of. At least for a little while longer. Can you but the brakes on for a while? Stop growing up so fast? For me?"

"Fine," Edward sighed putting his book aside. "I'm going to find out sooner or later. I can read minds remember?"

"And Alice?"

"Can see the future once a decision is made."

"Wow," Carlisle sighed falling back onto the bed.

"Why is it hard for grown ups to believe things like this?" Edward asked crawling over to him.

"Because we are told not to for years."

"That sucks for you."

_I'm scared things are going to change between us. That he's not going to be my little boy anymore._

"Don't worry dad, I'm always going to be your little boy."

"One day you'll grow up and you won't want to spend time with me," Carlisle said sadly, "you'll have more important things to do. You'll have a girlfriend and a job and..."

"I'm never going to have a girlfriend," Edward stated. "Girls have cooties."

"That wears off," Carlisle assured him.

"Well whatever girls are still gross."

_Keep your opinions to yourself Edward!_

"Make me Alice!" Edward called back.

"Yeah these mental conversations are going to have to be kept to a minimum," Carlisle sighed sitting up.

"Why?"

"Because they give daddy the creeps," Carlisle said, "besides I don't like the idea of you two conspiring."

"What's that mean?"

"Plotting things behind daddy's back," Carlisle said. "Now come on sport, homework check."

---

Carlisle usually avoided watching Dateline when he could. There was nothing like being freaked out before bedtime. But this time he watched. The subject was on child abuse and he felt more involved in the subject that he ever cared to. Alice and Edward were working on a puzzle on the floor under their father's supervision, as if they were going to eat the pieces like when they were little.

The screen showed a young man that looked about twenty or so. He looked like someone Carlisle would probably avoid talking to. His hair was dark black and he had earrings everywhere. Carlisle didn't approve of such things and had, on more than on occasion, told Edward never to grow up into that.

"Like I'd want to look like a freak," Edward snorted.

Carlisle turned his attention back to the screen. The young man was talking about how he had been violated by his uncle. He was talking about how it changed everything. He no longer wanted to be in the same room as the man and he had even avoided his own father whom he was quite close with.

"That man ruined my childhood not only for me but for my dad. Before it happened every night my dad would hold me in his lap and we would do crosswords together. After that I didn't want to anymore. I started avoiding contact with him and we eventually drifted apart."

Carlisle was barely aware of Edward getting up and going to his room. He remembered the little boy screaming at him because he didn't want to read a story together or be bathed. He had gone from enjoying sitting in his lap and reading a story or playing a little game to never wanting to sit with him.

"The scariest part of it all wasn't that it happened by a trusted family member, but that it happened."

"I didn't understand what was going on because I was so young but I was scared. It didn't feel right and I felt violated and afraid."

Carlisle got up and practically ran into the other room. He threw himself onto the floor and sure enough Edward was curled under his bed in the corner.

"Edward," Carlisle gasped, "Edward please tell me."

"No, I'll get in trouble."

"Edward please come out right now."

_Please Edward please just come out_

Hearing the desperation in his father's voice Edward shyly crawled out. Carlisle pulled him into his arms and squeezed him tight. "Please Edward tell me."

"G-grandpa just w-wanted to read to me," Edward sobbed, "I heard his thoughts a-and they were s-scary!"

Carlisle felt a strange sensation tingling through his body. He felt like if he let go of the child he was going to go insane. He was going to drive to that house and beat the life out of his father. Everything seemed so obvious now. Edward's desperation to get away from the house and his declaring he never wanted to see the old man again. The way he avoided being close physically to his father.

_Did he touch you?_

Edward nodded.

_Did he make you touch him?_

"He wanted me to," Edward mumbled

_Did he hit you?_

"He spanked me for kicking him."

_Get your sister and be at the car in five minutes_

Edward nodded, afraid of his father's tone, and ran to get Alice. Carlisle went to his bedroom and grabbed the first thing he could reach and threw it across the room. It ended up being a picture frame and the broken glass scattered on the floor. Carlisle left the room and grabbed his keys. His kids were finishing up their shoes and they were silently watching him. He led them to the car and put it in gear.

They made record time getting to grandma and grandpa's house. Carlisle barged in and the twins nervously followed.

"Carlisle? What's going on?" Mary asked as she saw the fury in her son's face.

"Ask him," Carlisle spat pointing at Harold. "Ask him what he did to my son!"

"Harold?"

"You're crazy," Harold stated. "You both are."

Carlisle strode across the room and his fist collided with the old man's face.

"CARLISLE!" his mother shrieked.

"You sick freak," he growled grabbing his father by the collar, "you did it to my brother too didn't you?"

"The boy is lying," Harold said simply.

"My boy never lies," Carlisle hissed. "I will make sure you get put where you belong."

"Carlisle be reasonable," his father gasped. "I have no idea what..."

"You molested my son! How could you do such a horrible thing?! He's only six you sick bastard!"

Carlisle was about to hit him again when he felt small arms around his leg. He looked down and Edward was crying. "Daddy please don't anymore."

The soft sound of his son crying and his soft plea made Carlisle's violence melt away. He reached down and picked up his son. Edward clung to his neck as if the old man was going to hurt him right there.

"We're taking this to court, and you are getting locked up."

"Harold how could you do something like that?!" Mary cried.

"If I ever see you near my children ever again I will beat the shit out of you."

"Empty threats."

"If you ever touch my son again, I will kill you," Carlisle promised.

"Carlisle..." Mary began.

"I'm sorry mom," he said. She reached out and took Edward from him. She hugged him tight and sobbed how sorry she was.

"Don't cry grandma," Edward mumbled.

"Carlisle I am so sorry this happened," Mary sobbed, "I never should have left him alone. I just never dreamed...Harold how could you?!"

"It's okay mom don't blame yourself."

"It certainly is not okay! Oh kids I'm so sorry. Alice has he hurt you too?"

"No," Alice mumbled.

_Why didn't you tell me Edward? I'm sorry I couldn't see it happening._

"It's okay Alice," Edward mumbled indicating that he wanted to be put down. He went to his sister and hugged her. "I don't expect you to catch everything."

"Let's go home," Carlisle said quietly, "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

Edward gripped Alice's hand tight and nodded. "Bye grandma."

"Bye babies," Mary sobbed. She kissed each of them and hugged them goodbye. She gave Carlisle a long hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "Can you forgive me?"

"There isn't anything to forgive mom," Carlisle said gently, "I love you. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright," Mary sniffed dabbing her eyes as she pulled back. "You. You are so disgusting!" she spat at her husband. "I want a divorce! Now!"

At that Edward started to cry. Carlisle led them out quickly and when he offered to carry his son the boy refused. Carlisle felt a new surge of anger towards his father. But he couldn't go back in just to hit him again. He had to stay with his children. He made up for his display by buying them ice cream. He knew in the long run it wouldn't erase their memories, but he hoped it would make them feel better.

---

"Carlisle it's nice to see you," Mitch said with a smile. "Come on in. Where are the little ones?"

"School," Carlisle said, "I need advice."

"Oh, sure," Mitch said walking into the living room. Jasper was sitting on the sofa coloring. He looked up when Carlisle came in.

"Hi," he said.

"Hello Jasper."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Mitch asked.

"No thank you I'm fine."

"Alright. What's up?"

Carlisle sighed and twisted his fingers a bit. "My father molested my son."

"I see," Mitch sighed, "I'm really sorry to hear that."

"Edward won't act the same way towards me. He doesn't like being in my lap as much anymore and he's avoiding contact. I don't know what to do."

Mitch sighed and looked over when Jasper put his crayons down. The boy slipped off of the couch and went to find something else to do. Carlisle guessed it was because he didn't want to be around the conversation.

"Jazzy let me know if you need anything," Mitch said.

"Okay."

"What do I do?" Carlisle asked.

"My advice to you is to take Edward to a professional," Mitch said carefully, "someone with training in child psychology. I know as a parent you think you can solve all their problems but this is one that needs to be delicately handled. How many times had it happened?"

"Once," Carlisle answered quietly, "while he was sick. My mom had picked him up from school and while she was out getting ingredients for her special soup that's when it happened."

"Alright, this is good. I mean that it's only happened once and not many times," he added quickly, "multiple violations are harder to help. I think given his age Edward is more confused. He doesn't know exactly what happened, just that it was bad. He'll probably have a rough time when he learns what happened was sexual. Are you pressing charges?"

"Absolutely," Carlisle said with a little more of a bite to his tone that he liked, "I hit him a couple times and he's filing assault charges."

"Expect a tough case," Mitch warned, "do you have witnesses?"

"Unfortunately no," Carlisle said grimly, "just Edward's word. I think he had done this before to my brother but nothing ever came up. My dad is a lawyer too."

"Well he can't represent himself I don't think. Not when he's on trial anyway. I want you to mentally prepare yourself just in case he isn't found guilty."

"Not found guilty?! That can't happen! My son was violated and since it is illegal to kill him I want to have some sort of punishment!"

"Focus on getting help for your son," Mitch advised, "right now Edward probably won't be concerned about the trial and who gets off and who doesn't. I think right now he's just scared."

Carlisle nodded and bit his lip. His son was scared. He was too scared that his own father was going to be the same. More than anything Carlisle wanted his baby boy back. "Thank you for your help."

"It's no problem," Mitch said with a sad smile, "though I regret the circumstances."

"Carlisle?"

Carlisle looked over when he saw Jasper. He was pleased that the boy remembered his name.

"Can I play with Alice soon?" he asked slowly.

"Certainly," Carlisle said with a smile, "she's looking forward to seeing you again."

Jasper smiled and his face lit up.

"How about this weekend?" Mitch asked.

"That sounds wonderful," Carlisle agreed.

After a little more small talk Carlisle left. He gave Jasper a warm pat on the head and thanked Mitch again for his help. After a seemingly unending drive home Carlisle walked into the apartment to find his twins waiting for him. His mother had to leave to get dinner started but she gave them all warm kisses and hugs. Carlisle sat with Edward on the floor as he watched a movie.

"Hey dad," Edward said casually.

"I went to talk to Esme's brother today," Carlisle said, "he suggested I let you see a children's psychologist."

"What's that?" Edward asked.

"Someone who knows a mind better than me. I'm training to be a doctor and he or she trained to be a therapist. Anyway they'll be able to help you cope with what happened."

"Whatever," Edward sighed, "you know what's best."

Carlisle leaned over and kissed Edward's temple. "I love you Edward, you know that right?"

Edward just nodded.

TBC

Not much for end of chapter commentary. I really love Jasper. I don't know why I'm so mean to him. Hm.


	7. Chapter 7

DC: I don't own it

thanks to my reviewers

So I realize the last chapter was really long. This story seems to give me trouble finding chapter endings.

I was asked who the older twin is and it's Edward by a second or two. Though Alice firmly believes it's the other way around.

Chapter 7,

The day had started like any day. Carlisle woke his twins and got them ready for school. Edward was as usual the easiest to wake up. He woke up and stretched. He shuffled into the bathroom and as Carlisle was struggling to wake Alice up he started the shower.

"Dad five more minutes," Alice moaned.

"Alice it's the last day of school and you have to look nice today."

"I always look nice," Alice argued.

"That's a lie!" Edward called from the bathroom.

_Edward be nice to your sister_

He could practically hear his eyes roll. "Alice I have to graduate this afternoon and you two are going to be there."

"I don't wanna," Alice moaned. "I'm sick."

"Yeah right, Alice Mary Cullen you wake up this moment!"

"You aren't going to make it to graduation anyway so I don't know why you're stressing. Besides, school is cancelled."

"I don't believe that," Carlisle said prodding her shoulders. "Alice you are in fourth grade and way too old for this!"

"Go watch the news dad," Alice ordered groggily.

"You better be up in five minutes."

Carlisle walked out and smiled when he heard the door open and he picked up the scent of apples. He turned around and met the soft lips of his girlfriend.

"Kid's ready?" she asked.

"Alice thinks that school is going to be cancelled."

"Oh it is," Esme said, "the school is flooded."

"Told you!" Alice called.

"Did you see the papers today?" Esme asked.

"Not yet," Carlisle sighed, "coffee?"

"Sure."

Esme went to pour a cup and she handed the paper to Carlisle.

_Shields up Edward_ Esme thought.

"Kay!" Edward called back.

Carlisle glanced back at her and then looked back at the paper. It was one of the middle sections. The bold print caught his attention.

**Harold Cullen released**

Carlisle threw the paper down. He knew the day would eventually come when his father was released from prison but it just seemed like that time came way too quickly. It had only been three years after all. The judge had promised at least five if not more. Carlisle had a strong suspicion that money had changed hands.

"This is just...this is...I can't even say what this is I'm so angry!"

"Don't worry about it dad," Edward said coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Dr. Young said that he has to register as an offender and that he can't come within one hundred feet of me."

"Edward stop being so smart," Carlisle moaned.

"Besides, you aren't going to let him hurt me again."

"You're right about that," Carlisle agreed. He walked over and kissed his son's forehead.

_Let me know the moment anything seems off okay. I'll ask Alice to check on your future whenever she can._

"You worry too much dad," Edward said with a weak smile, "I could be much worse."

"I worry about you. I feel helpless."

"Dad I know we're having like a moment but I'd rather be dressed."

"Oh, yeah, yeah go."

Carlisle sighed and turned to Esme and raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"What do you want me to say?" Esme asked. "I've got nothing."

Carlisle sighed and dropped his head to the counter.

"Tell me something," Esme asked, "who do you think is more upset about him being released?"

"Point taken," Carlisle sighed. "I just I don't know what to expect and that scares me."

"Then let's just focus on graduation for now," she said gently, "we've got four more years."

"Remind me again why I wanted to be a doctor?"

Esme laughed and kissed his cheek. She smiled when his hand slipped around her waist and he kissed her lips.

"Eew gross guys get a room," Edward moaned as he came out.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just love to kiss him," Esme laughed. Edward wrinkled his nose and grabbed a bowl for his cereal. Ever since he reached the age where he could do things for himself he did. Carlisle watched sadly from time to time as the nine-year-old boy made his own breakfast, bathed and dressed himself. Granted he knew that every other boy his age did so, but he didn't expect that it would start happening the day Edward turned seven and declared (quite angrily) that he was old enough and big enough to take care of himself.

The boy was smart. Too smart. He gave his dad a look when he thought that. But it didn't make it any less true. Edward was reading at a junior high level and excelling in all his subjects. Carlisle wanted to blame it on Edward reading his teacher's mind, but he knew it was because the boy just loved learning. He loved reading and absorbing knowledge. Carlisle also knew that Edward was lonely having isolated himself since first grade. If it weren't for Emmett and Jasper Edward wouldn't have any friends at all.

"Will the boys be coming?" Carlisle asked.

"As far as I know," Esme answered, walking into the living room and having a seat. "We have to pick them up at noon for lunch."

"When is Jasper going to start public school?" Edward asked.

"He probably won't for a few years yet," Esme said. "Mitch is looking at the special education program at the middle school."

"Why special ed?" Edward asked.

"Because mentally Jasper is a grade or so behind. I think it's silly but Mitch is very protective of him."

"Understandable," Carlisle agreed, "does he think there may be a chance when Jazz is up to average standards for his age?"

"Oh certainly," Esme said, "it's just taking time. It isn't his education he's having trouble with. It's his sheer terror of people in general. He's getting there but he still has a long way to go."

"You know every time I see him and hear about how much trouble he's having I just want to give his mother a piece of my mind."

"We all do," Esme assured him, "Mitch already declared that if she comes anywhere near Jasper he'll have to be held back. I mean you just don't do that to anyone, let alone a defenseless child."

"I think it would help him if you two would stop feeling sorry for him," Edward said from the table. "He wants to feel normal."

"You know that for sure?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and tapped his head.

"Human radio, remember?"

"Alright kiddo I trust you," Carlisle said, "hey how are your meetings coming along?"

"Dr. Young thinks I'm ready to stop," Edward said.

"What do you think?"

"I've been ready for months," Edward said with a shrug. "And before you think it, yes she has gone over how it was sexual. I know you're worried about that and I already know what sex is which makes it even more disturbing when I can see what you two have been up to. And I know where you really were last night."

Carlisle and Esme glowed pink and looked at each other. They had celebrated their anniversary a little late with rose petals, wine and hours of sex.

"Just make sure that you're wearing a condom because even though she is protected from pregnancy there are still diseases that can be passed from person to person."

"Oh and how in the world did you know about those?" Carlisle moaned.

"You learn a lot of things when you can hear what people think," Edward said with a shrug, "just one hour in a waiting room at the doctors gave me more than enough medical problems that I just looked up later."

"Stop being so smart!" Carlisle whined. "I miss my sweet ignorant boy that thought diverse was the same as dismiss!"

"Oh and another thing, when are you going to propose to Esme? God knows Alice and I need a mom. Be more responsible dad! Sheesh!"

Carlisle stood with his jaw on the floor as Edward walked into his room to find something to do.

"I believe you just got schooled by a fifth grader."

"Why am I the one that gets the teenager in a child's body?" Carlisle whined. "Ezzy he's supposed to think that he knows everything but not be able to back it up!"

"Oh Carly just because your son knows more than you do doesn't mean anything."

Carlisle scowled at her. It meant something alright. Esme laughed and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go get Alice ready to go."

---

Mitch was going to meet them at the auditorium. Work keeping him busy until the last minute. He kissed his sister on the cheek and told his boys to behave before dashing out.

"Bye dad!" they both called.

"Bye boys! Be good! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

Carlisle smiled and led the boys to Esme's car (which was bigger) and helped them into the back.

"Hey Jazz," Alice said as he took a seat by her.

"Hey," he said back. "Is school over already?"

Alice nodded. "The school flooded so it was cancelled. But that's fine because it was the last day anyway."

"How did the school flood?" Emmett asked.

"Water pipe broke," Edward said.

"Nice."

Carlisle smiled to himself.

_They are so cute_

He saw Edward give him a pained look in the mirror and he shrugged.

_I can't help what I think my little Eddie bear._

"Daaaaaad," Edward moaned.

"We agreed that you can't get mad at me for what I think," Carlisle reminded him.

"I don't remember that," Edward grumbled.

_Would you rather I call you Eddie bear out loud?_

"Oh god please don't!" Edward cried in a panic.

"What are they arguing about?" Emmett asked Alice.

"Eh dad's probably thinking about little memories from when we were babies and Edward is getting all embarrassed as if he had really called him Eddie bear out loud."

"ALICE!" Edward cried. Carlisle snickered in the front seat.

"I told you that payback would be mine for waking me up this morning," Alice said with a casual shrug.

"Yeah but that was uncalled for! Dad! Do something!'

"You're on your own kids," Carlisle said.

"Eddie bear," Emmett snickered.

"It's better than Emmy poo," Jasper said.

"Dude! Betray me not!"

Edward laughed and Emmett glared at him. What he hated the most was that Mitch didn't have an embarrassing nickname for Jasper that wasn't already commonly known. Jazzy was about as childish as it got and everyone called him that at least once.

Alice looked over at Jasper and smiled. "Good one."

"Oh shut up!" Both Emmett and Edward moaned.

---

Mary had her work cut out for her. Managing four nine-year-olds through a graduation ceremony that lasted about two hours was going to be difficult. Granted they were fairly well behaved but each had their own issues. Edward would start to get a headache from trying to block out the thousands of minds around him, Emmett was fidgety as it was, Alice was impatient and Jasper was on edge. He was tucked against Mary's side holding tight to Alice's hand.

It touched every adult that knew him to see that Jasper had become so close with Alice. They were best friends. Alice loved being around him and was sometimes the only person who could calm him down when he had panic attacks. Even now when he was nervous she was comforting him. She rubbed his knuckles with her thumb and smiled over at him.

"Don't worry, your daddy will be here soon," she assured him.

"Do you see him?" Jasper asked.

"No I..." Alice trailed off when a vision hit her with full force. Edward was alert and by her side. Mary looked over when she saw Alice go rigid. They knew just from that the vision was big and it was probably very bad. "No!" she and Edward gasped.

---

"Hello I'm Mitch Platt I'm with child services. I'm here because the neighbors have reported possible child abuse."

The woman looked frazzled. Her hair was matted and she was very thin. He walked in with the officers he brought for backup.

"I promise you there is no child abuse here."

"Ma'am we have an eye witness that states your child had bruises all over his face and neck."

"That's nonsense!"

The police searched the apartment and came back with a little boy that looked about ten. His face was covered in purple bruises and there were hand marks on his neck.

"Where are you taking him?"

"We are taking him into custody," Mitch said grimly, "and you'll be placed under arrest."

"You can't take my son from me! I won't allow it!"

"Ma'am you are a danger to the child and he will be placed with a foster family until a judge decides on a course of action."

"NO! YOU WON'T TAKE MY SON!" She shrieked. The police officer holding the child took him from the house. Mitch could hear the crying boy from the living room where he stood. He looked over as an automatic response and when he turned back the woman was pointing a pistol at him. "YOU WON'T TAKE MY SON!"

"Ma'am, please calm down," he said with a slight tremble in his voice. The police officer with him had drawn his gun and was aiming it.

"Put down the weapon," he ordered.

"HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

"Ma'am put down the weapon!"

The little boy's cries grew louder and more terrified.

---

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

Alice was crying into Edward's shoulder. Jasper was eerily silent. He was still squeezing Alice's hand. Emmett was getting angry. He knew something was wrong but he didn't know what. Mary gathered Alice into her arms and took her out of the auditorium and into the lobby. One of the security guards noticed the crying child and came over.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, she's just upset, thank you," Mary said. "Alice, sweetie what's wrong?"

"If you need me to get anything let me know."

"Oh, thank you very much," Mary said with a smile. The guard nodded and continued his rounds. "Alice what did you see?"

"Dad?" Jasper asked.

Alice nodded.

"What about him?!" Emmett asked. "Is he okay?!"

"I-I d-don't know!" Alice cried. "H-he..."

"He just took a child into protective custody and the mother pulled a gun. Alice did you see anything else?"

Alice was crying uncontrollably on the ground. Mary was holding her and trying to calm her. Emmett and Jasper were silent. They looked at each other. Jasper went to the bigger boy and Emmett hugged his brother. They couldn't say anything. Emmett wanted to scream and yell but his voice was gone.

The call came thirty minutes later. The kids were being summoned to the hospital.

"What about Esme?" Emmett asked.

"Let's give her a happy graduation," Mary said quietly, "let them both have their moment."

"I want daddy," Alice sobbed.

"I know Alice but right now daddy..."

"I WANT DADDY NOW!" Alice yelled.

"Alice Mary Cullen stop that!" Mary scolded. "You are a young lady and too old to be screaming like that."

"I WANT MY DADDY NOW!" Alice screamed. "NOW NOW NOW! I WANT DADDY NOW!"

"I want my dad too but that isn't going to happen!" Emmett snapped. "Stop screaming."

"MAKE ME!"

"Where and when shorty! I'll bring it no problem!"

"Emmett stop it," Mary scolded. "Jasper?"

The blonde boy was sitting on the floor hugging his knees and his face was buried in his arms.

"I want Esme," Emmett said. He turned from Mary and ran back into the auditorium.

"Emmett stop!" Mary called. "Edward go get him! Please I can't run!"

Edward nodded and tore after his friend. People in the crowd gasped in shock as they saw the two boys running down the aisle.

"EMMETT STOP YOU STUBBORN COW!" Edward yelled.

"NO! I WANT ESME NOW!" Emmett yelled back. "AND I'M NOT A COW!"

"A MULE IS MORE LIKE IT!"

Security was on the move. It didn't matter. Emmett reached the floor where the graduates were waiting. Esme and Carlisle had both stood. Emmett ran and crashed into Esme's legs.

"Emmett Platt what in the world is going on?" She asked angrily.

"Daddy's dead!" Emmett sobbed into her thighs, "Alice saw it and they called us to the hospital. Jasper is in his bubble and Alice won't stop crying!"

"Edward what are you doing?" Carlisle demanded when he grabbed his son. "I told you to behave!"

"Emmett started running and grandma can't run after him so she asked me to get him!"

Carlisle looked livid. He knelt down and took a breath to begin a very severe warning when Edward spoke again.

"Alice had a vision about Mitch being shot and then the hospital called. Dad he died and Alice won't stop crying!" Now that he was in his father's presence Edward's strong big boy exterior had crumbled, revealing the scared child that he was. "Dad I'm sorry. I'm really scared."

Carlisle looked up at Esme who was holding her nephew tight. She stood and grabbed his hand and came up to Carlisle. "We're leaving."

Carlisle nodded and followed her, apologizing to the dean for their interruptions and giving a quick explanation. They reached the lobby where Mary was still trying to console her granddaughter and Jasper was still in his bubble.

"Mom Edward just told me."

"I'm sorry Carlisle I wanted to let you two have your graduation but they just broke down."

"Nevermind the stupid ceremony, let's go."

Alice ran to him and he picked her up. "It's okay baby I've got you."

"Daddy I'm sorry I couldn't stop it! I'm sorry it's all my fault!"

"No baby no," Carlisle murmured, "sweet girl this is in no way you're fault."

Alice started to cry again and Carlisle rocked her gently. He looked up at Esme who was looking shaken and upset. He took her keys and headed to the car. She sat in back and kept Jasper in her lap. Alice was sitting beside them sobbing silently and Emmett was in the front.

Esme kissed the top of Jasper's head and hugged him tight. He was still in his bubble, knees drawn tight to his chest and face buried. Alice was curled up against Esme's side and Edward was holding her hand. Carlisle glanced back at them sadly.

_Is Jasper okay?_

Edward shook his head once.

_Is there anything I can do to help?_

Edward shook his head again.

Carlisle sadly looked back at the road as the light changed.

---

Carlisle didn't see much of Esme over the next couple weeks. Mitch died shortly after they arrived at the hospital, as if he had been waiting to see his children one last time. For the past couple weeks Esme had been dealing with the funeral home and caring for her new children. Emmett was acting out and Jasper hadn't spoken since.

He shouldn't have been happy to see her at one in the morning but it had been so long that he missed her face. Edward heard the knocking and woke first. He shuffled to the door and didn't even bother to check who it was. He heard Esme's mental voice. He unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hi Esme," he said.

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry about the time."

"I'm gonna get the extra blankets," Edward said letting her in. Jasper and Emmett followed. Esme sat on the couch and the boys sat with her. Deciding to let his dad sleep a little longer Edward got the little plastic stool out and got some cups. He put on some coffee for Esme and got some juice for Emmett and Jasper.

"You're such a good little host," Esme said when Edward came into the living room.

"Dad always said to be polite and offer drinks," Edward said. "He hasn't been sleeping well so I didn't want to wake him. Do you need to talk to him?"

"I just don't want to be alone," Esme said, "I need help with the boys."

"I'm sure dad won't mind," Edward said. "He is crazy about you after all."

"You're sweet."

"Do you want a hug?" Edward asked. Esme nodded. He crawled up into her lap and hugged her around the neck. "Don't worry Esme, things will work out."

"I know, it just seems so hard right now."

Emmett had curled up and was going to sleep. Edward jumped down and grabbed a blanket for him.

"Do you want to borrow Leo?" Edward asked.

Emmett nodded and Edward went into his room and got his lion. When he gave it to Emmett the boy hugged it to his chest. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"Leo is a good friend," Edward said with a smile.

"Edward you are such a little sweetheart," Esme said.

"Edward why didn't you wake me?" Carlisle asked coming out.

"Because you need sleep," Edward said. Esme stood and went into Carlisle's arms. "Baby it's okay."

"I'm sorry to come so late. I'm just really unstable right now and I don't know if I can take care of the boys on my own. I know this is the last thing you need."

"No, no sweetheart it's okay," Carlisle said steering her to sit down. Once he sat Jasper crawled into his lap and curled up again.

"The funeral was the least of my worries. I mean it went great and there were so many people. When Mitch's team offered to pay for everything I was stunned and touched. I don't know what to do about these two," she said touching Emmett's head lovingly. "His mom said if she absolutely has to she'll take him. I nearly slapped her. She kept talking like he was some sort of burden. She should be so lucky to have such a wonderful boy. Isn't that right Em?"

"If you give me to her I'll never speak to you again," Emmett warned against the lion's head.

"Jasper would be sent to a home," Esme sniffed, "I can't take care of them and I'm scared."

"Why not?" Carlisle asked.

"Because I'm a graduate with a degree in pre-med. Not exactly the greatest of degrees when not followed by med school. I'm not like you Carlisle, I can't juggle everything. They won't let me drop out of med school. Emmett threw a tantrum when I even mentioned it."

"It's your dream," Jasper said making Esme jump, "we don't want to take it away."

"Jazz I want you two more," she said, "I don't want you two to be separated and even worse, separated and away from where I can see you."

"You don't have to worry about it," Carlisle said, "Esme you are going to adopt them."

"Just like that?"

"Yes," he said. "We'll get a place together and we'll be a happy family."

"Carlisle..."

"I want to marry you, Esme," Carlisle said. "I want us all to be together. Edward and Alice need a mom and they adore you. I love you and I love Emmett and Jasper."

"Carlisle I can't afford a wedding right now," Esme said.

"Baby we'll go to the courthouse tomorrow."

"If you say no we'll never speak to you again," Alice said from behind the recliner.

"Yeah, we won't acknowledge you in anyway," Edward added.

Esme looked from the twins to her nephews who were looking at her expectingly. "I guess I have no choice," she said with a smile, "you make a persuasive argument."

"That's good," Carlisle said leaning over to kiss her.

"Neither of us have a big enough place for six people," Esme said.

"My lease is up next month," Carlisle said, "yours?"

"Tomorrow actually," Esme said, "I was going to resign tomorrow morning."

"Great! We'll stay here for one more month and get a bigger place. A small house maybe. We'll figure out schooling..."

"Absolutely not," Esme said, "Carlisle you have a full ride and you are going to take it. I'll take off and work."

"So, Esme is going to be our new mommy?" Alice asked. Esme looked at her and smiled.

"It seems so," she said.

"Yay!" the twins cheered running to their parents. Esme hugged them both and their new siblings smiled.

---

With the fall came a new life. The kids started school again. Emmett was in Edward's class which was good for him. Jasper insisted on starting at a public school. His doctors gave the okay and he was put in a small class.

Carlisle had the tedious task of sitting through the painfully long IEP process. He sat in a stuffy room a few weeks before class started. The teacher cleared his throat. Carlisle knew him as Mr. Don Lewis, the head of the special education department. "Your son has an unusual case but his doctors have given me some methods to use. During tests he will be remove to the resource room where he will have more time to work on them. He will be meeting with our speech pathologist once a month. We also suggest letting him visit with our guidance counselor at least once a week for the first month or so."

"Why is that?" Carlisle asked. Jasper had been through more therapy than he liked to deal with his early childhood.

"Public school can be a huge step and we want to make sure that he is adjusting properly."

"That sounds good," Carlisle said, "will the counselor be able to meet with him whenever? He is subject to panic attacks."

"Absolutely," Mr. Lewis said, "Joyce has already been notified and Jasper's primary educator has been given instructions to let him leave if he needs to."

"And he is in the same class as my daughter, yes?"

"Alice? Correct?"

"Yes."

"At the moment no but I can have her moved," Mr. Lewis said checking the class roster. "Any special reason?"

"She is able to calm him down with the least difficulty," Carlisle said, "he is also very attached to her and I would prefer if he has a familiar face with him."

"That will be no problem," the principal said.

"Alright," Mr. Lewis said turning his attention to the forms in front of him, "now for goals. After viewing the results from the reading test we have put Jasper at a third grade level which is good considering the circumstances. His father must have been very careful about his schooling."

"Mitch was very good to him."

"We would like him to be at a fourth grade reading level this time next year. To do this we will work with him during the reading period. He will have assigned readings that he must finish. We would also like to see an improvement in his spelling and vocabulary. Does this sound good to you?"

"It sounds great," Carlisle said.

"And I understand that you and your wife are both in school?"

"Yes, medical school. My mother will be watching the kids on most afternoons and she is quite eager to help them with their homework."

"Alright, we will need a list of emergency contact numbers for Jasper. Such as who to call if he is having a panic attack or a fit of any kind."

Carlisle wrote out everything and told them that he was going to have his wife take a look at the IEP before signing it.

"Just know that if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Mr. Lewis, you've been a great help," Carlisle said shaking his hand.

---

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Carlisle asked hugging Esme around the middle.

"I think I've heard that before," Esme giggled. She turned around and kissed him. "How did the meeting go?"

"Very well, we talked about our options but I want you to take a look before setting anything in stone."

"Alright, I'll take a look at it tonight," Esme promised. "Now I think you are needed in the back yard."

Carlisle kissed her cheek and gave her a squeeze before going into the small back yard. He smiled when he saw Emmett and Edward tossing a football.

"Dad!" Edward said happily as he tossed the ball back. Emmett jumped up and caught it.

Carlisle sat on the porch where Alice and Jasper were playing with sidewalk chalk. "What are you angels up to?"

"Drawing," Alice said picking up white chalk. "It's a daisy."

"I see that. What are you up to Piccasso?" Carlisle asked ruffling Jasper's hair.

"I'm drawing daddy," Jasper said. Carlisle looked over at the drawing.

"That's beautiful," he murmured. The angel was sweet and soft. "You miss him?"

"Yes," Jasper said coloring in the wings. "But I love you too Carlisle."

"That's reassuring," Carlisle said kissing his forehead, "I love you too."

"Daddy draw with us," Alice said handing him a piece of chalk.

"Alright what am I going to draw?" Carlisle asked.

"Draw Lizzy," Alice said, "that way Mitch won't be so lonely."

Carlisle looked at the pavement. He put the chalk to the ground. "She was very pretty, just like Esme." He picked up orange chalk after he drew the shape of her face. "Edward has her hair color but it was more like yours, Alice. Soft and fine. Angel hair. She kept it long and it had a wave to it. Her eyes were beautiful," Carlisle sighed picking up green chalk, "they were gentle and passionate. Just like yours."

"Do you think if mom had lived that you would still be close to Esme?" Alice asked.

"I'm sure your mother and I would have divorced by now. Commitment wasn't Lizzy's style and we mostly stayed together because of you two. But she would have adored you all the same."

"Would she be mad that I call Esme mom?"

"I don't think so," Carlisle lied. Lizzy had been the possessive type and on most days she had the maturity of a child. Alice smiled and went back to driving. Carlisle looked up at Edward who was giving him a look. "She'd probably be a bit annoyed but she'd quickly get over it," he amended making his son smile.

"Do you still love her?" Alice asked, coloring her flower blue.

"Yes," Carlisle said putting a soft smile on the picture's face, "but not in the same way anymore. I love Esme differently."

"How?" Alice asked.

"He wants to have sex with her," Jasper said.

Carlisle went pink. "Well it's more than that, Jasper dear."

"Daddy what's sex?" Alice asked.

"You know what I think Esme wants you to help her set the table, okay? Okay get going sweetie."

Alice pouted but Carlisle seemed final. She walked in and found Esme dumping the pasta into a strainer. "Hey pumpkin," she said.

"Daddy sent me in because he was too disturbed about telling me about sex."

"Well that's good," Esme said with a laugh, "tell you what sweetie why don't you set the table and I'll tell you what it is."

"Really?"

"Mmhm," Esme nodded handing Alice a stack of plates. "Okay sex is something that only adults can do. It is where both people get naked usually between a man and a woman. The man puts his peepee in the woman and if you aren't at least nineteen it hurts like hell and both the boy and girl are in so much pain that they can't stop crying."

Alice looked horrified and Esme felt satisfied with a job well done.

"Now go set the table pumpkin."

TBC

I am so telling my kids that BTW. I want them to be terrified of having sex until they are old enough. And I wonder why my friends are afraid of my reproducing. Hm. On another note, I'm thinking about writing a story with a more uncommon pairing of Emmett and Bella. Would anyone be interested?


	8. Chapter 8

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 8,

Edward and Emmett were both very protective. It was a trait that Carlisle both loved and hated. He loved it because both boys were fiercely protective of their younger siblings and it was so cute. But he hated it because it got them into trouble. Which was why Carlisle was sitting in the office with both boys and the principal.

"In short your sons attacked a fellow student."

"He was picking on my sister!" Edward defended loudly.

"Yeah and Jasper too," Emmett added. "Making fun of him for being in special ed! I'm not going to sit back at take that no matter how many detentions you throw at me."

"Mr. Greene said he didn't see those boys harassing either of the children."

"Oh so now they need to actually succeed with their plan to be punished?!" Edward demanded. "You adults are so ridiculous! I heard them talking about it! They were going to pull Jasper's pants down to see if he wears a diaper and then push my sister into the dirt!"

"Nobody messes with Alice and Jasper and gets away with it," Emmett grumbled. He and Edward bumped fists.

"I'll talk to them," Carlisle said, "and they will be suitably punished."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

"Come on you two," Carlisle sighed steering the boys out. Edward looked up at Carlisle as if he had been horribly offended.

"Dad! Come on you have to believe me! I heard their thoughts!"

"I know you did son, but you have to understand that things don't work that easily. Thinking horrible thoughts aren't enough to attack someone."

"So you wanted us to just stand by and let them attack my brother and sister?!" Emmett cried in outrage.

"Okay listen," Carlisle said taking a knee once they were outside. "As your father I have to tell you that what you did was wrong. But as a dad I have to say right on. Don't tell your mother I was encouraging this because I'm not. Edward you have a wonderful gift and you need to learn how to use it properly, how to divert people instead of just tackling them and punching them."

"Emmett punched them," Edward said, "I just tackled."

"Whatever," Carlisle said waving the words aside, "do you understand me?"

"Yes," they both mumbled.

"Good, now let's go."

Carlisle walked them to the car where Alice and Jasper were waiting. Emmett hopped in front and Edward slipped in back. Carlisle started the car and Alice gave Edward a look. "You know I saw it coming."

"Fine I'll just leave you to defend yourself," Edward sniffed folding his arms. He smiled though when his sister hugged him.

"But it was sweet," she said.

"I don't wear a diaper," Jasper mumbled bitterly.

"Forget about them, they're just stupid jerks."

"Is mom going to hear about this?" Emmett asked.

"Oh yes," Carlisle said, "and she'll have her own words with you."

---

"Next time boys wait until they hit you and then hit them back harder," Esme said. Carlisle sat behind her with his jaw on the floor. She glanced back and saw his expression. "Oh, I mean that was very wrong boys."

"It's okay mom," Edward said with a smile, "you're just used to being the cool aunt."

"Oh is that it?" she asked with a small laugh. "Okay you kids go up and finish your homework."

"Okay," they groaned sulking off. When they were gone Esme turned to Carlisle.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Your mom called today," she said, "your father is still in town. He was asking her to take him back."

"That is never going to happen," Carlisle assured her, pulling her lightly to him. "I just can't wait until he leaves. He's lost almost everything."

There was a crash and Carlisle looked around quickly.

"I Swear if those kids broke something again I'll..."

"DADDY!" Alice shrieked. Her voice was panicked. Carlisle tore out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. He met a locked door and heard Alice crying inside. "DADDY!"

Carlisle rammed the door and broke through. He stumbled in and saw Alice and Jasper against the wall. Jasper was holding Alice behind him. Emmett was unconscious on the ground and Carlisle saw Harold in his children's room with his son in his hands.

"Stay back Carlisle," Harold spat. His eyes were blazing and crazy. He held Edward against the ground with a hand over his neck.

"Daddy help," Edward cried quietly.

Carlisle took a step and his father pulled out a gun and held it against Edward's head. "Do you think I'm kidding? I'm a vengeful man Carlisle. You and this boy ruined my life!"

"You ruined your own life! You suck freak he's a child!"

Edward was frozen with fear. He was visibly trembling and crying. Alice was crying and Jasper looked about ready to snap. Carlisle was vaguely aware of Esme calling the police.

"I'll kill him first," Harold growled, "spare him the tragedy of seeing his father murdered."

"Dad stop," Carlisle said panicked, "kill me instead. Leave Edward out of this. I'm the one that pressed charges not him. He didn't want anything more to do with you but I pushed him to testify. It was all me. I'm the one you're truly angry at."

_With Carlisle out of the way I can have the boy all to myself. The blonde boy too. He's so sweet and feminine. The curly haired boy put up a fight._

Edward looked at his father. "Daddy..."

"Be quiet Edward," Carlisle said sharply. "Dad listen to me."

"Alright Carlisle," Harold agreed pointing the gun at his son. Harold went flying forward and Carlisle was briefly aware of Jasper crouching over Edward before he attacked. Carlisle grabbed his father's wrists.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" He yelled at the kids. Jasper pulled Edward up and they grabbed Emmett's hand. Alice ran over to them and helped. Carlisle was pushed onto his back and Harold pinned him with the gun pressing into his cheek.

"Dying for that little mistake," he snarled, "how noble. Even though you wanted to abort them both!"

"I love my children. Something you could never understand!" Carlisle growled, kneeing his father in the stomach. In the moment of weakness Carlisle pushed him off and noticed that his children were out of the room.

Edward saw a million different decisions running through Alice's head and grabbed her hand. Esme pulled them close and pushed them outside. "Stay here," she ordered before going upstairs. She arrived to find the two men wrestling on the floor. Just as the police arrived two loud shots echoed through the neighborhood.

---

Carlisle was in a lot of pain when he woke up. He saw a white ceiling above him and heard soft sobs beside him. He glanced over and saw Esme sitting by his side.

"Where are the kids?" he asked weakly.

"Oh Carlisle you're awake!" she cried hugging him. She kissed his cheek and his lips. "We were so worried."

"Where are they?" he asked again.

"Dad! We're here!" Edward said as they all walked up to the bed. Carlisle held his arms out and Edward crawled up to him. Carlisle held him tight and kissed his face over and over again.

"Edward I almost lost you," he sobbed into his hair, "I'm so sorry, son, I'm so sorry."

"Daddy I'm fine," Edward mumbled against his shoulder. "You're the one that got hurt."

Carlisle didn't care about that. He hugged his son tight to his chest and kissed his head. A million different things ran through his head. He had almost lost his son, his precious son. His shoulder screamed in pain as he squeezed his son but that didn't matter.

"Daddy promise me that you won't be stupid again," Edward sniffed, "you can't die yet. I haven't said so."

"I thought I was going to lose you," Carlisle cried into Edward's hair, "I love you so much Edward. I can't tell you how devastated I would be if I lost you. Edward if I died just so that I could ensure your safety I'd gladly do it."

"But you're my dad, you aren't supposed to die until I'm at least ninety. What about mom? She needs you too, and Emmett and Jasper need you. You can't be stupid and leave all of us."

Carlisle kissed Edward's head again.

_I've never been so afraid._

"I love you dad," Edward mumbled against his shoulder. Carlisle rubbed his back and squeezed him tight.

Edward had fallen asleep in Carlisle's arms. Esme came back in silently and kissed her husband on the forehead. "The kids are asleep in the waiting room."

"How long do I have to stay in here?" he asked.

"Not long," Esme said smoothing some of Edward's hair. "You had to have the bullet removed but that's it. You'll be out tomorrow morning at the latest."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Your father is dead," Esme said, "and your mother is down the hall recovering from a severe beating."

"What?! I want to see her."

Esme nodded and took Edward who woke momentarily and then fell back asleep. Carlisle got up and walked down the hall. His mother was awake with Alice. She looked over at him.

"Carlisle," she whispered, "you're awake. We were so worried about you."

"What happened?"

Mary gave him a weak smile and made sure to fuss over his health. Carlisle was a little annoyed by that. After all he just had a bullet wound in the shoulder. His mother looked like a purple patchwork quilt.

"Domestic squabble," she said with a wave of her hand, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I couldn't see it grandma," Alice said, "what good is my power if I can't ever catch anything I need to?"

"You're still developing sweetheart," Mary assured her.

"He did this to you? Mom why didn't you call? I could have gotten to you sooner."

"Well I was unconscious for most of it. Right after I called an ambulance I blacked out and woke up here. But you and Edward could have died! Carlisle you aren't allowed to scare me like that. I tried to protect you. Harold screamed at me, saying that he was going to kill you and Edward after he killed me. I told him that I made you press charges against him and that it was all my fault. I hoped that if he killed me that he would leave you two alone. I told him so but he didn't listen. I wanted to protect you. You're my son, Carlisle and I would die for you."

"Mom don't be stupid," Carlisle mumbled hugging her, "you aren't allowed to die for me."

"And yet you told Edward the same thing I hear," Mary said with a smile, "we're parents, it's what we do."

He felt her tug on him. She moved up and pulled him closer. Carlisle curled up against her and cried silently into her shoulder. "I was so scared mom, he almost killed my son."

"I know precious I know," Mary murmured smoothing his hair and rubbing soothing circles on his upper arm.

Esme peeked in on them with Edward still in her arms. He opened his eyes and looked at his family. Even he had to admit there was a parallel between his moment with his father in the other room and the one now. Carlisle was crying into his mother's chest and she was caring for him even though she was probably in a bit of pain doing so. But not only that she had offered Harold her life in exchange for her son's and grandson's.

_Hey there sleepy head_ Mary thought to him. _You take care of your daddy now, he's still young too._

Edward nodded against Esme's shoulder. She patted his back and carried him out silently asking Alice to come with her. She took the little girl's hand and met up with the boys in the waiting room. She saw that they had woken up and the nurses were playing with them. The boys were being spoiled with suckers.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen," the nurse said when she sat down, "can I get you anything?"

"No thank you," Esme said. "Do you know when my husband will be released?"

"Once Dr. Hayes gives him an exam. Which would go faster if he was in his room."

"I'm sorry he's down the hall with his mother."

"I'll let him know," the nurse said patting Emmett's hair. She got up and walked over to Mary's room. Esme sat down and Edward shifted in her lap. She kissed his forehead and held him loosely.

"Jasper baby are you still in your bubble?"

Jasper nodded.

"Do you wanna come snuggle with mommy?"

He nodded again and crawled up onto the couch where he snuggled against Esme's side.

"How's your head Emmy?"

"Still hurts," Emmett grumbled. He had a bandage on his head from where Harold had hit him with the butt of his gun when he tried to defend his brother. Esme felt bad for the boy who had to take his first brain scan to make sure that he's alright, but let it never be said that Emmett Cullen wasn't brave.

---

"How do you feel daddy?" Alice asked as they walked out. She held his hand and Edward held onto the other.

"I feel a little sore, but I'm glad that you four are alright."

"When is grandma going to get out of the hospital?" Edward asked.

"When the doctors decide to," Carlisle answered.

"Mommy does this mean that you and daddy won't be having sex?" Emmett asked looking up at her.

"Um...well..."

"Because it's very annoying when we hear you keep saying oh god Carlisle," Edward said.

"I never hear that," Emmett said.

"Yeah me neither. It's all in your head."

The kids and Carlisle snickered at the joke.

"Seriously if you guys just agreed with me it would be great," Edward grumbled. "Daddy I don't want to hear you get your freak on! It's creepy!"

"But daddy loves him some mommy," Carlisle said winking over at Esme. Edward looked a little greener at that moment.

---

Carlisle smiled when the kids all hopped on the bus to school. He turned and looked at Esme. "Homework done Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms lightly around her waist.

"You know we have time before class," he murmured against her forehead.

"I like that," she whispered. Carlisle tilted her chin up and kissed her. He smiled and took her hand, walking up to the bedroom. They both stopped when they saw a note on the bed written in Alice's handwriting.

_Dad and Mom,_

_The condo that you use is going to break open and mom will have a baby. How that will happen I have no idea because a stork drops babies off but I guess when you have sex the stork gets a message that there needs to be a baby. And how come you two haven't gotten a baby yet? Did the stork keep missing your message? Because if you were wanting a baby you can ignore this because he'll get the message this time and I want a sister so make sure you put that in the message too okay. I'm tired of being with just stupid boys._

_Love,_

_Alice_

"I don't know whether to thank her or strangle her," Carlisle sighed looking over at Esme. "Sorry honey but we can't afford a baby."

"I know," she sighed, "I am just really horny right now. Stupid future seeing kid."

"You know, we have other ways of having fun," Carlisle murmured wiggling his eyebrows.

"If you're talking about pulling out Mitch tried that and we ended up with Emmett."

"Which has proven to be a good thing," Carlisle said with a shrug, "I was talking about oral."

"Forget it," Esme sighed, "mood's gone. We have to get going anyway."

Esme left and Carlisle glared at the note. Stupid future seeing kid.

TBC

Because you know Carlisle fed them the stork lie. Alice just thought way too much into it.

My mind wouldn't let me go to sleep until I finished this chapter. Why I'm surprised I have no idea as insomnia has been a pest to me for the past few months. On that note if anyone knows how to get rid of it without cutting caffeine (I don't drink it anyway) or sleeping pills let me know either in a review or a PM or whatever. Because when a label says "non habit forming" they are lying! I've become quite addicted to them. Especially Unisom because even though it leaves a druggy groggy after effect it knocks me out quickly. I'm using Simply Sleep right now because tylenol PM used to be a good friend of mine but I think my body has gotten too adapted to the formula because it takes a couple hours to put me to sleep. : (


	9. Chapter 9

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 9,

When Edward didn't act out as a reaction to almost being killed Carlisle was a wee worried. Even though his son rarely gave in to fits of rage and when he did it was usually because of something he heard or something Alice had done to provoke him. He didn't expect to have to put his son through more therapy for it or anything like that but he expected some show of emotion. Some sign that he at least understood that the man that molested him held a gun to his head and very nearly killed him and his father.

It wasn't until Emmett said something that Carlisle had even begun to notice something strange about his son's behavior.

"Jasper and Edward have been spending an awful lot of time together. I mean usually Jasper is glued to Alice."

"Has he always been so clingy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said, "dad and I used to joke that Jasper feeds on emotions. He's usually with whoever is giving off the best vibes. I mean Alice is generally pretty cheery. So why he's hanging with a mope like Ed is beyond me."

"Your brother isn't a mope he's just...stoic."

"Dad my brother isn't a type of car."

"Swing and a miss," Carlisle sighed, "stoic isn't a type of car."

"Yes it is, honda just made it."

"That's the civic. Not even close."

"Darn."

Carlisle ruffled Emmett's hair anyway. He secretly loved it when the kids mispronounced words or mistook the meaning entirely. He loved the little arguments they would have. when they believed that they were right.

"What does stoic mean?"

"Expressionless or reserved," Carlisle said, "if I remember correctly anyway."

"Sometimes it does seem like Jasper feeds on emotions," Emmett sighed.

Carlisle nodded but he had to disagree to a point. He felt like the child actually calmed him down. He seemed happier when his adopted son was around. But he did agree that Jasper usually hung with Alice who radiated joy and optimism.

"Daddy play with me," Alice ordered as she crawled into his lap.

"What if I don't want to?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah because that happens," Alice snorted, "we're going to go play tea party."

"Oh we are huh?"

"Yes, now come on! Esme just put the tea on!" Carlisle sighed as Alice jumped down and started tugging on his good arm. "Hurry up slowpoke!"

"I'm going as fast as I can! Lay off I'm old."

"Not as old as grandma and she moves much faster than you! Now hurry up! The tea will get cold! And before you say anything we aren't using air for tea."

Carlisle sighed and went into her room where Esme was setting up the tea set. He sighed and took his seat.

---

It was a beautiful summer's night, but the greatest joy came from the fact that school was over.

"In just one more year we'll be in junior high," Emmett said with a happy sigh.

"And in just one more year I'll be in the junior high sped program," Jasper said with a sad sigh.

"Oh come on Jazzy you're doing great," Edward said squeezing his brother's small shoulders. "Soon you'll be caught up."

"If you say so," Jasper sighed.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Edward asked.

"Tell them what?" Emmett asked.

"I probably won't," Jasper mumbled. "Have I helped you at least a little?"

"Absolutely," Edward said, "I'm really grateful."

"I am confused and I don't like it," Emmett stated.

"I can't do anything special," Jasper mumbled blushing, "I mean you can read minds and Alice can see the future. I can just mess with emotions."

"I freaking knew it!" Emmett said pointing at him. "I knew there was something unusual about you!"

Jasper turned a deep shade of red and Edward sighed.

"Aw come on Jazz it's not a bad thing," Emmett said slinging his arm over Jasper's shoulders.

"You really think so?"

"I know so! Man how come you three get powers and I don't?"

"Your head is freakishly hard, maybe that's your power," Edward suggested with a shrug.

"I warn you Cullen I might have to pound you," Emmett grumbled.

"Right like you could," Edward scoffed, "not only am I faster and more agile than you, I know what you're going to do right before...ACK!"

Jasper pointed and laughed as Emmett surprise tackled his brother and the two began rolling around in the grass.

"Yeah? Whose the tough guy now punk?!" Emmett cheered as he pinned Edward. "You are so cocky Edward."

"I am not a rooster!" Edward snapped bucking Emmett off of him. Emmett laughed and joined Jasper. The two boys kept laughing until they reached the park.

---

While they now lived in a house, it was a small one. Alice got her own room because she was a girl and would eventually develop bits that the boys didn't want to see. The boys got the biggest room in the house because all three of them roomed together. Not that they usually minded. A loft had been set up in the corner and Emmett had claimed it. Under him Jasper's bed jutted out at an L by the window with Edward's against the other wall at the foot of his brother's bed. Carlisle didn't mind the arrangement as the boys had set it up themselves.

It wasn't uncommon for Carlisle and Esme to finish up their homework and hear them laughing and playing on their way up to check on the kids.

"Lights out kids," Esme said poking her head in. She smiled though when she saw the boys sitting on Jasper's bed playing with their toys.

"Aw come on mom," they whined.

"Nope, lights out."

Esme watched Emmett crawl up to his loft and Edward over to his bed before she flipped the light off. Once dark the room had a subtle glow from the hundreds of stars and planets stuck to the ceiling and walls.

"Goodnight boys,"

"Night mom," they chorused.

Carlisle smiled and put his arm around Esme's waist.

"Wait until we're asleep Mr. Insensitive!" Edward called.

"God why," Carlisle moaned.

"Baby don't worry about it," Esme giggled. She tapped lightly on Alice's door. "Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom," Alice sighed from her bed.

Esme smiled and took Carlisle's hand. They went downstairs to their room. Carlisle closed the door and his lips fell to hers. "Mrs. Cullen you look absolutely stunning."

"Do I?" Esme asked pulling away from him. She smiled over at him and pulled her shirt off. Carlisle groaned as she slowly got out of her jeans. She looked over at him, her hair spilled over her shoulders. "Oh come on baby it's not like my waist is slim."

"Oh it is," Carlisle mumbled looking her over.

"And it's not like my breasts are supple and fit perfectly in your hand."

"Oh they do."

"And it's not like my pussy is wet from daydreaming about you ever since the kids went up to bed."

Carlisle mumbled nonsense. Esme smiled. He was looking at her like they were teenagers and he was going to be having sex for the first time. She sat on the bed with her legs partly spread. One hand rested lightly between her legs.

"Carlisle," she murmured in a sweet pout, "baby I want your cock in me."

"Y-you do huh?"

"Mmhm," Esme moaned softly as she undid her bra. "I want you above me. I want you inside of me. Fuck Carlisle I'm aching for you."

Carlisle threw his shirt and kicked his jeans aside. He came up to her and kissed him. Esme laid back on the bed and he followed. She let out a breathy moan as he sucked on her neck and caressed her breast. Esme reached down between them and cupped him. Carlisle gasped and lowered to her breast. He sucked on her nipple and rubbed the other one.

"Dad! Dad come now!"

Carlisle growled into Esme's shoulder and sighed. Esme pulled her pajamas on quickly and slipped out.

"What's up Edward?" she asked.

"Jasper is in his bubble and he won't come out," Edward said, "he just started crying all of a sudden."

Esme nodded and walked upstairs with Edward. When she got to his room Jasper was sitting on his bed. He was in his bubble alright. His shoulders were shaking from silent sobs. Esme felt a familiar sadness when she realized that nobody could cry as quietly as him.

"Jazzy honey what's wrong?" Esme asked gently as she put her arm around his shoulders. When that did nothing to get a response she lifted him into her lap. "Do you want Carlisle?"

Jasper didn't respond. He came out of his bubble though and curled into Esme's chest. He gripped her shirt and soon the front was soaked with his tears. Esme silently stood up and walked out with him.

_I'm going to calm him down. Try to get some sleep okay._

"Yes mom," Edward said. He gave Emmett a quick look before they both went back to their beds.

Esme cradled Jasper against her chest and went down into the kitchen. She got him some water and he rejected it.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlisle asked walking out of the bedroom fully decent.

"I don't know," Esme said quietly, "Edward didn't tell me."

_Edward do you know what Jasper was thinking about?_

"No," Edward called down. Carlisle figured he must have put up his mental blocks to get some peace from their lovemaking. Poor kid. All the concerned parents could tell was that Jasper was very upset. He rarely went into his bubble otherwise.

"Jazzy, baby, talk to me," Esme urged moving to their bedroom. She laid him on the bed and laid next to him. Jasper looked over when Carlisle laid on the other side and put one gentle hand on his shoulder. He kissed the back of his son's head.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," he murmured hugging his son gently, "it's okay. We have you and nothing will ever change that."

Jasper nodded and Esme smoothed this hair.

---

Emmett and Alice were both fast asleep. Alice had scanned the future and didn't see anything in the way besides yet another prank by James at lunch. It was easily enough to avoid so she didn't worry. Edward laid awake and had let his shields down. He heard the beginnings of a Emmett's dream with dragons. He heard Carlisle's concern downstairs and Esme's soft mental pleas for Jasper to stop crying. Edward closed his eyes when he saw what Jasper was thinking about. There went his good night's sleep.

In his memory Jasper was in a dark room. He was hugging his knees and biting his lip so hard it was bleeding. The door opened to reveal Her. Jasper never thought of his mother's name if he even knew it. It was always Her. She had stringy blonde hair that was in need of a wash. She was skinny and she had a mouth full of rotted teeth. A cigarette was in one hand and a beer was in the other.

She spoke but he didn't understand her. He only knew a few phrases and this one wasn't one of them. She grabbed him and pulled him out into the blinding morning light.

"Stupid boy," she grunted.

Jasper understood that. He barely understood what it meant but had heard it enough to get the idea. He sneezed and she stopped.

"Quiet!" She snapped slapping him. As she dragged him through the living room the smell of the smoke overwhelmed him making his already upset stomach do backflips. He tried as hard as he could to keep from throwing up but it was no use. She screamed at him as he vomited on the carpet. He met the ground next. His stomach twisted and flipped as he smelled the disgusting smell. She didn't wash him off before locking him up again.

Edward sat up and walked to the bathroom. Sure enough there was a pile of puke on the little rug by the toilet. He wondered if Jasper seriously thought that Esme and Carlisle were going to beat him for throwing up. Or maybe it just brought back bad memories. Either way Edward went downstairs and poked his head into his parent's bedroom.

Carlisle noticed and got up. Jasper was drifting to sleep, his memories were becoming faded and lazy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"He's thinking about his first mom," Edward said sadly, "and how she hit him when he threw up."

"Did he get sick?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded and Carlisle ruffled his hair a bit. "Thank you Edward."

Edward nodded and walked upstairs with Carlisle. He gave his dad a hug and went to bed. Carlisle cleaned up most of the vomit and then took the rug into the laundry room across the hall. He came back down and silently returned. Jasper looked over at him and then buried his face in Esme's shirt.

"All gone," Carlisle said, "we'll wash the rug tomorrow and I'll call my mom to come and take care of you. Would you like that?"

Jasper nodded mutely.

"It's okay that you threw up," Carlisle said in the same gentle tone, "can you do me a favor next time and tell me? I won't be angry, I just want to know when you're sick so we can make you better."

"I'm bad," Jasper mumbled.

"No, no sweetie," Esme murmured hugging him, "you aren't bad. You're very good. You just have a little stomach flu. You feel warm."

"First mom would get angry," Jasper said barely above a whisper, "she would hit me and I fell into it and smelled for weeks."

"Your first mother was a horrible human being who deserves nothing short of the worst possible punishment," Esme stated, "Jasper you are such a good boy and you are so loving and sweet. Carlisle and I love having you and Mitch loved you dearly while he had you."

"I miss him," Jasper said sadly.

"We all do," Carlisle promised, "he was a good man who was good to his boys."

"Will you leave me too?" Jasper asked looking at Carlisle. "I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere," Carlisle promised. Jasper smiled weakly. "I love you kids too much to leave."

"I love you too dad," Jasper said quietly hugging him. Carlisle kissed his forehead and snuggled him close. Esme flipped off the light and pulled the covers up over her husband and son. She kissed the back of Jasper's head and rubbed his shoulder lightly. Soon he was fast asleep in his new father's arms. Carlisle looked over at Esme who was silver in the milky moonlight.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too."

Esme leaned over and kissed him before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.

TBC

Thanks to everyone who gave me suggestions for dealing with insomnia. That's about it for now really. Please review! I love hearing from people. :)


	10. Chapter 10

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

When asked about how old the twins and the other two were in the last chapter I decided to put up a time chart. Keep in mind numbers do not stick in my head whatsoever. Which is why I want to teach little kids! Their math skills will not outweigh mine! muahahahahahahaha!

Anyway here it is. Jasper and Emmett are the same age. Jasper's birthday is in November and Emmett's is in April.

Chapter 1: Fet-i to newborn

Chapter 2: Four almost five (their birthday is August 20th which is right after school starts)

Chapter 3-6: Five and six

Chapter 8-9: Nine

Chapter 10: eleven

Chapter 10,

The day started out like any other. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Carlisle was working on his final paper for his final class. Esme was reading a guide to finding a good internship in the Chicago area.

"Mom," Alice said walking into the room.

"Yes pumpkin?" Esme asked looking up from her reading.

"I want a bra."

Carlisle spit out the water he was drinking in pure shock and Esme crossed one leg over the other. "Sweetie you don't have anything yet," she reminded her.

"Fine I want to learn how to shave."

"Oh god you're killing me," Carlisle moaned sitting back and putting his hands over his face. "Alice you're too young!"

"Daddy I'm eleven!"

"Too young!" He cried. "You are too young to be wanting bras and shaving! Too young!"

"According to your father you're too young," Esme said, "and I have to agree. Give it another year."

"But why?" Alice whined. "Look mom I have boobs!"

Carlisle nearly fainted when Alice flashed them both.

"Wow...I need to come over more often," Emmett's friend said as they came in. Alice turned around, unfortunately with her shirt still up around her shoulders.

"Oh, hi Ricky," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Ricky sighed with a smile.

"ALICE PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!" Carlisle screeched. "YOU BOYS GO SOMEWHERE!"

"Carlisle calm down," Esme sighed.

"NO IT ISN'T ALRIGHT! IT IS FAR FROM ALRIGHT! MY BABY JUST SHOWED HER TA-TAS TO THAT BOY IN HER CLASS AND HER BROTHER!"

"So that means I have enough to get my first bra?" Alice asked with a smile.

"NO! NONONONONONONONO! NO A HUNDRED TIMES! YOU ARE ELEVEN! ELEVEN ALICE NOT A TEENAGER! NO BRA! NO SHAVING! NO PERIODS! NO GROWING UP! DAD'S SPOKEN!"

"And broken our ear drums," Esme sighed. "Alice sweetie I think what your father is trying to say is that we don't feel you're ready yet."

"But mom!"

"No buts," Esme said firmly. "Alice let it go."

"Mom when I be old enough?" Alice asked, her lip beginning to quiver. "You and especially dad tell me 'when I get bigger'. But I am bigger! I'm in middle school!"

"SEVENTH GRADE!" Carlisle shrieked so shrilly he could have broken glass.

"WHICH IS MIDDLE SCHOOL DAD!" Alice shrieked back.

"Sweetie surely you saw this coming," Esme said.

"Yeah but I hoped that I could talk you into changing your mind," Alice admitted with a slight flush in her cheeks. Esme stood up and hugged her.

"Trust me baby, when you get to be my age you look back and wish that you were still your age. Trust me Alice there is plenty of time for you to grow up. You'll be a teenager soon and you'll be on your way to being a woman. Then you'll get to your twenties and be in college and the real world and trust me you'll be wishing you could go back to your carefree childhood."

"But I don't want to be a kid anymore."

Esme smiled and tucked some of Alice's hair behind her ear. "But you're growing up so fast it makes your daddy sad."

"I think daddy fainted," Alice mumbled when Esme gave her shoulders a squeeze. Esme looked over and sighed.

"Well so he did."

Carlisle was passed out on the sofa. Alice walked over to him and poked his cheek. "Daddy."

Poke poke.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy! Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy wake uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" Alice whined shaking his shoulder.

"Gotcha!" Carlisle cried locking his arms around his daughter. Alice shrieked and giggled when he tickled her. "You're a big girl huh?"

"Y-yes!"

"A big girl that still can't get away from her daddy?!"

"Y-yes! Daddy s-stop! T-that tickles!"

"That's the point sweetie!" Carlisle laughed. Esme shook her head and walked off to take care of the laundry. After a few more fits of laughter Carlisle and Alice were flopped on the floor breathing heavily.

"Daddy I'm sorry I'm growing up too fast," she said.

"No matter how big you get you'll always be my little angel," he said patting her head. He sat up and sighed. "I just don't want to see the day when you and Edward don't need me anymore."

"Don't worry daddy, I'll always need you," Alice said hugging him around the neck from behind. Carlisle smiled and held her arm.

"Thanks princess."

Alice kissed his cheek and gave him a squeeze before running off.

---

"Esme," Carlisle said semi frantically as he ran into the bedroom, "the kids are out of the house and at the park."

"Yes? And?"

"We're having sex," he said pulling his shirt off. Esme barely had time to give him a devious grin before he was ontop of her on the bed. She giggled when he pulled her shirt off and kissed her neck.

---

"I swear that's never happened before," Carlisle mumbled. Esme sat up and stretched. "Are you angry?"

"Don't worry sweetie," Esme said kissing his cheek, "you can't force the mood if you don't feel it."

"Esme my warrior wouldn't rise to storm the castle!" Carlisle cried.

"Maybe because you, hem, warrior, got tired of cheesy metaphors like that," she suggested putting her blouse back on. Carlisle glowered at her as she tossed his shirt back. "Keep it off if you'd like, you know how I love your body."

"Right nothing like a flabby middle aged man to get you in the mood."

"Carlisle you're only thirty, hardly middle aged," Esme sighed.

"God I'm only thirty and I can't get it up!" Carlisle moaned falling back into the pillows. "Esme you may as well divorce me."

"Oh baby, if I was only interested in you for the sex I would have left years ago," Esme said with a smile as she walked out.

"How is that funny?!" Carlisle cried. "Woman!"

He scowled when he heard her laughter from the living room and he put on his sweats. He went out and Esme was settling into the sofa to work on a nice book.

"Baby I'm old," Carlisle moaned sinking into the chair. "I'm an old man."

"Lord Carlisle you aren't old," Esme groaned. "At least you still have your figure! I haven't looked hot since I gave birth!"

"You always look hot," he said, "you've always been the prettiest woman I've ever seen.

"You're sweet."

Carlisle was about to say more, perhaps to give himself a spark, when the phone rang. Esme went to answer it and had been talking for a good while in the other room when Alice came running in.

"Dad! Dad we have to go to the park!"

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because Edward fell and he hurt himself! Come on hurry!"

---

Edward was sitting on the pavement. He looked to truly be in pain but not just because of his arm. Carlisle saw the cause of his pain sitting down the way.

"Where are the others?" Alice asked as she skated up.

"They went to get help," Edward groaned, "I need water! You hateful jerk you left it all the way over there! I'm in the sunlight!"

"Yeah like you're going to melt," Alice grumbled.

"What are you kids doing here?" Carlisle demanded. "You know your mother and I told you not to come down to the skate park."

"Hard core wipe out," a teenager said, "get the kindergartners off the ramps!"

"We're in middle school you ignorant cow!" Alice shot back.

"Alice be quiet," Carlisle snapped. "Come on Edward let's get up."

"Take his skates off first," Esme said kneeling down to fuss.

"Aw there's his mommy," the teenager taunted.

"Shut up fart breath!" Edward snapped.

"Go cry for your mommy tough guy!"

Esme got up and grabbed the teen's collar. "I know you'd like to think that you are a hot shot by picking on a boy that's younger than you but at least he isn't going to be some high school drop out with metal all over his face who will, let's face it, one day end up flipping burgers in the local burger stand when he's forty or living in a dumpster begging for scraps."

"Step off you old hag!"

"Call me old one more time and I will show you a world of hurt both physical and egotistical."

"Fucking old bitch!"

"Oh it's on," Esme growled. She knocked his friend off of his skate board and dragged the teenager after her.

"Oh lord," Carlisle sighed, "Alice?"

"This is going to be so sweet," Alice giggled.

"Challenging me old bat?"

Esme hopped on the board and skated into the half pipe. The teenager watched in shock as a woman he considered old not only pulled off a backside 180 kickflip, a pop shove-it and a frontside 360 but pulled it off perfectly. She tricked her way down the half pipe and into the bowl where she continued to dazzle and confuse bystanders. She hopped out of the bowl and tricked back down the half pipe ending up where she started. She thrust the board into the teen's chest.

"Any questions?" she asked. His jaw was dropped and stunned into shock. "Back up Blue's Clues I'm going to go take care of my son. Unless you want me to take a moment to call your daddy so she can wipe the drool away."

"N-no."

"Yeah, it would probably be best that he didn't find out that you disrespected an _old_ _hag_ and got you ass handed to you on the pipe. Have a nice day."

Esme walked back to her family. Carlisle was helping Edward stand with Alice holding his skates. All three of them gaped at her.

"Let's go get you to the doctors," Esme said.

"I have never been so turned on," Carlisle groaned.

"Oh my god Emmett is gonna freak when he hears what he missed."

---

"MOM DID WHAT?!" Emmett cried as Alice told him the story.

"It was a thing of beauty," Alice sighed, rubbing it in. "You should have seen her. She was going up and down the half pipe like she owned the place! She totally faced the teenagers!"

"Oh man I had heard that she used to skate when she was younger but I didn't believe it! She has to teach me!"

"Whatever you're talking about it isn't going to happen," Esme said as she came out.

"Is Edward okay?" Jasper asked.

"He's fine, and you're all grounded."

"Why?!" Alice cried.

"How did you not see this coming?!" Emmett demanded, "you such as a psychic!"

"Well it wasn't my fault Edward decided to grow a pair and use Jasper's skates! I was too busy getting my skate on when the vision hit and by then the klutz had already taken the spill!"

"We'll see you back in one week," the doctor said as they came into the waiting room. "Then you'll get your cast."

"Great," Edward grumbled.

"Don't give the doctor lip," Carlisle scolded, "it's your own fault."

"Dad I'm in pain," Edward whined.

"Broken bones can get like that," Carlisle said, "I'm sure you know your punishment by now."

"Yes," Edward sighed sadly.

"So what's wrong?" Jasper asked.

"Broke my wrist," Edward grumble, "hairline fracture."

"At least it isn't a compound," Jasper said, "that has the gross factor to go with it."

Edward shuddered.

"Yeah and way to go on the puking," Emmett applauded.

"I told you I get sick when I hear bones break!" Edward snapped.

"You're all grounded for two weeks," Carlisle said, "you will go to school and come home to do your homework. You will watch only the news with your mother and myself and that is it."

"Aw man," they groaned in chorus.

Carlisle led them to the van and drove home in silence. The kids were all surly. Alice because Edward didn't listen to her frantic mental message telling him that skating would end badly, Edward because his arm was broken and he was grounded, Emmett was mad because Edward got them busted and Jasper was upset because he hadn't even wanted to go to the skate park but Emmett had dragged him anyway.

"I you don't even want to go why did you get your skates?" Edward demanded.

"Emmett got them for me," Jasper shot back, "and I told you not to go on but you had to rise up to the mental torments! Well you looked stupid!"

"Yeah that's true," the other three agreed. "You did look like a dope."

"Oh shut up! It was my first time!"

"That's enough kids," Esme said looking in the rearview.

_You didn't even get into any of the ramps or pipes!_

_That was an inch long slope! You wuss!_

"SHUT UP!" Edward yelled.

"Hey! Stop thinking insults to your brother!" Esme snapped. "Don't make me come back there! I swear to god I will!"

She met four irritated sets of eyes. They softened under her glare and went back to sulking.

---

"Alice change over the laundry, Emmett take out the trash, Edward take out the recycling and Jasper pick up the toys you kids left scattered about," Esme ordered. "Carlisle make dinner."

"You really want me to do that?" Carlisle asked. Esme turned and glared at him and he could have sworn he felt himself frost over for just a moment. "Hamburger helper good for you?"

"Mom can Jasper and I switch? I can't lift the recycling," Edward said.

"Fine," Esme sighed falling into the sofa and rubbing the bridge of her nose. The phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

Carlisle walked in the living room with the intention of asking if the hamburger was thawed when he saw Esme's expression.

"How did you get this number?" Esme demanded. She was on her feet with one arm tucked around her middle. Carlisle recognized it instantly as a security thing. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Don't you ever call again."

She hung up and Carlisle rushed over to her. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked holding her shoulders.

"We're changing the number right now," Esme said wiping her eyes.

"Why?"

"We're also getting it unlisted," she added.

"Are we moving too?" Carlisle asked, fully deserving the smack on the shoulder she gave him. "Esme, love, just tell me what's wrong."

"Charles just called. I don't know how he even knew that we were married! Carlisle I don't want him calling here ever again!"

"Okay I'll have the phone company change the number," Carlisle said rubbing her back in soothing circles, "it'll be okay Esme I promise."

"What if he comes here?" Esme asked.

"Then he'll have to get through me if he ever wants to get to you," he promised, "I'll protect you."

"What's wrong mom?" Emmett asked as he came in. "Are you that mad at us?"

"No baby," Esme said wiping her eyes again. "Go wash up."

Emmett nodded and left. Esme knew that he was going to be asking Edward later.

"Don't even bother," Alice said when Emmett walked by the laundry room, "Edward isn't going to tell you."

"You know I should be used to that," he sighed. "Noble brat."

"Well it is nice of him," Alice defended as she picked up the basket. "I mean he can't give us very much privacy, the least he could do is keep it private from everyone else. I know he doesn't like having these powers anyway."

"I guess," Emmett sighed, "need help?"

"Could you start the dryer for me?"

Emmett nodded and Alice walked downstairs with the clothes. "Don't go to Sam's tonight mom," Alice said as she put the basket in the living room to fold the clothes, "I see you getting very upset and getting hurt."

"By who?" Carlisle asked.

"Something will make you cry on the way home so you'll crash the car. You won't get hurt bad, just a mild concussion, but the car would be totaled."

"Thanks Alice," Esme said quietly as she started on the laundry. She folded the clothing slowly as she was distracted. Emmett joined her when he got done and helped her separate the clothes into various piles. Jasper crawled up onto the couch behind her and radiated the calming aura he had become good at.

"Don't be sad again," Emmett said quietly when they finished. He snuggled up against her side under her arm. "You promised that you wouldn't."

"I know," Esme sighed. "I wish Mitch was here."

"Me too," both boys agreed.

"It's Charles again isn't it?" Emmett asked. Esme nodded and received hugs from both boys. "Don't worry mom, if he even comes near you we'll knock him out."

"You boys are sweet," she said with a weak smile.

"We don't want you to be sad again," Jasper said. "I like you better when you're happy.

"You boys make me happy," Esme said hugging them both back, "all four of you do. I couldn't imagine someone luckier than me."

"I could think of a few people," Jasper said, making Emmett laugh and Esme kiss his cheek. "Everything happens for a reason, remember?"

"Your dad taught you that didn't he?" Esme asked with a sad smile in remembrance of her brother.

"Yep. He said that I was an obnoxious brat so that he could find Jazzy and helping him get to talk again helped you deal with your depression over Danny," Emmett said. "And Danny dying drove you to go to school again where you met our other dad and now we're all a big happy family."

"We are aren't we?"

"Forever," Carlisle murmured kissing the top of Esme's head. "Dinner's ready love."

Esme smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Both boys wrinkled their noses and got up to set the table. Gently Carlisle caressed her cheek and her arms curled around his neck. She was safe with him. She was loved with him.

TBC

I have absolutely no skating knowledge whatsoever so I googled skateboard tricks. So if they suck...sorry I tried. My first and only trip to a skate park was turned into a nice little experience for Edward. Seriously I shouldn't be allowed on wheels. The only difference between my experience and Edward's was that I actually had permission to be there...from one parent. Whom I had asked because I knew my mom would say no. I had a hairline fracture and it was just in time for seventh grade. I just had to pass the torture on to Eddie : )


	11. Chapter 11

DC: I don't own it

thanks to my reviewers

So I finally got to see the deleted scenes and OMG! I loved them all so much! Carlisle and Esme had the cutest scene that was cut out! :( But it was so sweet! I love that couple so much and I'm disappointed with how little we see of them in the books.

So to celebrate there shall be kinky sex in the chapter. Om nom Carlisle.

Chapter 11,

The house was silent and asleep. Carlisle laid awake on the sofa in the living room with one foot hanging off and his arm over his eyes with one hand on his stomach. On nights like these, when his heartburn was teaming up with a fever as it tended to do, Carlisle remained awake. Esme would take notes for him in their classes and he would call in sick for work. He didn't know that Edward was awake, having been disturbed by the sudden mental activity. So he let his mind wander back to when he was younger and carefree.

_"Carlisle we need to talk," Lizzy said as they walked into Carlisle's small studio apartment._

_"About what?" he asked sitting on his bed while Lizzy took the chair at his desk._

_"I'm pregnant and you're being shockingly calm and collected," she said._

_"It's not like I'm doing much with my life right now. College big whoop."_

_Lizzy sighed and leaned back in the chair. "We can't afford a baby now. I mean let's face it do we even have much of a future?"_

_"What do you mean? We're engaged love, we have a long future."_

_"I know but I feel like we're only engaged because of the baby."_

_Carlisle shrugged, "Liz I won't lie. I proposed to do the responsible thing. But I think for sure that it would have happened anyway. Let's face it, we've been so on again off again that it's like we're made for each other."_

_Lizzy sighed and came to sit with him. "First ultra sound," she mumbled, "first real doctors appointment."_

_"Mom wants a picture," he said. "I managed to hear that over my father's ranting. I've disappointed the family again."_

_"Well you knew that when you went into pre-med," Lizzy laughed, "you know how your dad views doctors!"_

_Carlisle laughed and nodded. He laid back on the bed and looked up at the peeling ceiling. "Mom said she'd help out until we get on our feet. Did you get to see that apartment I liked?"_

_"It's nice enough," Lizzy said with a shrug, "I don't want to raise the baby there forever but it's a good start. Thank god there is only one. I mean I can't possibly have multiples, they don't run in my family."_

_"I'm a twin remember?" Carlisle reminded her._

_"Yeah but that doesn't matter. Jillian told me so."_

_"I'm sure your sister knows best, being a virgin nun and all," Carlisle muttered. Lizzy shot him a look and he shrugged. "What?! I'm just saying she can't have experience with this kind of thing!"_

_"Yeah whatever."_

_---_

Edward got up and went downstairs. He saw that Carlisle was still awake and padded over to him.

"Dad have you seen my file?" he asked.

Carlisle pointed to the table. Edward went over and picked up the nail file. Carlisle watched in not to secret amusement as Edward scratched under his cast with it. A look of bliss crossed his face. The face reminded Carlisle of the one he made in the afterglow of sex. Edward cringed.

"Dad really?!" He whined.

"I'm sorry," Carlisle chuckled, "Sometimes I just forget how annoying it is when you have an itch you can't scratch."

"I know," Edward grunted as he scratched his skin with the file. "Oh but it feels so good!"

"That thing is starting to smell a little," Carlisle said, "did you get it wet?"

"Um...no..." Edward mumbled. His ears flushed like they always did when he was lying.

"Edward be honest."

"We had a small water balloon fight, with mom this afternoon while you were at work. I wrapped my cast but I failed."

"Alright kiddo," Carlisle sighed, "what are you doing up?"

"Your sudden thoughts jerked me from my slumber and I realized my cast was itchy and you may want to talk about it since it was about Lizzy."

"Your cast isn't really itchy is it?"

"Oh it is," Edward moaned, "dad you're a doctor! Get it off of me!"

"Edward you still have three weeks," Carlisle reminded him. "You just got it."

"Daddy I'm so itchy!"

"Come here kiddo," he said holding up his arms. Edward walked over and Carlisle sat up. He pulled his son into his lap and took the nail file. "Where is it itchy?" he asked.

"Here," Edward said pointing to his wrist.

"Alright fingers straight."

Edward stretched his fingers out and Carlisle took his cast and turned his hand slightly. He stuck the file down across Edward's palm. Edward sighed happily and smiled. "Thanks dad."

"No problem," Carlisle said, "I know your pain. You wouldn't remember but I had a broken arm from the crash. My cast had to be on a little longer because the break was worse. Handling you two was even harder with only one good arm."

"How did you deal with it?" Edward asked.

"Longer nail files. Oh and butter knives."

"No, I mean having babies and Lizzy dying."

Carlisle silently finished with the file and put it aside. He cuddled Edward and sighed. "I don't know really. My mom helped me a lot. But to tell you the truth I cried a lot. I broke down and cried like a baby on the floor. But in the end I knew that I was going to survive and while I was scared, I had to take care of you two. Then when things seemed to get their worst, you smiled at me and let out the sweetest little coo and I knew that I could somehow do it."

"So far so good," Edward said with a smile. Carlisle kissed his forehead and squeezed him lightly.

"I miss this," he said. Edward curled up.

"It's hard to be the same. I keep remembering how scared I was and how I wanted to get away."

"You know I won't hurt you," Carlisle said gently, "Edward I love you so much."

"I know dad," Edward said. "I love you too. Can you think about something nice?"

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"How about Lizzy," Edward suggested, "like when you would sing to Alice and me in her tummy."

"As you wish," Carlisle murmured kissing the top of his head.

Carlisle hummed softly and snuggled his precious boy. The pain in his chest was ebbing away with the throbbing in his head. He pictured a Sunday afternoon. Lizzy was laying on the floor with her back propped against the sofa with a pillow. Carlisle was laying with her with his arm around her shoulders. One hand was on her stomach rubbing in gentle soothing circles. He used to sing Baby Mine to the twins as a lullaby.

_"They are listening," Lizzy murmured as Carlisle sang, "they got really still."_

_Lizzy smiled and Carlisle leaned down to kiss her stomach. "Sometimes I like to imagine they kiss me back."_

_Lizzy laughed and nodded. "Edward likes to protect his sister," she said rubbing the side where she knew her son was. "Alice is a snuggle buddy."_

_"What does it feel like?" Carlisle asked with a smile._

_"It feels like...I don't know. I can feel them moving. I know in reality they haven't met yet. Imagine if they shared a placenta."_

_"See Edward's like me," Carlisle decided, "he likes his space. Then there's Alice who is like her mommy and keeps demanding attention."_

_Lizzy laughed and nodded. "Me demanding attention got us here."_

_Carlisle smiled and kissed her lips._

_"Ooh I didn't even have to demand this time," Lizzy giggled. "Ow!"_

_"What?"_

_"She kicked me!"_

_Carlisle laughed and returned to her stomach. "Don't worry baby girl I love you too," he said kissing the side of the belly where Alice usually resided. He put his ear against her swollen stomach as if he could hear his babies. He started to sing again and as he did Lizzy lazily played with his hair._

_You are so precious to me, sweet as can be baby of mine_

Edward turned slightly and smiled softly against Carlisle's chest. He was warm and soft as he always had been, every since he could remember. Edward felt bad for neglecting cuddle time with his father for so long. He had almost forgotten just how comforting it was. He sighed a content sigh and Carlisle tucked the blanket around him. Winter always had a way of bringing the family closer.

Carlisle stroked Edward's forehead and hair in a soft rotation that often soothed the boy. Before long his breathing changed into that of sleep and small twitches fluttered through his body. He started to make little noises like he had as a baby. Carlisle fell asleep listening to the sounds, the sweetest music to his ears.

---

Esme came into the living room to find the boys sleeping. Edward was laying on his father and Carlisle was hanging off the sofa. Both of their heads were to the side with their mouths hanging open. A little puddle of drool had collected on Carlisle's chest over the night. Esme quickly dashed back to her room and grabbed the camera. She came back and snapped a picture of the sleepy duo.

That woke Edward but not for long. His eyes fluttered open and then he was out again grumbling something about a cactus.

Jasper was the first one downstairs. He stretched and yawned.

"Morning Jazz," Esme said.

"Morning," he said around a yawn. He snorted when he looked at the two on the sofa. "So does dad know that there is a pool on his chest?"

"He does not," Esme said. Jasper shrugged and went off to get breakfast. Esme walked over and kissed each of them lightly on the forehead. Edward shifted and opened his eyes.

"Morning mom," he mumbled. Esme smiled and smoothed his hair.

_Let's let your father sleep a bit longer okay_

Edward nodded and held his arms up. Esme bent down and he locked his arms around her neck. She slipped one arm under his knees and lifted him up. Carlisle shifted and settled into a comfortable position. Esme set Edward down and patted his head. He walked into the kitchen to get breakfast with his brother, leaving his parents alone.

After grabbing a pop tart the boys got ready for school and just after that Esme slipped into Edward's now vacant space and waited. Soon Carlisle would feel her and be aware of it. His arm curled around her waist.

"Carlisle my Carlisle wake up," she whispered in his ear, "I'm naked."

Carlisle's eyes snapped open and he looked over. "Web of lies woman!"

Esme laughed and kissed his lips. "Morning sleepy head."

"It seems my son has changed into my beautiful wife," he said with a laugh.

"Kiss me," she murmured. Carlisle pulled away.

"And if I don't?" he asked playfully.

"You're so mean!" she pouted. Carlisle laughed and rolled so Esme was on her back.

"I have morning breath," he murmured.

"Carlisle I've had worse things in my mouth than your morning breath," Esme laughed.

"Oh really?" Carlisle asked. Esme bit her lip and nodded.

"Oh yes," she whispered, "I've had you in my mouth. Almost all of you."

"K-kids at...um....s-school?"

"Yes," she whispered rubbing her hips against his, "but don't you remember Carlisle? Your thick cock in my hot mouth. You said you didn't know what was warmer, my mouth or between my legs."

Carlisle felt the burn in his stomach. Her lips caressed his cheek as she whispered and her hot breath tickled his ear. He could feel his erection awakening.

"Does the warrior want to storm the castle?" Esme asked in a moan. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "Are you going to give me what you want?"

"I have to work at noon, a nice couple of hours. How long can I let you wait?"

"You can't," Esme said grabbing a firm hold of his butt. He bucked his hips against hers and she gasped.

"Tell the truth Esme," he said with a smile, "you can't wait. You're my horny wife and you need me."

Esme pushed up into him. "God Carlisle I need you," she moaned. "I'm so wet and I am aching."

Carlisle slipped his hand down her panties and dipped his finger into her. "You are wet," he murmured with a smile, "dripping."

Carlisle got off of her and lifted her into his arms. "To the bedroom my lady?"

"Anything you desire my prince," she whispered kissing him.

"I don't want some good girl in my arms," he whispered against her lips, "show me my dirty little doctor."

Esme unbuttoned her shirt and rubbed her breast. Her hand slipped between her legs. Her head lolled back and her long hair tumbled like a waterfall. Carlisle did know if he was going to make it to the bedroom. She looked so sexy.

"Oh piss it," he growled. He lowered her to the floor and kicked off his sweats. He positioned himself to enter when Esme stopped him. "Oh damn the condoms are in the bathroom."

"Hurry back," she moaned, "baby I'm thinking about you."

Carlisle nodded and practically ran to the bathroom. Esme got up and followed him quietly. He had just opened the box they kept in the closet when he felt her gentle fingers on his length. "You take too long," she purred.

"Jesus Esme you are the most beautiful most sexy woman in the world."

Esme took the condom from him and smiled. Carlisle groaned but she wasn't done. She kissed down his chest and stomach. Her tongue dipped quickly into his navel and he took a sharp breath. Her lips made her way to his erection and kissed the top. She took him into her mouth slowly and pulled off again.

"E-esme," he moaned. "If you want me to ride you like I so want to, you can't keep doing that."

Esme kissed his head again and smiled up at him while she rubbed him slowly and slipped one hand down to play with his balls. "I want you to have fun before I condemn you to your rubber prison. You can't stop me Dr. Cullen."

"When we're rich doctors I'll be able to afford to cum in you every night."

"You want a soccer team do you?" she asked with a smile. "Does that get you off?"

"Nothing sexier than a pregnant woman," Carlisle said with a smile, "especially when she's mine."

"So," Esme said squeezing him and looking up through her lashes, "you want me swollen with a baby. Your baby. Then I would have to breast feed. And my breasts would get huge to boot."

"Everything about you is sexy Esme," he assured her. "My sweet sexy Esme."

Esme pulled on him and he stumbled and groaned. He came down to the floor and she pushed him onto the faded shag carpet, making an interesting contrast with the cool tile.

"I'm not sweet," she reminded him. To emphasize she took him in his mouth and scraped lightly with her teeth. She massaged his balls while she bobbed her head. She moaned deeply. Carlisle pulled out of her and smiled. "Yes?" she asked breathlessly.

"I want breakfast," he purred. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. Esme smiled and he turned her. She went back to pleasuring him and moaned when she felt his tongue. She felt his arms curl around her hips and his hands clasped on her bottom and gently massaged. Silently they had slipped into a battle for control. Who would release first, or rather who would distract the other from their ministrations first. Esme usually won as when she put her mind to it she could make him release and jump back in no time. She knew how to make him lock up and be unable to do anything besides take wave after wave of pleasure like some little teenager.

But this morning he had the upper hand. Or so he hoped. While he sucked on her clit he nibbled lightly making her squeak in surprise. He slipped two fingers into her and pumped them in and out.

"Cheater," Esme snorted before licking him.

"All is fair in love and sex my dear," he reminded her. Esme moved her hips and he chuckled. "Oh no come back here."

"So is that what you want?" Esme asked while she caressed him, pressing her breasts against his stomach. "You want me to cum in your mouth so you can take all of me baby?"

"Preferably," Carlisle agreed.

"God Carlisle your fingers feel so good," she moaned, "you're the only man that has managed to finger fuck me to orgasm."

"And no other man will."

"Baby," she purred against his cock, "my Carlisle. When you release I'm going to drink you down and then you'll bounce back. Oh god then I'm going to ride you to the next one. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you can't help but to cum again. But that time you'll be in me. My hot body will be squeezing everything it can out of you."

"Es...me..." Carlisle groaned. He felt the pressure building. "Esme...I'm...oh god..."

He saw Esme grin. He grabbed her hips and flipped them. She yelped in surprise and he was on top of her. He slipped his fingers into her and pumped them in and out rapidly, his thumb hitting her clit each time.

"You can take four of my fingers and it's so tight," he groaned, "you women aren't the only ones who know how to fake it."

"Carlisle...Carlisle...oh god."

"Scream my name," he ordered in a husky voice. He felt her grab him again. "If you want to cum you have to let the neighbors know how well I pleasure you."

"Carlisle..." Esme cried bucking her hips. Her fist knotted in his hair and he smiled. She was completely powerless now. He knew just how to make her release but he wasn't going to. He brought her close but denied her at just the edge. "CARLISLE!"

Carlisle pushed his fingers into her and his thumb pressed her clit again. Esme's orgasm peaked. He kept pumping in and out, letting her squeeze him.

"Remember baby," he purred in her ear as the aftershock of her orgasm rushed through her, "bringing you to an orgasm feels more amazing that any one of my own will. I'm addicted to the way you look and the way you move."

"I just want to give you pleasure too," she pouted.

"You did baby," he said, "and now I have to clean myself off."

"Oh no no no baby," Esme said slipping onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "That's my job."

"Carlisle I heard Esme yelling from the porch. Anyway I just wanted to drop by and..."

Carlisle had only a few seconds to grab the first thing he could and wrap it around them. So when Mary looked around the corner she saw her son and daughter-in-law wrapped in a sea shell printed shower curtain.

"Hey...mom..."

"Oh I am so sorry!" Mary squealed rushing off.

"God," Esme moaned dropping her head into Carlisle's shoulder.

---

"So what brings you here?" Carlisle asked after they were fully clothed.

"News," Mary said quietly, "bad and worse, depending on the ears. I know you aren't too fond of your brother..."

"He told my daughter that when she vomited she was throwing up her organs. He then told my son who had recently been molested that Santa Clause sneaks into his room on Christmas morning and touches him. Of course I didn't know that so when I dressed up as Santa that year Edward freaked and started hitting me with every toy he could get his hands on!"

"Like I said you aren't fond of him..."

"I don't acknowledge his existence anymore," Carlisle snapped folding his arms.

"He died last week," Mary said sadly. "He was involved in a drug ring and was shot in a raid."

"That doesn't surprise me but I am sorry mom," Carlisle said sincerely.

"I don't have time to be as sad as I was over Robbie," Mary continued, tightening her interlaced hands. "I went to the doctors today."

"And?"

"They found a tumor."

"A benign tumor in your foot right?" Carlisle asked stiffly.

"A malignant tumor," Mary said sadly.

"That can be removed..."

"Brain cancer Carlisle."

"JESUS CHRIST!" Carlisle screamed jumping up. "I swear to god mom you have to be kidding."

"You're taking this well," Mary sighed sipping the coffee Esme had made for her. "I tell you your brother is dead and this is what you freak out over."

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT TONY MOM!" Carlisle screamed.

"Mary you can't be serious," Esme said sadly.

"I am," she said, "the doctors don't think I'll survive. My age makes it harder to operate. I'm not a young woman anymore."

Esme shook her head as tears filled her eyes. She came over and Mary hugged her while Carlisle threw a fit in the background.

"I wanted to tell you two before deciding if I should worry the children."

"They can take care of this," Carlisle said slamming his hands on the table, "fuck it's what I've been training for! I know that it can be taken out!"

"Carlisle you're a brilliant doctor in training," Mary said, "nobody knows that better than I do."

"You sound like you've given up!"

"Carlisle they gave me a time frame to work with. At least with that I know how long I have. Or I can get the brain surgery and possibly die now."

"Or you could live longer."

"Okay Carlisle clearly you are freaking out and that's fine. I was told this would happen. More importantly I want to set my affairs in order. You will get everything of course. I want Alice to have my doll collection."

"Mom the dolls are freaky," Carlisle said, "but besides, you aren't going to die."

"Carlisle be reasonable."

"YOU CAN'T DIE I HAVEN'T SAID SO YET!" Carlisle yelled before storming off.

"Well," Mary sighed taking her coffee, "that went well."

Esme was silent in shock. "Mary you are strangely calm."

"I found out a month ago," she said, "and I've been making my peace with it. The tumor is so large that the odds of me surviving is slimmer. Esme I've lived my life. I have no regrets. I will miss Carlisle and you and the kids so much. But I want to enjoy the time I have left."

"How long?" Esme asked quietly.

"Less than a year," Mary answered in the same sad voice, "Esme I am scared."

Esme reached over and took her mother-in-law's hand and squeezed it. "I don't want to say goodbye yet."

"I know sweetheart," Mary murmured. "You have always been like the daughter I always wanted. I have never seen Carlisle so happy. The twins adore you and it fills my heart with joy that they know a mother."

"I'm not that great," Esme mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"But you are Esme. You and Carlisle have made me so happy. Being a part of their lives has brought me so much joy."

"I wish I could live in blissful denial like Carlisle."

"I don't want to worry the kids," Mary said, "so we aren't going to tell them."

"Edward will already know and so will Alice," Esme reminded her. "He can read minds and she can see the future."

Mary sighed and buried her face in her hands.

---

Edward looked across the classroom at Alice. She was trying not to cry. Her hand was in her hair and she had stopped taking notes.

_Edward don't tell Jasper or Emmett_

Edward nodded once and went back to his notes. When the bell rang he walked over to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and Alice hugged him.

"Come on," Edward said, "let's go talk."

Alice nodded and they walked out and joined the mass of students going towards the cafeteria.

"They aren't going to tell us for a while," Alice said, "parents are so stupid sometimes."

"As if we don't already know! I mean you can see it and I can hear it."

"I know!" Alice cried. "You'd think dad would know us by now."

"Forgive him, he's old," Edward reminded her. "And they just want to look out for us."

Alice sighed and shifted. "You know your rational thinking sucks."

"Yeah well deal with it."

They got their trays and Alice loaded hers up with fries and a can of juice and sat angrily.

"Having a fat day?" Emmett asked.

"I'm in a mood!" Alice snapped before devouring her first paper boat of fries.

"Did something happen?" he asked confused. Edward shrugged.

_I know you know_

"Of course I do," Edward said with a smile. "But I love torturing you guys."

"Okay Edward I need you to do me a solid."

"No I'm not telling you the answers to the test in health," Edward sighed.

"Ha! I just wanted to know if there was a pop quiz!" Emmett said pointing at him. "Ha! Take that smarty pants."

_You're terrible_ Alice thought with a laugh in her tone.

Edward tucked into his pizza and Emmett began telling them a story about the other day in gym class.

---

"Okay change out!" Mr. Collins called across the gym. Edward tossed the basketball to Jasper and they jogged towards the wire basket and then up to the locker room.

"Alice said we're play whiffle ball next week."

"Score," Edward sighed, "the one sport I can't cheat at."

Jasper snorted and they opened their lockers. "Alice saw something today didn't she? Edward I can feel that you're hiding something."

"Grandma has cancer."

Jasper dropped his deodorant and sat on the wooden bench. "Cancer? You're sure?"

"She told mom and dad this morning," Edward said quietly.

"Alice saw this?" Jasper asked quietly. "For sure?"

"Yeah."

"I can't believe this," Jasper sighed. He got up and changed his clothes.

"God I wish Emmett would hurry up, I want to turn the radio off."

Jasper laughed. "What are you waiting for?"

"I told him there was a test in health."

"Oh yeah that pop quiz we may or may not have," Jasper laughed, "do we?"

"Hell no."

_EDWARD YOU LITTLE PRICK!_

Edward snorted a laugh and Jasper shook his head. "Alright, shields up."

Edward sat down and took a few minutes to put up his mental shields and block out the voices in his head.

"So we won't be talking through health?" Jasper sighed.

"Notes," Edward said. "I'm trying to work on making my shield stronger. It doesn't hurt my head as much anymore."

"That's good. So what are we doing instead of a pop quiz?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "Alice doesn't have that class today. He said we might be talking about STD's."

"Eew."

"Yeah tell me about it."

The boys grabbed their bag and walked out. "Oh shoot I have to stop up at my locker," Jasper said. "I forgot my book."

"Smooth," Edward laughed, "I'm going to stalk you anyway."

"If you're gonna stalk me you have to walk behind me. Did I teach you anything?!"

Edward laughed and kept walking beside him. He figured he may as well drop off his useless books. They had half lockers in the inconvenient location of the corner of the east wing. However since they had the same homeroom their lockers were close. Annoyingly, Jasper's was right above Edward's. Originally it was the other way around but since Edward was a bit smaller it was easier for him to squeeze to the bottom and Jasper's bad knee made an upper locker ideal.

"We're running the mile in gym," Edward said as he knelt to open his locker.

"You're running the mile," Jasper corrected. "I can't run long distances."

"Lucky," Edward grumbled.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'd rather have not blown my knee as a child and run with you."

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry."

"Don't be," Jasper said grabbing his health book. "I don't like to think about it."

"It is amazing though," Edward said standing.

"What is?"

"How normal you are," he said as he kicked his locker closed and twisted the combo wheel once. "I mean nobody could tell by looking at you or even talking with you that you had that happen."

"We're both lucky," Jasper said, "Mitch was like an angel, and Carlisle is the best dad anyone can hope for. I was so scared that they were going to dump me into the system. Esme was so scared about that."

"I remember," Edward sighed as they walked down the hall towards class. "I know their situations aren't ideal but they are amazing."

---

"Edward you okay?" Jasper mumbled as the teacher set up the video.

"My head," Edward grumbled. "I feel like it's about to split open."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Yeah," Edward mumbled, "Mr. Hayes can I go to the nurse for some tylenol?"

"Hurry back," he said going to his desk to scribble a pass. Edward took it and left quickly.

"Hall pass?"

Edward sighed and looked over at the teacher. He handed him the pass and the monitor nodded. Edward continued on his way. He got to the nurses office and she gave him his medication and told him that he needed to give her a refill.

"Have a good day Edward," she said, "or at least try. Headaches can be made worse with dehydration so drink some water okay."

"Thank you," Edward mumbled. She signed his pass and he went back to class. He slipped into the room and saw that the movie was already beginning. "I'm out of meds, remind me to remind dad."

Jasper nodded and went back to doodling. Edward didn't notice what was on the screen. He lowered his head into his arms and closed his eyes.

"No sleeping."

Edward nodded and lifted his head. He ran his hands through his hair and held his head as if that would make a difference. He dropped his shield quickly to see if it was excessive noise but it wasn't. He heard the bored thoughts of his classmates, Emmett's delight as he got into the gym and Alice was trying to ditch class and had been stopped by the hall monitor. The usual. He put up the shield again when the headache didn't go away.

"Jazz you okay?" Edward mumbled having not heard his brother's mental voice. Jasper nodded and kept doodling.

He glanced up at the screen. It showed a dark room with grimy windows. A male voice that Edward thought sounded a lot like the scary guy on Dateline that his parents seemed to enjoy came on.

"Our next story takes us to Chicago, Illinois," the narrator said. When he came on screen Edward saw that it was in fact the scary guy from Dateline. He never bothered to learn the guys name, but he got the chills. The film was dated and faded. Edward wondered how many times it had been shown to bore students.

The camera slowly crept closer to one door in a dirty apartment complex. It was covered with police tape and the windows were boarded up. Edward tuned out the voice as the camera showed a small bedroom with no bed and blood stains on the carpet.

"But the miracle came in the form of a neighbor who saved the young boy and came to call him his own. The tragic story, finally revealed."

"The boy was born to a single woman, Vera Reynolds. He was never given a name and he began his life in this dark room."

When it showed a picture of how the boy looked when he was released Edward was shocked. He looked over and Jasper was focused on the paper. He reached over and grabbed Jasper's free hand. His brother squeezed it so tight his finger popped.

"It was shocking," a doctor said, "when the boy was brought in everybody was horrified. He was so skinny and so battered. But the most frightening of all was his inability to talk."

"The tragic story revealed that the strange boy had never learned to speak."

A home video came up showing Jasper in the hospital. He looked like a head on a stick. His hair was shaved because of lice and he was so painfully skinny in the hospital clothes.

"Can you tell me your name?" a doctor asked. The boy that had once been Jasper looked at him. "Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked again kindly.

Jasper looked down and went back to playing with the blocks they had provided him with. Edward recognized Mitch sitting beside him. He stroked Jasper's cheek gently and took one of the blocks.

"Let me play," he said with a smile. He tapped the two blocks together and then put them on the little table. He put a block where Jasper had been going to put one. The boy smiled and toothless smile and nodded.

"Can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked.

"No, he can't," Mitch snapped, "give him some space."

"Mitchell got to be a problem," the doctor admitted as the scene changed. "He was so protective of that boy. But Jasper loved him dearly."

The home movie came back. Mitch and Jasper were playing on the floor. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

Jasper opened his mouth and let out a moan that changed in tone like a word would.

"Four?" Mitch asked slowly.

"Ffff..."

Jasper on screen looked up at the camera and his eyes filled with tears. He let out a loud wail and crawled into Mitch's lap.

"He had broken bones that hadn't healed properly," the doctor said, "he couldn't walk like a normal person."

Edward felt Jasper pull his hand free. The table they sat at was gone and Jasper was going to the front of the room.

"Mr. Cullen sit down!"

Jasper grabbed the VCR and ripped it out of the wall. He yanked the tape out and threw it to the ground.

"Cullen! To the principal's office!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jasper screamed as the teacher came closer. Edward jumped up and went to his brother. He snatched up the tape as Mr. Hayes reached for it. Jasper took the tape from his brother and snapped it. "You can't show this!"

"Both of you! To the office!"

Edward grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out. In his anger his mental shield dropped and he discovered what the headache was from.

_EDWARD PUT YOUR DAMN SHIELD DOWN NOW! DON'T LET JASPER WATCH THAT VIDEO! oh never mind._

"Alice I'm meeting you outside," Edward said.

As if summoned Alice and Emmett were outside waiting. Jasper ran from Edward to his other brother. Emmett hugged his brother tight. "Alice told me. He didn't show the video to our class. We're a day behind. It's okay Jazzy we're all here for you."

"We're leaving," Alice said. Everyone nodded and Jasper found Alice's hand. He squeezed it tight and she returned it. Emmett clutched Jasper's other hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get your message," Edward said, "I'm not going to block out anymore. Jasper I'm so sorry. I should have been paying attention."

"Everybody knows," Jasper mumbled, "they'll all know and they'll all want to know more! How did that get out?!"

"It was part of the agreement dad had to make with the hospital. They got grants from universities but the research had to be provided. The records legally belong to the hospital. He was so angry when that Dateline aired."

Everyone felt a little more miserable when Jasper's emotions leaked out of him.

---

Carlisle was getting his keys to pick the kids up when he heard the front door open. He turned and was surprised when his four pre-teens walked in.

"What are you guys doing here? School isn't even out yet!" He began angrily, but one look at Jasper's pale and splotchy face told him enough. "What happened?"

"In health they showed a Dateline video about child abuse and Jasper was on it," Edward said, "footage of him at the hospital and where he lived before Mitch found him. Everything."

"I have to pay for the tape for sure," Jasper mumbled. "I'm sorry dad."

"Forget about that are you okay?" Carlisle asked grasping his shoulders lightly. Jasper shook his head no.

"I keep seeing her face and she's so angry and I don't know why," Jasper cried breaking into tears again, "I didn't do anything wrong! I was just a baby!"

"I know," Carlisle murmured kneeling and hugging his son tight, "Jasper she was a horrible person who doesn't deserve a moment of your thoughts."

"Can we go visit dad?" Jasper asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Of course we can," Carlisle said, helping him dry his tears. "He would love that. Do you want to wait for Esme or should we go now?"

"We can wait for her," Jasper sniffed, "he'd like to see her too."

"Okay," Carlisle said giving him another hug. "How about you four go get changed. I'll probably have to call the school."

The kids nodded and went upstairs to put on some nicer clothes. Carlisle watched them sadly and picked up the phone to call Esme.

TBC

Yay long chapter. Now it's off to serve food to hungry college kids. Joy.


	12. Chapter 12

DC: I don't own it

thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 12,

The cemetery was a beautiful place that shouldn't have been in Carlisle's opinion. He very rarely enjoyed visiting. He was always reminded of who he had lost. It was the nicest in Chicago in his opinion though.

"Do you have family here?" Esme asked. "We should visit them too."

"My family plot is here," Carlisle said, "my brother is here. Just up that hill."

"I want to see him," Edward said suddenly. Carlisle nodded and they followed the sunny path up the hill. They came to a shady plot with a few stones. Edward saw Harold's resting place and made no significant gesture in any way. Carlisle wasn't going to lie, he was quite impressed at Edward's maturity. Alice openly glared which he had to admit was adorable.

"Hey Robbie," Carlisle said kneeling down. The stone was fairly cute in comparison. Robert Cullen was written in beautiful script with his birth date and death date.

"He was so young," Jasper said quietly, "how did he die?"

"He died from a high fever," Carlisle said sadly, "looking back I think he could read minds too. He had the same headaches and fevers that Edward had. He didn't survive the fever but this was also a long time ago."

"He was your twin right?" Emmett asked. Carlisle nodded and touched the stone picture of his brother.

"He had the brightest smile," Carlisle said sadly. Edward took one of the flowers from the bouquet Esme brought and put it on his uncle's grave. Carlisle snagged Edward for a hug. He kissed his son's temple.

_I wish he had been here to help you_

"But it's okay," Edward said hugging Carlisle around the neck, "because you're here to help me."

"That's right," Carlisle agreed.

"Why is Uncle Tony here?" Alice asked pointing at the fresh grave.

"Oh, right, he died last week," Carlisle said.

"Carlisle you could at least show some respect," Esme scolded. "Your uncle was involved in an accident and passed. Your grandmother thought it best that you didn't attend the funeral."

"Why does daddy's family suck so much except for him and grandma?"

"The sucking was really just in my dad and Tony. And don't say suck."

"You just said it twice," Alice pointed out.

"Okay moving on," Carlisle sighed pulling their hands. Emmett and Jasper were holding Esme's hand and they moved through the sunny hills to the plot they had come to see.

Esme grew very quiet. She watched as the boys knelt down and looked at the beautiful stone.

"Hey dad," Emmett said. He didn't have much more than that. He just looked at the beautiful stone. A while ago they had left a photograph wrapped in plastic. Somewhere along the line it had been glued to the stone. Mitch smiled from the photograph at his sons. Jasper reached over and touched it sadly.

Carlisle felt like he was going to cry. While the boys had adopted him instantly as their new father he knew that they still missed Mitch very much. It touched him that they called both of their father figures dad. He felt as though he somehow had been brought into the tight loving bond. He missed his brother-in-law very much.

"Oh, I didn't expect anyone to be here."

Carlisle looked over and saw a woman standing with flowers.

"Who are you?" Alice asked. Edward rolled his eyes at his sister's rudeness but didn't say anything. Jasper didn't either. Emmett however got up and walked to Carlisle. He grabbed his dad's hand and glared at her.

"Nobody," he answered.

"Emmett," Carlisle scolded, "be kind."

"No, I won't be kind to _her_. You can't visit my dad."

"You can't decide that," the woman said.

"Who are you exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm Jennifer Thomas...I'm...I'm Emmett's mother."

"No Esme is my mom," Emmett snapped.

"I'm happy you look so healthy."

"My _mom_ and dad love me," Emmett said.

"I'm glad I found you," Jen said, "I want to get to know you."

"I don't care," Emmett snapped, "you didn't want me remember? Well now I don't want you."

"But I..."

"My brother said he doesn't want to know you," Jasper said stepping forward.

"Boys I think it's best if we go."

"No," Emmett said sitting down on his father's grave, "I'm not leaving just because she came. Jazzy and I wanted to visit dad and now we are. Come on Jazz."

Jasper ran over and joined his brother. They both glared angrily at Jen.

"Emmett I was so young when you were born. I had so much I had to do before I could even think about being a mom."

"My dad Carlisle was nineteen when Edward and Alice were born and his wife died to boot. But he still took care of them."

"Yeah, because he's a good dad," Jasper added.

Jen looked sadly at her son. "I wish you'd change your mind."

Emmett turned away and looked at the grave stone. Carlisle looked at Jen and she sighed. "I should go."

"That would be best," he agreed. He didn't like the woman already. He didn't like anyone that made his son's uncomfortable to the point of being so rude. "Where's Esme?" he asked after Jen left.

"She's probably visiting Danny," Emmett said not looking away from the stone, "he's in the baby cemetery."

"Stay here okay," Carlisle said. The kids nodded and took a seat in the grass where they began to play with each other.

Carlisle walked down the sloping lawn to a portion that was hedged with lush green bushes and flowers. A gentle wind blew as he walked. He watched the wind ruffle Esme's hair in the distance. He walked through the rows of stones until he reached her. She was laying in the grass with her head rested on her hands. He saw that under those hands was a pale stone.

_Daniel Mitchell Platt_

_September 3, 1990 - October 20, 1990_

Carlisle knelt down and put a hand on her trembling shoulder. She turned her head slightly but that was it. He laid in the grass beside her and waited for her to find her way to him. She didn't however. She reached over and took his hand but that was it.

"If we could afford another baby, I would give you one in a minute," Carlisle murmured.

"A hundred babies wouldn't erase him," she sniffed. "I can still remember what he felt like in my arms. How it felt when I fed him and bathed him. I was going to do it. I was going to be a good mom to him. Even though I tell myself that the reason he died was that so I would find you, that doesn't take the pain away."

"I wish I could fully understand. I know loss, but I don't know the loss of a child. I can only stand in awe as I see you now, so strong and independent. My beautiful Esme. You have pulled yourself up from tragedy and not only that you have made an amazing wife and mother."

"You can say those things until you're blue in the face," Esme said with a small smile, "but I still miss him so much."

"I know," Carlisle murmured touching her cheek. "Come here love."

Esme snuggled into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. There was nothing else for him to say. She just needed to cry it out. It wasn't long before they felt four bodies with them. Esme opened her eyes and smiled. Their children were around them, hugging her.

"Let's go home mom," Alice said with a smile. "I'm finally big enough to cook dinner."

"We'll see about that," Carlisle said ruffling her hair. They stood and walked out of the baby cemetery leaving only flowers and tears behind. Edward gave Esme's hand a squeeze and she smiled down at him.

_I'll always have you angels, and that is enough for me._

---

Jasper stayed at home while Carlisle went up to the school to explain what happened. He had been given a sick day so that he didn't have to face his classmates right away. He went down into the basement and visited the boxes full of things Mitch had left that didn't have a place upstairs. Most importantly, his files. The case files had been returned but Mitch had kept several cabinets full of research and tapes of his adopted son's development.

He grabbed a few of the boxes and took them upstairs. He put the first tape into the VCR. It had been recorded by the hospital. A copy had been kept on file there. It was strange. When the picture came on it was him. But he didn't feel like he knew that boy.

His own eyes stared at him. Wide and frightened grey eyes. Jasper grabbed the first file.

_Name: Unknown_

_Alias: Jasper_

_Age: Unknown, best guess four or five_

_Weight: 24.4 lbs_

_Height:_

_Hair: Blonde_

_Eyes: Grey_

Jasper skipped over most of the medical stuff and stopped at the notes.

_Patient is mute. He responds to visual stimulation and audio stimulation but is unable to understand language. Best guess is abuse for speaking_

He put the file aside and pulled out another tape. He put it in the player and when the screen popped up he saw himself in a hospital room.

_"Jasper, can you tell me how old you are?"_

_Jasper shook his head no and picked up a toy car. He reached up and Mitch leaned down and lifted him up. "How are you little man?" he asked with a smile._

_Jasper opened his mouth and pointed at the camera. He let out a breathy sound of distress._

_"I know, it's scary, but just pretend that it isn't there."_

_Jasper put both hands on Mitch's face and turned his head then pointed at the camera._

_"Alright," he murmured kissing Jasper's cheek. _

The movie stopped and the next one began. This time Jasper was sitting with a speech therapist. He barely remembered her. He remembered she had a soft voice.

_"Jasper let's do a few more before play time, okay," she said gently. "Can you say what this is?"_

_"C-cat..."_

_"Very good! Okay can you tell me this one?"_

_"B-b-b..."_

_"Sound it out," she encouraged._

_"B-bir-bird."_

_"Very good Jasper! You're getting so much smarter!"_

_Jasper clapped his hands and smiled._

_"Now, I have a very special job for you. I need you to find the cat and the dog," she said as she set out the cards. "Cat and dog."_

_Jasper studied the pictures. He pointed one shaky finger at the picture of a cat. The woman nodded and when he pointed to the dog she applauded._

Jasper watched in amazement as the process continued. Half way through he started to get fussy and generally irritated. When he refused to play her game he got off of the chair but was put back in.

_"We're almost done Jasper, hang on sweetie."_

_"He's tired he's been up since eight," Mitch said, "I want to put him to bed."_

_"Alright," the therapist agreed. Jasper got up and walked awkwardly to Mitch. He reached up and was swept up into the secure arms._ _Mitch took him across the room to his little bed and sat down. He hugged him and nuzzled his cheek._

_"Do you want to see Emmett? He's here with me."_

_"Yes," Jasper mumbled. Emmett came running in just a few moments later._

_"Hey Jazzy!" he said happily crawling up onto the bed. Jasper smiled and reached for the other boy. Mitch let him go and watched the frail blonde boy hug the bigger one._

_"I've appealed to adopt you Jasper," Mitch said rubbing his back, "that means I would be your daddy full time."_

_"And I would be your brother!" Emmett said happily._

_Jasper smiled and was snuggled by his family. Mitch laid down and held out his arms for the boys to join him. Jasper snuggled up and Emmett crawled into a comfortable space. "I love you two so much," he murmured stroking their hair and cheeks._

"Jasper? What are you doing?"

Jasper looked over at Carlisle. He didn't look angry, just confused. "Sorry," he mumbled stopping the tape, "I just wanted to see..."

"You know I sat down and watched these one day," Carlisle said sitting with him, "You were very quiet and shy. But you were so eager to learn."

"I don't remember much of it," he admitted hugging his knees, "I remember before and I remember being found. But I don't remember most of my time in the hospital."

"You were so young," Carlisle said tucking some of Jasper's hair behind his ear. "Your hair is getting long."

"What did the principal say?"

"Mr. Hayes didn't know that it was you on the film," Carlisle said, "you will have Saturday school for the next two weeks for acting out in class."

"What?! That's so not fair!"

"I'm sorry but sometimes that's how things are," Carlisle said, "it could have been worse."

Jasper made a face and Carlisle laughed.

"How about we watch a happy video," he suggested. Jasper nodded and picked one out while Carlisle put the boxes back downstairs. When he came up Jasper was sitting on the sofa and the movie was starting. He sat down and kicked back.

"How are your classes going?" Jasper asked.

"Long," Carlisle sighed, "Esme's in a different field than I am so we can't work together. Balancing everything is hard but you kids are so helpful."

"You graduate in December right?"

"Yes, and then I'll be getting a job as an intern."

Jasper smiled. "So then you'll be saving people for real."

"Hope so," Carlisle said with a smile.

---

Carlisle rarely stood in the middle of the living room gaping at his wife for a few reasons, one, it was awkward, and two the boys seemed to think it was amusing and often tried to use his open mouth for target practice while Alice kept score.

"Carlisle the boys are showering you with popcorn."

"We're almost done," Emmett said, "nobody has made one yet. It's not like grapes."

"Lord," Esme sighed grabbing a piece from the bowl and throwing it into Carlisle's mouth. "Okay now clean up the mess you made and I'm going to shock your father back into life."

"Aw man," they moaned.

"Carlisle just stand where you are for a minute so you don't crush the popcorn," Esme said. "Good husband."

"Mom is daddy dead?" Alice asked.

"No sweetie, daddy has just been shocked into silence."

"Wow, when will I learn how to do that to someone?" Alice asked.

"When you get about twenty or so," Esme answered with a smile. "Now scoot."

The kids ran off with their popcorn and Esme looked at her husband.

"Okay clearly you're in shock," she sighed taking a seat. "I've put a lot of thought into this and I think that right now it would be best if I skip the internship and work in a full time job."

"Esme you've been working at this for years! We both have! Now at the finish line you just decide to quit?"

"Carlisle as an intern you'll be on call and work long hours. It's the same with me. So tell me when in between all that are we going to raise the kids? Sweetie you know as well as I do that this is how it has to be."

"But all that work for nothing?"

"It isn't going anywhere," Esme reminded him, "Carlisle I can come back in a few years after you've completed your residency. Ooh then you can be the hot doctor and I can by the shy intern."

"We can be that right now," he pointed out.

"I took classes early on that help me qualify to work in a pharmacy," Esme said, "I've already got an offer from the one down the street. Think about it baby I'd have a full time job and if the kids need me I'm just a jog away. We can't both have unpredictable schedules right now. At least not for another four years at least."

"The kids will be old enough and responsible enough to be alone at thirteen sweetie," he reminded her.

"Right with Emmett's energy, Jasper's inability to say no and Edward's temper when a good book is interrupted, yes that will be a great show."

Carlisle pouted. He knew she was right and thinking like a parent should. He just wished that she could be there with him. Admittedly it was selfish on his part to want to keep her with him always, but he still did. This way when the kids got off the bus they could stop by and see her. In that moment he hated just how smart his wife was. She had planned ahead and had been giving herself options since before they met.

"You win," he sighed.

"I love it when I win," she murmured kissing him. "Now why don't you go mediate their video games while I get dinner ready."

Carlisle nodded and went upstairs to where they were playing a racing game on the playstation 2 they got for Christmas.

---

"Good luck daddy," Alice said hugging him tight. Carlisle hugged her back and was delighted when she kissed his cheek.

"Don't kill anyone," Emmett advised giving his hug.

"Yeah and don't let the other interns pick on you," Jasper said when it was his turn.

"Just make sure you don't freak out when you come to realization that even after eight years of school you don't know jack squat," Edward added as he gave Carlisle a hug.

"Inspiring," Carlisle mumbled. "Esme?"

"Go get 'em doctor," she said with a smile. Carlisle drew her to him by the hips and kissed her even though his children were wrinkling their noses in distaste.

"I still wish you were starting with me. Then at least I'd know someone."

"You'll be great," Esme assured him before giving him another kiss. "Now scoot you'll be late!"

Carlisle nodded and left. Alice sighed. "They grow up so fast."

"Don't they?" Esme sniffed. Edward snorted and grabbed his backpack. "Okay you kids be careful. Please don't hurt yourselves and for the love of god Emmett please don't get sent to the office."

"Well when those old bats get a sense of humor we'll talk," Emmett said.

"A snake in your teacher's desk isn't funny!"

Alice and Jasper snickered and Edward rolled his eyes. "My siblings are dorks," he sighed.

"Whatever Mr. I-spent-recess-reading."

"Education is a gift Alice and should not be wasted," Edward said with his nose in the air. Esme shook her head and sighed.

"Okay kids off you go," Esme said. "Jazzy what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed.

"Besides the test in science that he's going to pass," Alice said.

"Your visions are sometimes wrong you know," Jasper grumbled. Alice bounced over and hugged him tight.

"But yeah when does that ever happen."

"You're so modest," Jasper sighed. "Okay fine you're right, I'll pass."

"Thank you!" Alice chirped skipping off.

The boys rolled their eyes and followed her. Edward stopped and held out his hand. Esme put the gloves Alice forgot in his hand. He walked out into the January morning and sighed. He was ready for the spring. He was also ready for the snow ball Emmett was going to lob at him so he ducked to the left. However he was splat with cold snow in the cheek.

"EMMETT!"

"HAHA! I BESTED YOU!" Emmett cheered. Edward turned to his brother with a dangerous glare. "uh oh."

Scooping up a handful of snow Edward charged his brother up the street towards the bus stop. Alice picked up the gloves that Edward had dropped and walked up the street with Jasper.

"Boys," she sighed.

"I know," he agreed smashing a snowball on her head. "We are crafty."

"JASPER I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" Alice screamed as Jasper ran. Esme watched from the window with a sigh, they weren't even off the lawn before their childish antics began.

---

Carlisle walked into the hospital feeling nervous. He had been instructed to report to the ICU where he would be meeting his fellow interns and the doctors he would be working directly with. His intern group was relatively small which surprised him a bit. He recognized a few from medical school. After waiting a few minutes the group was approached by a few doctors.

"Hello interns," the first one said. She was an older woman that looked to be in her fifties. "My name is Rachel Thomas and I am your chief of medicine. I don't have very much time for introductions, but essentially I am in charge of this hospital. Feel free to come talk to me if you have any problems or concerns. I wish I could stay and chat but I have a meeting to get to. Dr. Ren and Dr. Carter will be able to tell you where my office is and anything else you need to know."

"Thank you Dr. Thomas," the other woman said, "okay my name is Tara Carter and I'll be your attending. This is my partner Dr. William Ren."

"We are your attending doctors," Dr. Ren said, "I work primarily in surgery so I'll be taking the surgical interns with me for further introductions."

The surgical interns walked off with Dr. Ren and Dr. Carter looked at the remaining interns. Carlisle looked at the remaining people with him. There were about seven of them and only one of them was familiar. After introductions they were taken on a tour of the hospital and then it was time for work. Carlisle was assigned to a patient in their twenties being treated for abdominal pain.

"Okay I need you to place an IV," Tara said. Carlisle nodded and swallowed hard. He pushed the needle into the vein and the patient winced.

"Sorry," he said, "I know needles are no fun."

"Yeah," the young man agreed.

"Okay Carlisle I've written up what you need to give to the patient. You'll find it here on his chart."

Carlisle nodded and looked at the chart. He saw that aside from the other medications he needed to order a list of other things to watch out for, such as a fever spike and sweating. Carlisle made sure to remember that. Not a moment later he was dragged into the next room to visit another patient.

---

A month into his internship found Carlisle bringing Edward to work with him. He was walking to the doctors lounge for his son to wait for Esme.

"When Esme gets here she'll take you to the doctors," Carlisle said, "now please just stay here and read your book."

"Dad I'm twelve, more than old enough to take care of myself."

"Wow I thought you were eleven. Anyway just stay here and be good."

"Alright," Edward sighed.

"Dr. Cullen we need help!" A nurse said running up. Carlisle turned and saw a woman on a stretcher being rolled in. Carlisle left Edward's side and ran to her.

"She has several severe knife wounds. She managed to call an ambulance. She needs a transfusion."

Edward watched as Carlisle ran by with the paramedics.

---

"Is she alive?" Edward asked when Carlisle came out.

"We lost her," Carlisle said sadly, "too many severe wounds."

"We have to go to her house!"

"Why?" Carlisle asked sitting on the sofa in the doctors lounge.

"Because I heard her thoughts. She has a girl there that is locked in a room. She was the one that stabbed her! Dad you have to believe me."

"Okay hold up," Carlisle sighed standing, "you're saying that the woman has a daughter that's locked up at home?"

"Not her daughter," Edward said, "she was thinking about her right before she died. She kidnapped her. We have to go get her daddy! She's hurt too!"

That was all Carlisle needed to hear. He grabbed Edward and ran out the door.

---

They arrived at the small house listed on the woman's address. Carlisle walked inside and saw a blood trail near the phone.

"Do you hear her?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Edward said quietly, "I can't hear anyone in this house besides you. Let's check anyway she might just be a quiet mind."

Carlisle nodded and checked all the rooms upstairs and on the first level. Then they went downstairs. "This is the last room, are you sure you heard right?"

"I'm sure," Edward said, "look at the blood!"

Carlisle walked up to the only closed door and turned the handle. It was locked. He knocked quickly.

"Is there someone in here?" he asked.

"Yes! Help me!"

It was a girl alright. Carlisle could hear panic in her voice. "Get back from the door okay."

"Okay!"

Edward watched as Carlisle kicked the door a couple times before it broke open. The room was filled with toys. There was a television in the corner with a vast movie collection. It was like a child's wonderland. Edward had never seen so many toys outside of a store in one place. In the corner was a girl. She sat on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hair was long and dark brown. She peered up at them with brown eyes set in a pale face.

"Hey there," Carlisle said gently.

"Who are you?" she asked tightening up.

"My name is Carlisle," he said in the same gentle voice, "I'm a doctor. Your mom..."

"She isn't my mom," the girl said, "she took me from my mom when I was a little girl."

"She died," Carlisle said.

"Good," she grumbled into her knees. Edward walked by Carlisle and knelt by her.

"I'm Edward," he said holding his hand out, "my daddy can help you."

The girl eyed him warily.

"What's your name?"

"Bella," she mumbled.

"Bella my dad won't hurt you. He's a good person. You can trust him."

Bella kept watching him carefully. His eyes were sincere and he looked friendly enough. She was wary of Carlisle. She reached out and Edward took her hand with his. "I promise that while you hold onto me nothing will happen. Let's go."

Bella nodded and stood up. Carlisle swelled with pride in that moment as he watched his young man comfort the scared girl. She stepped out and her grip on Edward's hand tightened and her other arm curled around his. "Are you sure she's gone?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "she died in the hospital from blood loss. I'm going to have to give you a quick exam to make sure you're okay. I'll wait until we're away from here if you'd prefer"

Bella nodded. "You're going to take me away?"

"Yes," Carlisle said, "we can't leave you here alone."

"To my mommy?"

"I will try as hard as I can to make sure you get back to your mommy."

Bella hugged tighter to Edward and he smiled at her. "Don't worry," he said softly. They walked up the stairs and Bella winced. She put one hand on her forehead to shield the light that was flooding the rooms. Edward stopped and noticed. She looked so much paler in the sunlight. Her dark hair looked even darker against her skin.

"I don't remember it being so bright," she mumbled.

"Well the snow makes it brighter," Edward said. "But it's the sun, of course it's bright."

She looked at him and a faint blush crept across her cheeks. Edward tried to pry into her mind but found that there was nothing. Just silence. He was confused. Maybe he had put his shield up without thinking. But he could hear Carlisle's worried thoughts about what exactly to do next. He could hear the neighbors go about their business, wondering if their neighbor was alright. But nothing from the girl.

"Come on you two," Carlisle said gently. Bella was hesitant to go into the living room, as if the woman was still there. Carlisle reached down and put a gentle hand on her back. "It's alright. You're safe now."

Bella drew closer to Edward all the same and they left the house.

"Do you have a coat?" Carlisle asked.

"No," she said shaking her head. Before Carlisle could say anything else Edward was shrugging out of his.

"Here," he said putting it around her shoulders, "it's chilly out. It's only February."

"February," Bella mumbled slipping her arms into the sleeves. Edward nodded and took her hand again.

"Let's go! I hope the car is still warm."

They got outside and Bella winced again at the bright light. Carlisle led them quickly to the car and started it. He turned up the heat as he pulled out.

"Esme'll be angry," he sighed, "she was supposed to pick you up."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Edward said. "Besides, it was just a stupid check up."

"For that cold you have."

"I don't have a cold!" Edward insisted. He was betrayed by a cough.

"Uh huh, no cold. Tell me if you get too warm."

"Okay."

Edward looked over at Bella. She was watching the scenery go by with a sense of amazement in her eyes. They stopped at a light and she watched people walk by on the streets. She looked over the other way and saw more people. Behind them a car was waiting and in front of them cars were rushing by.

"Where are we?"

"We're about to get on the freeway," Carlisle said, "heading to the doctors where Edward is supposed to be in about ten minutes."

"Yeah yeah we'll make it," he grumbled. "I hate doctors."

"I love you too son."

"No you're okay," Edward amended, "but the other ones are mean."

"Just because you had to get a shot doesn't make them mean," Carlisle said with a laugh, "you have to get blood taken anyway."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Do you like doctors?"

"I don't remember," Bella answered quietly. "I haven't been to one in years."

"Lucky," Edward sighed, "dad makes me get check ups yearly."

"Forgive me for worrying about my son's health," Carlisle grumbled. "Bella are you okay?"

Bella nodded. She was curled up in her seat watching the window. Carlisle could only wonder what Edward was picking up from her. Had she been like Jasper? It seemed unlikely because her verbal skills were at Edward's level. She seemed fully functional and she wasn't afraid of him. He wondered what exactly the woman had done to her.

"Are you cold?" Bella asked Edward.

"No, I'm fine," he said, "I don't mind the cold."

Carlisle rolled his eyes. Edward hated being cold.

_Showing off for your lady friend?_

Edward glowered up at him when Bella wasn't looking.

_Eddie has a cruuuuush!_

If Bella hadn't been there Edward would have snapped at Carlisle to mind his own business. He would get his chance soon enough, Carlisle had pulled off the freeway and into the medical plaza. When they got out of the car Edward gave him an icy glare. Carlisle just grinned and walked inside. In the waiting room Esme was waiting and looking quite furious.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded the minute she saw Carlisle. "I got to the hospital with this one and you were gone with that one! Lord Carlisle you both are going to kill me!"

"Special situation dear," Carlisle said.

"You're in trouble," Alice giggled. "Ooh Edward whose your friend? I'm Alice! I'm Edward's older twin sister!"

"Like hell you are!"

"Language young man," Esme warned.

"Tell her I'm older," Edward demanded.

"I can't say which one is older," Carlisle said with a shrug, "I was unconscious when you were actually born."

Both twins glared at each other and stuck their tongues out.

"Edward, Alice, the doctor will see you now," a nurse said. Both twins turned expectingly to their father. Carlisle sighed and looked at Bella.

"This is my wife Esme, do you mind staying with her or do you want to come with me?"

Bella grabbed his hand and Carlisle nodded. "We'll be out in a bit and I'll explain everything," he promised.

"You'd better," she sighed. "You can take them home I'll go get the other two."

"Okay honey," he said kissing her, "drive safe."

"I will," she said with a smile. She grabbed her purse and walked out. Carlisle took Bella's hand gently and walked with his twins into the doctor's.

---

Alice was still sniffing when they left and Edward was trying to be a big boy and hold it in. Neither of them liked needles or shotes and they had to get both. After a silent drive home they arrived to a not as silent house. Alice ran in right away to aid Jasper in their snowball fight and Carlisle sighed.

"She's feeling better," he said as he helped Bella out. "Get inside young man."

"Okay," Edward groaned, "come on Bella, let's go."

"Oh...okay."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Dad can I go get my other coat and play outside with Emmett and Jasper?"

"Alright, alright but dinner is in a half hour," he said, "Bella would you like to stay outside too?"

"Yes please," she mumbled. Carlisle smiled and nodded. Edward ran into the house to get his coat and came out with two pairs of gloves.

"Here," he said. "If you wanna play I can tell Emmett to go easy on you."

"How do I play?" she asked.

"It's easy," he said taking her hand. "You get a bunch of snow like this," he said scooping some up. "Then you pack it a bit so it sticks. Then you throw it."

He demonstrated by throwing it at Emmett who was distracted. "You little punk!"

Bella giggled and knelt down to get her own ball.

"Basically we play for points. Emmett and I usually play as a team against Jasper and Alice. See our forts over there," he said pointing across the lawn, "we made them last weekend. That's base. They're iced over with buckets of water so they stand better."

"Okay," Bella mumbled.

"Whose the new girl?" Emmett asked.

"Her name is Bella," Edward said. "Bella this is Emmett, Jasper and Alice, they're my brothers and sister."

"Are you all the same age?"

"Yep. Alice and I are twins."

"We're technically his cousins but mom and dad adopted us for real after my dad died," Emmett said. "If you want to play you can be on Jasper and Alice's team. They need all the help they can get."

"Okay," Bella said sounding unsure.

"You can be on our team though," Edward said.

"No that's fine," she said, "I'm just not sure I'll be any good. I'm kinda clumsy."

"So is Alice so don't worry."

"Take that back!" Alice ordered. Edward stuck his tongue out at her and she threw a snowball at him. It missed and Emmett snorted.

"Okay let the games begin!" Emmett cheered.

"Come on Bella we have to strategize," Jasper said motioning for her to join them at their fort.

"Are you a good shot?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, I've never played any sports before."

"Okay that's fine," Alice said. "Jasper usually packs the balls for us. I'm the better shot. You and I can sneak around and ambush them."

Bella nodded and Jasper was already making snowballs. Alice put a burlap satchel over Bella's shoulder.

"For your amo," she said. "If you smush them that's fine, just ball 'em up again."

Bella nodded. Shortly after war was declared. Alice took the route around the cars to get them from behind. Bella crept behind the tree. She wanted to be a good teammate to Alice and Jasper but it was hard when there was so much to look at. She touched the rough bark of the tree. It felt good under her fingertips and peeled away. There were a lot of smells too. Bella heard something scrape on the bark and she turned quickly. She saw Edward's bronze head. She got a ball ready, tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around he got snow in his hair. Bella giggled and ran from him when he got a snowball out.

"How'd you manage to sneak up on Edward?" Alice panted. "He's a freaking ninja."

"He snuck up on me, I'm just faster I guess," Bella said with a shrug. Alice laughed and gave her shoulders a squeeze before running off.

The game continued until sunset. Then it began to snow.

"Kids dinner!" Esme called from the porch. Emmett, Jasper and Alice ran in right away. Edward stayed behind.

"Bella, c'mon!"

Bella was looking up at the sky. "It's so pretty in real life."

Edward came to her to see what she was looking at. "The sunset? I guess it's fine. Oh look it's starting to snow."

Bella looked up and saw a few white flakes. One landed perfectly on her nose and Edward laughed. "Come on before dinner gets cold," he said offering her hand. Bella nodded and took it.

TBC

Bella's story in the next chapter! But she finally arrived! Emphasis on the finally. I've been trying to work her in for the past couple chapters but she refused. Anyway enjoy and review!


	13. Chapter 13

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 13,

"Carlisle what are we going to do?" Esme asked as she poured the macaroni into the strainer.

"She was taken from her parents Ezzy what can we do?" Carlisle sighed getting the plates out. "Poor thing was so afraid when we found her."

"Is she like Jasper then?"

"I don't think she's exactly like Jasper," Carlisle said slowly, "but close. Esme you should have seen the look on her face when we got out of that house. It was like someone lit a fire in her eyes. I don't think she's seen proper daylight in years."

The thundering of footsteps stopped their conversation. Emmett and Jasper arrived first as usual and Alice followed. Edward was showing Bella around it seemed. They arrived last and Esme had pulled up a chair for her. The usual dinner chatter filled the room as the family ate their macaroni and beans.

"So were you home schooled?" Emmett asked. Bella nodded mutely. "Wow I didn't think that was still legal."

"Emmett," Esme said in her warning tone, "be polite."

"It must be fun having so many siblings," she said quietly.

"Except when they're all boys," Alice grumbled, "we should be friends!"

"Do you have any siblings Bella?" Esme asked.

"I didn't," she said, "I might now though."

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

"Eleven. I'll be twelve in september."

"So just a year younger than us!"

"Why don't you let her eat," Carlisle suggested to his excited children. They nodded and Esme turned the conversation to discussion about how their days went.

---

Esme wanted to know more about the new girl in her house but knew she would have to wait. Carlisle gave her a check up and made sure she was healthy. Esme helped her bathe. Bella seemed incapable of doing that properly on her own. Plus there was so much gunk in her hair it was a two man job.

"She never really washed my hair very well," Bella mumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry dear," Esme said, "I miss giving baths to the others. They grow up so fast."

"Edward said they were twins."

"Yes, Edward and Alice are Carlisle's children from a previous relationship," Esme said.

"And Emmett and Jasper?"

"They were my brother's sons. Jasper was adopted when he was four. Mitch, my brother, died trying to save a little boy from an abusive home. I took the children and Carlisle asked me to marry him. We've been a dysfunctional but loving family ever since."

Bella looked at the water. "You remind me of my mom."

"What was she like?" Esme asked rinsing Bella's hair.

"Gentle and warm," Bella said, "eccentric for sure. My dad was a police officer. I remember every day at five he would come home. He had a mustache and smelled like coffee."

"Who was that woman that had you?"

"I don't know," Bella said rubbing her eyes before tears could fall, "she took me one day. I know she used to love my dad. I was playing in the yard and my ball rolled out. My mom yelled for me not to go out but I did. Then the red car drove up and the lady took me. I could hear my mom screaming for me and I could see her running after the car. That's all I remember."

"Tomorrow Carlisle or I will go to the police department and try to figure out who you belong to."

Esme helped Bella out of the tub and gave her a towel.

"Do you remember their names? Where you lived?"

Bella shook her head no. "My dad's name is Charlie. That's all I know for sure. I can't remember my mom's name or where I was born."

Esme handed her a warm pair of Alice's pajamas and she changed. "It's time for bed," she said, "we've fixed up a little cot for you in Alice's room."

"Okay," Bella mumbled. "I'm sorry to be in the way."

"Oh heavens dear you aren't in the way," Esme murmured hugging her. "Don't worry angel we'll find your parents and you'll be home again."

Bella nodded into her shoulder. She had begun crying. Esme rubbed soothing circles on her back. She was a thin child, almost underfed. Esme lifted her up and carried her out of the bathroom and into Alice's room.

"There, there sweet girl," Esme murmured as she sat on the bed. "I'm here."

Bella cried herself to sleep. Esme laid her in the cot and pulled the covers up. She sat beside her and stroked her hair slowly and soothingly. She was humming a lullaby as Alice came in. She sat on her bed and snuggled under the covers. Esme stood and tucked her daughter in, leaving a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night mom," Alice mumbled.

"Goodnight my precious," Esme murmured smoothing some of her hair. "Tomorrow's a big day for you."

"Why?"

"You'll see," Esme promised. She kissed Alice again and left the door open a crack just like she liked. She walked across the hall to the other room. "Alright you monkeys lights out. Emmett come down and give your mom a hug."

Emmett jumped down onto Jasper's bed and gave Esme a tight hug and a kiss. Esme kissed his forehead and let him crawl up into his loft. She stepped up onto Jasper's bed so that she could help tuck him in and give him a gentle pat. After that she stepped down and went to Edward's bed. He was snuggled under the covers and ready to be tucked in. Esme kissed his forehead as usual and smoothed his blankets. Finally she went to Jasper.

"Mom is Bella going to be okay?"

"I think so," she said tucking him in.

"Will she stay with us?"

"If all goes well we'll find her mommy and daddy and she'll be back with them. We both know that would be better. Her parents probably miss her so much."

"I don't know what we'd do without you mom," Emmett said from his loft. He dropped his head down. "I mean if you suddenly vanished and it was just us."

"Well lucky for you jokers I don't plan on vanishing any time soon," she said giving Emmett an eskimo kiss. "You four are so precious to me. I'm so thankful I found Carlisle and he made us a family."

"Me too," Emmett agreed. Edward nodded in agreement.

Esme finished tucking Jasper in and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight boys, I love you very much."

"Love you too mom," they chorused groggily.

Esme left, closing the door with a quiet snap and went downstairs. Carlisle was in bed when she got down and smiled at her. "They asleep?"

"Almost," she said snuggling under the covers. "Bella is for sure and I think Alice is out. Carlisle the things she told me...to think she was just snatched up off the street like that. If that happened to any one of my babies...I don't know what I'd do. Her poor mother must be a mess."

"So what are we going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"I told her we were going to look for her parents," Esme said, "the police will have records."

"What if she isn't local? I mean I can't imagine her being from Chicago."

Esme nodded in agreement. "But they'll have national records."

"I'm sure they will," he sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, "but it won't be easy."

"I know," Esme agreed snuggling under the covers and taking his hand, "but she's worth it."

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Carlisle said looking up at the ceiling. "Being kidnapped and kept locked up for years."

"I'm glad you and Edward found her," Esme said with a smile.

"You look more beautiful that usual," he murmured moving closer to her.

"Do I?"

"You have a glow," he said touching her cheek, "the kind you get when you help people."

Esme smiled and turned a fine shade of pink.

"I never get over how wonderful you are. How you chose me, out of everyone else. Of all the places you could have sat that day you say next to me. You've enchanted me Esme. Every day I realize how lucky I am to have you."

"You're making that up," she said with a smile, "I'm not all that."

"All that and more," he murmured kissing her, "my beautiful Esme."

---

Bella opened her eyes and saw sunlight. She yelped and fell out of the cot. She looked around frantically and screamed, waking Alice with a scream of her own. It brought Emmett into the room after a loud crash and a whine of pain from Jasper.

"What's going on?!"

"I heard a scream so I screamed. I startle easy when I'm asleep!"

"Bella are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Uh huh," she mumbled, "just startled."

Emmett walked out muttering something about girls and Alice turned to Bella. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know where I was," she said rubbing her head. "I thought it was a dream."

"Nope, real life," Alice said, "well since we're up why don't we go downstairs, I smell breakfast!"

Bella nodded and the girls walked downstairs into the warm living room. Carlisle was sitting in the recliner reading the paper. He looked up when they came down.

"You girls okay?"

"Yeah dad we're fine," Alice said.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, I just got scared when I woke up. I thought it was a dream."

Carlisle smiled warmly, "okay, just as long as you're both okay."

The girls nodded and sat down. Alice began searching for their usual Saturday morning cartoons and settled in when she found them. "Do you like this show?"

"It's alright," Bella said. "I watched it a lot."

"What shows do you like?" Alice asked.

"Lots," Bella answered into her knees, "I didn't have much else to do most of the time besides watch movies and t.v. I watched cartoons in the morning and then whatever was on after. I watch Cartoon Network a lot."

"Wow that's a lot."

"She never let me out," Bella said quietly, "because then they would find me and take me away. Yesterday was the first time I'd been outside since I was four or five."

"What?! How are you not totally messed up?!"

"Alice be kind," Carlisle said from across the room.

"I'm sorry but not going outside! Did you get to see anyone?! Have any friends?!"

Bella shook her head no. "My whole life was in that room. She gave me toys to play with and books. I would have conversations with them. If I didn't learn how to read I probably would talk like the people on t.v."

"I think you probably read more than Edward!"

"Doubtful," Edward said walking down.

"I have read five hundred and seventy four books," Bella said.

"Yeah okay you win."

Alice giggled and Edward sat on the sofa in his usual spot and pulled out the book he was finishing.

"Have you read that one?" Alice asked pointing at the book.

Bella nodded.

"Edward reads a lot," she said, "even during lunch. Hey Bella are you going to go to school with us?"

"School? Like a building?"

"Yeah. A big one with lot's of people. Can she dad?!"

"Esme and I will talk about it," Carlisle answered from behind his paper. Alice pouted and seemed like she was going to wait until Carlisle noticed. When he didn't she got up and crawled under his arms and into his lap.

"Daddy," she said looking up at him.

"My answer hasn't changed," Carlisle warned her.

"You assume I need a motive to want to sit in your lap?"

Carlisle looked down at her with one raised eyebrow. "Alice you are as subtle as a neon sign."

"Whatcha readin'?" she asked looking at the paper.

"Well right now I'm reading about a senator and his affair with an intern," Carlisle said. "Then I'm going to read about how the water main breaking downtown is causing problems."

"Why can't there ever be anything happy in the paper?" Alice asked.

"Well there is the funnies," Carlisle offered.

"No wonder adults are always so depressed and stressed out. Look at what you read!" Alice pushed the paper down and directed Carlisle's attention to the television. "Now there is a good healthy dose of humor that you so desperately need to stay cool."

Carlisle chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Ah Alice my cool days are over."

"That's true," Edward snorted.

"Oh hey now!" Carlisle protested. Edward looked over at him and grinned.

"Everybody knows that once a man hits thirty he's officially totally uncool."

"You two are horrible!" Carlisle cried. "Horrible I say! Esme! They're picking on me!"

"You're a big boy Carlisle take care of it yourself," Esme called back. Edward laughed and went over to his sister and dad.

"Don't worry though, you're still a good dad," he assured him. Carlisle pulled him up into his lap.

"You two monsters are going to be the death of me," he promised them.

"Nuh uh," they chorused.

"Uh huh," he argued, "always stressing over where you two are and what kind of shenanigans you're getting into. Things were so much easier when you were babies and immobile."

"No they weren't," Alice said.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason why."

"Because when we were babies you didn't have Esme," Alice said.

"And you weren't getting any," Edward finished.

"Any what?" Alice asked. Carlisle was flushed slightly but laughing. He nuzzled Edward's hair and laughed some more.

"Edward you are way too smart for your own good, you know that?"

"I tell myself that every day!"

Carlisle hugged them both and gave them each a kiss. "I love you two so much."

"We love you too dad," Alice said. They hopped down and Edward took Bella's had and led her into the dining room for breakfast.

---

The afternoon found Esme sewing and Carlisle in an intense round of Crash team racing with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward offered Bella a coat and gloves and asked her if she wanted to go on a walk with him. They walked through the wintery afternoon in silence while Bella took in everything.

"How could someone just keep you locked up like that?" he asked sadly.

"She used to love my dad," Bella said as she watched her feet in the snow, "he left her for my mom and she decided that I should have been hers."

"Do you remember them?"

"Only little bits," Bella admitted sadly, "the memories fade over time. I don't even know the name of the woman who had me. She kept wanting me to call her mom. She said if I went outside someone would take her from me. The police with any luck."

"So you don't remember where you lived?" Edward asked as he turned into the park. Bella shook her head.

"I remember it began with an F," she sighed, "but that's it."

"There's probably hundreds of places that begin with F."

"I don't know why you're being so nice to me," Bella said as she sat on a swing.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Edward asked sitting in the other one. "You aren't used to social interactions are you?"

"No," she mumbled with a blush. "Just what I've seen in movies and shows."

"My family is special," Edward said swinging a little, "we all have bad pasts. Dad lost my birth mom Lizzy in a car accident, mom lost her first baby to disease. Emmett and Jasper lost their dad. Jasper was a lot like you only since birth until he was four, except his mom didn't love him."

"What about you?"

"My grandpa molested me when I was six. I was so afraid that it would happen again that I avoided contact with my dad."

"But you're all so loving and warm."

"That's what a family is," Edward said swinging higher. He jumped off and slipped. Bella giggled and went to help him up. He brushed the snow off of his back and then off of his hands. "Did she ever hit you?"

"A few times," Bella said, "mostly for being bad. I told her that she was never going to be my mommy no matter how badly she wanted to be."

Bella looked up at the blue sky. It was bright and sunny out just like after a snow storm.

"More than anything, even freedom from her, I just want to hear my mom's voice again. I haven't been able to remember it since I was about six."

"I can't imagine what that must be like," Edward said walking up the steps of the playground. He walked onto the suspension bridge and stopped letting it wiggle. The chains groaned under his weight and the cold. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to be taken away from Esme. To know year after year without her warmth and kindness. To be without her unconditional forever patient love for him, his siblings and his dad.

But to Edward a fate worse than losing Esme would be losing his dad. He would always be a daddy's boy. He also knew that while Carlisle would never ever admit it, Edward was his favorite of the two. Not that he didn't love Alice more than life, but he connected with his son on a different level. They had both suffered from what had happened years ago, Edward from the actual event and Carlisle from the detachment of his son.

"I can't even begin..." Edward mumbled, "if dad wasn't there for me...I was so scared when grandpa did what he did to me."

"What did you do?" Bella asked walking onto the bridge.

"It wasn't what I did," Edward mumbled, "it was what my dad did. After he punched him in the face anyway. He cuddled me and told me that it was okay. He promised me that he would be there for me. He always has been. I was just trying to imagine what it would be like if he wasn't there, y'know?"

"It isn't something you can imagine," Bella said walking off of the bridge. "Can your parents really help me find mine?"

"I know they'll try," Edward promised, "if they can't I will. I want you to be happy. I'm sure your parents have missed you so much."

"Do you think they still think of me?"

Edward shrugged. "My grandma thinks about my uncle. He died when he and my dad were little. She still misses him. I'm sure your parents think about you every day. I'll bet they miss you."

"Can we talk about something happy?" Bella asked.

"Edward! We want to play tag!" Alice yelled as she ran up. "We're going to play no blue tag."

"Oh hell yeah!" Emmett cheered.

"How do you play?" Bella asked.

"It's really simple," Edward said, "we'll be a little more forgiving for you since you don't know the playground as well. See how the ground is blue?"

"Yeah."

"The person who is It can only touch the blue. The others have to climb around using all of the other parts that aren't blue. The person who is It tries to tag everyone and they are the only one who can touch the ground."

"Sounds fun," Bella said.

"Oh it is! Let's play rock paper scissors to see who is It."

"Can't you just tell us who wins?" Edward asked.

"I do! Excellent! Okay Emmett is It!"

---

"I don't trust taking her to the police," Esme said as she washed the dishes from breakfast. "I think they'll just dump her into the system and that'll be the end of it. That can't be healthy for her right now."

"I understand that but what choice do we have?" Carlisle asked.

"I've been thinking a lot about this," Esme said turning the water off and looking at him. "We've been saving up remember and we decided that we can soon afford to start trying for a baby."

"Esme I don't think another child is going to solve anything," Carlisle said.

"No, I mean let's put off trying a little longer. We'll instead keep Bella until she finds her parents. Come on Carlisle she already has formed a friendship with Edward and you know he adores her."

Carlisle sighed and leaned against the counter. "Esme, there is just one flaw in your plan."

"What's that?" Esme asked, getting a bit frosty.

"This isn't like having a baby or adopting a child. Bella has parents out there that probably still desperately want her. So we find them and it's a happy ending right? What about the kids after that? What about you?!"

"What about me?" Esme asked folding her arms.

"Ezzy I know how you get," Carlisle reminded her, "you will get attached to her and when her mother is found you'll get upset and mopey. Just like you did when you found out that Emmett's mom wanted him."

"That's different! That bitch wants my son! She can't have him! Plus if she wanted him so bad she would have said something earlier."

"Mmhm, now say it takes us months to find Bella's parents. Months or even years. What are you going to say when another woman wants to take her home?"

"But she is all alone," Esme said in a teary voice, "Carlisle the girl needs us."

Carlisle sighed. "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Your logic is not welcome here," Esme said turning her head away from him. "I'm sure she'll fit into Alice's clothes. I can take her to the Goodwill tomorrow and we'll pick some outfits out."

"Lord," Carlisle sighed, "you're worse than Alice."

---

"Where are we going mom?" Alice asked as she and Bella got into the car with Esme.

"Well since Bella is going to be staying with us until we find her parents she'll need some clothes."

"You don't have to get me anything Mrs. Cullen," Bella mumbled.

"Nonsense," Esme said as she pulled out of the driveway. "I can't just let you go running around naked can I? Besides, we don't know just how long it's going to take so it's better to be safe."

"Don't worry Bella, mom won't get any embarrassing sweaters. Winter is almost over anyway."

Bella bit her lip and looked out the window. She was a little uncomfortable with their generosity as she wasn't used to it but she already could tell from Alice's personality that arguing would be useless.

---

When they got to the store Esme told Bella and Alice to go pick out clothes that they liked. Alice knew the drill and took Bella's hand, pulling her into the racks while Esme went to browse for her sons. She picked out some shirts with the horizontal stripes that Edward looked so cute in. She noticed that the color sale for that week included khaki's so she picked out some for her boys. Every time she shopped for clothes a part of her wished that they had the money to shop at department stores like most moms did. But then again her boys were going on teenagers and puberty was about to hit. Which meant she wasn't going to be keeping them in any pairs of jeans for very long. Times it by thee and that would leave quite the hole in their bank account. However as a special treat just before school Mary would take them out for new dress clothes.

Esme felt a tug in her heart when she thought about her mother-in-law. At the urging of her son and grandson she agreed to try chemo. It was doing some good and keeping her alive when she had originally been projected to die around this time. It was buying her months only, not the progress Carlisle (and secretly herself) had hoped for.

Without really noticing, Esme had picked out a few scarves with gentle flowered patterns. When Mary lost all of her hair Alice had cheered her up and sweetly spent her Christmas money buying her grandma a whole set of beautiful scarves. She was happy to preset her grandma with her favorite one. A black scarf with blue roses that she had bought at J. C Penny. The scarves made Mary happy so every month she got a new one from her granddaughter and daughter-in-law.

"Oh mom this one is perfect!" Alice said looking at one of the scarves she had picked out. "She'll love it! Can we give it to her when we get done here?"

"I don't see why not," Esme said with a smile. "Have you and Bella picked out some clothes?"

"Yes, but Bella won't take my fashion advice!" Alice whined. Esme laughed and took the shirts her daughter had chosen. They were the usual bold colors with loud designs. Typical Alice. She was starting to fall into her own sense of fashion. She liked layers and faded prints.

"What did you pick out Bella?" Esme asked.

"These," Bella said holding up her pile. Esme looked through them. Bella seemed to prefer softer tones. She liked blue by the look at her selection. She also seemed to like banana yellow.

"This is such a sunny color," Esme said holding it up to her. "And it lights up your face so nicely."

"It does?"

Esme nodded and urged her to try it on. When she did she looked in the mirror and saw that it did in fact make her look brighter. "You look so adorable!" Esme cooed as she smoothed her hair. "Let's pick you girls out some jeans."

The girls got lost in the denim and Esme had even found a few cute pairs herself. Bella had found a pair she liked instantly that were faded pale blue with a stitched butterfly at the foot. Alice found worn jeans with a hole in the knee and a cute plaid skirt that she wanted to put over it. Esme put the choices in the basket and picked up some jeans for Carlisle as well before heading to the register.

---

"Why are we at Wal-mart?" Alice asked as they walked into the store.

"Just one last thing," Esme said with a smile. Alice wrinkled her nose.

"You're getting a bra?"

"Yes," Esme said. "What you don't like thinking about boobs?"

"No! I'm not Emmett!"

Esme laughed and ruffled her hair a bit. She put a hand on Bella's back to make sure she was still close. A habit from having years of parenting. They walked to the back and found the lady that worked the dressing rooms.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need to get these two measured," Esme said nudging the girls forward, "it's time for their first bras."

"Oh really?! Mom you rock!" Alice cheered. Bella blushed a little.

"Alright," the lady said. "Arms up,"

Both girls obeyed. The lady reached around with the tape measure and measured Alice first. "Okay you are about a 24A."

"What's that?" Alice asked.

"Well the number is the band size and it will go around you. The cup size is how big your breasts actually are. You are an A, which is average for your age," the lady said, "and you dear," she said turning and measuring Bella, "are a 22A"

"Thank you," Bella said still blushing a bit.

"Okay girls let's go," Esme said taking them into the racks. Both girls suddenly felt very intimidated. Alice looked and saw one bra that looked as big as her head.

"Mom do people actually get this big?" she asked.

"Sure," Esme said, "that's only a D cup. I've seen women that are a triple D."

Both girls looked surprised. Esme giggled and took them to a smaller rack with some fun looking bras. They had cute patterns and were on the small side. Esme liked them because they were made like sports bras, which meant they would grow with the girls for a while. She watched as the two girls giggled and picked out different ones. In the end they settled and Esme took them to the checkout.

---

"These feel weird," Alice said as Esme helped Bella into hers. "Smushy."

"They will at first," Esme agreed, "but you'll get used to them. I'm actually partial to these kind myself."

"They don't have the clips," Alice noticed.

"Those are on bras for adults," Esme said, "right now that would be a little too much for you to handle. I find these more comfortable because they don't have the clasps or an under wire."

"What's an under wire?" Bella asked.

"It's a wire that is in the bra that goes under the breast here," Esme showed on herself where the under wire would be. "They are mostly for shape and support. I had one break though and it was brutal. The wire kept sticking me and it hurt. I had to pull it out in the bathroom at school."

"Eew."

"We're home!" Carlisle called.

"Daddy! Daddy look what mom got us!" Alice exclaimed running out of the room and down the stairs. Carlisle dropped the groceries in the shock of seeing his sweet little baby daughter in her first bra.

"Haha Alice has boobies," Jasper laughed.

"She's a girl what did you expect?" Emmett reminded him.

"Alice, sweetie, when did you get a bra?"

"Mom got me some, and some for Bella too!"

"Oh relax Carlisle," Esme sighed handing Alice her shirt. "And Alice please stop running around showing your bra to everyone. You're a young lady and that isn't appropriate."

"Okay mom."

"But Esme we agreed that we weren't going to let her grow up," Carlisle whined. Esme smiled and patted his cheek.

"Eew Alice has boobs," Edward said as he wrinkled his nose.

"Shut up Edward!"

"Alice sweetie go put a shirt on," Esme said patting her back. Alice skipped off and passed Bella on the stairs.

"Hey Bella," Edward said.

"Did you girls have a good time?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Bella said quietly, "Esme helped me pick out a bunch of clothes."

"And I bought you boys some stuff and some jeans for you Carlisle."

"Alright honey thank you," he said kissing her cheek, "groceries are done and there was a sale on fried chicken so I picked some up for dinner."

"Wonderful!"

Bella watched the perfectly normal exchange. She wasn't used to real life. She was used to the drama of the afternoon soap operas (even though she had no idea what was going on) and the hilarity of sitcoms. None of them every really portrayed the average lifestyle. Or at least not from what she was seeing in the Cullen family. It made something spark in her memory. Something that had been buried for years.

_"Charlie! Help!" Renee cried as she struggled through the door. Charlie jumped up and ran to her side. He took the toddler that was about to fall out of her arms and the bag she was trying to carry._

_"One of these days you'll hurt yourself and I'll laugh," he teased._

_"Oh you will huh? Well you can make your own dinners then."_

_"That would be safer in the long run," Charlie laughed. He leaned in and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I missed you Nay-nay."_

_Renee blushed at the use of the pet name and smiled at him. "I found a coupon in the paper today for that new place in town. That diner on fifth, do you remember? Anyway they had a special on fried chicken and onion rings so I picked some up for dinner. I know you love onion rings."_

_"And that is why I married you," Charlie said. "They smell delicious!"_

_"Well then help me get the groceries in and we'll eat."_

_"Alright," Charlie laughed. He turned and kissed Bella on the cheek. "Does that sound good to you baby girl?"_

_"Yes," Bella said with a nod, "good to me!"_

_"Alright cutie," he chuckled putting her down. Bella went to the sofa and pulled herself up with some difficulty. She sat and watched her parents bring in the groceries. As Charlie put them away Renee came and picked her up. She raised the toddler into the air and gave her a little twirl. She brought her back down and kissed the tip of her nose._

_"What are you doing my little angel?"_

_"Waiting for you mommy," Bella said with a smile. She reached her short hands towards her mother and extended her small fingers. Renee brought her closer and Bella hugged her around her neck._

_"You have to be the most affectionate little girl in the world," Renee sighed, "no little girl is going to be more adored by her parents then you Baby Bells."_

"Bella? Bella are you alright?"

"Huh?"

She wasn't aware that everyone was looking at her until then. She brought a hand up to her cheek and realized that she had been crying.

"Just remembered something about my parents," she mumbled drying her eyes, "sorry."

"Oh sweetheart don't be sorry," Esme said kneeling down and helping her dry her tears. "You miss them don't you?"

Bella nodded. She lost the control on her tears in Esme's warm presence. "I can't even remember my mom's n-name!" Bella wailed collapsing into Esme's arms.

"It's okay love it's okay," Esme cooed as she rocked her. "Let it out."

"She's probably forgot about me."

"Never," Esme promised, "I promise you she's thinking about you right now. She probably dreams about you."

"What if I never find her again? What if she died years ago? What if they both did? What if they moved?"

"Bella, Bella calm down," Esme said hugging her, "let us worry about that. You just need to worry about being you."

"But who am I?" Bella asked.

Esme didn't have an answer. She kissed Bella's forehead and smoothed her hair. "You are a sweet and charming young girl who has made us happier just by being here."

"I feel like I'm in the way," Bella sniffed, rubbing her eye with the heel of her palm.

"Never precious," Esme murmured. "Now how about you kids go wash up for dinner okay?"

Bella nodded and walked to the bathroom with the other children. She smiled when Edward put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze and when Emmett did the same.

TBC

Haha I am the queen of lame chapter endings! This story is proving to be one of those that doesn't want the chapters to end. Ah well. I hate that Carlisle is an intern and working in a hospital! I know nothing about medical stuffs!


	14. Chapter 14

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 14,

Bella had never been to a public school before. She had seen enough about them in movies to know what exactly they were but she knew that probably wouldn't help much.

"It isn't as bad as the movies make them out to be," Edward said, "at least we don't think so. But then again none of us really make people mad. Except for maybe Alice."

"Oh zip it."

Bella giggled. "So will I have classes with any of you?"

"A few," Alice said looking at her schedule. "Let's see you'll have science with me and Edward, and music with Jasper. Oh you and Edward have lunch together."

"That's good," Bella sighed, "I was afraid I was going to be all alone. What if nobody likes me?"

"Eh just ignore them," Edward said with a shrug. "You're a little socially awkward but so is everyone in our grade."

"I'll keep a low profile then," Bella mumbled.

"Ah don't worry about it," Emmett said as he stretched up on his toes. "Bus is here."

The yellow bus turned the corner and stopped to pick them up. Bella was excited and nervous as she got on. Edward slid into a seat and Bella sat next to him. Emmett took the way back seat like he usually did. Jasper let Alice slide into an empty seat and sat beside her where they promptly started chattering about whatever was important at the time.

"They're inseparable most days," Edward murmured. "He's always been close with Alice, ever since they met."

"Why does Emmett sit so far back?"

"He likes the back of the bus because it's bouncier," Edward said with an eye roll.

Bella giggled and he smiled at her. She was very nervous and she knew it was obvious. The bus was an unusual place. It smelled strange for starters. Plus it was noisy. Kids talked and screamed at each other. After a few more stops the bus was full. Some had even tripled up in their seats. They were driving along through traffic towards the school. In every car Bella saw people with a cup of coffee on their way to work. As they got closer to the high school the people in the cars turned to teenagers. Some were smoking and their windows were cracked, despite the chilly March weather. On the sidewalks people were walking. They were waiting for buses and getting in and out of taxi's. They carried briefcases and mugs with them.

"There's so much to look at," Bella said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Bella back and Alice gave her a wink. Emmett was bouncing along with some friends and laughing. She looked back at Edward and he gave her a reassuring smile.

---

"Don't be nervous," Jasper said as his parting words. Easier said than done. Once Bella was checked in at the office she was assigned a guide to take her to each of her classes. Her guide was a cheery young man with the beginnings of an acne problem. His name was David and he was going to be giving her the tour. The school was average in size but filled with kids that made it confusing. There were big signs above the doors that had the name of the teacher on it.

"Since you're in seventh, you'll be mostly upstairs," David said as he showed her to her homeroom. "I'll show you and then I'll meet you for your first class."

---

Edward tapped his eraser on his notebook. Usually he was quite attentive in math. He was good at math and usually excelled. But he was completely distracted. He found himself picking the brains of the kids around him trying to find Bella. He knew that she was in art, but she didn't know who she was with.

When he finally found her it was in the mind of David Langston, a boy from his own homeroom. She was sitting across from him in the art room with a sketch pad that had been given to her.

_She's so intense, the way her eyes are focused on the paper. What is she drawing I wonder? It looks like a person. The proportions are pretty good._

Edward stopped tapping his pencil.

_She's cute. Quiet though. Gosh she is so cute though. Mysterious. Sweet too._

_Edward I see you missing your homework assignment! Pay attention!_

Edward ignored Alice's thoughts which earned an irritated internal squawk from his sister.

_Well maybe I can get to know her better while I'm leading her around. I'll be her first friend here after all. That's usually how it goes. I mean she won't know anyone else but me. Then I'll ask her to the spring dance! Yeah. Oh imagine if I could have a cute date like her! Maybe she'll even let me kiss her!_

Edward was relieved when the bell rang and he was out of the class. He practically sprinted up to the art room and got to Bella just as she was leaving.

"Oh, Edward," Bella said with a smile.

"Hey Bella, funny running into you here," he laughed. "What's your next class?"

"Oh...um...music," she said looking at her schedule.

"Oh how nice. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all," Bella said, "David was just showing me where to go."

"Yeah, hey David how are you?" Edward asked not really caring even a bit. Good thing Jasper was in music with her to keep an eye on her. He didn't like the thoughts he was getting from David.

"How are you liking public school so far?" Edward asked. He was going to monopolize her attention whether or not David liked it.

"It's great," Bella said with a smile, "so many people and so much to see! I've never taken a formal music class before, or an art class. She never was very good at art. Not like my mom."

"You remember your mom painting?" Edward asked.

"Pottery I think," Bella answered quietly. "I'm not for sure."

"They have pottery classes," Edward said, "you can take it next year if you'd like!"

Bella hesitated then nodded sadly. "Yeah, next year."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, um I have to go to the bathroom. You said it was downstairs right?"

"I can show you..." David began.

"I want to find my own way if it's okay with you," she said.

"Bells are you okay?" Edward asked.

"It's my job to..."

"Back off Dave or I'll leave your underwear up your butt," Edward snapped, "now Bella are you alright?"

"I'm fine Edward you don't have to baby me!" Bella said hotly before turning and getting lost in the crowd.

_Nice going genius_

Edward wished for that moment he and his sister could communicate telepathically. He would have liked to tell her to kindly shut up. Of course that would have led to more bickering as Alice wasn't one to kindly take something like that. She would continue to pester him about it until she got over it. His sister was a stubborn thing like that.

Edward sighed and continued on his way to class, miffed and concerned.

---

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," Bella said as they grabbed trays for lunch.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Edward replied with a shrug. "Did I do something?"

"No, sorry, I just...it's hard for me."

"I understand," Edward said, "I mean I don't really understand but I understand that you're having a hard time."

"I will forever be thankful to you and your father for saving me, and your family for bringing me into your home. But I want to go home! I want to be in my mom's arms where I'm safe. Esme is so warm and loving but it isn't the same."

"I do know that," Edward said, "nobody can replace a mother. Grandma can hug me until the cows come home but it'll never be the same as when Esme hugs me."

"I'll give you an A for effort anyway," Bella said with a small smile, "I know you're trying to understand what I'm going through."

"Failing?"

"Not horribly. It's so much more than being away from my mom," Bella said poking at her carrots. "It was that I was taken just in a blink. One minute I was playing in the yard and the next my mom is screaming and running after the car I was in. Since the age of four I've been trapped inside. That woman put colored shades on my only window so I wouldn't be seen. You grew up isolating yourself because of your gift, I grew up isolated."

"How did you know?" Edward asked.

"About your gift or your isolation?"

"Both I guess."

Bella shrugged, "Edward you answer people's thoughts. It's natural for you and you sometimes forget to not do it in front of me. I asked Alice and she confirmed it after some prying. She told me about her gift as well and Jasper told me his. As for the isolation, again I could tell just by knowing you. You're the loner type."

Edward chewed his string beans slowly processing what she was saying. He was a loner by choice, he would admit to that. It was bad enough knowing what his family thought of him let alone strangers.

"I can't read your mind," he admitted, "you're a blank. I hate that and yet I find it refreshing."

"Refreshing?" Bella asked in surprise with a fork full of salisbury steak half way to her mouth.

"I don't concentrate to hear thoughts, but to block them. It gives me a headache if I do it for too long. I practice at school, especially in the locker room. I mean I know that I'm scrawny and pale and I don't have any chest hair. I don't want to hear what people really think of me in that moment. The locker room was meant to torment children! Anyway it is easier for me to keep my shields down. Sometimes even better for my brothers and sister. If I had kept my mind open I could have prevented Jasper from having a small relapse. But I hate it when I can't hear your mind at the same time. I don't know what you are thinking, I don't know how to connect with you. I don't know if you're in trouble."

"But you did know," Bella said with a smile. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't."

"Not here precisely agreed," Edward said, "hell before the landlord came and cleaned up the house you probably would have died. I only knew anyway because of that woman's thoughts. The point is I feel protective of you."

"I think David witnessed that first hand," Bella giggled. Edward flushed a bit and nodded in agreement. "Was he really thinking something bad?"

"Yes and no," Edward said. "He doesn't want to hurt you. He thinks you're cute."

"Am I?" Bella asked.

"Well...that's...um...you know...that isn't the point!" Edward stammered. "Look the point is I hear thoughts about you in tones I barely understand sometimes and I don't like it. Look never mind forget it."

Bella nodded and sipped her juice. Edward, a little redder, near chugged his milk and spent the rest of the lunch period focusing on devouring his lunch.

---

"Did the police find them yet?" Bella asked as they helped set the table.

"I'm sorry sweetheart not yet," Esme said, "but don't worry, these things take time. America is a big country."

Bella sighed and put the last plate down. "I wish I could help."

"How was school?" Esme asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"It was wonderful!" Bella said happily. "So many different people and smells and things to see! The tile floors in the bathrooms were different than the ones in the cafeteria. Why is that? They felt different too. A little bit more slippery in the cafeteria."

"It's all about traction," Esme said getting the casserole out of the oven. "How about your classes?"

"Average I guess," Bella said, "but I guess I expected that. In english I was assigned a book I had read already."

"You're reading the same as the other's right?"

"Yes," Bella said taking her seat as she heard the boys getting ready. Alice was already walking in. "It was a good book. Not the greatest but still good."

"I think it's dull," Alice said wrinkling her nose.

"How far in your education are you?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," Bella shrugged, "I read a lot of books and text books."

"That sounded really nerdy right there," Emmett admitted as he walked in. "Nobody picked on you right?"

"That's right."

The family sat down and the topic turned to Alice's desire to skip gym.

"I hate changing for class," Alice said, "that stupid Connie always makes fun of me. She got her first period and she thinks that she's some sort of queen! I mean can you believe that?!"

"Wait she got a punctuation mark?" Emmett asked.

"No her period silly!"

"Sorry I'm late," Carlisle said as he came in. He kissed Esme on the cheek and sat down. "Mr. Glenn decided to code right as I was about to leave. Esme I nearly died in there!"

"What happened?"

"I was the closest doctor when he coded. I had to take control of the situation and instruct the nurses. Scariest moment of my short career!"

"You did well?" Esme asked.

"Yes and no," Carlisle said sadly, "managed to bring him back for a bit but he bled out as I was trying to leave again."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Esme said patting his hand.

"I had to pronounce him and it was the worst," Carlisle sighed, "Tara agreed to tell the family for me and ask for an autopsy. I got emotional."

"Well sure," Esme said, "Mr. Glenn was so nice to you."

"Onto something happier," Carlisle said, "tell me some good news."

"I learned that girls can have punctuation marks," Emmett said.

"It's a different kind of period stupid," Alice grumbled.

"Don't call me stupid stupid!"

"Both of you stop!" Esme said sharply. "Emmett the period Alice is talking about happens to girls about her age."

"It's when they bleed from the vagina," Jasper said.

"Okay is this proper dinner conversation?" Carlisle asked.

"You were just talking about someone bleeding out," Jasper reminded him.

"Yes, but that's different."

The boys looked confused and Esme just sighed and tucked into her tuna and noodles. Bella excused herself to use the bathroom. Carlisle was about to ask Edward how his day was when they heard Bella scream. Carlisle rushed to the scene and Bella screamed again when he saw her with no panties on.

"What is it?" he asked as he tucked the towel she threw in defense.

"I'm gonna die!" Bella cried.

"Die? What in the world?"

"Look! Look!" she said holding up the toilet paper. Carlisle felt his heart restart.

"Esme! Your assistance!"

"What in the world is going on?" Esme asked walking in. She saw the bloody toilet paper and knew instantly what had happened. "Oh, sweetheart that's nothing."

"But I'm bleeding!"

"That's just your first period," Esme said with a smile, "it's completely natural."

"That's what it is?! I don't want this! Eew! Eew! Eew!"

"It's alright," Esme said. "Carlisle why don't you go back to the table."

"Already gone," Carlisle called down the hall. Esme got some pads from the closet.

"Okay sweetie it's okay," she said, "it's okay here's what you do. You take this and put it on your underwear, like this."

Esme put it on and Bella watched. "That's it?"

"That's it," Esme said, "congratulations Bella you're in puberty."

Bella looked a little afraid but went with it. She washed her hands and went back to the table. Alice looked over at her. "You don't want one," she assured her.

"Dad," Emmett said quietly. "Is Bella gonna die?"

"No son, she's just growing up."

"Dad am I going to bleed too?"

"No Em you're a boy."

"Oh good," Emmett sighed in relief.

Dinner was quite uneventful after that. It was Edward's night for dishes and Bella helped him collect them. After that was done the kids were dismissed to their homework. As per usual Edward finished his first and when to help Emmett who struggled in math. Bella and Alice took turns reading from their book no matter how boring they thought it was. They ended up laughing and joking about it back and forth, abandoning the assignment.

"What are you girls going on about?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Nothing," they giggled.

"Alright sure. Shower time, Alice you get to go first tonight."

"Fine," Alice sighed.

"Bella you'll go after her okay," Carlisle said. Bella nodded and he gave her a smile before leaving.

---

"Dad grandma wants to talk to you," Edward said, interrupting a homework lesson.

Carlisle nodded and took the phone, "hi mom how are you?"

"Tired," Mary sighed, "always tired. That's why I called I promised I would try Carlisle, but I don't want to continue this. I'm going to stop chemo."

"Mom..." Carlisle began.

"No, Carlisle," she said sharply, "I know you love me and want to keep me around longer but it isn't working. I'm in pain constantly."

"How long?"

"It's all in the lord's hands now," Mary said. "I'll see you this weekend. I just turned on the news and saw what was going on. I figured Alice would have seen it and they would be safe but I still worry."

"I understand."

"You're crying now aren't you?"

"No," Carlisle mumbled wiping some tears away.

"Baby please don't cry," Mary pleaded, "close your eyes."

Carlisle obeyed. He tightened his arm around Alice. Mary sang a soft lullaby through the phone. Carlisle rested his cheek on his daughter's head and sniffed. After the lullaby he spoke again, "I love you mom."

"I love you too Carly," she said, "now go take care of your daughter."

"Alright, take care, I'll call later."

"Alright, bye bye dear."

"Bye."

Carlisle hung up and sighed.

"She wanted to tell you herself," Alice mumbled, "she already told her doctor she was stopping. It's going to be okay daddy."

"How long? Do you know?"

"No," Alice said sadly, "but I know it's what she wants. She wants to see Uncle Robbie soon. She's hoping that her husband will be the man she once loved on the other side."

"I'm scared," Carlisle admitted. "I don't know what I'll do without her. She was always there for me. Always so patient and understanding. I never really understood why until I had you and Edward."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"She loves me unconditionally."

"What's that?"

"No matter what I do she loves me," Carlisle said, "she patiently watched as I rebelled against them in high school. I told them that I didn't need them. But when I was on the sofa crying when Lizzy was pregnant and I didn't know what to do she was there with a warm hug and a tissue for my tears."

Alice squirmed a bit and Carlisle let up his hold. She got out of his arms and jumped down. "I gotta pee."

He nodded and stood. He walked into the bedroom where Esme was folding laundry. He closed the door and took the shirt from her hands.

"Carlisle?"

He pulled her onto the bed with him and curled up against her. Esme ran one hand lightly through his hair.

"Baby what's wrong?" she asked.

"Mom's stopping chemo," Carlisle cried softly into her chest, "she's going to die."

Esme held him while he cried. She smoothed his hair like she did with her children. Carlisle didn't say anything. He just cried. The front of her shirt was soon soaked with tears. She grabbed a box of tissues from the side table and handed him one. He blew his nose and she took the tissue, putting it aside.

"I'm scared," he admitted.

"I know," Esme murmured, "I know exactly how you feel. It's going to be okay Carly I promise."

"I don't want her to die," Carlisle cried, "I need her! I need my mommy!"

"She's so proud of you," Esme told him, "Carlisle she is so proud of how you've raised your children and taken mine into your hearts."

"But I need her," Carlisle sniffed, "Esme I'm not ready to lose her."

"I wish I could make it go away.

Carlisle nodded. Esme continued to stroke his hair lightly and snuggle him closer. She kissed the top of his head and held her lips against him for a while. "I love you Carlisle."

"I love you too," he mumbled. "I couldn't survive this without you."

Esme smiled and nuzzled him. He smiled and tilted his head up to return the nuzzle. Their own private kiss. She caressed his cheek and his neck. He looked at her with deep blue bloodshot eyes ringed with red. She traced the dark flesh under her eyes. His life as an intern and a father kept him awake most nights. She traced the lines around his mouth and nose.

"What?" he asked with a smile as she lightly touched his lips.

"I'm just observing every detail of you," she murmured. He smiled.

"And?"

"I'm married to an old man," she teased.

"Oh ouch!"

Esme giggled and touched his face again. She traced the lines of his face and neck. His eyes fluttered open and he watched her. Her eyes flicked up to look at him and she smiled. "You're still the most handsome man I have ever met."

"And I'm still waiting for you to realize how much better you can do."

Esme closed her eyes and touched her nose to his. "Carlisle you are what I want."

Carlisle looked at her. He nuzzled her again and kissed her lips. "Esme I want to have a baby with you."

"Carlisle we can't afford a baby," she mumbled.

"We'll make it work," he whispered back, "we have before."

"Soon," Esme promised, "you'll finish your internship and we'll celebrate."

Carlisle pouted and she kissed him lightly. She got up and pulled him to his feet.

"You know, I could send the children to the park and we could practice."

"I'm not in the mood right now," Carlisle admitted, "but I want to go for a walk."

"I'll get my coat," Esme said with a smile. Carlisle walked out with her and told the kids to behave. He slipped her coat over her shoulders and she smiled at him. They got their shoes on and walked into the night. He took her hand and kissed it.

"So what do we do now?" Emmett asked.

"Homework," Edward answered.

"Yeah okay let's do something that won't morph us into a nerd," Jasper sighed, "ooh! Let's play Trouble!"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned to his english homework. Alice went and got the game out while Jasper and Emmett played rock paper scissors over who got to be blue.

"Do you want to play with us Bella?" Alice asked.

"Not this time," she mumbled. Alice shrugged and put the game down. They set up their pieces and just a few minutes later they were popping to see who goes first.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked crawling onto the sofa with her.

"Nothing," Bella said with a sad smile.

"I don't even need to read your mind to know that's a lie."

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Um, sure," Edward said after looking out to see how dark it was. "Just around the block though."

Bella nodded and got up. She stepped over the game getting an irritated glare from Alice and giggled. The girls stuck their tongues out at each other. Bella sat on the stairs and got her shoes on. Edward had an idea. He grabbed Bella's coat and put it over her shoulders like Carlisle did for Esme.

"Thank you," Bella mumbled with a shy smile. Edward nodded and got his shoes and coat on. They walked out into the chilly night. "I can't wait until it's warmer."

"It will be soon," Edward commented, "it's technically spring."

Bella put her hands in her pockets and looked up at the purpling sky. "I remember it rained a lot where I lived. I have always loved the sound of the rain."

"Alice gets scared by the thunder. So does Emmett."

Bella giggled. "I grew up with it so I guess it doesn't phase me."

"You seem to be remembering things," Edward observed.

"I'm not around that woman anymore, I think that's why. She wanted me to forget my parents."

"I can't ever understand why there are people like that in the world," Edward said sadly. "Why are there people like Jasper's mom? Or like the woman who took you? Hell like my grandpa! Why are people so bad?"

"People aren't bad as a whole," Bella mused, "dad always made sure to teach me that people are basically good."

"Until they grow up."

Bella didn't say anything. Edward was watching the ground with a frown on his face. His eyes were so intent on the pavement. Bella started to wonder what had happened to make him so bitter. What had it been like to be molested at such a young age?

"It could have been worse I know," Edward said quietly.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Lucky guess. I was venting."

"Ah, okay, don't let me stop you."

"If I couldn't read minds I would have just been uncomfortable. But the things he was thinking...if grandma hadn't come home he would have done more."

Bella looked over at him. She saw that he wanted to cry but he was holding back. "Edward let it out. You'll feel better."

"I didn't want dad to hold me or to touch me," Edward mumbled, his fist tightening. "We lost our bond at that moment. I was only six! What kind of sick freak does that to a child?! I just don't...I don't understand...I hate him. I can't keep being so mature and calm! I know what he was planning on doing!"

"I think what you need is to talk to your dad," Bella advised, "I can't help you I can only listen."

Edward nodded.

"What are you kids doing out so late?" Esme asked as they turned the corner.

"I wanted to go for a walk," Bella said.

"Edward? Are you okay?"

Edward nodded numbly as he rubbed his eyes. Esme silently came to Bella's side and took her off while Carlisle hugged Edward's shoulders.

"Hey kiddo what's up?"

"Why did he pick me?" Edward asked. "Why did grandpa do it to me?"

"I wish I could give you an answer," Carlisle said. He wiped Edward's tears with his thumbs. "Look at me."

Edward did. His green eyes looked almost turquoise when he cried.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, "you're so strong and so smart."

"I don't feel strong."

"But you are," Carlisle promised him, "Edward you are the parent of the group. You take care of your brothers and sister sometimes better than I do. You are helping Bella in ways I could never. You have such a big heart. But you try to do too much. It's okay to cry and it's okay to be angry. You were hurt and if you want to scream until you're hoarse then go ahead and do it. I am always going to be here for you. Until the day I die you will always have my shoulder to cry on and my arms to keep you safe."

"Dad I hate him. I hate him so much and I wish grandma would have poisoned his dinner."

"There you go," Carlisle said drawing him into a hug. He rubbed his back and kissed his head. "Don't bottle your feelings up so much."

"Bella must think I'm a freak," Edward mumbled.

Carlisle smiled and chuckled. "You like her," he observed.

"She's a good friend."

"You really like her," Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward shook his head and pulled away. "No way. Girls are so gross."

"Oh believe me you won't always think so," Carlisle laughed ruffling his hair. He put his arm around Edward's shoulders. The kid was getting bigger. His head was already level with his chest! Carlisle remembered when Edward came up to his knees and looked up at him with wide eyes and a big grin. "stop growing up so fast."

"Soon you won't be able to tell me that I'm not big enough."

Carlisle laughed and kissed his head again. "I'm going to miss that. I'm going to miss a lot of things when you grow up."

"I have a while yet," Edward reminded him, "so you don't have to worry."

Carlisle nodded and squeezed his shoulders.

_It's never going to be long enough for me_

TBC

I absolutely love writing scenes between Edward and Carlisle.


	15. Chapter 15

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 15,

Bella knew better than to hope for too much. Esme was surprised when Edward told her that. After all, children usually retained the belief that anything was possible well until their teens, sometimes even longer. She looked up at Esme as she put a gentle hand on her head.

"I'm sorry Bella," Esme said.

"Don't worry about it," Bella mumbled, "besides, I like it here with you and Carlisle. If I have to wait longer to find my mommy again at least I'm with nice people."

Esme smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You can stay with us as long as you need to sweetheart."

Bella smiled at her as they walked into the bright sunlight. She glanced back at the police station. Up until the last moment she believed that they had found her parents at last. Then she saw the pictures of the people in question and they weren't them. She had felt the happy bubble in her chest burst and felt very sad.

It wasn't that she didn't like the Cullens. Quite the opposite. In fact she knew that she would be sad the day her parents came for her because she was leaving them. The only problem was that Carlisle wasn't her dad and Esme wasn't her mom. Esme had warm arms to hold her when she was sad, but she wasn't the same. Bella longed for her own mother's arms. She wanted to be held tight and kissed by her own parents. She missed them so much and she was beginning to wonder why it hurt so much to not have people she barely remembered.

"Don't cry," Esme said wiping her tears away, "we will find them."

"But I want my mom so much right now!" Bella cried stamping her foot. "I miss her so much! I'm useless because I can't remember where they lived or their names!"

"No sweetie, these things take time. There are hundreds of parents that are looking for their babies, as sad as it is. I just wish I could make it go faster."

"I don't want to make you and Carlisle sad when I leave," Bella sniffed, "you're so nice to me."

"Oh Bella don't you worry about us," Esme said with a gentle smile, "we'll be sad to see you go but nothing would bring Carlisle and myself more joy than seeing you reunited with your parents."

Bella nodded and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. They had already made a plan. Edward had spoiled it for them by thinking that Bella needed to know. If after two years they were unable to find her parents, Carlisle and Esme would discuss adopting her. A part of her knew that being adopted by the two kind people who had so easily welcomed her into their hearts would be a wonderful thing. But she had told them that in the end finding her real parents was a necessity otherwise she would always wonder about them.

"Let's go home," Esme said giving her shoulders a squeeze.

---

Esme sighed and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "They're going to catch their death out there!"

"They'll be fine dear," Mary chuckled as she sipped from her cup. "Carlisle and Robert used to play out in the rain every time."

"He encourages them!" Esme cried pointing out the window. Carlisle was chasing after Emmett as they played tag. Emmett slipped in the mud and landed flat on his butt. "Oh great that'll be fun to clean up."

"Esme my dear you worry to much," Mary said with a smile, "they're only young once."

Esme sighed and watched them play. She glanced over and saw her mother-in-law watching them with a smile on her face. It was July and Mary was practically living with them for as often as she was over. She baby-sat them while Esme and Carlisle were at work and helped Esme make dinner most nights. The deterioration of her health was obvious. She was thinner and looked older. Her head was still always wrapped with a colorful scarf that her granddaughter gave her. The one she wore the most often was the one that Alice had made in class.

Carlisle looked up after helping Emmett to his feet and blew her a kiss. She rolled her eyes and he laughed. A knock on the door pulled her away. She opened it to find the detective that was helping her find Bella's parents.

"Hello Tom, it's wonderful to see you. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," Tom said with a smile. "I come with hopefully good news."

"Well I would love to hear it," Esme said, "I just made some tea and cocoa would you like some?"

"Tea please, with lemon if you have it."

"Sure," Esme said taking him into the dining room where Mary was sitting. She went to get the beverage while the detective and Mary talked. She came back and by then Carlisle had come in. "Oh you're done playing?"

"Kids kicked my butt," he panted. "I'm out of shape. Hello detective."

"Hello Carlisle, having fun?"

"Lots," Carlisle said taking off his shoes. "Good news?"

"We have a family in a small town in Washington that put in a report for a missing child years ago. The child matches Bella's description and I need her to look at some pictures for me."

"Alright," Carlisle said turning out the door. "Bella! Come inside for a moment!"

"Aw why?" Bella whined.

"Detective Collins thinks that he may have found your parents!"

Bella was beside him in a minute. Carlisle halted her to take off her muddy shoes before she raced up to the detective.

"Bella, do these people look familiar?" Tom asked handing her a picture. One look and Bella's heart raced.

"That's dad," she said with a smile, "that's my daddy and that's mommy beside him! You found them! Can I see them?! Where are they?!"

"Well you can't see them yet," Tom said, "they're in Washington. Forks, Washington."

Bella looked momentarily stumped before her eyes lit up again.

"We are going to call them now. I can put the phone on speaker so we all can hear."

"Yes! Now!"

Esme smiled and kept Bella from bouncing up and down and possibly slipping. She pulled the girl into her lap and Bella looked excitedly at her. Tom dialed the number and the phone rang a few times.

"Hello?" it was a man who answered. His voice said he was possibly in his middle ages.

"Hello, is this Mr. Charlie Swan?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Tom Collins, I'm a detective in Chicago, Illinois."

"Yes?" Charlie sounded confused.

"I have..."

"Daddy! Daddy it's me Bella!" Bella said.

"Bella?" Charlie said in disbelief. "Bells..."

"Daddy it's really me," Bella said.

"Renee! Renee!" Charlie cried, his voice muffled. She heard her mother's tired voice muffled in the distance. "Renee they found her! They found Bella!"

"What?!"

"Mommy!"

"Bella!"

"Mrs. Swan your daughter is here in Chicago. She is staying temporarily with a nice family and is being well taken care of. We would like to negotiate her return. The city is willing to help..."

"We'll be on the first flight," Renee promised, "Bella we're coming for you!"

"I'm waiting mommy," Bella promised.

"I can have the arrangements made," Tom said with a smile, "I'm going to have to take you off of speaker so we can talk about this."

"Alright, yes. Bella, baby we love you so much and we have missed you!"

"I missed you too mommy," Bella said with tears running down her cheeks. "Tell daddy I miss him too!"

"We will see you soon," Renee sobbed. Esme stood and took Bella to dry off. By then the kids were wandering in and getting ready for their showers and bed.

"He found my parents!" Bella said excitedly when Alice got into the room. "They are coming to get me!"

"That's so great!" Alice cheered hugging her friend. "I'm going to miss you so much but that's great!"

Edward sighed and laid on his bed. Emmett was stretched out on Jasper's to annoy his brother. It was working Jasper was trying to pull the bigger boy off. He looked up at the stars on the ceiling and felt his stomach plummet. He didn't want Bella to leave.

---

Everyone was nervous. Bella was on pins and needles. She was fussing with her little dress and worrying about her hair. She looked over at Edward and he looked away from her. She was too pretty for him to look at. She looked like a princess to him. She was wearing a knee length sun dress the color of a robin's egg. The dress had a white lining around the hem and the sleeves and the V neck. She wore the best friends necklaces she and Alice had bought. To top it off she was wearing matching sandals. To celebrate her last day Esme had taken them to the mall and they got pedicures. Edward couldn't stand her hair. It was brushed back and part of it was in a small ponytail held with a white ribbon. It made her look sweet and he hated it. He didn't like her looking so pretty and so sweet.

She was leaving him. She was going home with her parents to Washington. He wasn't going to see her again. They would write of course and keep in contact, but it wasn't going to be the same. How was he going to watch over her when she was states away? What about when someone dared to like her? No, Edward wasn't having this at all.

But that wasn't for him to decide. The plane had landed and people were starting to come out. He heard their thoughts before he saw them. Charlie and Renee Swan were thinking about their precious little girl and how the people in front of them couldn't move any slower if they tried. Bella was clutching Esme's hand. She looked up at the woman who had cared for her.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Nonsense," Esme said, caressing her cheek in the way only a mother could. "They'll adore you just like they did before. You'll probably surprise them with how big and beautiful you are."

Bella smiled but it didn't calm her nerves. Edward kept his eyes locked on the gate just beyond the security line. Before long he saw a woman he knew to be Renee. Her short bobbed hair was the same color as her daughters was. She was wearing a pale yellow blouse and khaki's. She was pretty enough. Edward thought Bella was much prettier. Her hand was clasped by a man that looked about Carlisle's age. His dark black hair was a little rumpled from the flight. He had a black mustache that was neatly trimmed and dark eyes.

"Mommy!" Bella cried when she spotted them.

Renee broke from her husband and ran the short gap between them. It was a scene that made everybody's heart melt. Edward briefly wondered if Jasper was going to faint from the overload of emotions. Renee trapped her daughter in her arms and rained kisses on her face and hair. She sobbed over and over again. It was mostly nonsense that was lost in the sheer joy of having her daughter in her arms again.

"Mommy I missed you so much," Bella sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'll never let you go again Bella, I promise."

Charlie held them both. He hugged the two women he so dearly loved and kissed his daughter's forehead. Bella's small arm wrapped around his shoulder and the small family cried together. Their thoughts weren't organized anymore. All Edward could see was the joy and love they all shared.

Carlisle had put his arm around Esme. They were both getting teary eyes. Alice held his hand and smiled. They were willing to wait all day. Edward wondered if Renee and Charlie were ever going to let Bella out of their arms. But then again they had lost out on almost a decade of hugs. They had a lot to make up for.

"Look at you," Renee gasped, "you're so big! You're practically a young lady!"

It was clear that Bella was her mother's daughter. The two shared a connection much like Edward did with his father. Renee touched Bella's face and hair, memorizing the changes and comparing it to what she remembered. She couldn't take her eyes off of the child. Charlie left them and came up to Carlisle.

"I don't know where to start," he said, "I can't even begin to tell you how thankful I am that you found her."

"I think I have an idea," Carlisle said. "Bella was a joy to have with us and we're all so happy she found her home."

"I haven't seen Renee smile like that in years," Charlie said looking back.

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Alice asked. "I want to play with her some more."

"We're staying for a few days," Charlie told her, "we have to meet with the detective and go over some things. We should all do something."

"We were thinking about a cookout," Esme said, "Carlisle has been itching to grill again and the kids can play a little longer."

"That sounds wonderful!" Charlie said. He turned when he heard Renee and Bella approach. Renee hugged both Esme and Carlisle tight and gushed her appreciation. Bella was latched to her hand. Neither of them looked like they ever wanted to let go.

---

"So you found her?" Charlie asked as he helped Carlisle set up the grill. Esme and Renee were sitting on the porch with a glass of wine each, watching the kids play in the yard.

"My son did actually. He heard the woman that had her mumbling."

"Who had her?"

"Her name was Cynthia I believe," Carlisle said, "she was rushed into the hospital with fatal wounds."

"My former girlfriend," Charlie said bitterly, "I left her for Renee a few years before Bella was born. Did she hurt her at all?"

"Occasionally," Carlisle said, automatically checking on the kids before adding lighter fluid, "she kept her locked up in a room. She had hundreds of toys and books and movies to keep her company. She loves being outside."

"I never thought I'd see her again. I had hoped that I would. We had been counseled to deal with her death. We had finally begun to make peace with her being gone and then we got the call. I thought it was a prank at first but then I heard her voice and I knew right away it was real."

"I can't imagine what you went through," Carlisle said, "I know death but I could never fathom what it would be like to lose a child."

"They are so sweet," Charlie said, "I could never imagine raising four kids."

"Well it was a gradual learning process," Carlisle said with a smile, "Edward and Alice are mine from a previous relationship. I raised them with the help of my mom until they were about six when I married Esme. The death of her brother left us her nephews Emmett and Jasper. We just adopted them and we've been a happy family ever since."

Over at the table the women were talking about their lives. Esme was listening to Renee's stories of teaching kindergarten and how it was a joy to work with children every day.

"I love those kids but I don't think I could make it my job," Esme said taking a sip.

"What do you do?"

"Well right now I work at the pharmacy down the street. But after Carlisle finishes his internship and gets his residency it'll be my turn."

"Really? You both are doctors?"

"We met in pre-med," Esme told her, "he won my heart with awkward conversations and adorable children."

"They are all so sweet," Renee said with a smile, "they get along so well."

"Generally," Esme agreed, "we have problems from time to time but who doesn't? Em can get a little rowdy sometimes and he likes to rough house with Jasper and Edward. He won't with Alice anymore because she can beat him."

"And they like Bella?"

"Oh heavens yes," Esme said, "she and Alice are like sisters and Emmett protects her like she was his sister. Poor Edward has a little crush on her though."

Both women giggled at that and Edward gave a very icy glare to his mother.

"They told me to accept that she was most likely dead," Renee said sadly, "she was assumed to have been taken by a pedophile or something like that."

"Did they feed you that whole their spirit will be with you line?"

"You heard that before?"

"Yes," Esme sighed taking a drink, "every shrink told me that. I lost my son when he was a month old and when I couldn't cope my brother sent me to a therapist. He would always tell me that everything happens for a reason. I'm starting to believe that."

"You are?" Renee asked, slightly surprised.

Esme nodded. "If Danny hadn't died I wouldn't have wanted to become a doctor. Then I wouldn't have met Carlisle and had the life I so dearly love."

"They are sweet children," Renee told her again, "I feel so happy just watching her play."

"Bella is a sweet girl. It was a pleasure to have her with us."

Renee smiled and watched her daughter run through the grass barefoot. Her dress was dirty now but she was having fun and that was all that mattered. After a while she ran up onto the porch and climbed into her mother's lap.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Will you rub my head like you did when I was little?"

Renee kissed her and nodded. "Of course my love."

Bella smiled and rested her cheek on her mother's shoulder. Renee stroked her hair lazily, letting her nails graze her scalp. Bella sighed happily. She smelled the same. It was a scent Bella instantly recognized. She never knew what it was, only that it was her mom. Her lap was still warm and her shoulder was still there to be a pillow. For the first time in years Bella felt like she was home. She felt warm and loved in her mother's arms.

---

Saying goodbye was hard. Alice was in tears as she clung to her best friend. They promised each other many times to call and to write. Jasper gave Bella a hug and told her to make sure she didn't lose their e-mail addresses. Emmett told her to call him if she needed a bully dealt with. Bella laughed and hugged the big boy. Finally it was Edward's turn.

"Don't worry, we'll still talk and be friends," she said.

"It won't be the same."

"Yeah...but we'll still be in contact."

Edward gave a weak smile and she returned it. He gave her a hug and she made it last. Finally it was the last boarding call. They had to leave. Bella walked with her parents and the Cullens bid them farewell. Edward didn't know exactly what was making his feet move but he was running to them. He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her back. Her parents turned, concerned and smiled. Edward was holding Bella's wrist and his other hand was against her cheek. His little lips were on hers.

Bella's eyes were wide and her face as as red as a tomato. In the background she knew Emmett and Jasper were snickering. Just like in the romance movies she never really understood her eyes fluttered closed and she put her arms around his neck. He pulled back and smiled awkwardly with his face as red as hers.

"Bye," he mumbled.

"Bye," she mumbled back. She turned and left with her parents. Edward turned and went back to his, ignoring his brother's laughter and his mother's mental squealing over how cute it was. Emmett was singing Edward and Bella sitting in a tree and generally teasing his brother.

"Hate the game not the player, Emmett," Edward said back with a grin. Carlisle laughed out loud and Esme gave him a look. Emmett looked confused and Edward grinned, feeling like he was on top of the world.

---

Edward wasn't surprised when they were pulled from class in September. He didn't think any of his siblings were. He held Alice's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'd rather be in math," she said.

Edward nodded in agreement. They walked into the foyer where Esme was waiting for them.

"Grandma?" Emmett asked. Esme nodded sadly. Edward could hear Emmett's thoughts about how he wished he had been able to say goodbye. Alice was thinking the same thing too. But he didn't agree. He didn't want to see his grandmother in her last moments because he didn't want to remember her like that. Or at least that's what he told himself. He knew the truth was that he was afraid of saying goodbye and admitting that she was going to die.

Esme's hand was filled with Jasper's and Emmett was being the brave little tween he was trying to be. His mind was screaming though. He never did well with death. He was acting the same way he did when his father died. He had tried to be what he thought was brave for his brother but mentally he was screaming and throwing a tantrum.

Alice was mentally mute. Her eyes were glassy and distant like they were when she was having a vision. She walked automatically and looking like she was in shock. Esme was mentally running over everything that would have to be done and how she knew Carlisle must be feeling. Edward felt his stomach squirm. He hadn't even thought about how his dad was taking this. He wasn't sure he wanted to. Suddenly wherever Carlisle was was the last place Edward wanted to be.

Esme loaded them into the car and turned it on. The drive to the hospital took no time at all and the children were silent. They took the elevator to the third floor and went to the room Mary had occupied for the past couple of weeks. Carlisle was sitting in the room as he had been for a while.

"You kids can stay out here if you'd prefer," Esme said.

Edward opted for that. He sat on the hard tile floor and hugged his knees while his family said their goodbyes to her body.

---

Carlisle sat by his mother even though he knew the doctors were probably itching to get him out. Friends that he worked with stopped in to offer their sympathy and he was given some time off to adjust. He could only sit and hold her cooling hand. He didn't know it was possible to cry so much. He looked at her face and another wave came over him. He felt alone. He didn't look up when he heard the door open. He knew it was Esme. His lap was occupied by his little pixie and his shoulders were warmed by his wife's gentle embrace.

"Where's Edward?" He asked.

"Outside," Esme answered quietly, "he didn't want to come in."

Carlisle nodded. He understood. If he had a choice he probably would be sitting outside with him.

"Was it peaceful?" Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded. Two weeks ago she had been brought in after collapsing. Her old brain had lost control of her legs. She was put on life support a week later. She could still feel things. She always lightly grasped her son's hand when he held it. Two days ago Carlisle let them take her off of life support. Then it was a matter of time. So here he was, wearing the clothes he had worked in two days ago with a healthy yellow stubble and bags under his eyes. He had only left her side to use the bathroom and that was it. She had died that morning, just after the children went to school. The doctors didn't rush in like they would have before to save her. Her old body gave out and she didn't seem to make any sound at all. Carlisle knew that if he had been a religious man he would have been witnessing the compassion and mercy of god in his mother dying peacefully. That's most certainly how she would have seen it.

"Baby are you going to be okay?"

"I have to um...visit with...um...the..."

"Don't worry about that right now," Esme said, resting her chin on his head. "I'll take care of it."

Carlisle nodded and felt her soft lips on his head. Esme left to check on Edward. Carlisle looked down at his daughter and stroked her hair. She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. Alice sniffed and nuzzled Carlisle's chest. She curled up and he rocked her slightly.

"Is grandma done hurting?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Carlisle murmured drying her cheeks, "she doesn't feel any pain anymore."

"Good," Alice sighed.

---

"Hey bud," Esme said sitting by Edward.

"I can't go in there," Edward mumbled into his knees.

"It's okay if you don't want to see her," Esme said putting her arm around his shoulders.

"No, it isn't that," he mumbled looking into his lap. "I can't see dad right now. I don't know how to act."

"Right now all he wants is you to be near him," Esme said, "you kids bring him comfort."

Edward looked sadly up at her and she smoothed his hair. "Can you take me home? My head hurts too much to keep my shield up and I can hear everything."

"Bad?" Esme asked.

"People are dying and their loved ones are mourning. It's hard enough hearing dad's thoughts."

Esme nodded and stood. "Can you give your daddy a hug?"

Edward hesitated. He still didn't want to see his grandmother. Esme smiled gently and went into the room. She walked up to Carlisle and put his hand on her shoulder. "Baby, Edward wants to give you a hug but he doesn't want to see Mary like this."

Carlisle nodded and Alice hopped down. She went to sit with Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle walked into the hallway and Edward was there. He looked up at his dad with sad green eyes and a quivering lip. "I'll take him Esme," he said.

"Oh, okay."

Edward offered his hand and Carlisle took it. They walked silently to the car. Carlisle drove in the same silence. Edward went to get his tylenol while Carlisle poured a bath.

"Dad are you okay?" Edward asked poking his head into the bathroom. Carlisle was still sitting in the tub with his head in his hands. Edward went into the kitchen and got the plastic lemonade pitcher. He came back into the bathroom and sighed. "Okay head back." Edward ordered tilting Carlisle's head. He filled the pitcher with water and poured it over his dad's head.

"You're giving me a bath then?" he asked.

"Yep," Edward said, "you need one. You smell like a foot."

"I guess I was getting pretty ripe."

"I'll say," Edward snorted. "Okay keep your eyes closed or they'll get hurt."

"I fear the day you have your own children," Carlisle teased. Edward blew him a raspberry and scrubbed his scalp with shampoo. "How's your head?"

"Better," Edward said rinsing the shampoo, "you have a fever. Your forehead is burning."

"Stress probably," he mumbled.

"I can't be in the hospital," Edward told him, "all those thoughts."

"Things aren't going to be much better here," Carlisle promised him.

"I could hear the thoughts of a man who lost his pregnant wife in a car accident," Edward mumbled, "but he lost the baby too. I got even sadder when I thought about how you would have been if that had happened."

"I can't tell you," Carlisle said honestly. "If I lost you and Alice that night I probably would have killed myself. Lizzy was hard enough and it was you two that made me carry on."

"I wish I knew how to say everything will be fine without grandma," Edward said as he washed conditioner from Carlisle's hair. "I don't know what to say."

"Just being here is enough," Carlisle promised him. "You kids make me happy and bring me comfort."

Edward smiled. "Then we'll stick around," he said. "Okay you're done. Now it's time to shave mister. You look like a hobo."

Carlisle chuckled and gave his son a wet one armed hug. "You're so precious to me."

Edward returned the hug awkwardly and then left so he could get out and dry off. Carlisle changed into his pajamas and went into the kitchen. Edward had made him a sandwich with some cheetoes and a glass of milk for dinner.

"Mom called and said they're going to stop for burgers because she doesn't feel like cooking. I knew you were craving a sandwich so I told her you didn't want anything," Edward said as he sat down with his own peanut butter and jelly.

"Thanks Edward," Carlisle said with a smile. He sat down and ate it. It was a little too heavy on the peanut butter for his liking but it was still good. Edward favored peanut butter over jelly, very unlike his sister. He had a strange habit of putting his cheetoes on the sandwich. Carlisle found it disgusting but his son really enjoyed it. After they finished eating Carlisle took care of the dishes and Edward had left the thermometer out for him. He took his temperature and sure enough he did have a fever. It was a small one that was probably brought on from stress and grief. He came back out into the living room when he heard sobbing. The reality of Mary's death had set into Edward and he was crying now.

"Let's go to bed kiddo," Carlisle said taking Edward's hand. Edward nodded and they went to Carlisle's big comfortable bed and curled up under the blankets. Edward snuggled up against his dad and sniffed. Carlisle stroked his hair gently and kissed the top of his head. "You're burning up kiddo."

"Alice said I would get sick," Edward sighed. "Just a stomach flu probably."

"Well now I'm gonna worry about you."

Edward shook his head no. "Don't worry dad, I'm fine."

"Sometimes I think you were born a middle aged man."

Edward smiled. "One of us has to be."

"Oh it's like that huh?" Carlisle laughed poking his side. Edward laughed and nodded. He smiled when he was cuddled closer and Carlisle nuzzled his head lightly. "Thank you for being with me Edward."

"No problem," Edward sighed sleepily. "I love you dad."

"I love you too son."

---

Carlisle woke up briefly when he felt Esme come to bed. She reached over and smoothed Edward's hair and touched her husband's cheek. "You're warm. You both are," she said. "You're getting sick."

"No," Carlisle said quietly. Edward hadn't woken up. He was still snoring softly between them. Carlisle lightly ran the tips of his fingers along Edward's head like he did when the boy was a baby. "I think he is though."

Edward winced and turned a little. "What's wrong kiddo?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett is sick and in pain," Edward mumbled, "he's broadcasting at top volume."

"I'll go check on him," Carlisle said, "Edward you're burning up."

"I'll take care of him," Esme assured him. Carlisle nodded and went upstairs. Emmett was laying on Edward's bed.

"Em, what's wrong?" Carlisle said, "Edward said you're hurting."

"My tummy hurts," he moaned, "right here."

He put his hand on the side of his stomach. Carlisle felt the blanket of calm from Jasper and looked over. "How about you Jazz?"

"Emmett's a really strong broadcaster."

"So I've heard," Carlisle said looking back at his son. "You have a fever. How long have you been feeling sick?"

"Since Sunday," Emmett moaned, "but I didn't think it was anything bad and you and mom were both wrapped up with grandma."

"Okay let's get you downstairs," Carlisle said helping him stand, "that way Jazz can get some sleep."

"Thanks dad," Jasper mumbled. "Sorry Em."

Carlisle helped Emmett go downstairs. He laid him on the couch and pulled the blanket from the back onto him.

"Do you need a sick bowl?"

Emmett nodded and Carlisle patted his head. He went into the bathroom and got the big plastic bowl they usually used and brought it to his son. He put the thermometer into Emmett's mouth and while Emmett waited Carlisle went and got him some cold water to drink and a towel to wipe the sweat. He came back and the thermometer beeped. He took it out and looked at it.

"One-oh-one," Carlisle read, "yep you're sick."

Emmett moaned in response. "It hurts!"

"I know sweetheart, I know," Carlisle said rubbing his forehead. "Come and get me if you need me okay."

Emmett nodded and snuggled into the pillow. Carlisle kissed his forehead and returned to his room. Edward had left sometime during his time with Emmett. Carlisle popped back out to make sure Edward wasn't trying to play mom to his brother.

"How is he?" Esme asked sleepily.

"He has a fever and some nausea. Lord Esme," Carlisle sighed falling into bed, "I love each of them until the ends of the earth but I swear I can't keep up sometimes."

Esme laughed and turned. "This from the guy who asked me to have his baby a while ago."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her. "Oh but I love them so much I forget about all the bad stuff like puke and sickness."

Esme laughed. "Speaking of, how are you?"

Carlisle sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "It is still setting in. Right now I feel like I'm going to wake up and it's going to be a joke."

Esme took his hand and he looked over at her. "No joke love."

"I was afraid of that. Can I have tonight though?"

"I suppose we can do that," Esme murmured. Carlisle smiled at her. She scooted over and kissed him.

"Esme," he whispered against her skin as he nuzzled her hairline, "let me make love to you."

"Now?" she asked fuzzily looking over at the clock.

"Why not now?" Carlisle asked as he nipped playfully at her neck, "some prior engagement?"

"Um...well...no but I'm hardly sexy right now," she said, "I haven't shaved in a week so my legs are harry and I'm stinky."

"I love it when you're stinky," he teased, rubbing his hips against her. Esme giggled and kissed his lips. "Let's try for a baby."

"Carlisle we aren't ready," she said firmly, "please understand that. We don't need to have a small soccer team."

"Are we ever going to try?" Carlisle asked.

"Baby I love you and I want to have a baby with you..."

"So why do you keep saying no?"

"We can't afford it! Carlisle we have four beautiful children that are more than a handful. Maybe when they're older we'll try but right now...baby don't give me that look."

"What look?" Carlisle asked with an edge in his tone.

"That look you get when you don't get your way," Esme pointed out, "Carlisle having a baby is a big decision and we can't just make it in an emotional moment."

"Alright fine," Carlisle sighed, "night."

"Night," Esme sighed rolling onto her side. She was too irritated to sleep so she got up to check on her son.

"Mom?" Emmett said when she knelt down to check up on him, "Are you and dad fighting over me?"

"No sweetie," she said gently, "I'm sorry you heard that. We're just discussing something."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Well daddy wants to have a baby and I'm not sure that's a good idea right now."

Emmett shifted, "why?"

"Well a baby is a lot of work," Esme said, "it's hard enough keeping up with you four sometimes. Sure Edward pretty much takes care of himself, and Alice can see the future, but taking care of the four of you is a full time job. It's also a full time job that I wouldn't trade for the world." She brushed some hair from his sweaty face. "How do you feel?"

"My tummy hurts really bad," Emmett said.

"You have a bit of a temperature last night too," Esme said.

"I'm gonna be sick," Emmett moaned before he turned and threw up into the bowl. Esme rubbed his back.

"I want to get you looked at tomorrow," she said, "you aren't usually one for stomach bugs."

"Mom? Can you rub my tummy?"

Esme pulled the blanket back and rubbed Emmett's stomach lightly. It was something she usually did whenever her kids were sick. She tickled him lightly and he laughed. She kissed his forehead and sang a soft lullaby until he fell asleep.

---

Carlisle hated being back in the hospital so soon, especially when it was because of someone he loved. Jasper and Edward were sitting on Emmett's bed with Alice sitting in the chair next to him playing cards. Esme was sitting in Carlisle's lap on a cushioned chair nearby.

"Go fish," Alice said when Emmett asked for a seven.

"Aw man again?"

Alice grinned and Edward reached over and took an eight from Jasper finding no need to ask. Jasper sighed and asked Alice for a three and he was denied.

The day progressed slowly. Every once in a while the nurse would return to ask Emmett how he was feeling and to take his stats. He still had a high fever. The doctor had come in earlier and announced that he had appendicitis. Emmett had been a little less playful for about an hour after he learned that he was going to get surgery.

Finally the doctors came in to take him into surgery. Esme took the kids to wait in the playroom. Carlisle wandered to the OR and stopped against the glass. He could see the surgeons prepping. He knew two of them were interns. He was friends with one of them. She looked over and gave him a gentle wave.

He began to chew on his thumbnail as he saw Emmett go under. He was fast asleep an unaware of what was going on. He wanted to be in there stroking his hair and holding his hand. The procedure was simple. He knew it by theory but had never practiced. Alice had already seen a positive outcome but that wasn't enough for him. That was his son on the table. Emmett was a big kid and brave until the ends of the earth, but he was still a thirteen-year-old boy. Carlisle felt so helpless just watching.

"Hey you," Tara said coming up to him.

"Hey," he said without looking at her.

"Hows he doing?"

"Fine so far," Carlisle said, giving his nail a break. "I can't stop worrying about him."

"Don't worry about it he'll be fine," Tara said, "Dr. Carter is supervising and Laura is a pro."

"He's my son," Carlisle said, "he isn't just any patient. Something could go wrong."

Tara patted his shoulders, "have faith in them okay."

Carlisle nodded but kept worrying. He kept chewing on his thumbnail and watching. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He knew he must look strange looking so worried over such a simple procedure. The fragility of life was hitting him hard. The reality that he had just lost his mother was weighing heavily on his heart and reminding him that life was only temporary. He put his hand on the glass. Someone he loved could be taken from him at any moment. Just one slip of the scalpel and Emmett could be in serious danger.

But there was more than that. It wasn't just here that his son was in danger but everywhere. A drunken driver could run them over on their way back from the park. A serial killer could come when Esme was home alone. A rapist could be lurking in the house waiting for someone. Carlisle felt a cold trickle of sweat on the back of his neck. His children were gifted yes but what about sudden accidents?

"Edward said you were thinking again," Esme said wrapping her arms around his middle. "How is the little muffin?"

"He's fine," Carlisle said with his nail between his teeth. "Esme he could die at any moment. You could die at any moment. Something as small as a gas leak could take you all away from me."

"Baby we aren't going anywhere," she assured him, "you're just stressed from Mary's passing and Emmett's surgery. Come back to the waiting room with the kids."

"Esme I just realized how fragile life is."

"You're just reacting to the stress," she said gently. "Please come and sit with your kids."

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her firmly, "I won't leave him."

Esme sighed and kissed his cheek. She returned to the waiting room where Alice and Jasper immediately curled up against her side and sought the comfort of her arms. Edward was sitting off to the side as alert as ever. His mind was quickly scanning through the doctors in the OR with Emmett. He had locked on to their mental signals and was listening for news about his brother's health. Edward glanced over at Jasper and he was given a weak smile.

_I'm okay Edward, really_

The feeling of so many emotions was thick in the air. Hospitals were never Edward's favorite place. He couldn't imagine being a doctor like his father. Especially when he would have to hear the thoughts of the family as he told them bad news. Around him he heard voices. He heard the sounds of joy from the maternity ward as new moms gave birth and the new dads rejoiced in shock and awe. He also heard the sounds of the little boy screaming because his dad had died from cancer and the old woman as she bid farewell to her son. He could hear his own father realizing not only his own mortality but that of his children and wife. Worst of all he could hear the lusty thoughts of the women that thought Carlisle was attractive. Their imaginations were alight with fantasies that Edward didn't want to know about, mostly because he knew how much it would bother Esme.

Edward's eyes widened when someone else's thought ran through his head again. He stopped breathing when he saw the image that followed. He hated being a mind reader.

TBC

I wanted to get this out before Saturday-day. It's WillyCon this weekend which means I am going to be freaking busy! It's a sci-fi fantasy convention my club puts on every year and it is a work out! I can count on very little sleep but a lot of time catching up with old friends that have graduated so that's wonderful! My club is totally torn about liking or hating Twilight. One of the guys was hating on it so hard I snapped and yelled at him. I realize he has a right to his opinion but deserves a slap when he's directing his opinion as an insult. His whole deal was sparkling vampires which I actually prefer because y'know...afternoon delight and all that.

Anyway I'm ranting. Next chapter shouldn't be too long off.


	16. Chapter 16

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 16,

_When I find her I'll show her just how much she adores me_

"Mom," Edward said running up to his mother, "mom I want to go get something for Emmett."

"Alright, go on down to the gift shop and..."

"Now mother you know that the gift shop is entirely overpriced."

Esme sighed. "Well then I think we'll just have to wait."

"Please mom," Edward begged grabbing her hand.

"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked. "You only get like this when you're trying to be subtle."

"Trying?!" Edward cried slightly offended.

"Yeah bro you kinda..." Alice trailed off and her eyes glassed over a bit. Edward saw a Alice's vision. He saw someone he didn't recognize approaching Esme and grabbing her.

"Alice you go get dad, tell him that you had a vision and we have to leave, Jasper and I will stay with mom."

"No, don't send me," Alice said with her eyes still glassy, "you go. You can find him faster."

Edward nodded in agreement after he saw Alice getting lost.

"What is going on?" Esme asked.

"I don't know who he is but someone is coming for you," Alice said as Edward ran out of the waiting room. Esme's eyes widened.

"You're sure?" she asked. "What did he look like?"

"Brown hair and brown eyes. He looked to be about dad's age."

Esme thought for a moment and then her eyes widened.

---

"Dad!"

Carlisle turned around when Edward ran up to him. "Hey kiddo glad you're here. Can you tell her that Em is being taken back to his room?"

"Dad someone is here for mom," Edward said taking Carlisle's hand and pulling him down the hall.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked as he jogged with his son. "Who is here?"

"A man by the sound of his mental tone. Alice had a vision of him. He had dark hair and eyes."

Carlisle didn't know who the man could be but he was going to get to Esme regardless. He ran faster and stopped in the waiting room. Esme was sitting there with Alice in her lap and Jasper sitting at her feet.

"Emmett is back in the room," Carlisle said taking her hand, "he'll be released in a day or so when he's recovered a bit."

"Carlisle I think it's Charles," Esme said as she looked at him with fearful eyes.

"We're going to go see our son," Carlisle said, "and none of you are going to be out of my sight until I figure out what is going on."

Esme nodded and let Alice jump off before rising. She took her daughter's hand and then her husband's and they walked down the hall to Emmett's room.

"Hey bro," Jasper said when he noticed them. He was groggy and just coming out of his drug induced sleep.

"Hey," he mumbled weakly,

"How do you feel baby?" Esme asked sitting by his side and smoothing his blankets.

"Like I lost my appendix," he answered. Esme laughed and kissed his forehead. Jasper clambered up onto the bed.

Edward sat stiffly in a chair keeping a watch for the thoughts again. There was so much going on around him though that it was difficult. There were the happy thoughts of his family (except for Carlisle's whose were tinged with worry) along with thoughts of death and birth all over the hospital. He tried sifting through the voices. The signature the man's voice had wasn't very unique and he hadn't had time to take a good listen before worrying about Esme.

Carlisle put his arm around Edward's shoulders.

_Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her._

Edward looked disbelievingly at his father.

"Do you want anything sweetie?" Esme asked as she felt her son's forehead.

"I had a dream about dad," Emmett said, "my dad."

"Really? What did he do in the dream?" Esme asked.

"He was just smiling," Emmett replied with a soft smile, "just like he always did when Jazzy and I would have trouble with something."

"He was a very patient man," Esme said brushing her hand over his curly hair. "He loved you boys more than life."

Esme kissed Emmett's forehead and excused herself for the bathroom. Edward jumped up and followed her.

"Edward I'm perfectly capable of finding my way to the bathroom."

"But no you can't be alone," Edward insisted, "please mom."

Esme sighed, "alright, come on."

---

Edward waited impatiently outside of the bathroom. He perked up when he heard the voice again.

_I'll take her with force if I have to_

Edward looked over and saw a group of men talking with each other. He knew that one of them was the man who was thinking about Esme, but he couldn't be sure which one. He needed to hear one of them speak in order to understand what voice was which. He walked over to them. Two of them were talking and their voices were too high and too deep. The other two men weren't speaking but just nodding in agreement. They were talking about politics. Something about a president and an intern.

"Excuse me," Edward said putting on his best sweet school boy face, "can I have a moment of your time?"

"Why certainly," the man with the deep voice said, "what can we help you with?"

"I'm doing a survey for my...um...government class. We're talking about...um...trends in voting."

"What kind of trends?" the man with the higher voice asked.

"If...um...well age has anything to do with political choices."

"That is debatable."

Edward nodded. "So can you each tell me your ages and your...um...uh..."

"Political party?" the nice man with the deep voice offered.

"Yes, that's right."

The men chuckled. "Alright, well I am forty and I am republican."

_No, that's not the right voice. It's too deep._

"I'm thirty seven and I am moderate."

"What's that?" Edward asked before he could stop himself.

"Well that means I am not quite democrat but not quite republican."

"Oh!"

The men laughed again.

"Well I am thirty four and I am democrat," the third man said with a smile.

Edward swallowed hard. The fourth man would be him. The man that was looking for Esme.

"I'm thirty three, and I am democrat as well," he said.

It was a perfect match.

"Thank you for your help," he said not taking his eyes off of the man. His dark eyes narrowed a bit.

_When I find her...her husband may be a problem. If if find her nephew I can use him as collateral_

Edward turned and ran off down the hall. He skidded to a stop just as Esme was coming out of the bathroom. He grabbed her hand.

"Let's go," he said running.

"Edward slow down!" Esme said as she stumbled into a run after him.

"The man that is looking for you...I know what he looks like now! Mom can you please go home so you'll be safe?"

"No, Edward," Esme said stopping and pulling her hand free, "I'm not leaving Emmett while he's sick. Now you kids need to stop worrying."

"But you don't understand," Edward said angrily, "I can hear what he's thinking! Whoever he is he is going to take you back by force if he needs to!"

"Hello Esme."

Esme stiffened. She turned and looked behind her. She gripped Edward's hand so tight Edward thought something popped. Her eyes were wide and terrified as the color drained from her face.

"It's been a while," Charles murmured touching her cheek. She flinched away from his touch as though it were fire.

"W-what are you doing here?" Esme mumbled

"I came to see you," he said with a shrug, "Ezzy-Bear I missed you."

Edward saw images rushing through Esme's mind. Memories of Charles grabbing her and screaming at her. Threatening to punch her in the stomach where her unborn child resided if she didn't have sex with him. Throwing glass bottles at her when he was drunk, demanding more. Most of all he saw the tenderness he would show her when he was sober.

"Why don't we go get some coffee?"

Esme seemed to be frozen with fear. Edward grabbed her hand and looked from her to Charles. He had to do something drastic. But he couldn't think of what that was. The thoughts between the two adults were so powerful he was feeling overwhelmed. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of some of the thoughts.

He barely knew what he was doing before he was moving. In a moment of either bravery or stupidity, he pushed in front of Esme and charged Charles. His fist cut through the air and made impact directly between the older man's legs. With one kick placed perfectly on his abdomen Charles fell to the ground in pain and Edward was grabbing Esme's hand.

"Mom! Mom come on!" he cried tugging on her arm. He pulled Esme into a run. Her eyes were still wide and scared. She seemed to be like a zombie. Edward was running with only one goal, to get away from Charles. He was so focused he didn't realize Alice and Carlisle were running towards them until the four collided.

"Dad! Dad he's here!"

"I saw your kick," Alice said rubbing her forehead, "nice one Edward now he's even more pissed off."

"Well you weren't exactly there to tell me what the outcome would be," Edward snapped, "besides I acted on an impulse!"

"Dad focus! You have to stop him from getting your personal file!" Alice said shaking Carlisle's arm. Forgetting everything, Carlisle had taken Esme's shoulders and was trying to snap her out of her shock.

"From getting my file? But how..."

"I don't know how but he's going to get it! Now go!"

Carlisle nodded and ran down the hall. Alice went to Esme and helped her stand up. Edward was searching for Charles and Carlisle with his mind. Alice froze and Edward turned his attention to her.

"What do you see?"

"I don't know," Alice mumbled, "it's all so fuzzy. Damn it why can't I just once get a clear vision when it counts?!"

Edward came up to his sister and put his hands on her temples. He touched his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Close your eyes," he mumbled. Alice obeyed and she felt her head clear. She saw Charles paying an intern that he was friends with in exchange for a file.

"Come on Alice," he whispered, "keep it up. Where is he going next?"

"Edward my head hurts," Alice moaned.

"Just a little longer, you can do it."

"Jasper...Emmett..."

Edward felt the pressure in his head that Alice felt in hers. He could see the fuzzy outlines of Charles going into Emmett's room.

"Edward stop my head is going to explode!"

Edward pulled away from her and put his hand on his forehead. There was a red mark, almost like a burn on his skin and one just like it on hers.

"Go get dad and I'll go with Jazz and Em," Edward said giving Alice's hands a squeeze. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"What about mom?"

"Shoot," Edward mumbled, "okay um, panic, panic, panic, I'm panicking."

"I thought that was the opposite of what we wanted to go for."

"Just go to dad!"

Alice nodded and ran off. Edward was just starting to get irritated when Jasper arrived.

"What in the world are you freaking out over?!"

"Stay with mom," Edward said, "Charles is here and he's going to try to get to her. I can't leave her alone but I don't want her to be anywhere he will be. Take her outside and down to the coffee shop okay."

"Right," Jasper nodded, "come on mom."

Feeling Jasper's calming effects Esme followed him numbly.

_She's really frightened, I can barely keep it from overwhelming me_

"Give me a mental shout if it becomes too much, I'll figure something out."

Jasper nodded and left. Edward ran down the hall and turned into Emmett's room.

"Hey bro, you okay? Jasper ran out saying you were panicking."

"Charles is here and he's looking for mom. She's completely in shock right now and dad is trying to find him to kick his ass."

"Damn. Sucks that I'm bedridden."

"How do you feel?" Edward asked trying to change the subject.

"Better than you no doubt," Emmett teased. Edward laughed and nodded. "But seriously my stitches are itchy."

"That sucks."

"Dude you have no idea."

Edward laughed and pushed Emmett's shoulder playfully. "Can I see them?"

"Nah they're still under a bandage," he sighed, "I bet they look gross."

"Oh probably," Edward agreed with a grin, "you're gonna have a sick scar."

"Rock!" Emmett whooped as he pumped his fist. "Chicks dig scars."

"Oh hell yeah, chicks totally dig appendectomy scars," Edward agreed sarcastically.

"Appen what now?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Dude pick up a book just once."

"Psht why read when I can blow crap up in a video game?"

"Yeah, what's the point of increasing your vocabulary and knowledge," Edward agreed dryly.

Emmett shrugged.

_You're such a bookworm, you know that right?_

"I tell myself that every day," Edward smiled.

Emmett laughed and pushed his brother playfully. Edward heard Carlisle's voice in his head confronting Charles and soon after security was escorting him off of the premises. With a smile Edward turned his full attention on his brother.

---

The rest of Emmett's recovery was fairly quiet. He was released the next day and ordered to stay in bed and take his medication. Edward and Jasper volunteered to help him inside. Esme held Carlisle's hand as they walked inside. She went to start some dinner for them and he followed.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," she mumbled as she shakily filled a pot with water for spaghetti. The pot tumbled from her shaking hands and splashed water all over her and the floor. Carlisle went to her and took her shoulders gently.

"Talk to me," he murmured as he hugged her. Esme buried her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Dad can I make dinner tonight?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded and took Esme into their room. He set her lightly on the bed and sat beside her. She cried into his shoulder and clutched his shirt in attempts to pull him closer. He patiently waited as she cried herself out.

"Carlisle the things he would do when he was drunk...he would threaten to kill his own son if I didn't sleep with him. He would taunt me and treat me like I was absolutely worthless! Now he shows up again when I'm happy and living my dream life...I hate him!"

"I promise you Esme I will never let him get you. I will kill him myself if I have to. You're too precious to me for him to take."

Esme nuzzled into his chest and curled up. Her husband held her tenderly and showered her head with gentle kisses. He whispered how he loved her and how he would protect her. But how did he plan to protect her from her memories? She had carefully tucked them away and focused on her children but Charles had broken the lock and freed them. Now she could see her attempts to leave him and his pull on her. It was a classic abusive relationship, he would hit her and insult her and generally make her miserable, but yet he would swear that he didn't mean it and that it was the alcohol talking not him. The worst part was that she believed him. She believed that he would change for her and their son. So she would keep staying with him. He had so much power over her.

"What if you turn out that way?" she whispered finally.

"What way?"

"He was nice in the beginning too. He was gentle and sweet to me. Just like you."

"The difference is that I can't stand to see you cry," Carlisle said touching her wet cheek with his fingertips, "I can't hurt you, Esme, because you are too close to my heart. To hurt you would be to hurt myself."

"Of course," she sighed shaking her head, "listen to me. I'm being silly."

"Esme? Will you stay with me a bit longer?"

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and melted like she always did. She nodded and they laid back. Carlisle held her waist and laced his fingers through hers. Esme kissed him gently and the kiss grew into something different. Carlisle just held his lips against hers. He didn't do anything more and there wasn't the sexy passion that usually came along with it.

"Esme, my treasure, you chose me for reasons I will never understand," he whispered against her lips, "and before our family I pledged to love you and cherish you forever, but also to protect you."

"I feel safe with you. Here in your arms."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her briefly. "Let's go see what the kids are up to. Suddenly I just want to hold them and tell them how much they mean to me."

Esme nodded. They left holding hands and came out to find the kids sitting down to a nice simple dinner of hot dogs and potato chips.

"How do you feel?" Esme asked, smoothing Emmett's hair.

"Fine," he said with a smile. Esme picked up the napkin and cleaned a glob of mustard from the corner of his mouth. He was starting to look so much like his father.

"Mom I made rolls and I didn't burn them!" Alice said proudly.

"That's a first," Carlisle teased. His daughter stuck her tongue out and the boys laughed.

"They look delicious Alice, you did a wonderful job," Esme praised. Alice beamed and her mother sat down. Carlisle glanced over at her as they ate and smiled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Hey look mom's blushing!" Jasper pointed out with a giggle.

"Mommy and daddy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Alice sang with Emmett. Edward laughed along and both Carlisle and Esme quickly went back to their dinner. Esme loved that even after all this time he could still make her blush.

---

After dinner and dishes were done they broke out a pack of cards and played a game of old maid. Edward put the shields up around his mind and his brothers decided to test him by mentally teasing him. When he didn't respond, but rather asked why his brothers were staring at him they were satisfied.

Half way through the game the phone rang. Alice grabbed the cordless phone from the nearby table and answered it.

"Hello Bella!"

"Hi Alice! How are you?"

"We're playing cards," she said, "I'm winning."

"Oh like hell you are!" Emmett cried while Jasper laughed.

Bella giggled. "So Em is feeling better?"

"Lots it seems, but he still gets to miss school for the rest of the week."

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice and she returned it. "I should probably let you go then, I just wanted to make sure that he's doing okay."

"Yeah, he's doing fine," Alice sighed, "they wouldn't take out his vocal cords no matter how much I begged."

Bella giggled again, "oh you'd miss it!"

"Hardly. Everyone is doing fine. We miss you, can you come see us sometime soon?"

"Doubtful."

"That really sucks I know Edward..." Alice trailed off when her mind locked on a vision. She barely heard Bella asking if she was okay. Jasper took the phone.

"Sorry Bella, she's having a vision."

"Oh, okay. I hope it's a good one."

"DUCK!" Alice yelled. Everybody did and not a moment later a brick crashed through their front window. Jasper hung up the phone when he landed on it and squealed in shock and pain when the brick landed on his leg.

"Jasper are you..." Carlisle began. He cut off when a water balloon came in. Carlisle's eyes widened when he saw the flaming towel tied to it and he knew exactly what was in the balloon. "OUT NOW!" he yelled.

Esme grabbed the two small arms nearest to her and tugged. Carlisle scooped up Alice and Emmett and ran out with them. Esme had just made it out the door when the fames reached the balloon and exploded. Carlisle cried out when his arm burned.

His neighbor was in their yard calling the police. Carlisle could care less. He knew exactly who had done this and he didn't want his family to by anywhere near the house. Esme looked back at Carlisle, silently asking what they should do. Carlisle nodded to the car and she nodded back. They ran to the mini van and pushed the kids inside. Carlisle took the wheel and Esme climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going dad?" Emmett asked.

"Away," Carlisle said sharply. Esme reached over and peeled the melted rubber from Carlisle's arm.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it."

She got the first aid kid from the glove compartment and tended to his arm while he drove. He didn't stop until they got to his mom's house. The old house had been left to him in her will but he hadn't moved the family in. It was too painful. But now it seemed like a blessing. He could keep them here while he figured out a game plan.

The kids were mute. They walked in shock into the house and sat in the living room. They were so still they looked like dolls. Carlisle went into the kitchen and called the police. Whatever it was that they had to do he would.

After a long phone call he called Esme so that she could give details about Charles. She came in and he took her place in the living room. The kids were huddled up and the gap between them showed where Esme had been sitting. He sat in her now vacant space and the moment he did Alice occupied his lap. Emmett and Jasper snuggled against his sides. Edward sat alert and wary. He was straining his mind to see if Charles was anywhere near them.

"Edward," Carlisle said holding his hand out. "Please?"

Edward nodded and crawled over so his dad could touch him. His father's large hand laid protectively on his back. He used Carlisle's knee as a pillow and closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry I'm asking so much of you, but can you please keep a search out for me?_

Edward nodded. "Don't be sorry. I'm happy to do it."

_I know son, but it isn't your job to protect us all_, _I should be the one protecting you_

Edward sighed and nodded. He was feeling very tired but he didn't dare let his mind rest. He pushed his mind, trying to reach out of his half mile limit. He glanced up when Esme came back. Jasper moved and let Esme take comfort in her husband. He crawled into her lap though and she hugged him.

"Daddy what's going to happen now?" Alice asked.

"The police are looking for Charles."

"We're moving," Carlisle said, "leaving the state. I don't know if he has this address or not. We'll move to the coast or something."

"Carlisle do you think that's a good idea?"

"What's the alternative? Risk losing you or one of the kids? I won't let it happen, Esme. I'm not going to give him the chance to take you from us."

Esme nodded and sighed into his shoulder. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Moments later Edward jumped up.

"If you do I will hate you forever," he promised before running off. Esme watched him sadly. She got up and followed leaving her confused family behind. She found Edward on Mary's old bed, crying into her pillow.

"Edward..."

"No! We're a family Esme! You're my mom! If you leave I will never speak to you again!"

"Edward if I go back to him he'll leave you and the others alone. I can't stand to see any of you hurt."

"So don't leave! Dad will take care of you. We won't let him get to you. I'll kill him myself if I have to!"

"No, Edward, you won't," Esme said sitting and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're too gentle and loving to kill someone."

"Don't leave mom, please," he begged. "You've not only made me and Alice happy but you made my dad happy. He didn't smile the way he does now before you came. If you leave it'll be like Lizzy all over again, just with two more of us."

"This is my fault..."

"You didn't make him crazy," Edward told her sternly, "you escaped from him and he hates that. You're happy and he's not. Dad's right, we'll move away and start over. This place is full of bad memories anyway!"

Esme laid down and tried to bring Edward closer but he didn't want to cuddle. "I feel powerless. If anything happened to any of you because of me...I couldn't stand it."

"It's okay to feel helpless sometimes," Edward said. "That's when you just have to trust in your husband and your family to give you strength."

"You are way too smart for your age," Esme sighed.

"Well, when you can hear the thoughts of adults spoiling childish fantasies it's hard not to."

"I'm sorry you had to hear his thoughts."

"Mom, how am I supposed to believe that people are basically good when I hear so much to suggest otherwise?"

Esme reached over and smoothed his hair. She rubbed his cheek gently with her thumb. "That's something you have to decide for yourself. I believe that as a whole, people are basically good. It's the individuals that ruin it."

Edward gave her a weak smile. He wanted to believe what she said. He loved that she believed such things. But she didn't hear what he heard. She didn't have to walk through a crowd and hear the corrupted thoughts. She didn't hear what Charles had been planning for her.

Their silence was joined by Alice first. She snuggled up with her brother and Edward held her gently. She was smaller than him now, something he didn't really notice before. Jasper came next and snuggled with Esme. Finally Emmett and Carlisle joined them. Nothing warmed Carlisle's heart more than the happy smiles of his children as they saw him. He crawled into bed with them and tucked the blanket over them. He looked over at Esme and touched her cheek tenderly. Between them their four children slowly drifted off to sleep one by one.

TBC

Writers block sucks monkey cheese! That's all I really have to say on that. Review if you liked it! If not...eh what can you do.


	17. Chapter 17

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 17,

"How much did we lose?" Esme asked as she sat on the floor.

"The living room," Carlisle said, "some of the dining room too. Nothing important."

"What are we going to do?"

Carlisle shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "They can't find him. That bastard is somewhere in this world and I can't just stand by while you and the kids are in danger."

"Carlisle..."

"And if you keep thinking about going to him just to protect us you can forget it," Carlisle snapped angrily, "Jesus Esme self sacrifice only works in the movies."

Esme balled her fists and glared at him. "What is it with you and Edward thinking you have to tell me what to do?! Do you think I want to leave you and the kids?! You stupid bastard if it means the kids would be safe then I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Right because leaving them alone with their dad is exactly what they need. Just ignore the trauma they'll go through. No, we're going to leave this city."

Esme sighed and folded her arms. "Just like that? Just uproot our lives and move. Take the kids from everything they've known, Emmett and Jasper from their father's grave when they're still healing and your children from their mothers."

"My children wouldn't be upset about not being able to go to Lizzy's grave again. As far as they are concerned you are their only mother."

"Them or you?" Esme asked quietly. "Carlisle you can't read their minds. I know what will happen when we move. Emmett will adjust fine but Jasper will withdraw into himself. Edward...well he was never really social anyway, and Alice will throw a fit."

"But if it means keeping them and you safe. Esme I can tell you're scared."

Esme shook her head but the tears in her eyes betrayed her. Carlisle softened and took her into his arms. He rested his chin on her forehead and rocked gently. "We'll leave this place. We'll go out west and start a new life."

"What if he follows us?"

"He..."

Carlisle stopped when he heard the door open but not the four pairs of feet that usually came with it. He looked over and saw Edward with blood on his face and a limp.

"Oh my god Edward what happened?" Esme cried rushing to him.

Carlisle saw a note pinned to his shirt and took it. He read it quickly and swore. "He has them. He wants you to go to the warehouses in the southern part of the city."

"'M sorry dad," Edward mumbled. His mouth was swollen so the words were muffled. Carlisle brushed his apology aside with a wave of his hand and pulled Edward into his arms. He looked at Esme. Her fists were clenched and her knuckles were white. There was a look in her eyes that he had never seen before.

"Esme..."

"Stay with him."

---

"So what are we going to do now?" Jasper sighed, leaning back against Emmett.

"Who knows," Emmett sighed in response. "Though I think he could have been a little more creative. Tying us back to back? Really? And you didn't see this coming, Alice?!"

"He was planning something else before he saw us get off the bus. By that time it was too late. And shut up Emmett I do what I can!"

"All I'm saying is that you suck and being a psychic."

"Shut up you stupid pig!" Alice snapped, slamming her shoulder into his.

"Ow careful! My stitches are there!"

"Yeah sucks that you had to go to school."

"I know," Emmett sighed. "Oh hey shush our captor is back."

Charles walked in and gave them a look.

"Hey Charlie. Rape anybody lately?" Emmett asked.

"Always a charm," Charlie sighed as he sat down on a crate and opened a can of beer. "You've grown since I last saw you. Still scrawny though."

"I heard you got the hiv."

"The hiv?"

"HIV," Jasper informed him with an eye roll. "But no, I'm sure you probably just go herpes."

"If I had it would have been from your aunt. Esme is a whore like that."

"Don't call my mom a whore you whore," Alice growled.

"Ah yes I forgot about the clever insulting powers of a fifth grader."

"I'm in eighth grade tard."

"Whatever, look if you kids don't pipe down I may just have to kill one of you."

"Because nothing screams manly like a tied up target. Jesus show some balls!" Emmett moaned. "I had more than you before they even dropped!"

The other two laughed and Charles glared. "I'll have to remind Esme to teach you manners if I ever let her see you again."

"Yeah I get that a lot," Emmett sighed, "something about being a brat and a loud mouth."

"Don't worry about it Em," Jasper said standing up and dusting his butt off.

"What the hell!"

Emmett and Alice laughed, kicking their legs in delight.

"Mom used to tie me up when I got annoying. Piss poor knot anyway. Shoot even Emmett could wiggle out of it."

"Hey!"

Charles growled and pulled his gun out.

"Gonna shoot him? He's your collateral remember? Man you suck at this hostage thing."

"SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE KIDS!"

Jasper yelped and took off running when Charles lunged at him. While he kept the man busy with laps around part of the empty warehouse, Alice slipped her tiny hands free and untied Emmett. They ran off into the mess of boxes in the warehouse. Emmett boosted Alice up onto a crate and she climbed up higher. Jasper saw her and he decided to run over there where she and Emmett would ambush Charles.

"Alright you little brat," Charles panted as he caught up. "You're going to get it first."

Jasper stuck out his tongue and ran. Just as planned Alice jumped down from the crate and landed on his back while Emmett went for his legs. Charles went down and Alice yelped when she hit her head on the cement.

"Sorry," Emmett mumbled. Jasper returned with the rope Charles had been using and bound his feet. Charles had managed to shake Emmett off, only to be greeted with a head-butt from the bigger boy. Alice and Emmett pinned him while Jasper tied up his hands.

"You adults really suck at these things."

Alice skipped off to where they had been sitting and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello 9-1-1 we have an emergency at the south warehouses, number fourteen B. Charles Evanson, the man that the police have been looking for. Yes, please hurry."

"YOU KIDS I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS."

Emmett growled and kicked him in the face. "That's for my mom."

Jasper kicked him in the back. "That's for my family!"

Alice kicked him in the groin, "and that's for fun."

"Charles?! Where are you?!"

"Mom!" They called.

They heard Esme's footsteps echo through the warehouse. She ran through the crates and stopped when she saw them. She looked relieved but a little confused. The three kids ran into her arms and she hugged them tight.

"Oh my babies I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you?"

"Not really," Alice said, "just a bump or so. Edward got it the worst."

"How did you..."

"He never went to boy scouts," Emmett sighed, "never learned how to tie a good knot."

"You slippery little tricksters you," Esme sobbed hugging them.

"Don't cry mom," Jasper said, "we're fine. See!"

"I thought I was going to lose you three," Esme sobbed, "I was so scared."

"Don't worry mom. For the most part adults are completely incompetent compared to children."

Esme laughed a bit and wiped some of her tears away. She hugged them even as the police swarmed in. They offered to drive them home after getting testimonies. Esme refused and walked out with her kids. Official business would have to wait. On the way home she picked up ice cream and when she got home Carlisle rushed them.

"Their okay right?"

"Here Edward we got you a blizzard," Alice said handing it to him. "It'll probably feel better on your face though."

Edward smiled weakly. "You're okay right?"

"Yup. Trust me, he picked the wrong kids to mess with."

Carlisle swept Alice into a hug and kissed her head. "You kids will be the end of me I swear."

"Don't worry dad, it's over and we're all gonna be okay," Emmett said.

"Are we still gonna move?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle nodded. Too many bad things kept happening to his family here. They needed a fresh start, to break away from this madness. With a sigh he helped Edward stand.

"Let's go get some rest," he said. The kids nodded and went outside. As they were getting into the van Esme looked over at him. He smiled gently and kissed her forehead. He got into the car and smiled when he heard his children playfully bickering in the back. They would be teenagers soon. That was a frightening concept.

---

The Cullen kids knew that the only good part about moving to the rainy town of Forks Washington was that they were going to be able to see Bella regularly again. They pulled up to their new house and got out of the van. Or rather fell out of the van. They had driven from Chicago to Forks and the kids were exhausted. Esme pulled up in their smaller car just a bit after they did. She got out and gave her husband an exhausted kiss.

"Alright boys you got the biggest room because heaven knows you three are growing like weeds! Alice your room will be right across the hall."

The kids nodded sleepily.

"Moving truck here yet?" Carlisle asked.

"They called and said they'll be here tomorrow."

"Okay," Carlisle sighed, stretching. He went to Esme's car and summoned the kids to help him. They had brought a few boxes with them, basically what they could fit in the car, each with a nice clean label. The kids took some boxes and Carlisle got the last one. Esme unlocked the door to the new house and they went in.

"Shoes off, don't track on the carpet!"

The kids grumbled and kicked their shoes off before scattering to the rooms their boxes belonged to. Esme went back for some suitcases. She took one to her new room and sighed. It was a cute little square with pale blue walls. She could already see where the bed was going to be. Apparently Carlisle could too. His arms circled her middle and he kissed her neck.

"Kids want to go explore the neighborhood."

"Alright, but they have to write down the new address and be home before dinner which will be at six thirty."

The whoop of excitement told them that Edward had relayed their conditions. Within a minute their footsteps were out of the house and Esme giggled.

"They'll always have more than their fair share of energy."

Carlisle laughed and turned her. "You're pretty energetic yourself Mrs. Cullen."

Esme laughed softly and tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck. Carlisle licked her skin and sucked lightly on it. He cupped her breast and massaged it tenderly. Esme felt her knees weaken a bit. His other hand slid slowly down her stomach and slipped past the elastic band of her shorts.

"You're sweaty," he whispered, "and you smell like fast food and the car."

"Well that can...ah!"

"I haven't decided if you get any lines in this scene," he whispered with a chuckle. "You smell like a mother."

"Y-yes."

Carlisle pushed his hips against her. "Looks like I get to fuck you on the floor. Remember our first time?"

"R-Remind me."

"Gladly."

Esme found herself instantly on the floor with her clothes off. She had to hand it to him, he was quick where it counted. He knelt before her, naked and looking gorgeous.

"Shoot I left the condoms in the car," he grumbled. "Unless..." he trailed off raising his eyebrows.

Esme felt her breath hitch in her throat. "D-do it. Quick before I come to my senses."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her. He pushed into her and she gasped. He waited for her to adjust. He kissed slowly up her neck and then her lips. "How should I go?" he whispered against her lips. "Hard and fast or slow and deep?"

"I don't care, just please move. I feel like I'm going to explode!"

Carlisle laughed and slowly pulled out.

"Carlisle you suck!" she whined. He laughed and pushed back in just a little bit. "Carlisle!"

"Yes? What is it love?"

"Baby faster! Harder! Fast and hard!"

Carlisle kissed her. "See it pays to be decisive."

He started moving in and out of her. He watched the expressions on her face with a smile. He loved the way he could make her hot and horny for him, even more so how he could give her such pleasure with his own body.

"C-Carlisle...oh god...just like that."

He reached down between them and rubbed her clit with his thumb. Esme tilted her head back and moaned. She held onto his upper arms and squeezed them as her orgasm approached. Carlisle held out until hers started.

"Esme...I love you Esme...so much."

"Carlisle..."

After his release Carlisle's arms gave out and he collapsed on her. Esme giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Baby I lo..."

Carlisle looked over when Esme trailed off. There were four pairs of eyes at various stages of horror and four mouths gaping.

"Hey...kids...s-so how's the neighborhood?"

"Dude...is that what sex is?" Jasper whimpered grabbing Emmett's arm.

"Daddy why would you do that to mommy?!" Alice cried in horror.

"Oh you kids are so immature," Edward sighed. He was still shielding his eyes though. No matter how many times he had seen sex in the minds of adults, the real thing was a little horrifying.

"Haha! That's what that joke meant!"

"What joke?" Edward asked.

"The parents praying in the room screaming oh god! It's a joke about sex!"

The other three giggled.

"Kids why don't you four go upstairs and let your parents get dressed and wish that they could evaporate into thin air."

The kids nodded and ran off. Carlisle looked at Esme and she was as red as a cherry. Carlisle grabbed her shirt and handed it to her. They dressed quickly and washed up before meeting the kids in the living room.

"Alright how about we go out to dinner," Carlisle suggested, "give mommy a break from cooking."

The kids jumped up happily and ran to get their shoes on. Esme balanced herself on Carlisle while she slipped into hers. He kissed her on the cheek and took her hand. They met the kids outside and Carlisle looked at the sky.

"It's cloudy, I wonder if it will rain."

"Bella said it rains a lot here," Edward said, "that's why she loved it when it rained while she was with us. It reminded her of home."

"Let's hope it holds off," Esme said with a smile, "shall we?"

She got some nods and some verbal agreements. As they walked down the street people gave them curious looks. Along the way Alice's hand had found it's way into Carlisle's. He smiled down at her and she returned it. Jasper took Esme's free one and Emmett challenged Edward to a race.

"Be careful!" Esme warned as the ran off. They obviously didn't listen as seconds later Emmett slipped on the wet cement and fell. Edward helped him up like a good sport and Emmett winced at the scrape on his knee.

"That smarts."

"You'll wash it when we get to the diner," Esme told him sternly, "and maybe you'll listen to me next time."

"Eh probably not but I encourage you to try," Emmett said with a laugh. He walked with his hands behind his head and a smile on his lips. He was the tallest and the biggest of the four. He already looked like he belonged in high school. Edward was next as far as height went. He was slender and lanky. Esme worried a little about his size. He looked too skinny in her opinion. But then again he was usually with Emmett who was naturally big. Jasper was the awkward one. He was getting tall but he was angular. His one knee was misshapen but it didn't bother him much. He was just a bit taller than Alice who still looked like she was in elementary school.

"Daddy will I ever get taller?" she asked.

"Sure you will pumpkin," Carlisle said, "you all will, even Emmett. You kids just keep growing and growing!"

"Everyone thinks we're strange," Edward said, "they don't know us yet."

"Well that's a small town for you," Carlisle sighed, "they'll love you angels though. Just as long as you stay out of trouble."

"Yes dad," they all grumbled.

They turned into the diner and took seats in a curved booth. The waitress came up almost instantly.

"Hi there! Passing through?"

"No, we just moved here," Carlisle said.

"Oh! You must be the new family on Elm street!"

"That's right," Carlisle said with a smile, "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"These are our children, Edward, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"Goodness are they all the same age?"

"Yep. Edward and Alice are twins. They'll all be starting at the junior high next week."

"Well that is exciting! My name is Grace Stanley and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you off with anything to drink?"

The family gave their orders and she appeared back with them shortly afterwards. While the kids sipped their sodas and Esme her tea, Carlisle watched them with a smile.

"Listen, kids, I know this will be hard at first. Small town life is different from city life. But I have a feeling you kids are going to be fine."

"Thank you for the pep talk dad," Emmett snorted.

"You mean you aren't upset about moving at all?" Carlisle asked, confused.

"Absolutely," Alice grumbled. "I was so close to making homecoming queen!"

"There's no homecoming in middle school, genius," Edward reminded her, "oh and no you weren't."

"Shut up Edward I had a plan!"

"Right, and what is that? Being the last girl to get her period?"

"I'm a late bloomer but I shall blossom the prettiest," Alice growled, clenching her fists.

"Okay, kids okay," Esme said, "that's enough."

Alice and Edward adopted identical looks of irritation and sunk in their seats with their arms folded.

_Butthead_

"Mom she called me a butthead!"

"Nobody likes a tattle tale Edward, and Alice be nice."

"It's hardly fair for you to punish me because of my thoughts," Alice protested.

"I'm not punishing you sweetie."

"Scold. Whatever! If he wasn't such a wuss it wouldn't matter."

"I'm not a wuss!"

"You both are just trying to get on each other's nerves so please stop it."

The twins stuck their tongues out at each other and then started elbowing when the other got too close.

"Okay that's it change places with Emmett and Jasper," Carlisle ordered. The kids grumbled and obeyed. Alice and Edward folded their arms again and went back to glaring at each other. Carlisle rolled his eyes and looked at Esme. She patted his thigh under the table and gave him a light squeeze that put a small smile on his face. Edward gave them a look with one brow raised and a wrinkle his in nose.

_Edward kindly avoid my mind while I think about your mother_

Carlisle could practically hear Edward's mental shield snap up and gave an amused grin. Edward stuck his tongue out at his father and Carlisle returned the gesture. Childishly he tapped his son's foot with his own. Edward tapped back. Carlisle returned and they were caught up in a battle under the table. Carlisle was grinning with his arm folded and Edward's face was screwed up in irritation.

"Stop it dad! Act your age!" Edward growled finally.

"Stop it dad! Act your age!" Carlisle mimicked.

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Carlisle, stop acting like a child, Edward you get a free shot at his shin."

Edward grinned and kicked Carlisle lightly in the shin. He winced and glared at Esme. "Really?!"

"You're being a brat and I can tell the kid wanted to do it."

Carlisle huffed and sank into his seat making Emmett and Alice giggle. He smiled at his kids and looked at Edward who was still trying to keep his irritated mask.

"Don't laugh Edward," he teased, "don't laugh! Stop grinning! Stop trying to laugh Edward!"

Edward was fighting against the smile that was tugging on his lips.

"Don't laugh Eddie-poo!"

"Da-ad!" Edward whined with a laugh.

After a while the kids began wondering aloud what the school was going to be like.

"I'm sure Bella has told you something about the school," Carlisle said.

"Well...yeah...sure..."

"You haven't asked?"

"We want to surprise her," Jasper said with a casual shrug.

"Oh boy she's gonna freak!" Alice squeaked happily. Just then there was a tinkle of the bell as new people came in.

"I still think we could have made it work."

"Renee, sweetie, that thing was charred blacker than coal!" Charlie pointed out.

"Yeah mom, it was salvageable about a half hour before you took it out of the oven."

Renee pouted and Bella giggled. She was about to say something else when she spotted the Cullens.

"Edward?!"

"Bella!" The children cheered. They got up and rushed her, making the entire diner look at them.

"Oh my god what are you guys doing here?" Bella asked after she gave them all hugs.

"We just moved!" Alice said happily, "we wanted to surprise you!"

"Well we're certainly surprised," Charlie chuckled, "Carlisle, Esme, how are you?"

"Worn out," Carlisle said as he got a friendly hug from his friends, "just got in today."

"You must be the new doctor then," Charlie said, "the hospital could really use you."

"Well that's what I like to hear," Carlisle said, "come sit with us!"

They moved a table against theirs and the Swan family sat with them. Bella immediately began chattering away with Alice a mile a minute.

"Damn I'm not going to miss paying for their long distance calls," Charlie laughed.

"I hear you," Carlisle agreed.

The four parents watched as the children expressed their joy and listened as Bella told them about the school. Edward seemed to actually be on the shy side. Carlisle figured it probably had something to do with the fact that the last time he and Bella had been face to face he had kissed her. When the food arrived the kids took a break to start eating. Alice and Bella both stole fries from Edward's plate and he retaliated by doing the same thing. Emmett and Jasper seemed to be in a contest because they were inhaling their food.

"Hungry?" Renee asked with a laugh.

"Defense maneuver," Emmett said around a bite of burger.

"Oh my god Emmett look at that!" Alice cried suddenly, pointing. Emmett turned to look and she took two of his fries.

"I don't see any...you little brat!"

Alice giggled and Emmett promised payback. Esme smiled over the rim of her cup and Carlisle just shook his head.

---

"Well that was a nice dinner," Esme said as they walked back, "it was so nice to see Charlie and Renee again. Can you believe how big Bella's gotten?"

"That's why I think we should stop nourishing the littles, soon they'll be all grown up."

Emmett, Jasper and Alice were playing some sort of game. Not really even a game, more just running and poking each other while making jokes. Their bond was so strong and it made Carlisle happy beyond words. Esme took his hand and smiled at him. She reached out and snagged Emmett before he jumped in a puddle, earning a pout. Jasper and Edward were walking together now. Their bond was special and it took Carlisle a while to figure out why. They were very similar in their pasts, no matter how traumatic. It led the boys to be protective of each other and more understanding. This seemed to be like one of those times.

"Edward you okay?" Carlisle asked. "You look a little down?"

"I'm fine," he said with a smile, "don't worry."

_I know when you're not being honest_

Edward glanced back briefly. Carlisle saw the look in the deep green eyes and gave a single slight nod. They would talk about whatever it was later, for now Edward was going to spend time near his brother who was already manipulating the aura around them. Edward gave Jasper a thankful smile.

_Happy to do it_ Jasper thought to him.

They made it back to their new house and walked inside. The kids took off their wet shoes and Emmett raced Alice up the stairs. They had brought a few games and toys with them so that they wouldn't be too bored while they waited for the moving truck. Jasper went off to take a shower, saying he felt slimy from the humidity change and Esme picked a nice corner in the living room and opened up her book.

"What's up kiddo?" Carlisle asked, sitting with his back against one of the living room walls. He offered Edward an arm but he refused. Edward sat a little bit away from Carlisle and sighed. He began to fidget with his fingers.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Are you sure? I'm here for you always, you know that right?"

"Yeah I know...I just...dad I lied to you and mom."

Esme perked up a little and looked over. Carlisle looked at his son with a bit of shock. Edward took a deep breath and let it out.

"I think about grandpa more than I let you know," he said, "I thought I understood...but I didn't."

"What brought this on kiddo?" Carlisle asked in a gentle and quiet voice.

"A girl from the high school is doing a research project on pedophiles. I heard her in the diner. That's why I was so quiet at the end."

"Oh, I see. So do you need to talk?"

Edward nodded. "I know that it could have been worse. He could have actually raped me or made me do things to him. I know that was maybe his intention later. I just can't stop wondering why. Sometimes I'll lay awake wondering why it was me? I never thought that he would even do something like that. Then I question the future."

"What about the future?"

"If I didn't suspect him of being able to molest me, who else have I misjudged? What if I've misjudged you?"

"You absolutely haven't," Carlisle said, sounding a little more defensive than he meant to. He softened when he saw the hurt look in his son's eyes.

"But that girl was thinking about statistics and facts in her mind. It could be a genetic trait. How do I know that when I was little that you really enjoyed giving me a bath because it was a bonding thing?"

"Because I told you the truth, and you can read my mind."

"What if I grow up to do the same thing? What if I hurt someone like he hurt me?"

Edward was starting to cry now. It had been a long time since he cried from fear like this.

"Edward..." he began, but he didn't really have something to finish with. His son had basically said he could have possibly molested him, something he wouldn't do with a gun to his head. "I like to hold you because you bring me peace. Just like when I cuddle with Alice or Jasper or Emmett. I wish I could tell you how you can just trust me. As for you growing up and doing the same thing, you don't have anything to worry about."

"How do you know?" Edward asked, wiping his eyes with his hand.

"Because you are afraid of becoming someone like him. You know the pain and you have enough sense to keep from doing anything like that."

"I wish I was normal," he mumbled, "like Emmett or the other kids at school."

"Being normal is overrated," Carlisle sighed, "listen Edward, you are who you are. You are a wonderful young man just like this. You're strong and smart and fiercely loyal. Parents would kill for a son like you and yet despite all of my mistakes in life you somehow were given to me."

"You're my dad you're supposed to say that," he mumbled, sniffing.

"Would you like to go to therapy again?"

"I don't know," he sighed, "dad do you ever wish you could go back and do something over?"

"All the time. It's completely normal to want to redo things," Carlisle told him sadly. "If I could I would have gone back and never gotten into that car with Lizzy. I would have come and gotten you myself when you were sick. Edward if I had the power to make it go away I would."

"I wish I couldn't hear thoughts," Edward mumbled, "I wish I could just be like any other kid."

"I know son, I know."

Edward turned into Carlisle and buried his head deeper into his shoulder. Carlisle held him and kissed the top of his head. He rubbed circles on his back gently. He wouldn't deny that he was relieved that Edward was still feeling lingering emotions about the event. Sometimes his son seemed like superman with the ability to overcome anything. It was selfish to be glad that his son was still a child and he still needed his daddy, but it was how Carlisle felt.

"I'll always need you dad," Edward whispered, "I need you more than I let on."

"I'm always going to be here," Carlisle told him as he stroked his soft hair, "I'll always have a shoulder for you to cry on and arms to hold you tight."

Edward smiled a little. He only wished that he had been able to fully enjoy cuddle time after his grandfather had spoiled it. There really was nothing in the world that compared to the way it felt when his daddy cuddled him and promised that everything would be okay.

TBC

Yeah I know realistically the kids wouldn't be able to get free that quickly, but eh it was entertaining for me. Sadly my internet is down in my dorm so depending on the muse I may get a new chapter done while I'm waiting. I may actually work on my research paper though which is due Friday, so naturally I haven't started on it yet. My professor totally rejected my thesis. Apparently the thesis "Nixion would have been reelected if not for the Watergate scandal" is way too obvious and therefore I need a new one! I'm thinking about using the argument that the scandal wouldn't have really been a scandal if he didn't go to such lengths to cover it up. Hm. Gah I hate papers!


	18. Chapter 18

DC: I don't own it!

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 18,

Carlisle didn't want to get out of bed. Esme could poke and prod all she wanted but he wasn't going to acknowledge the morning or even the arrival of this day.

"Carlisle you knew this day was going to come."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh."

Esme grabbed the covers and pulled them sharply back. "Carlisle Cullen get up! You're acting like a child!"

"Esme you don't understand! They're starting high school today! High school Esme!"

"Lord," Esme sighed walking out. Emmett was in the living room munching a pop tart and Edward was sifting through the laundry basket for the match to his socks. "Where's Jazz?"

"Here mom," Jasper said coming downstairs, "can I have some aspirin? My knee hurts."

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Esme asked. Jasper nodded. "Then you can have some. Do you need me to get it for you?"

"I think I'll manage."

"Alright. Alice! Come on sweetie!"

Finally Carlisle shuffled out of his room. His kids were standing in the living room dressed for school with their backpacks on. He felt his eyes well up with tears. "My babies," he whimpered.

"Wow dad chill," Emmett said holding up his hands. "Hey mom can I go out for football?"

"We'll see."

"Mom can I go out for cheerleading?" Alice asked.

"Again, we'll see."

"Esme can we keep them from going to high school?"

"No, Carlisle now please act your age!"

Carlisle pouted and Edward snickered.

"Alright now hugs before heading out," Esme said. Each of the teenagers gave her a hug and gave one to their father before walking out the door just as Bella was coming to get them.

"You guys ready?" She asked happily.

"Yep! Let's go!"

"Oh they grow up so fast," Esme sighed with a smile. "Carlisle stop crying."

"I'm not crying!"

---

High school, Edward discovered was not very different from middle school. It may have been if they were still in Chicago, but they weren't. The class size was still the same and the people were still the same. Immature as ever. The seniors didn't look down their noses at them the way he had expected from seeing the movies. But that was probably because they all pretty much knew each other. Some did though and Edward knew he was going to get sick of it.

"Lotta whores," Emmett commented as he walked by yet another girl with caked on make up and a shirt that showed off her breasts.

"I don't get why they wear so much makeup in this humidity," Alice sighed, "I mean back in Chicago yes, but here?"

"I think their faces have adapted," Bella mused. Edward glanced over at her and his sister. While Alice wasn't wearing makeup, she had dressed up for her first day of school. She had selected a pale skirt and a cute striped top. Bella was wearing jean shorts and an old t-shirt that Esme had bought her while she had stayed with them.

"What's your first class Bella?" Edward asked.

"English," she sighed, "you?"

"Math."

"Yuck."

"Haha gym first! Rock on!" Emmett whooped.

"I have it too," Jasper said as he looked at his schedule. "That's cool."

"Just make sure you can keep up with me little bro," Emmett teased, ruffling Jasper's hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jasper whined batting Emmett's hands away. Emmett kept teasing his brother and the others watched in general amusement. They parted ways for their first class, promising to see the others at lunch.

---

"How's your knee?" Emmett asked as they changed out for gym.

"Alright," Jasper sighed. He sat on the wooden bench and looked at his knees. The kids around them were complaining about having to dress out on the first day.

"It's gonna storm again soon then?"

Jasper laughed and nodded. His knee always hurt the worst just before a storm, when the humidity was higher. After an accident he barely remembered his knee had always been sensitive. Much to his displeasure it was also misshapen. He ran his hand over what he supposed was a growth on the side of his knee. It wasn't as noticeable as he thought it was. To him it was huge, a massive tumor on the side of his leg.

"It's not that bad," Emmett said yet again. He always told him that. Jasper never believed him.

"I wish I knew what it was," he sighed.

"Remember dad told you."

"Which one?"

"First one. He said that your knee is probably just misaligned. It functions just fine right?"

"Yeah," he sighed, stretching it out, "except it hurts so much more here because of the rain and water in the air."

"I'm sure if it's serious mom and dad would try to find somewhere else for us to live."

"Right because that's what I want to be responsible for," Jasper grumbled, "uprooting us again and worse than that, taking us away from Bella. Yeah Edward and Alice would definitely let me live that down."

"Alright, alright point taken," Emmett sighed as he patted Jasper's head. "Down boy."

"I'll be fine," Jasper insisted again, "I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to protect me forever okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Hey let's head down."

Jasper nodded and they walked out of the locker room with some of the other boys. In the gym they got the rundown of the class and then a free period. Emmett, Jasper and some of the other boys organized a basketball game while most of the kids opted to walk laps around the room or shoot hoops on the free baskets.

After a few minutes into the game a scrawny boy made his way over and began to keep tally. The gym teacher came over a little after that and began to referee the game. By the time the first seven baskets were scored they even had an audience.

The ball was tipped off again and it was in Emmett's hand's. He was graceful on the court, just like he was in any sport. He passed to Jasper who had very little of the grace. He was fairly quick though, to make up for it. Unfortunately today he wasn't quick enough.

The game came to a sudden halt when Emmett got the ball back but noticed Jasper's fall under one of the boys. He threw the ball aside (ignoring the protests from his teammates) and ran to his brother.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jasper mumbled sitting. "I need to take off. My knee hit the ground pretty hard."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"I have a bad knee," Jasper explained, "I just hit it pretty hard on the ground that's all."

"Let me take a look," Mr. Barnes said, kneeling. He touched Jasper's knee gently and applied a bit of pressure on the lump. "Does this hurt?"

Jasper flushed deep red and Emmett answered for him. "He had a knee injury that wasn't treated properly when he was young. That's normal."

"My mistake. How about here?"

Jasper winced.

"You hit it pretty hard, try standing."

Jasper nodded. He tried to stand but his knee gave.

"You...um..."

"Emmett, I'm his brother."

"Take him to the nurse."

Emmett nodded and hoisted Jasper up onto his back. Jasper held on and Emmett held him securely. He walked out of the gym and the game resumed. Jasper sighed and squirmed a bit.

"Jazz if you keep that up I'm gonna drop you."

"Em...look can you put me down?"

"What you gonna walk yourself?"

"Well I'd like to at least try meat head!"

Emmett glared up towards the ceiling and let his brother drop. Jasper yelped and crashed. "Shoot you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," He mumbled getting up with the help of the wall. "Look, Em can we talk about this on the way?"

"Well you could have done that while you were on my back, now hop on."

"No, Emmett," Jasper protested. "Help me! Don't carry me!"

"I was helping!" Emmett cried defensively.

Jasper shook his head, "help me stable myself while I limp."

Emmett bent down and gave Jasper a shoulder. "Do you mind explaining why you'd rather take the hard route?"

"Well," Jasper grunted as he gingerly put weight on his bad leg. "I want at least some independence."

"Okay. But you're hurt, I just want to help you."

Jasper looked up at his brother. "I know, Em. But ever since you and dad found me you've always defended me. You've always fought my battles and carried me when I fell down."

"And that's bad?" Emmett asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sometimes. Okay so I get told constantly that I'm so strong for surviving what I did..."

"And you are."

"But I only got out because of dad. Without his constant guidance I would be in special ed until graduation and then off to a home. I know you want to protect me and I know I can't change that part of you, you're the same as Edward in that regard."

"Can we rest? You're short," Emmett sighed. Jasper nodded and eased himself to the ground and Emmett plopped beside him in the hall. "So you don't want me to look out for you or what?"

"No, it's just...before coming to my rescue can you let me try myself first?"

Emmett sighed. "Y'know that'll be difficult right?"

Jasper smiled at his brother, "I have faith in you."

Emmett groaned and stood. "Gah come on gimpy before I get sentimental."

Jasper sighed and this time he let Emmett help him stand up.

---

Jasper was given crutches and an ice pack to wrap around his knee to get rid of the slight swelling. He was also to not only tell his parents that he was injured but to see a doctor at the hospital if the pain continued.

"You want me to help you carry your bag?" Emmett asked as they left the nurses office. Jasper gave him a thankful nod. They were passing Alice's class when the bell rang.

"Oh brilliant work," Alice cried as she came out, "Jesus if you're going to do something stupid will you check with me first?!"

"I heard you guys up here," Edward sighed as he walked up, "Jazz you're class is near mine, do you want me to take it from here?"

"Yeah sure, thanks Edward," Jasper said. Emmett handed his brother the backpack and Edward gave Jasper a tired look.

"Mom's gonna kill you," he taunted.

"Yeah yeah whatever," Jasper sighed, "let's go. My pits hurt."

The kids waved and Edward walked slowly with Jasper. "So how bad is it?"

"Surely you know by now," Jasper grunted as he moved with some difficulty. "This sucks."

"Sorry you're hurt though."

"Thanks man."

Edward dropped his brother off and promised to meet him after class before going off to his own. He didn't have any friends in his Spanish class and that made him sad. He took the usual seat in the back and rested his chin on his arms. Spanish would be no problem for him as always. He was a quick learner and he knew it would be fun.

---

Esme sighed and leaned against the nurses station.

"Rough day sweetie?" one of them asked.

"Medical school is a web of lies!" she moaned. The nurse laughed a little and nodded.

"Just like with anything dear, you can study day and night but it'll never teach you what to expect."

Esme turned and leaned on the counter. "It gets worse from here doesn't it?"

"Oh yes dear it does," the nurse assured her. "My name is Laura, by the way."

"Esme."

Laura seemed like a nice person. Esme had seen her around of course but never really knew her. She was a heavy set black woman with tight curly hair and a pretty smile.

"I've seen you around," Laura said, "you have kids right?"

"Yes, four," Esme said with a tired smile, "thankfully they're all in high school and old enough to at least stay out of trouble...I hope."

"Four in high school! Lord girl you look so young!"

"Oh, oh no they aren't mine by blood. Well one is but...okay I met Carlisle, my husband in pre-med. Two of the kids, Edward and Alice, are his from a previous relationship. They're twins. The other two, Jasper and Emmett, are my brother's son and adopted son. I adopted them after he passed."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that," Laura said sadly, "was he sick?"

"No, he was shot by a woman. He was in child services and they were coming to take a little boy into custody."

"That's such a shame. But I understand her putting up a fight."

Esme sighed and propped her chin on her palm. "I don't I guess. If she abused the boy why would she want him so badly?"

Laura shrugged. "Well there is probably more to their story than you know."

"Definitely. Mitch never talked about his cases with me or his kids. He's like Carlisle, he likes to keep work and home separate if he can."

"Dr. Cullen is a brilliant young man," Laura said with a smile, "I have to admit quite a bit of the females on staff wish you weren't his wife."

Just then Carlisle walked up and set his chart down. "Can you check the I.V on Mrs. Swanson? I think an intern placed it wrong."

Esme's cheeks flushed deep scarlet and she rushed off. Carlisle watched with an amused smirk on his face. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Hello Miss Laura and how are we today?"

"Quite well, and yourself?"

"Entertained to say the least. I haven't seen her this concentrated or rushed in years. Not since her brother died and she was freaking out over details."

Esme returned and gave him a tired look. "Okay so I'm a little rusty."

"You're doing fine," Carlisle said with a gentle pat on the shoulder, "it's your first day sweetie, you can expect a few slips."

"I'm on call tonight."

"Bummer," Carlisle sighed as he stretched. "I'm going to be kicked back with the kids."

Esme elbowed him in the stomach and he coughed. She looked at him curiously and Laura stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry you were saying?" she asked.

"Funny," Carlisle grunted, "really funny. You know payback is a bitch right?"

Esme had forgotten that he was her superior at work and had every right to make her do grunt work. He looked like he was going to do just that.

"I have to get back to work, see you later baby."

He pecked her cheek before going back down the hall to the ICU.

---

When school let out Jasper looked out the window and sighed. It wasn't raining, a rarity for an afternoon in Forks, and he was thankful for that. They lived about ten blocks away which was a nice walk on most days. But this wasn't like most days. Much like when they were in middle school, Bella was to skip taking the bus and walk with the Cullen children to their house. Esme would usually watch over them until Charlie and Renee got home from work. Now that they were older they still kept the same routine but without the babysitter. Bella just liked spending time with the family that she had once been dangerously close to calling her own. But again, it was a long walk for someone on crutches.

"Why don't we just go to the hospital," Bella suggested as she reached her blonde friend. "Do you need help with your books?"

"Oh yeah, thanks Bells," Jasper said shrugging his bag off. Bella held it and sighed. "The hospital? Really? I'd like to avoid my dad knowing about this as long as I can."

"Well they're you're pits," Bella said with a shrug.

Jasper groaned and sank onto the bench. His siblings arrived and looked at him. "So what are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"I alright know," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"We go tell dad," Jasper sighed as he pulled himself up. "Bella's right the hospital is closer. Plus these things suck."

Edward nodded and helped him steady himself. He took the extra bag from Bella and they walked out of the school. They talked about their days and what classes they thought that they were going to like or dislike. Already Alice was hating her French class and wishing she had chosen Latin. Emmett was declaring his extreme distaste for Earth Science and as usual Jasper was not liking his Language Arts class.

"Grammar is a pointless subject to study!" Jasper whined.

"Just because you suck at it doesn't mean it's stupid," Edward reminded him.

"You okay Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"A little sore."

"Okay you had your chance to show how independent you are, now will you let me help you?"

Jasper sighed, "please?"

Emmett smiled and knelt down. Jasper climbed on his back and held on tight. Edward held the crutches and gave Bella Jasper's backpack while Alice took Emmett's. They made it to the hospital slower than planned but they were laughing and joking with each other. Emmett carried his brother inside and they found Carlisle in the ICU.

"Hey kids," Carlisle said, glancing up from a chart. "What's up?"

"We need a ride home," Edward said.

Carlisle was about to ask why when he noticed the crutches and Jasper on Emmett's back. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Were you doing something stupid?"

"Accident in gym," Jasper said, "my knee is kinda messed up."

"Alright Emmett bring him over here I'll give him a check up," Carlisle said nodding towards an empty bed. He set Jasper down and Carlisle knelt down to take a look. His knee was swollen and bruised.

"Laura," he called.

"Yes, doctor?"

"I'd like to get an x-ray done as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir, can he come with me?"

Carlisle nodded and helped Jasper stand and limp to the other room where he was to get his x-ray. Afterwards he returned and by then Esme had heard what happened.

"Jazzy baby are you okay?" she asked. Jasper nodded.

"Fine, mom, just sore."

"Thank goodness. What were you kids doing?!"

"Gym class mom," Emmett sighed, "chill out."

Carlisle returned shortly and put the x-ray on the light board. "Well you don't have any serious damage yet. In a few years you'll probably have to have surgery but for right now you're good."

"How long will be on the crutches?" Jasper mumbled.

"A while yet," Carlisle sighed, "you'll also have to wear a brace."

Jasper pouted. He hated wearing a brace or a cast.

"Aw man Jazz you get out of gym," Emmett moaned. "That's our play time."

"Clearly not."

"Don't worry," Edward said, patting Jasper on the shoulder, "you can use it as a study time."

Jasper groaned and fell back against the bed. "This sucks!"

"Okay kids I'll take you home. Bells would you like me to drop you off at home or with the little monsters?"

"Surely by now you know the answer to that."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He helped Jasper up and helped him balance on his crutches. They left the hospital and slowly got into the car.

"Dad do you mind if Bella and I walk?" Edward asked.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No funny business, Edward. You behave."

"I will," he sighed, "have a little trust would ya?"

Carlisle kept his narrowed eyes and Edward rolled his. "If you aren't home in a half hour I'll know you were up to something!"

"Good lord be more paranoid will you?"

"Keep up the attitude and you'll have to do the dishes tonight and take out the trash."

"Don't worry dad Bella and I aren't going to have sex, sacrifice a goat or anything that you're thinking out of sheer parental paranoia."

Carlisle grumbled something and let him go.

"Your dad is getting really paranoid in his old age," Bella sighed when they were far enough away.

"Don't I know it," he agreed. "I know this isn't exactly the best way to spend time but we rarely get to hang out alone."

"Yeah. But I like your family. I wish I had siblings but my parents are too busy."

That was an understatement. Renee worked as a kindergarten teacher on the La Push reservation and coached soccer. Charlie was the chief of police and worked long hours.

"What's wrong?"

"They haven't seen much of each other lately," Bella admitted, "they fight a lot too."

"People fight. It happens. Hell I fight with Alice at least twice a day. Three if I'm feel daring."

"They fight over me," Bella mumbled, "over who takes me to school and who picks me up. Even over who takes me to things like appointments. Last year they fought over who was going to parent teacher conferences. But the worst part is that they fight over who has to take me."

Bella was starting to cry now. Edward stopped and pulled her close to him. "Don't cry Bells."

"They aren't like I dreamed. They are both very good people and I love them but I always thought life would be different."

"Life is unpredictable and random," Edward reminded her gently, "not everything is how it's supposed to be."

"If that stupid woman had never taken me things wouldn't have changed!"

"But if she had never taken you we never would have met," Edward reminded her. She glanced up at him. "We came to Forks because of the three options we had, we knew you were here."

Bella pulled away and looked at the wet cement. "It's always rainy."

"Yeah, Jazz hates it."

"You guys should have picked the less rainy place."

"Yeah because Dayton screams fun," Edward grumbled.

"You can't be that happy about being here, admit it."

"It has it's perks."

Bella sighed and kept walking. "Maybe that's true. I'm just too pessimistic to notice right now."

"Sorry to hear that. You're more fun when you're bubbly and happy. So get happy."

"Yes sir, Mr. Cullen, sir," Bella said, giving him a salute. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes. With a giggle, Bella grabbed his arm and hugged it. "Oh come on Eddie lighten up."

"Bells you know how I hate it when you call me Eddie."

"Why Eddie? Does it bother you Eddie?"

"Good lord you're just as annoying as my sister!"

"That's why we're such good friends!" Bella exclaimed. "We love tormenting you Eddie-poo."

"For the love of all that's holy you are so annoying!"

"Oh come on you love it," she giggled, "c'mon! Your dad will be coming down with his shotgun if we don't hurry!"

Edward sighed and ran along side of her. They made it home just as Carlisle was leaving.

_God he's going to be having sex soon! He's going to have sex with her I just know it! I have to teach them about condoms and safe sex_

"Daaaaad!" Edward whined. "Gross!"

"You won't always think so and that's what terrifies me! The thought of you reproducing before you're at least fifty keeps me awake at night!"

"No, dad, that's mom's snoring."

Carlisle scowled but mentally he agreed that Esme did snore loudly sometimes. "You two behave, and take care of your brother."

"Alright."

"Bella Charlie said he's going to pick you up at six thirty."

"Thanks Carlisle," Bella chirped before running inside to see what Alice was doing.

"Okay be good," Carlisle said with a sigh before opening the car door.

"Hey dad,"

"Yeah?"

Edward came up to him. "I know what a condom is and you aren't really one to talk."

"The condom broke but at least I used one," Carlisle grumbled as he got into the car, "and sometimes I don't know what to think about it."

"I feel the love."

Carlisle smiled and patted Edward's shoulder. "I have to admit, your sense of humor is much better than when you were a baby."

"Don't worry dad. If I did spawn an offspring before I was nineteen I'd be smart enough not to teach them sarcastic burns."

"Oh and make sure you do the dishes," Carlisle reminded him.

"But it's Alice's night!"

"Careful with that sarcasm Eddie."

Edward pouted and Carlisle drove off. In all fairness, the old man had to get one in every once in a while. But still, he hated dishes.

TBC

It's about time Carlisle burned back. That's about it. I'm half deaf from the annual spring concert at my school. It was Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Secondhand Serenade. Red Jumpsuit was alright, I got emotional during 'Your guardian angel'. But I love SS. They played 'Your call' first and I was so happy! They got two encores, it was awesome and once again I was inspired to write an idea I've had for a while. We'll see how that goes.


	19. Chapter 19

DC: I don't own it

Thanks to my reviewers

Chapter 19,

Jasper sat awake listening to the rain. He leaned against the wall by his bed and looked out the window. Edward and Emmett were snoring soundly in their own beds. Emmett looked almost like he was in danger of slipping off of his loft and Edward was snuggling with his pillow. It was quite funny to watch on nights when he wasn't so preoccupied. He looked at his knee. He didn't wear his brace at night. He hated that his knee was still disfigured. It would always be. He could still remember when it had happened. He had been two and had the chicken pox. He was crying because he was in pain from the fever and his mother was sick of it. She had pushed him violently back into his closet and he crashed into the wall. His knee bent the wrong way around the door frame and he screamed in pain. Then she screamed at him again but he didn't know what she was saying.

"You're broadcasting everything."

Jasper looked over when Alice snuggled up beside him. She always seemed to sense his emotions better than anyone.

"Thinking about how I broke my knee."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "how does it feel?"

"Confusing. Angry. Sad. I don't even know what I had done wrong. Why did she punish me for being born? If she didn't want me so bad she should have just done away with me before I was born. Would have saved her a labor and everything like that."

Alice was silent for a moment. "I was talking about your knee."

Jasper flushed a bit and mumbled that it was fine. Alice pulled his hand and he stood up. She helped him walk down the stairs and into the living room. He opened the back door and stepped out into the rain. They sat on the patio, finding a bit of dry pavement, and looked out at the yard.

"Alice have you ever wondered about things?"

"What kind of things?"

"God."

Alice shrugged. "He's in heaven and loves us, that's all I need to know."

"If there was a god that loved us, why did my mother do all those things to me? What had I done?! I was a baby! I guess most of all I'm just asking why."

"I wish I could give you an answer," Alice said sadly, "but I can't. I don't know why she did that to you."

Jasper laid back and looked up at the patio covering. "Alice I've been thinking about her a lot lately."

"Your mom?"

"Vera Reynolds. I wonder what my real name was if I even had one. What was she always yelling at me? I wonder who my biological father is. Did he ever want me?"

"Does it matter?" Alice asked. "You have parents that love you and want you."

"Yeah, but I still wonder. I can't explain to you what it's like, you've always had your dad and always been loved by him. I just always wondered..."

"Good lord you two it's one in the morning!"

Both of them looked back to see Carlisle looking irritated. He beckoned them back into the house with one hand and locked the door behind them.

"Sorry dad, I couldn't sleep," Jasper mumbled.

"Does your knee hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"A little. Just preoccupied. Sorry if we worried you."

"Yeah yeah just get going up to bed," Carlisle said, steering them towards the stairs, "and be quiet or you'll wake your brothers."

"Yes dad," they mumbled. Alice helped Jasper go up the stairs and Carlisle proceeded to go to the bathroom.

Alice went back to bed and Jasper went to his. He laid awake, looking up at the glowing stars again. He closed his eyes and after a while he finally fell asleep.

---

Edward awoke with a start. He looked over at Jasper who was sweating and clutching his blanket. He saw a pair of grey eyes in Jasper's dream and heard screaming. He wondered what it was about but shook the thought away. He reached over and prodded his brother awake.

"What?" he mumbled.

"You're having a nightmare," Edward whispered.

"So?"

"It's keeping me up!"

"So put your shield up, geez," Jasper grumbled, turning over and pulling his covers up. Edward sat back on his bed and sighed. He could hear Jasper's distressed thoughts but he wasn't going to talk about them so it was no use pressing.

---

Jasper spent the first period in the library for study hall instead of in gym. However since it was the second week of school, there wasn't much in the way of homework and what little he did have he usually finished at home. So that morning found him on the computer. He knew that Edward was going to be keeping his mind closed because of a test in his class.

He went into google and began a search.

Vera Reynolds Chicago Illinois

Google popped up with a long list of matches for both the name and the city. Jasper sighed and clicked an advanced search. He put in Vera Reynolds, Chicago Illinois, Child Abuse.

This time his answer came up on the first link. He clicked on it and found an article about her arrest. Jasper looked at the picture and memorized it. She had stringy blonde hair and dark eyes. She looked like a drug addict. She had gotten a hefty sentence for her crime, a fact that made Jasper a little happy. She got the highest time possible in prison which was twenty years.

He shook his head and sighed. He was tired again. He kept having nightmares. But he wasn't going to say anything to his parents, they would only worry. But still, he wondered why he always heard the same screaming in his head. It would be something else to ponder for a while.

---

Jasper separated from his siblings and went to the hospital. He found Carlisle tending to a patient in the ICU.

"Hey kiddo what's up?" Carlisle asked, glancing over at him.

"Dad...I need you to do something for me."

"Alright, just a minute," he said before turning back to the older man in the bed. "Now we're going to give you some medication for the pain."

"Thank you doctor."

Carlisle nodded and smiled before leaving with Jasper.

"What's up?"

"Okay," Jasper sighed, sitting when they got to the doctor's lounge, "I know you're probably gonna say no."

"Then why are we doing this?"

"I just wanted to let you know that even if you do say no I'm gonna do it anyway," Jasper warned.

Carlisle folded his arms. "This isn't a very promising start."

Jasper took a deep breath again. "I've been thinking a lot about my mother. Vera."

"Are you okay?" Carlisle asked, softening and sitting beside his son.

"She's got another ten or so years in Cook County."

"I would have hung the bitch," Carlisle grumbled.

"Dad please listen to me. I want to see her."

Carlisle was in shock. He felt his jaw drop a little.

"I feel like it will give me some closure."

"Or more pain."

"What if she wasn't right in the head? Or what if she had a reason? Dad I can't keep going wondering if she did what she did to me out of pure hatred or not."

"Okay here's what we'll do," Carlisle sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If you want to talk to her so badly you can write her a letter."

"Dad this is one of those things I need to do in person."

Carlisle shook his head. "I'm not taking my son into a prison to see the woman that put him through hell. I won't do it. You can't go."

"I'm old enough to decide for myself," Jasper reminded him angrily.

"No you aren't! You're fourteen! You don't know what's good for you like I do!"

"What do you know?! You don't know what's in my heart and my past! You don't know how badly I need closure!"

"Jasper please," Carlisle moaned grabbing his shoulders, "please, please listen to me!"

"I will go whether you want me to or not!" Jasper snapped, standing quickly. "It's my life."

"Jasper I know what will happen when you see her!"

"How?!"

"I've seen what just her memory can do to you. Do you think I want to see you bubble up and go mute again?"

"Jasper? what's going on?"

"Mom I want to go to Chicago."

Esme looked curious and Carlisle grumbled.

"Jasper I already said no."

"Why do you want to go to Chicago?" Esme asked. "And why do you go to me when you know that your father said no?"

"Mom I want to see Vera. My biological mom. I have to see her again and ask her why she hated me so much."

Esme sighed and looked over her teenager. He looked at her with desperate eyes. She sighed and shook her head.

"Jasper what will you achieve? That woman is insane! She tried to kill you for crying out loud!"

"Mom..."

"No, Jasper. That won't work."

Jasper sighed and fell into the couch, pouting.

---

"Told you it would fail," Alice sighed over dinner that night.

"Oh shut up."

"Trust me Jasper you don't want to go looking for trouble," Edward said in his best reasonable tone.

"Oh why don't you go kiss Bella and leave me alone!"

"Jasper don't take your anger out on your brother," Esme scolded.

Jasper sunk in his seat and proceeded to poke at his potatoes. Before long the entire family was slumped in their chairs, poking aimlessly at their food.

"Jasper kindly stop it," Carlisle said in his best warning tone.

"Make me."

"Jasper Cullen don't talk to your father like that!"

"If you loved me you would help me be happy!"

Carlisle stood up and pulled Jasper out of his seat. "Okay that's it you're grounded."

"Fine! Ground me! I'll go up myself!" Jasper said angrily, yanking his arm from Carlisle's grip. He stormed up the stairs and slammed the door. Angrily he fell onto his bed and screamed into his pillow. The questions were burning in his mind and he needed answers. He needed to know why someone hated him so much to put him through that torment. He needed to look his mother in the eye and tell her that he was better off without her.

He stood up and opened the window. He grabbed all the money he had been saving for the new video game console that came out in the summer and stuffed it into his pocket and crawled onto the tree beside the window. His knee was screaming in protest but he didn't dare stop. He knew Alice could see what he was up to. But he could feel her rooting for him.

---

It was nine thirty when the boys got to their room. The mood was tense even though Jasper was long gone. Emmett sluggishly walked to the dresser to get a fresh pair of boxers to sleep in and Edward followed. He was the first one to notice Jasper's disappearance.

"Um...Emmett..."

"Yeah?"

Emmett followed Edward's gaze to the window. The screen was popped out and the curtains were fluttering in the breeze. Emmett's jaw dropped.

"Rock paper scissors," Edward said.

After a quick best two out of three Edward began his long walk down the stairs to Carlisle and Esme. They looked up at him from their seats in the living room where they were enjoying a cup of tea while watching the evening news.

"Um...mom...dad..."

"Yes?" Esme said in a calm tone.

"Jasper's like...gone."

Carlisle was out of the recliner so fast Edward was in shock. He ran up the stairs and saw that Jasper was indeed gone.

"SHIT!"

Esme winced at his yell and the thundering footsteps down the stairs.

"I swear that boy is so grounded he'll graduate before he's done!" Carlisle swore as he snatched the keys and went out into the night.

Edward looked over at Esme who was looking concerned back at him.

"Is dad gonna kill him?" he asked.

"No," Esme sighed standing up, "at least I hope not. Come on, up to bed with you."

---

Jasper got on to the train and sank into his seat. He probably should have thought things over before being so rash, but if he went back he'd be looking at one pissed off set of parents. It was eleven already, more than enough time for them to notice that he was gone. He didn't even have a plan for when he got to Chicago! He knew of some places he could camp out for the night if he had to. Not that it was the most favorable of options. What about when he got to the prison? Surely they weren't just going to let a teenager go in and see an inmate without a parent.

"Jasper Cullen you are so grounded."

Jasper looked up. It was Carlisle. He was wet, out of breath and very _very _angry.

"H-hey dad."

"Don't you hey dad me, we're getting off at the next stop and turning right back around."

"You can if you want," Jasper sniffed stubbornly. Carlisle sat in the seat and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not going to let you go to Chicago by yourself."

"Okay then sit tight and wait it out."

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if I didn't get here?"

"A quiet ride?" Jasper grumbled.

"You are already in deep young man, don't make it worse for yourself by giving me lip."

Jasper folded his arms and sunk in his seat.

"So what was your plan? Sleep under a bridge until you could go to the prison? See her for a half hour and then leave? How were you going to get past security? You're fourteen, well under eighteen and would need parental supervision."

"I was gonna pay a hobo," Jasper grumbled. Now that he had thought of it that actually seemed like a pretty good idea.

"What was your grand plan? Do you have any idea what seeing her will do to you?"

"Do you?" Jasper asked back. Carlisle sighed.

"I have an idea. You'll get upset and go back to how you were when you were little. Why the hell is this so important to you anyway?!"

Jasper turned angrily on his father. "Have you ever been hated by someone like I have?"

"Yes my father hated me."

"Because you were rebellious! Dad my mother hated me because I existed! I have to know why! I have to know why she kept me if she didn't want me so badly! I have to look her in the eyes and ask her why she hated me so much to keep me locked up in a closet! I have to see how miserable she is in that stinking prison and how well off I am! I have to have closure!"

Carlisle sighed. His son was crying now. His face was red and his eyes were watery. He felt so strongly about this it was radiating off of him. His resolve faded.

"Alright, we'll go see her. But when you get home you are grounded until further notice."

Jasper softened a bit. "Fair enough."

---

It was nice to see Chicago again, Carlisle wasn't going to deny that. He had called Esme at the next stop, after Jasper had fallen asleep, and told her the plan. She complained that he was a softy and wished them both a safe trip. She also asked for him to leave a rose for Danny if they got a chance. Carlisle promised he would and then hung up to return to his son.

He had to admit, there was something impressive about Jasper's bravery as they walked into the prison. He complied with the officers as the searched him and made sure that he was safe to enter. Jasper's resolve began to fade a bit as they got closer and Carlisle noticed that he was clutching his father's hand. It was sweet in a way. They were led into a small room with an officer standing nearby.

The other door opened and the guards walked in with a woman. She was thin. As thin as Jasper remembered her to be. Her hair was long and dirty blonde. She had grey eyes that matched his own. They seemed different. The bags under her eyes weren't as deep.

"Do you know who I am?" Jasper asked as she sat down.

"Should I?" she asked. Her voice was just like he remembered. It was a little deeper than Esme's with a bit of a rasp.

"I'm the reason you're here," Jasper said quietly.

A look of shock crossed her features. "You can talk."

"Yes, and I can read, spell and count to ten in Spanish."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"My name is Jasper," he said, "what did you call me?"

Vera sat back and put her cuffed hands on the table. She looked over her son for a moment. "I didn't call you anything besides boy."

"Who was my father?"

"Is this some sort of interrogation?" She asked, tilting her head up slightly, a smile peeked out a little.

"Nothing formal," Jasper answered, "just questions that I've always wanted answers for."

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Not anymore."

Vera smiled again. This time it showed her bad teeth. "So what is it you want to know?"

"Who was my father?"

"Your father was my mother's second husband. One night he was drunk and he decided that I was worth a try. I got pregnant and had you."

"Did you keep me because you wanted me?"

"I kept you because he promised me he would leave his wife for me," Vera sighed, "and when he stayed with the old hag I was stuck with you."

Jasper felt Carlisle shift beside him.

"Probation officer?"

"My adopted dad," Jasper said, "he and my mom are doctors."

"Well, well how did you manage that?"

"Do you remember the man who saved me?" Jasper asked.

"Ah yes, the good Samaritan that broke my nose."

"He adopted me first," he said, "he taught me how to speak and how to be happy. After he died his sister and her husband took me and my brother."

"How sweet of the good doctors," Vera said looking at Carlisle. "Do you find the boy to be a pest too? Always crying and whining."

"Quite the contrary, Jasper brings me joy you can't imagine."

Vera looked back at Jasper. "I thought I had taught you to be silent. Children should be seen and not heard."

"What were you always yelling at me?"

"Oh various things," she sighed, leaning on her elbows, "devil spawn mostly. Demon child."

"Why do hate me so much?" he asked. Carlisle had to admit he was interested in hearing the answer as well.

"Because you got me here," she said, nodding towards the guards. "But if you're talking about when you were a baby then I'd say the answer is simple. You're a mistake. A product of foolish sex. You look like my father you know. Blonde hair and grey eyes. Do you remember when I held you under the bath water until you almost drowned? Or how about when I taught you about hot things? Do you remember breaking your leg?"

"Yes," Jasper murmured, "I remember."

Vera leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Do you remember when I made you kill your sister?"

TBC

I know, I know I'm a bitch. Go ahead and say it. lol. But no seriously I felt it was time for a cliffy and the next chapter will be up soon.


	20. Chapter 20

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 20,

The color drained from Jasper's face and Vera pulled back laughing. The guards grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Do you remember Jasper? Do you remember how I held your little hands as you did it?"

Jasper leapt up and ran to her. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Where is she?! Tell me!"

"Sir, please step back."

"NO! TELL ME YOU MONSTER!"

"Looks like visiting time is over," Vera sneered, "sleep well baby. Mommy misses tucking you in at night."

Jasper stepped back and Carlisle was waiting. He pulled Jasper into his arms and they left quickly.

"Jasper..."

"We have to take a flower for Danny," Jasper mumbled, "like you said."

"Jasper look at me."

"Don't you see? It's what the nightmares mean."

"What nightmares?" Carlisle asked, getting a little panicked over Jasper's lack of emotion.

"The girl screaming. The sudden loneliness. I could never remember because I was never ready to remember. I blocked it out."

"What do you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Not much. Only screaming and the sound of a metal bat. I remember I always avoided one corner of my closet."

"We have to check in with Esme," Carlisle said, "tell her we're coming home."

"The flower dad. For Danny. I want to leave one for dad too."

"Yes, yes and then we're leaving. Jasper I don't want you in the same city as that woman."

Jasper nodded and followed obediently after his dad. He couldn't remember much more about the girl he had spent a part of his life with. He remembered she had grey eyes. He remembered holding her hand during the thunderstorm. He couldn't see her face clearly in his memory. Sometimes it appeared but he knew it wasn't a real memory, it seemed too fake. He never smiled when he was with Vera, why would she?

Carlisle had stopped at a pay phone and was calling home. He was telling Esme that they were heading home and that the woman was a monster. Jasper went to the flower shop nearby and picked up some roses. He came back and Carlisle was hanging up.

Jasper let his dad hold his hand. The older man was so shaken up. Jasper wondered why he wasn't. Maybe it was because this was what he was looking for. He felt peaceful, like he had closure.

They turned down the block and he stopped. They used to live around here.

"Jasper?"

"I have to check something," he mumbled before running across the parking lot to the corner apartment. He knocked several times before a frazzled looking woman answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, hi, me and my family used to live in this apartment and something was left in the closet. I need to get it back."

The woman eyed him suspiciously and eventually let him in. Carlisle followed his son carefully. Jasper looked around the apartment. Everything was different but it was all still the same. He went into the small bedroom with the walk in closet. He opened it and found clothes hanging.

"Jasper?"

"This is where she kept me," he mumbled.

"Um excuse me but I don't think it's in there."

"It is," Jasper said.

"You can't possibly..." Carlisle began.

"I am. She's here. That's where I slept, that's the corner I avoided."

Jasper dropped to the floor and touched the floorboards. He pulled out his pocket knife and pried up a board.

"What are you doing in there?!" the woman cried.

Jasper didn't answer. He pulled up the floor boards and sighed. A foul stench began to waft up from under the floor. He pulled the clothes down from the hangers to get better light.

"I need a flashlight or something," he said.

The woman came back with one. She was too stunned to do much else. Jasper looked down and gave himself some light. He held the light in his mouth and clawed at the dirt below. His nails scraped something and he pulled back.

"Jasper?"

He was silent. He clawed the dirt away and a faint smile crossed his lips.

"Found her."

Carlisle asked to use the phone and called the police. Within the hour officers were in the apartment and pulling the floor up. The poor frazzled woman was collapsed on her sofa, fanning herself. Jasper watched as they pulled a sheet from the soil and set it on the ground.

"Stand back kid," one said.

"No, I have to see her," Jasper said, "she's my sister."

The officers went ahead. Carlisle held Jasper tight against him and they both watched. The sheet was pulled back and there were bones. The flesh was gone but some remained stuck to the bones. They had once belonged to someone very small.

"How did you know she was here?"

"My biological mother told me. Vera Reynolds. She is being held at Cook County."

Jasper knelt down by the bones. There were strands of gold hair still on what was left of the skull. He reached out but an officer stopped him. He had to look only with his eyes. Her skull was caved on the right side. Ribs were broken and laying beside the skeleton.

"This is creepy," Carlisle mumbled. "Jasper we need to leave."

Jasper looked up at his dad and nodded. He placed one of the roses on the skeleton's chest and they left for the cemetery to visit their passed loved ones.

---

Jasper sat at Mitch's grave for a long time. Carlisle had already visited Danny's grave and passed along Esme's love, and his mother's. He had even stopped by to see Lizzy and talked to her for a while. When he came back Jasper was asleep in the grass. Tears were dried on his cheek. Carlisle slowly and carefully lifted him up and carried him to the rental car. They were to stay in a hotel for a while.

They got up to the room and Carlisle went to take a shower. Jasper pulled his clothes off and fell onto the bed in just his boxers. He fell asleep almost instantly. Carlisle came out a little later, drying his hair with a towel.

"Jazz..." he began but stopped when he saw that he was asleep. He sighed and pulled on the sweats he had bought. He vowed to never travel without packing ever again. He went over and saw that his son was completely out. He looked peaceful. Carlisle knelt down and sighed. He tucked some of Jasper's hair behind his ear and stroked it softly. The boy had dark rings under his eyes. He was so tired and he had been through so much.

"I told you," Carlisle whispered, brushing the back of his fingers over his son's cheek, "Jasper why won't you let me protect you?"

He didn't get an answer of course. Not that he wanted one. If he could avoid it, he didn't want his kids to see him upset over one of them. But he definitely was this time. What was this going to do to his son's progress? How was he going to deal with the new information that he most certainly could remember?

Carlisle sighed and went to the phone. He picked it up and dialed home. He wished he had brought a charger for the cell he had brought but there was no point in dwelling.

"Carlisle? Is everything okay? I thought you were coming home!"

"We have to stay for a while," he sighed, sitting back on the bed. "Jasper's mother told him how she killed his sister. He found her remains and the police are going to convict Vera. Jasper's sleeping now."

"That woman...that woman is a nightmare...why did you let him go?!"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I can't...I don't know what to do here. He hasn't really spoken since."

"How long do you have to stay?"

Carlisle sighed. "I don't know. They're going to identify the remains and prove that the girl was indeed Vera's daughter. Then they'll arrest her for murder. The trial should go on swiftly. Hopefully they won't need Jasper for any of it."

"I want to come out."

"No, Ezzy, we can't afford to both take off and get out here. I'm sorry but he's going to be okay. I'll have him call you when he wakes up."

He heard Esme sigh. She knew he was right. They talked for a bit longer and Carlisle told each of his children that he loved them and he wasn't going to kill Jasper. He also promised to pass on their love. After hanging up he looked over at Jasper. The boy hadn't moved at all. Carlisle went over and covered him with a blanket. He kissed the top of his head and patted his shoulder.

Carlisle was watching the news when Jasper moved again. He slipped out of bed and walked across the room.

"Jazz?"

Jasper opened the closet and crawled in, dragging the blanket behind him. Carlisle went over to check on him. He was curled up in the corner, wrapped in the blanket. He was mumbling. Carlisle tried to understand what he was saying but he wasn't saying anything. He was talking in a series of mumbles, grunts and moans.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, shaking his shoulder lightly. Jasper opened his eyes and looked at his dad. Carlisle helped him out and hugged him.

"Dad I'm so tired."

"I know son, I know," Carlisle murmured. He led him over to the bed and tucked him in. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," he mumbled.

"How about I order a nice grilled cheese and tomato soup."

Jasper nodded. "I'm gonna shower."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything okay."

Jasper nodded and went into the bathroom. He slipped out of his boxers and started the shower. He heard his dad calling room service just outside. When the water was warm enough he slipped into the spray and sighed. The water felt good and relaxed his tense muscles. As he washed his hair he tried to remember his sister. He still couldn't remember anything besides her eyes.

He did remember her crying. She wouldn't stop either. He remembered curling up and sleeping with her huddled in his arms. Nothing else besides that. He sat on the floor of the tub and sighed against his knees. Sooner or later he was going to have to admit that he should have listened to his father. He had his answers but he also had the knowledge that he wasn't an only child. Before he knew it he was crying.

Carlisle must have heard him because he turned off the shower and pulled back the curtain. Jasper looked up and saw his father's warm face. He stood and bundled up in a warm towel. Carlisle hugged his son and let him cry.

"Dad I'm sorry," he whimpered into his chest, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened."

"Come on Jazzy," Carlisle murmured, steering him out of the bathroom. Jasper pulled on his boxers and sat on the bed. Carlisle gave him his dinner and they ate in silence. They turned on the television and searched for something to watch.

"I've heard this show is supposed to be good," Jasper said when Carlisle stopped on Fox.

"What is it?"

"Family Guy," Jasper said, "it started last week and some of the guys at school said it's funny."

Carlisle shrugged and left it on. A half hour later he and Jasper were laughing until they cried with the dishes from their dinner sitting between them. They talked about their favorite parts and if they were going to keep watching it.

"Oh your mother wants you to call her."

Jasper nodded and grabbed the phone. He dialed home and it was answered by Alice.

"I knew you would call."

"Hey Alice, how are you?"

"Better than you no doubt. We miss you."

"I miss you too."

He heard Esme in the background asking if it was Jasper on the phone and then taking it.

"Baby how are you doing?! I miss you so much and I hope you're okay."

"I will be, don't worry so much mom. I can feel it from here!"

"Jazzy sweetheart you know I can't help it."

Jasper smiled a bit. "I know mom. Can I talk to Emmett?"

"Sure, I'll put him on."

There was a moment while the phone changed hands.

"Hey bro, heard you found a body."

Jasper couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's ever blunt approach to his depressing problems.

"Yeah. My sister. Turns out I had one."

"That's tough dude. I'm sorry you had to go through that. The dumb bitch is gonna pay right?"

"Definitely," Jasper agreed. Even if his part was over, Jasper was going to make sure that Vera got what she deserved.

---

Carlisle wasn't thrilled to be back in the prison. He didn't want his son anywhere near that crazy woman and he definitely didn't want Jasper hearing anything else that would scar him. But he had to testify with the police that his mother admitted to the death.

It was there they met up with Vanessa Greenburg. She smiled when she saw Jasper and came up to him.

"Hello, I'm Vanessa Greenburg, I'll be representing the state."

"Hi. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my son, Jasper."

"We've met before," Vanessa said. "Do you remember me?"

"A little. It's hazy."

"I represented his case in court," she told Carlisle. She turned back to Jasper. "You've gotten so much bigger since then! And you're talking!"

"Mitch, the man who adopted me first, helped me more than you know," Jasper said with a smile, "did you work with him?"

"Briefly. One of my colleagues worked closer with him to negotiate your release from the hospital and gaining custody of you. He was a very kind man and it was a tragedy what happened."

Jasper nodded in agreement. After talking with Ms. Greenburg it was a little easier to remember her. He remembered that she had been kind to him, but he had clutched Mitch's hand and whimpered in fear.

"I used to be afraid of you because I didn't know you."

Vanessa nodded in agreement. "You were very shy. I hope that's changed."

"Yeah. My mom and dad are very supportive. I have Emmett still, and dad's twins Edward and Alice to keep me company."

"Well that's good to hear. Okay, I'm going to give you a brief rundown before I take you in to give a testimony to the police."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, dear, I'm sorry. But we're going to need your testimony against her. The court date won't be for a few months so we'll pay for you to go home and come back when needed."

Jasper looked up at Carlisle.

"But can't they just do it? I mean the evidence says enough."

"The evidence is strong, you're right. I will get the guilty verdict. But unfortunately it isn't that easy sweetheart."

"But it should be," Jasper insisted, "my sister had to have been my age or younger! There isn't even a debate!"

"Actually," Vanessa began hesitantly, "the debate is over who actually killed her. The evidence strongly suggests Vera, but if her lawyer plays it right he could spin it to you. If that's the case it would be written off as an accident. I don't think that will be the case. Unfortunately the legal system isn't as easy or simple as you'd like it to be."

Jasper bit his lip and nodded. "What if she does get off though?"

"That won't happen, Jasper I promise."

"But what if she does?"

Vanessa sighed. "Then she will go back to her sentence for the abuse. She has a good six or so years left you know."

"Is there any way this can be a speedy process?" Carlisle asked, feeling and seeing his son's distress.

"If she pleads guilty. If she's anything like she was when we first met she'll take it to trial."

Jasper stopped listening then. He sat down while Carlisle and Vanessa worked out the details. He looked at his hands. Once, when they were smaller, they had held a little girl who was scared just like him. When they were smaller they failed to protect that little girl. He balled them into fists and sighed. How could this be real? Why did he want to see her face to face so badly? A letter would have sufficed even though he would have missed out on the body language. But the insomnia would have remained. Jasper wondered if maybe it wasn't just curiosity about his mother that kept him awake. He wanted to believe something more mysterious was involved. That his sister wanted to be found. What else would have given him the courage and strength to defy his parents?

He looked at his knee. He had flashes of jumping in front of the little girl. Had that been what broke it? Sure being thrown into the door frame didn't help but what if it had been jumping to protect his sister that had done it? His head was hurting from trying to remember things. He wished he could go find a clue in his closet, but being near that small little space made his stomach do backflips.

Just then Carlisle finished. "Shall we go sport?"

Jasper nodded and they walked out. The sun was warm. Carlisle bought him a hot dog from a cart vendor and got one himself. Jasper had to admit, he missed them. He loaded it up with mustard and relish, his favorite. Carlisle sighed and put honey mustard on his. They walked in silence while they ate. When Jasper finished he balled up the foil wrapper and tucked it in his pocket until they got to a trash can.

"Tomorrow we have to see the police again. Another couple of days and we'll be able to go home."

"I'm sorry," Jasper mumbled. "I should have listened."

"Yes, you should have," Carlisle agreed. "But I think you've been through enough punishment on your own without me adding to it."

"So I'm not grounded?"

"Oh I didn't say that," Carlisle chuckled, "two weeks sounds fair. The usual punishment for breaking curfew. I can't give you more than that out of conscience."

"Can we go to the apartment? The one I used to live in?"

"Why?" Carlisle asked, tossing his wrapper as they walked by a bin.

"There's something I need to see."

Carlisle sighed but followed. The last thing he needed was the boy running off again. They were in the neighborhood anyway. They walked the five blocks out of their way and reached the complex. The apartment was roped off and the woman was being put up in a hotel. Jasper made a mental note to apologize with a long letter or something later. He ducked under the tape and went into the apartment.

"The feelings are still here," he mumbled as he walked into the bedroom.

"You lived in here?" Carlisle asked, looking inside the closet. "Two of you?"

It wasn't that big. It was a corner closet in the shape of a pentagon. The right corner was where they had found the body.

"I slept on the left," Jasper said, "I think we slept together to be warmer. She gave us blankets but they were on the thin side."

He shivered. He could still feel the cold fear and isolation. It clung to the walls like a sickening mold. When he stepped into the closet the feelings were so intense that he stumbled and fell to his knees in tears.

"Jasper!"

"I can still feel it. I can feel the fear and the confusion. I can feel how lonely it was. I can remember wishing that I could sleep and not wake up."

"What are you looking for?" Carlisle asked, helping him up. "We need to get out of here."

Jasper looked at the door frame. Chipped wood from where he hit. That was where he had broken his leg. For a moment he had hoped it was trying to defend his sister. But being in that closet brought him some clarity. He sat in his corner and saw his sister in the other. He was frozen with fear. If he made even the slightest of sounds, his mother was going to beat him with the pole too. Carlisle sat beside him and pulled him close.

"I'm ready to go," Jasper said. "I want to go home."

Carlisle nodded and helped him stand. His knee was aching from walking so much. Carlisle carried him on his back to the street and got a taxi. Jasper cuddled up against him until they got home.

"Thank you for putting up with me," he said, "I know you don't like me being here."

"Do what you need to do," Carlisle said, "when we leave I'll go back to being in charge. But for now I just want to do anything that will keep you sane."

Jasper nodded and slipped out of his clothes. He hated sleeping in them. He laid down and sighed. Carlisle laid on his bed and stretched. He planned on watching a bit of the comedy special he had heard about. He put the volume on low and watched it.

About half way through he heard Jasper get up. Carlisle wondered if he was going to go to the closet again. Instead Jasper curled up next to him. Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Jasper nodded against Carlisle's side. He always liked the smell his dad carried. He smelled like hospital and tide. Jasper preferred the smell of tide in the world of laundry detergents. They had used Xtra for a while but it was giving Emmett and Alice rashes. He always smelled like a hospital too. He smelled like home.

Sometime in his thoughts about laundry soap and hospitals Jasper began to cry silently. Carlisle rubbed his back gently and waited for it to pass or until his son wanted to talk. He didn't. He ended up drifting to sleep. Carlisle watched him, still rubbing his back. He was getting so big but he was still young. Before his eyes his children were growing up. They were coming to terms with their lives and experiences. Two of his boys had been through hell and he could only hope that his other two would be spared.

"Daddy don't leave me," Jasper mumbled.

"I don't intend to," Carlisle whispered. "Ever."

TBC

Yay I finished the chapter! Sorry if it seems rushed, that's how I've been feeling lately. Job hunting and finals! But yay I got an apartment! Woot! Now if I could just afford the internet that would be awesome.


	21. Chapter 21

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 21,

Carlisle steered Jasper through the crowd and onto the plane. The state was flying them home and back out again for the trial which was set for that spring. Jasper was sluggish and half asleep. Carlisle set him in his seat and asked for a blanket and a pillow. He held Jasper's hand gently and stroked his knuckles.

"I dun wanna fly," he mumbled.

"Just close your eyes and get some rest. It will be over before you know it."

Jasper nodded closed his eyes. When he got a blanket he wrapped up in it and sighed. He rested his head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"What's it like to fly?" he asked.

"It's been a while since I last flew," Carlisle sighed, "but it's not as great as you'd think it would be. You go really fast and then take off. That part worries me the most. I guess it's because we start moving so quickly. I don't care much for landing either. It's bumpy and usually wakes me up if I'm sleeping. The view is pretty nice though. Speaking of, do you want the window seat?"

"No," Jasper mumbled, "I don't like heights very much."

"Ah, right I forgot. I get you kids mixed up sometimes."

Jasper smiled. "Well there are a lot of us."

"But it's a lot I'm happy to have," Carlisle sighed happily.

"Did you ever think you'd be here?" Jasper asked. "With Esme and me and Emmett? Or even with just more kids?"

Carlisle shrugged, jiggling Jasper's head slightly. "After Lizzy died I didn't notice women. I mean I noticed them, I mean I am a man after all, but I never took interest. Then Esme came along and we became friends. The closer we got the more I wanted to not only nail her, but to be hers. After I met you boys I loved spending time with you. Edward and Alice had friends and Mitch was good company. Admittedly his passing sped up the inevitable. I would have asked Esme to marry me. I do still want a baby with her."

"A baby would make things even harder to juggle," Jasper reminded him. "We're all kinda messed up."

"Well...just you and Edward."

Jasper laughed a bit and nodded in agreement. "Thanks for adopting us, dad. Really."

"Most fathers only wish they had boys like you. You kids are my blessings and I still don't know what I did to deserve you four."

Jasper shifted a little and adjusted the blanket. "I miss mom."

"I do too."

The conversation drifted off after that. Carlisle watched the scenery and Jasper slept. Somewhere over the midwest he began to mumble a little.

"Leave me alone, please."

Carlisle looked over. His son looked like he was distressed. He started making soft sounds in moans and grunts. It was quite amazing to listen to. The way it sounded could have been an actual language. He wondered if it was how he used to communicate with his sister. When they had been babies, Edward and Alice had talked into a series of babbles and sounds. Carlisle smiled at the memory of his children as babies. Sometimes he even missed it.

_Edward was laying flat on his stomach on the quilt spread out over the floor. Carlisle was leaning against the sofa with Alice in his lap and was watching Baby Boom, chuckling at the silly little ways Diane Keaton dealt with the baby._

_Edward moaned and pointed at Alice. Carlisle looked over and tapped the boy's forehead with his finger. Edward tilted his head, confused, and opened his mouth. Alice giggled and pointed at her brother. She looked up at her daddy and cooed._

_"That's Edward," he said, setting her on the floor. She crawled over to her brother and pushed him over onto his side. "No, no Alice we don't push!"_

_Edward rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up. He glared at his sister and opened his mouth to protest. He moaned and grunted. Alice did the same._

_"Okay you two come on," Carlisle sighed as he pulled them apart. Edward crawled up onto Carlisle's lap with some difficulty before Alice could. The baby girl squealed at her brother and looked at Carlisle. She pointed at Edward and squealed again, clearly protesting his stealing her spot._

_"Sorry princess, he got here first," Carlisle said. He pulled Alice against his side. "But you're still my pretty baby."_

_"Baba," Edward whimpered. Carlisle reached over and grabbed Edward's bottle from the floor. The boy took it happily and began sucking on the rubber nipple._

Carlisle made sure that Jasper was warm enough half way through the flight. He took out a book that he had found while they were downtown and kept reading. He so rarely had a chance to read after his kids were born, even with Esme in the house. Or maybe it was also because Esme was in the house. When the kids were away he wanted to play. Not that Esme denied him. In fact it seemed that sometimes the screen door had barely clacked shut before she was on him like a horny teenager.

Thinking of his wife made him happy. He stayed away from the erotic side of her to avoid any awkward situations. He pictured her sitting in the living room, helping Alice with her Spanish homework. Edward and Emmett were probably killing each other in a video game. That new one that they had. Halo or something like that. Carlisle didn't like it one bit but the boys loved it. Emmett nearly died when they got an Xbox for Christmas and he and Edward had gotten the game as soon as it came out. They loved war games because it gave them a chance to shoot each other. Edward couldn't cheat either because the split screen showed everything anyway, which Emmett liked.

Carlisle had drawn the line at connecting it to the internet and letting the boys play with strangers online. He glanced over at his sweet sleeping son. He enjoyed the racing games they had gotten instead of the war games. But both he and Alice were known to play the battle game every once in a while. Instead of blowing each other up like their brothers, they preferred the cooperative play and beat the game before the others.

He missed his family too much to think about them for long. With a sigh he went back to his book.

---

Jasper was barely conscious when Esme pulled him into a hug so tight he couldn't breathe. That woke him up alright.

"Mom," he mumbled, "I can't breathe."

"Jasper you scared me! You are never to do that again do you hear me?!"

"Yeah I heard you."

Esme hugged him tight again and showered his head with kisses. Jasper sighed against her shoulder. There really was nothing like Esme's hugs to make him feel warm and safe. It seemed like forever before she finally let him go. She went to greet her husband. Carlisle drew her near and kissed her. The kids made sounds of disgust and Carlisle shooed them off with a wave of his hand.

Emmett was the first one to get to his brother. He hugged him tight and slapped him on the back.

"Do that again and I'll have to hurt you."

"Agreed," Jasper sighed. Edward gave him a hug that was a little more on the gentle side and then there was Alice. She ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Alice? You crying?"

"I was really scared for you. I need to know that you're okay."

"Don't worry, I'm okay."

Alice let go of him and he smiled at her. "You'll be the death of me, you know that right?"

"It is my goal," Jasper said with a laugh. Alice slapped his arm and he winced, she was way too strong for a girl.

"Or maybe you're just a wuss," Edward teased.

"Oh shut up Edward!"

"Boys can you please go a few minutes without teasing each other?" Esme groaned.

"Mom sometimes it's unfair to expect miracles," Emmett reminded her.

Esme sighed and Carlisle gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

Everyone nodded and went into the house. Esme had been making dinner when they got home and went back to that. Emmett and Edward went back to their math homework and Alice gave Jasper is back work.

"Edward said he'd help you," she said as Jasper looked at the pile in his arms.

"Joy."

"Oh don't be like that, they're giving you a couple weeks to get it done."

"Alice this is a mountain!"

"And a test in math."

"Great."

"Alright you monsters, dinner is ready," Esme called.

The kids ran into the dinning room and took their seats. While Esme served the macaroni Alice excitedly told Carlisle what had been going on since he was away and how she had gotten her period for the first time. Carlisle closed his eyes and sighed. His baby was a young woman.

"Dad?"

"Alice why do you keep growing?" Carlisle asked.

Alice giggled and patted his hand. "Don't worry daddy, I love you anyway."

"How about you Edward? Anything special?"

"Um I expanded my mental radius another few yards."

"Excellent!" Carlisle said happily. Alice and Edward went eerily quiet. "What's wrong?"

Esme gave him a look that said that it wasn't a good time to talk about it. So Carlisle pressed on with hearing about what his children were up to.

"I went out for the swim team today!" Emmett said happily.

"Great! I thought you wanted to play football."

"Nah, when I heard that Mike Newton was going out too I changed my mind. I can't stand that guy."

"Agreed," Edward added.

"Aw Eddie you just don't like him because he has a thing for Bella."

"That's not true!" Edward defended a little too quickly.

"Eddie likes Bella," Alice said in a sing song voice.

"No I don't Alice shut up!"

"Pssh you don't have to be a mind reader to know that," Jasper snorted.

"Dude you kissed her goodbye!"

Carlisle sighed and looked over at Esme. She smiled briefly at him before taking a bit of green beans. He rubbed her thigh under the table and took a bit of macaroni. It was good to be home.

---

Carlisle had forgotten whatever it was he and Esme were going to talk about by the time the kids had gone to bed. He instead watched his beautiful wife towel dry her hair after her shower and slip into her oversized t-shirt that had long ago been his. As she stood at her dresser and combed out her long hair he watched her. He observed the way her long legs shimmered in the golden light from the lamp having just been rubbed down with lotion. He watched as the milky flesh disappeared under the worn hem of the old t-shirt. He saw where the soft curve of her bottom was. He got out of bed and stretched a bit. Esme didn't really pay him any attention. They each had their nightly routines and she was in the middle of hers.

Carlisle, however, had other plans. He could practically see the smile on her face when he wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck until he had pushed enough of her hair away with his nose before kissing her skin.

"The kids are asleep," Esme whispered.

"So I'll just have to make sure you don't scream."

Esme giggled and put her brush down. She turned in his arms and smiled. "My dear husband, whatever am I going to do with you and your libido?"

"It's rivaled by your own my love," he reminded her, "or have you forgotten?"

Esme smiled and kissed his neck. She sucked lightly on his skin and backed him up to the bed. When his knees hit he let himself fall back with her. He looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Esme my Esme," he whispered.

"Always yours," she murmured. "Carlisle, hold me."

Carlisle turned and held her against him. Esme nuzzled his chest and smiled. "What is it love?"

"I missed your scent," she sighed, "that's all."

Carlisle smiled and turned off the light. He snuggled with his wife for a bit longer before the heavy talk began.

"Is Jasper going to be okay?"

"I can't say," Carlisle mumbled sadly, "he's taken it pretty well so far. No outbursts to speak of. He's been depressed of course and a bit angry. But he's been fairly mellow considering what's been going on."

"Do you think he'll break down later? Should we consider therapy?"

"I don't know about either one. He'll have to go back for the court case. If that woman doesn't fry I swear..."

"Calm down love, you'll get worked up before bed."

"You didn't meet her Esme! She's a nightmare! She talked about beating and abusing Jasper as if he was the weather! When she talked about her daughter...she took murder so lightly it was disgusting! How a boy as sweet and gentle as our son could come from that woman is beyond me!"

Esme nodded in agreement but didn't say anything.

---

The kids were all awake by the time Carlisle got out of bed. Or at least it sounded like it. He heard four excited voices chattering away. He smiled and walked out into the living room. Alice and Bella were sitting in their pajamas and Edward was lounging in sweats with Emmett. He saw that they were watching the previews to a movie.

"What are you kids up to?" he asked. "Morning Bells, when did you get here?"

"A half hour ago," she said with a stretch.

"We're having a stay in your pajamas day," Esme said, walking out with a bowl of freshly cut fruit for the kids to munch on.

"Where's Jazzy?" Carlisle asked.

"Still sleeping," Edward said, "it's weird."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, plucking a banana slice.

"Well he crashed the moment his head hit the pillow," Emmett said from the sofa, "Edward said he slept soundly all night and hasn't woken up yet."

Carlisle sighed sadly. "He hasn't been sleeping well for a long time. He barely slept most of the time in Chicago. He kept having nightmares."

"He's sleeping peacefully right now," Edward said, "he's dreaming about fighting aliens."

Emmett snorted. "Like Jazz could fight. The kid is the soft lovable type."

There was no disagreeing with that. Edward stopped checking up on Jasper when the movie started.

"Nice," Carlisle chuckled when Star Wars A New Hope began.

---

Carlisle loved Bella like a daughter and she was a delight to have around, but sometimes he honestly wondered if her parents ever wanted her home. He had just assumed that if someone was so desperate to get her back they would never let her go again. She said goodbye to her friends and left on Sunday night. Afterwards Carlisle pulled Edward aside while he changed the laundry over.

"Is everything okay? Bella has been over a lot more lately."

Edward looked at the basket of clothes he was holding. "Well...I heard some things..."

"What kind of things?" Carlisle asked.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? I heard it in someone's thoughts and it's private...but..."

Nothing good ever followed but from Carlisle's experience.

"Charlie and Renee are always fighting," he said sadly, "that's why Bella is always over here. She came over crying her eyes out the day before you and Jasper got back. She thinks that they're fighting because of her."

Carlisle felt sad for the girl. He remembered hearing his parents fight but his mom didn't believe in divorce and his father didn't want a smear on his reputation.

"If they split it's gonna break her heart."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. It would certainly break Bella's heart. All those years she longed to be back home and now it was falling apart. He wondered if they were to split if they would both stay in Forks. He knew Renee didn't like the town as much as her husband did.

"She wants to live in Arizona," Edward told him. "What if they split and she takes Bella with her? That's like forever away!"

"Try not to worry about that," Carlisle said, smoothing Edward's hair a bit. "Lord kid you need to trim this mop of yours."

Edward's cheeks got a bit of color and he mumbled something.

"What was that son I missed it," Carlisle said with a smile.

"I just um...I like it..."

"You said something else!"

Edward's face was glowing by now. "Bella likes longer hair on guys," he managed before the rest of his head glowed deep red.

"Wow you've got it bad," Carlisle laughed, "you really do."

"Shut up okay!" Edward whined. Carlisle bit his lip and nodded, he failed however to stifle the giggle that escaped. Edward rolled his eyes and left the laundry room. "You parents are so immature!"

"Oh come on Eddie it's cute!"

"Don't call me Eddie!"

"But Eddie-Bear daddy loves you so much!" Carlisle whimpered, grabbing his son. Edward dropped the laundry basket and yelped. Carlisle huggled him and nuzzled his head. "My widdle Eddie-Bear."

"Mom! Help! He's finally cracked!"

"There's nothing wrong with reminding ones son how much they adore him."

"Dad for the love of god you're killing me!"

"Aw Eddie I would never kill my son."

Emmett and Alice walked by with laughter clear on their face. Edward's face was now purple. He went limp in his father's arms. "If I hug you will you let me go."

"Hug me and say you'll always be my Eddie-Bear," Carlisle said.

Edward groaned and hugged Carlisle. "I'll always be your...Eddie-Bear," he finished with difficulty.

_Let's hope so_

Edward smiled a bit and nodded. Carlisle let him go and when Emmett began to laugh he grabbed his other son and trapped him in the hug of embarrassing names. "Emmy-poo!"

Esme sighed, wondering why her husband enjoyed tormenting their kids so much. Alice decided to spare herself and went upstairs to check on Jasper. He was still asleep. She sat down and sighed. She didn't see him waking up tomorrow either. She curled up under the blanket with him and sighed. She missed her brother.

"Jazzy wake up soon okay."

Jasper's eyes opened a bit and he looked at her. "I'm so tired," he whispered.

"I know," Alice mumbled, giving his hand a squeeze, "I'm a selfish little brat."

He smiled and nodded. "But you're my favorite brat."

"How long will you sleep?"

"Until I feel better."

Alice sighed and Jasper smiled a bit. "I'll wake up eventually."

Alice squeezed his hand. "I hope so."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Alice," he said, "you've always been so wonderful and kind to me."

"I love you Jazzy, that's why," she said with a smile. Jasper smiled back and snuggled up with her. Alice cuddled him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep again. Aside from her father and her twin, Jasper was the closest to her heart. She would watch over him for as long as he would let her.

---

"You're quiet," Carlisle murmured as Esme laid beside him that night. "What's wrong?"

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you too. But seriously, what's wrong?"

Esme rolled onto her side and looked at him. "Do you promise not to be angry with me?"

"I promise that I will try my best."

"I um...um...Carlisle you know I love you."

Carlisle nodded. Esme was avoiding his eyes. She was feeling guilty about something and he wanted to know what it was.

"I got my period."

Carlisle was confused. Why would that make him angry? Unless she had been wearing his boxers (like he was sure she sometimes did) and bled on them. But even then he would be more irritated than anything.

"Congratulations?" he said awkwardly.

"The day you got to Chicago I found out I was pregnant."

Carlisle felt his stomach plummet into his toes and his heart jumped into his throat.

"I wanted to tell you so badly but I couldn't over the phone. I got my period the day you guys got back. It started heavy and it's still heavy. It's hurting me much more than usual. I'm sorry."

Carlisle was silent in shock. He knew he needed to say something but there was too much for him to process. More than that, his wife was in pain. Esme started to turn away but he pulled her closer.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to say anything in front of the kids. Edward swore that he wouldn't tell anyone. I was just so relieved to see you and Jasper that I was able to hide it. I had been so worried about the two of you."

"Esme my love I'm not angry with you. I am sad about the baby but there isn't much we can do. I don't blame you and I'm not angry."

Esme sighed and nodded. "Baby..."

"Yes?"

Esme shifted a bit. "I don't know if I want to have a baby."

Carlisle sat up. "What do you mean? Now? Or always?"

Esme sat up and rested her chin on her knees. "Carly, I love you and I love being a mother to your twins and my nephews, our children."

Carlisle would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a bit upset. Being a father was the best part of his life and, as far as he was concerned, the only thing he was good at. He loved the way his twins had felt in his arms when they were babies, and the joy in his heart when they spoke for the first time. The sweet chime of their laughter ringing through the small apartment and filling his heart. When he inherited Jasper and Emmett he couldn't have been happier. The two boys added even more love and joy to his heart. He wanted a child with Esme. He wanted to once again feel the joy of watching the babies grow into children that he adored.

"You're angry. Don't lie."

"Not angry," he mumbled, "upset. I thought you wanted children yourself."

"Carlisle we have four beautiful children that love us. Can't we just be happy?"

"Yes, love, we are happy. I just want to know that someday our family will grow a little more."

Esme laid back down and turned off the light. She pulled the blankets up over her shoulders and sighed. Carlisle looked at her in the dark before rolling onto his side and moving away from her.

---

"What's up Edward?" Alice asked as he walked into her room. He sat on her bed and laid his head in her lap.

"Mom and dad are fighting."

"I saw that," Alice mumbled, smoothing his hair gently.

"Sometimes too much stress in a marriage can cause it to dissolve. What if that happens Alice? I can't choose between them! They would give Jazz and Em to mom and keep us with dad! We'd be separated forever!"

"Okay I think you're being overly dramatic," Alice said, tugging a bit on Edward's hair.

He looked up at her. "Alice I'm scared. I think mom might do something."

"Like what?" Alice asked.

Edward sighed. "She's been getting close with one of the guys she works with. I mean their just friends but he wants something more. I can hear it. The thoughts he thinks about her! Jesus you'd think they were married already."

"Giving me further proof that men are tards."

"So what is Jasper gonna say when he hears about Tyler crushing on you? You know how he is protective."

"Tyler can suck it," Alice told him firmly. Edward laughed weakly. "Don't be scared okay. Mom and dad love each other and nothing is ever going to come between them."

"You're right about that little angel."

They both looked up and saw Carlisle. He came over and knelt by the bed. He brushed some of Edward's tears away with his thumb. "I may not be able to read minds, but I know why my boy is upset."

"I'm just scared."

Carlisle nodded. "Me too. But Esme and I love each other and it'll take more than a little argument to change that."

"Is everything going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"For now," he answered softly. "Whatever comes we will both love you forever. That being said, it's time for bed. You get cranky when you don't get enough sleep. Both of you do."

Edward sighed and Carlisle pulled him up. Alice got under her covers and Carlisle kissed her forehead. He gave Edward's shoulders a squeeze and they walked out.

"Goodnight son," he said at the top of the stairs.

"Night dad."

Carlisle ruffled his hair a bit before going down to bed himself. Edward went into his room and made sure to check on Jasper before going to lay down himself.

TBC

Yay an update! I've got all sorts of fun teenage problems for the kids coming up. X )


	22. Chapter 22

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter 22,

Jasper was sitting in his closet. He looked over and saw the frail blonde girl in her corner. They had separated their closet into sides. She slept over in her corner and he in his. It was best after all, they would fight otherwise. Right now they were fighting. Jasper could feel the bruising on his cheek because of her.

"Haaunah," she whispered. Jasper smiled weakly.

"Haaunah," he whispered back. She nodded and crawled over to him. She put her cold hand against his cheek.

"Aansun?" she asked in a whisper. He nodded and she nodded. She crawled back to her corner and laid down.

"Shunan," he murmured. She yawned and nodded.

"Shunan," she whispered back.

He curled up and snuggled under the thin blanket that was his. It wasn't long before the little girl crawled over and curled against his side. Jasper nuzzled her hair and curled up around her, giving her his warmth. It was winter and it was colder. She pulled her blanket over and they put it over them.

"Shani?" he whispered.

"Mm?"

"Haaunah."

She nodded against his chest. The room filled with light. She was back. She reached down and grabbed the girl's frail arm. She started screaming words they didn't understand before throwing her down. She turned to the boy and yelled at him. He was pulled up and hit across the face.

The girl whimpered and her mother turned. She screamed more nonsense. Jasper saw her go to strike the little girl with the long object she held. He ran over and his knee was hit. He bit through his lip trying to stay silent. Any noise would bring more pain. But it was too strong. He cried out.

The woman grabbed him. Her hair smelled of smoke and beer. It was greasy, but cleaner than his. She put the cold metal into his hands and held them tight. She spoke again, this time her voice was a low and dangerous growl. Jasper's hands were raised and brought down again. The vibrations in the bat shook his little arms. The girl fell and Jasper cried out.

"Maani!" she screamed. Another blow then another. She stopped moving and blood soaked into the floor. The bat clattered to the floor and She worked on pulling up the floor. Jasper crawled to his sister even though his knee hurt worse than anything else.

"Shani?" he whimpered shaking her shoulder. "Shani?!"

The woman yelled and slapped him.

"Shani! Haaunah Shani!"

More yelling, more pain.

"SHANI! SHANI! SHANI! HAAUNAH! SHANI!"

"JASPER WAKE UP!"

His shoulders were being gripped tight but by who? The woman wasn't there. The hands pulled him against a warm body and held him tight.

"Jasper! Jasper please wake up!"

"Shani!" He cried again, gripping the fabric against his cheek. "Shani!"

Carlisle burst into the room and fell to the ground beside Jasper. Emmett was holding him tight and Edward was holding his head in the corner. Jasper was clawing at Emmett's pajamas.

"Shani! Shani! Haaunah Shani!"

"Carlisle?! What's going on?" Esme cried.

"I'm here Jazzy, I have you," Emmett murmured, rocking his brother. "I won't let her hurt you again do you hear me? I'm going to protect you."

Jasper was crying into Emmett's shoulder. Carlisle went to Edward. He hugged his son and tried to think the happiest thoughts he could. It was much harder with his other son in so much pain. Before long the whole house was overflowing with the sensation of pain and sadness.

"We have to wake him up," Edward moaned, "he doesn't know where he is."

Alice knelt beside Jasper and he clung to her. She smoothed his hair and held him. "Jasper wake up."

"Shani...Shani..."

After a few more minutes Jasper seemed to regain consciousness. He fell back and Emmett caught him, supporting him gently against his chest.

"Jasper? Can you say something?" Carlisle asked. Jasper was mute.

"My knee...I fell on it."

"Hard too," Emmett said. "Bruised the crap out of it."

"I'm sorry Edward," he said, "to show you those things."

Edward shook his head and came over to his brother. "You don't have to suffer alone. We're all here for you."

"Jazzy?"

"Mom..." Jasper mumbled. It was as if he had never said the word before, or even heard of it. Esme opened her arms and he went to her. She cradled him and kissed his face over and over again.

"I love you my precious boy," she whispered, "mommy's here now."

"Shani," he sobbed, "mom she was so little."

"That was your sister's name?" Esme asked, rocking. Jasper nodded. "Can you tell me about her? Will that make you feel better?"

"We had a language that was ours," he mumbled, "she never taught us how to talk so we made it up as we went. Basic psychology."

"What did Shani call you?"

"Maani," he mumbled. "I don't remember much of it. We didn't talk much. When we did it was to calm the other. Haaunah...I can't even say what it meant. It wasn't just love. We meant it as to say how much we cared for each other. All we knew was violence and hate but somehow we bonded together. We would stand together to stay strong."

"What did the other words mean?" Edward asked. "The one that began with the A?"

"Are you okay. The other one, Shunan, meant sleep. It was like saying goodnight."

"Do we need to talk about it?" Esme asked him.

"I saw her die. She kept screaming my name. She wanted me to help her but didn't know how to say it. We had never asked each other for help before. She must have been so confused. But she saw Vera holding my hands around the bat or whatever it was. That woman...the thought that she'll just get life...I want to beat her until she dies! I want her to feel what my sister felt! I hate her so much that I...I..."

Esme cuddled him and kissed the top of his head as he dissolved into tears.

"She was so little mom...so fragile. So much blood and pain. It's still there. I could still feel it when we went there. I can hear her screaming in my head."

"Cry it out baby," Esme encouraged, "I'll sit with you all night if you need me to."

"I'm tired," he mumbled.

"Still?! Dude you've been sleeping for like two days!'

Jasper sniffed and nodded. He crawled out of Esme's arms and up into his bed. He clutched the stuffed lion that Edward had finally given him (after all he got more use out of it) and closed his eyes. The family watched anxiously until his breathing slowed and he was asleep. Carlisle helped Esme stand and they kissed each of their children goodnight before going back downstairs.

_Let me know if he needs something, okay?_

Edward was already planning on it but he appreciated the thought anyway. He could hear Emmett worrying in his bed. Jasper wasn't dreaming yet but Edward wondered if it was going to be the same. Alice was in her room worrying too. She adored Jasper and got anxious when he was upset. The same vice versa. Edward laid back and contemplated the relationships between the four of them.

They all had their favorites of course. Every one of them would live and die for each other. He couldn't explain the bond Jasper had with Alice. They always knew when the other was upset. He also knew that right now Alice was laying awake wishing there was a way that she could make his past disappear.

---

"So has Jasper woken up yet?" Bella asked as they walked to school. Edward shook his head sadly.

"Alice is getting sick too. She's not sleeping because of her anxiety."

"Is he okay from freaking out?"

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked in shock. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Please, I could feel him broadcasting his emotions. The entire town felt it. Jasper doesn't lose control unless he is freaking out."

Edward sighed and Bella looked at Emmett.

"He finally remembered his sister's death and his part in it," Emmett said sadly. "Now I think he'll start to get better."

"No wonder he's sleeping. Hell I'd never wake up."

"Tell you what Bells, let's not let that happen no matter what the cause," Emmett said, pulling her into a side hug. Bella stumbled but smiled and nodded.

"I promise. Don't worry I won't."

Emmett laughed and let her go. Edward sighed and shook his head. Bella looked over at him and hugged his arm. "Don't worry Eddie."

"You know I hate it when you call me Eddie," he whined. Bella giggled and for the rest of the trip Edward had to endure his brother and his friend tormenting him.

---

Homecoming was in the air. Jasper returned to school to see posters everywhere advertising the dance. Jasper found amusement in the situation. Emmett had a lot of offers to go to the dance. It wasn't surprising. He was growing into a handsome young man and his generally cheerful disposition attracted people to him.

Alice had gotten her own invites too, but she treated them differently.

"Tyler if you ask me to the dance one more time I will hang you from the flag pole by your ball sac."

"She is vicious," Edward sighed.

"Ten bucks says he'll ask her again," Bella said.

"Ten bucks says she'll beat him if he does," Emmett offered.

"You kind of have to admire his dedication though," Jasper admitted.

"Alice! Will you please go to the dance with me?!" Tyler moaned. "You're the prettiest girl in school and I have to go with you!"

What happened next made Edward further believe that his sister wasn't human. Before Tyler knew what was going on, the tiny teenager was behind him and he was on the ground with his underwear up to his shoulder blades.

"What happened to the flag pole?" Edward asked mildly.

"Too much of a commute," Alice said with a wave of her hand. "I'm going to class."

"Good lord that girl is terrifying," Emmett groaned. "I feel sorry for our gender."

"Oh I'm sure once she finds the right guy she'll calm down," Bella said with a smile. Emmett smiled and her and shrugged.

"I pity whoever she decides to fall in love with."

"Mmhm," Edward and Jasper agreed. It was true. Any boy that dared to think he was worth of Alice Cullen would have to go through her brothers.

Emmett and Jasper split from the group to go off to gym and left Bella and Edward alone. They had a few minutes yet before their first class which was located near each other.

"So, are you going with anyone?" Edward asked.

"Well...I've been asked," Bella mumbled.

"By who?"

"The usual," she said with a shrug, "look Edward you know you're like my best friend right?"

Edward nodded.

"Okay, if I tell you something will you promise you wont tell anyone else. And will you give me you opinion?"

"Sure."

Bella took a deep breath. "I kinda have a crush on Emmett."

Edward wasn't sure if his jaw dropped or not but his stomach was in his feet. He could feel his heartbeat in his throat and it was difficult to swallow. Bella, the angel of his dreams, his aphrodite, his sweet serenade, was interested in his brother. His big jock brother.

"Edward?"

"You like Emmett?!"

"Okay yeah let's just blurt it out for everyone to hear!" She cried in a high voice. "Do you think he likes me back?"

"You...you like my brother?!"

"Why is that such a shock? Alice said it was obvious."

Obvious? How did he not pick it up in her thoughts. His sister was getting crafty and learning how to hide things from him. Now that he thought about it, Emmett had had a dream about Bella the other night. He did like spending time with her and they did have a lot of fun playing video games together. Now that he thought about it, Emmett did also seem to bend over backwards for her. He even bought her tampons from the store a week ago because she asked him to pick them up while he was going to get a soda! Hell if he didn't have a raging crush on Bella Swan he would have suggested that his brother go for it.

But he did have a raging crush on Bella. So he said, "I don't think he does. He keeps thinking about Jessica."

Bella's face fell a bit. "Oh," she mumbled, "sure. I mean she is pretty and she's the most popular girl. It would make sense. Hey Edward don't tell him okay, I don't want him to feel sorry for me."

Edward nodded and with sadness very obvious on her face, she went off to class. He stood in the hallway feeling absolutely miserable.

---

"Hey bro," Emmett said when they met up in the lunch line.

Anger and jealousy flared through him.

"Chicken any good today?" Emmett asked looking at the chicken tenders in the paper boat.

"Alice said they were," Edward muttered. Emmett either didn't notice the venom in his voice or was pretending he didn't. Edward grabbed some food and went to sit down. Alice was glaring at him angrily.

_You are such a little turd_

"Oh shut up," he grumbled, popping open his can of lemonade.

"Hey guys," Jasper said as he slipped into the seat beside Alice. Bella took the other one. "Bells are you okay? You've been bummed since this morning."

"Fine," she mumbled, poking at her carrots.

"Damn I'm starving," Emmett announced as he came. He took the seat next to Bella and tossed her a pear.

"Thanks! I thought they were out."

"Yeah but Ross was eyeing it so I snagged it for you."

Bella smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink. Edward gripped his jeans and chewed his peas. Alice gave him a smug look.

_Sour grapes are bitter_. _You know you deserve this._

Edward kicked her under the table but she moved her foot away.

_Better luck next time turd_

He kicked again and landed. Alice winced and Jasper glared at Edward. Emmett was completely oblivious, retelling a story from gym class while Bella listened.

"Gym is a horrid way to torture students," Jasper grumbled.

"You're just saying that because you suck at sports."

"I'm just saying that because my knee is fucked up."

"That's a big word for such a small kid," Emmett teased.

"Jazzy calm down," Alice said, touching his arm. "Emmett behave."

"Yes mom."

"I just wish we could stop with the volleyball," Bella sighed, "I hit Lauren in the back of the head again today."

"That's because she deserved it," Alice told her with a nod, "karma my dear."

"Or because you have the coordination of a dead moose," Emmett teased. Bella slapped his arm and he laughed.

Edward clenched his fist. Now that he was openly aware of how Bella felt, it was obvious to see it. She really liked him. As for Emmett, well for now he was taking the high road. He knew that because Edward had a crush on her that she was off limits. Edward also knew, however, that if Bella chose Emmett and asked him out, he would say yes.

"I hate dances," Jasper said as he took a drink, "everyone is all jealous and bitter or overly excited."

"Yeah, well girls will be girls," Bella said.

"Excuse me you are a part of that category," Alice pointed out. Bella shrugged.

"Face it Alice, I'm a tomboy. I technically have the parts to be a girl but let's face it I should have been a boy."

_But if you were a boy it would be weird that I care_

Edward sighed and rested his chin on his palm.

---

Esme sighed and chewed on the cap of her pen. The middle of the ICU was very rarely a good place to just stop and think about things, but that's what she was doing. Carlisle was kind enough to question her motives.

"Love, why are you standing in the middle of the room?"

"I think one of the kids is up to something," she said, "I don't know what it is but I know one of them is doing something they shouldn't be."

"Your mommy senses tingling again?"

Esme nodded. Carlisle pulled her out of the traffic way and they leaned against the wall together. "Carly are you okay? You've been moody lately."

"Stress, that's all. I'm worried about Jazz and the trial. I don't understand why they have to put him through so much pain. That woman isn't getting out of this. The body and the fact that Jasper was too young and too weak to inflict the kind of blows that killed her should be enough. They don't need him to testify!"

Esme leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "We're all going this time. I want Jasper to have his family surrounding. I want to show that bitch how a real mother behaves."

Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of her head. "If anyone could do it it would be you."

She sighed. "I heard Charlie and Renee are filing for divorce."

"I'm dismissing it as gossip until I see proof," Carlisle said with a definite nod.

"I'm worried about Bella. I mean all those years from her parents and they split up. The poor thing just got them back!"

"You know what else I heard?" Carlisle asked, as he drew her into his arms. Esme looked up at him and smiled. He held her from behind. "I heard that there is a resident that looks a little too sexy in her scrubs."

Esme smiled and leaned against his chest. "Is that so, doctor?"

"Too bad you're a doctor in training or we could play naughty nurse," he whispered. Esme smiled and grabbed his tie and pulled him along. She pushed him into the storage closet and he was up against the wall. "Esme?"

"I want to see how big your stethoscope is doctor," she murmured as she unbuckled his belt and slid his slacks down.

"Oh god this is so wrong," he groaned as Esme slipped him into her hot mouth. It was by far the sexiest thing she had ever done. Outside he could hear the people in the hospital. He could feel her mouth on his cock and her sucking noises. She moaned against him and pulled off. She licked the underside of him and then took it all in again.

"Give me an evaluation doctor," she whimpered.

"You give the best blow jobs Esme," he groaned. She pulled off and licked him again. She nipped playfully at him and he groaned.

"Do you like my mouth on your cock doctor?"

"God yes," he moaned.

"Dr. Cullen will you cum in my mouth?" she asked. "I love how thick and creamy it is as it slips down my throat."

She was too sexy and devious for her own good. She pumped the bottom of his penis and bobbed on the tip. She swirled her tongue over his head and scraped him lightly with her teeth. Carlisle fisted her hair and pushed deeper into her mouth. She angled herself perfectly and deep throated him, much to his surprise. She looked up at him as she sucked, waiting for him to cum. When he did he watched her as she drank all of him. When he was done she pulled back and he nearly collapsed.

"How did you learn do to that?" he asked, breathless.

"I practice with bananas," she said with a shrug, "I wanted to surprise you with how deep I could take you."

"God you are so sexy," he groaned, kissing her. She smiled and pulled his pants back up.

"I hope this improves your mood."

"Mm baby it only makes me want you more," he said with a smile. She giggled and slipped out of the closet with him behind her. They walked down the hall together and went to check on their patients.

---

There was one thing that Edward feared above anything and that was his sister when she was angry. Alice Cullen in a foul mood was like a hurricane that left only destruction and a little bit of confusion in it's wake. Today, Edward was on the wrong side of the hurricane.

"You are such a jerk wad," Alice reminded him as they got their stuff and headed out to the parking lot where they would meet the others. "I should charge you for my silence."

"But you aren't going to," Edward said.

"I think you need to get over yourself, Edward," she snapped, "you know that he likes her and would go out with her if she asked him. Yet here you are being a turd and telling her that he doesn't have any interest. Good lord I should slap you!"

"And you haven't yet why?" Edward asked.

Alice pushed him and he tripped, falling into the muddy grass. He got up and glared at her. She grinned at him before skipping off to meet their friends.

"Hey Eddie what happened?" Emmett asked when he saw Edward's muddy clothing.

"Yes Edward, what happened?" Alice asked. She knew that if he said that she had pushed him it would have led to questions.

"Tripped," he grumbled.

"Wow. You're clumsier than Bells."

"Are you okay Jazz?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "we're talking about the legal system in Civics."

"Surely you can get out of it on account of having to participate," Emmett said.

"Oh hell no," Jasper said shaking his head. "The last thing I want is health class all over again. You have no idea how long it took me to live that down!"

"When is your court date anyway?" Bella asked as they started walking.

"January," Jasper sighed, "it was moved up from March."

"That's not too far from here. Do you think they're gonna convict her?"

"If they don't I'm moving to Canada," Emmett growled.

"Oh come on Emmett," Alice sighed.

"I'm going to make sure she dies for killing my sister," Jasper swore in a quiet voice.

"Jazz don't say that," Alice moaned, "I don't like the idea of you doing something stupid."

"I don't like the idea of that woman living after killing Shani the way she did! She beat her skull in with a bat, Alice! She held my hands to the bat! You didn't hear the way she screamed! If that woman gets anything less that execution I will have lost all faith in the legal system!"

Everyone was silent and Jasper kept walking. He walked at a quick pace as he usually did when he was angry. His foot caught the wrong angle on a wet leaf and he went down, ruining his dramatic walk.

"AND NOW MY FUCKING KNEE HURTS LIKE FUCKING HELL!" Jasper screamed. "HOLY BAT SHIT IN HELL THAT FUCKING KILLS!"

Emmett knelt down and looked at his brother's knee. The odd angle was even odder.

"Ouch," Emmett sighed.

"OH THAT'S JUST BRILLIANT! I HATE THIS DAMN TOWN!"

"Oh you don't mean that," Emmett sighed, hoisting his brother onto his back while Bella and Edward held their bags.

"Let's get him to the hospital," Alice said, nodding down the block towards Forks General Hospital.

---

"Why is it that you kids have managed to make me fear the end of the school day?" Carlisle sighed as he put Jasper's x-ray up on the light board.

"Thus is the curse of parenthood I guess," Edward said with a casual shrug.

"Bella's parents don't have to fear for their child's safety every weekday at three fifteen," Carlisle reminded them.

"Eh I paid my years of dues," Bella sighed with a stretch.

"How are they doing anyway?" Carlisle asked, taking notes, "Will we be seeing you for dinner?"

"They're getting divorced," Bella said sadly. "Mom wants to go to Phoenix but I'm going to stay here with dad. I don't want to leave you guys again. You're practically my family."

"It's really amazing your parents know what you look like," Carlisle agreed. Bella smiled and nodded.

"You guys took me in when I was alone. I feel attached to you. It's like you and Esme are like my second parents."

Carlisle smiled and patted her head. "Alright Jazz you have a break. Instead of putting it in a cast and risking another injury because of the shape of bones I want you to get a knee replacement."

There was a stunned silence from the kids. Carlisle had suggested something potentially harmful willingly.

"Will you kids stop gawking at me like that?! It's creepy."

"Why do I have to get a fake knee?" Jasper asked.

"Well," Carlisle said taking out his pen and showing them on the x-ray, "you see this here? The cartilage in your knee is gone, more or less. From my best guess it was damaged when you got the injury and never recovered. It's been deteriorating over the years because of the way your bones are formed. I think this will keep you from getting so many knee injuries in the future."

"Whatever," Jasper grumbled. "Have a blast telling mom."

"And maybe while you're in there I can ask them to give you an attitude adjustment."

"Just the pain killers today," Jasper muttered.

"Well those I do have for you," Carlisle said putting another note on his chart. "Lord if you weren't so smart you'd have to repeat your freshman year with all the school you're missing."

"I'll remember that next time I find a body," Jasper sniffed.

"See that you do," Carlisle said putting the chart back on the end of the bed. It was around then that, unfortunately, Esme learned of their arrival.

"Why do my children insist on doing this to me?!" She whined. "All I ask is for you little monsters to stay out of trouble! This isn't out of trouble!"

"If it makes you feel better, he slipped on a leaf."

"I know it's bad for me to say, but this is totally making me feel better."

Everyone looked at Bella and Emmett laughed. Jasper rolled his eyes and Edward gave her a playful nudge. Carlisle came back and gave Esme a sigh before looking at his blonde son.

"Okay Jasper since it's your knee, it's your choice," Carlisle said, "either way your knee is broken. You can have surgery and get it replaced with annual check ups as you grow, or we'll put you in a cast and hope for the best in the future. Eventually you will probably have to get it replaced, it's just a now or later question."

"How long will each choice take to recover?" Jasper asked.

"Well it's difficult to say," Carlisle said, sitting on his bed, "the cast will be on for almost two months I can't promise that you'll have a good time after. The surgery will keep you here for a few days and you'll go through a little bit of physical therapy to help you get used to it. I strongly recommend the surgery now."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well," Carlisle said as he went to the diagram of a human body on the wall. "Right here there is a band of cartilage, which acts like a cushion for your joins. After your injury as a child your knee has been misshapen, causing the bones to wear down the cartilage and that's what causes you pain."

Jasper looked at his parents. "Do you really think that is what is best for me?" he asked quietly.

"I do, yes," Carlisle said before Esme could object. Of course she would rather her son didn't go under the knife.

"Will you be performing it?"

"If you wish me to," Carlisle said, "I'm not qualified to be the head surgeon but I do have training so I may assist. Would that make you feel more comfortable?"

Jasper nodded. "Will it hurt?"

"We will put you to sleep and..."

"He's allergic, remember?"

"Ah, yes. Well you won't be asleep but you will be numb from the waist down."

"Can I watch?" Jasper asked, excited. Esme's eyes widened.

"Are you sure? It's not exactly a lovely sight," Carlisle warned.

"Carlisle!"

"I want to," Jasper said, "I'm curious."

"Alright," Carlisle agreed, "we can get you done tomorrow afternoon. You'll stay in the hospital tonight and take it easy."

Jasper nodded and sighed. "I hate hospitals."

"I know, but you're such a good sport," Carlisle said with a smile. "Esme could you tell Dr. Wright that Jasper is filling his twelve thirty slot?"

Esme glared icily at her husband before leaving.

"She's gonna ignore you for the rest of the night," Alice warned.

"I figured," Carlisle groaned, "okay you kids hang tight and please, please behave."

"Geez the way you talk you'd think we were animals," Bella cried. Carlisle gave her a look and she shrugged. He sighed and shook his head before walking off muttering something about running a zoo. He walked down the halls and found Esme at the nurses station, leaving a note for Dr. Wright.

"Hey," he murmured, touching her shoulder lightly. She shrugged away from him and he pouted.

"Don't you pout at me Carlisle," Esme snapped, "you just green lighted Jasper getting cut open."

"We all know that it is for the best. Ezzy he's in pain constantly. Edward has told me so."

"But something could go wrong..."

"Esme, please, you know that's not going to happen."

She looked up at him with damp eyes. "Carlisle he isn't just anyone. He's Jasper. He's our son."

Carlisle held her hips gently and kissed her forehead. "Yes, and I'm going to be there to make sure he's okay."

Esme sighed and laid her head on his chest. "How much more is he going to suffer through?"

"Who knows," Carlisle said sadly. "Let's just be thankful that he's alive and well, and that two of our children have been spared great pain."

Esme nodded in agreement. All they could do was hope.


	23. Chapter 23

DC: I don't own it

thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 23,

Jasper sighed and with the help of his brother got out of the car. Alice and Bella were so giddy a bomb could go off and they wouldn't notice. Edward was sulking and Emmett was too.

"Aw don't feel bad Em, I'm sure you'll woo someone inside," Alice said, patting his arm. "Need help Jazz?"

"Got it," he muttered. He hated crutches. He hated them like he hated liver and onions, which was a lot.

Edward was lost in his own world. The girl of his dreams had a thing for his brother. Bella was standing with Alice, smoothing the skirt of her silvery white dress. Her hair was swept up into a nest of curls on the top of her head and she wore pearl clips to keep them in place.

_She's so beautiful_

Edward bit back a growl. Couldn't Emmett just pick one from the gaggle of girls that adored him? Why did he have to pick Bella? As he brother watched the girl of his dreams twirl at Esme's command Edward felt a stab of anger and jealousy again. He quickly checked Jasper's mind, just to make sure he didn't have a competitor but found that Jasper was too busy watching Alice. His feelings for Bella were strictly platonic.

"Come on Mr. Sourpuss, let's go inside," Bella said to Edward. He let her pull him towards the door. Emmett he could handle. His brother wasn't going to make a move unless he knew for sure that Bella liked him. The only way he would be sure is if she asked him out. Edward had to make sure that she didn't ask him out.

"You look beautiful," Edward said as they went in. Bella blushed a little.

"You're the only one that thinks so."

"No," Edward assured her. She smiled back at him.

"I can't believe he likes her over me," Bella said looking back at Emmett. Edward clenched his fist.

"Ah you can do better than Emmett," Edward said.

"You're sure overflowing with brotherly love."

"I'm serious, you two wouldn't work out anyway. He's too jockish."

Bella snorted, "as opposed to bookish, Edward?"

"I'm just saying is all."

"Well," Bella sighed, "it's not like I need a boyfriend my first year."

"Or until college."

Bella laughed, "you sound like my dad."

"Hey you two," Emmett said, slinging his arms around their shoulders, "Eddie you aren't going to be a wall flower okay."

"I don't like where this is going."

"I think it's quite funny," Alice giggled as she came up with Jasper.

"We're gonna hook you up," he said.

"That's a great idea!" Bella said happily. "Oh! I know Jessica Stanley has a crush on you!"

It was a ploy and Edward knew it. She was trying to make Emmett jealous by pitting him against his brother. He had to laugh at the irony.

"Jessica? You're serious?"

"Oh yeah," Bella said, her motives obvious, "she has a raging crush on you and wants to jump your bones."

Edward wrinkled his nose. Emmett laughed and Jasper snickered. Edward rolled his eyes and continued walking.

---

The night ended up as predicted. Edward was sitting at the round table, guarding his stuff, and Emmett was talking with a group of his friends from class. Alice and Bella were dancing to the music and battling off the guys from time to time.

"You're sulking," Emmett observed as he sat down.

"Well spotted, did Jasper help you on that one?"

"Look, dude, if you like her so much just go and ask her for a dance."

Edward looked out onto the floor. Bella looked radiant in the light. The girls returned after the song ended and took a break.

"Where's Jazz?" Alice asked in a pant.

"Bathroom," Emmett answered.

"Bella let's go powder our noses," Alice said.

"Neither of you wear makeup!" Edward cried.

"It's an expression lame wad," Alice groaned, "we're going to have girl talk. So stay out Edward!"

"Whatever," he grumbled. Alice took Bella's hand and they ran off to the bathroom. Edward glared at the shoes on the table. "Why did she have to have those heels if she wasn't even going to wear them?"

"It's all about looks or something like that. Bella mentioned something about it while I was carrying their bags. You know how annoying that is?!"

"Hm."

---

Bella swallowed hard when Alice told her that the DJ was going to play a slow song soon. She had one chance to make or break her night. Edward looked over at her with raised eyebrows when she was so nervous.

"Hey Bella, um, can I ask you something."

"Huh...um...hang on..." Bella said standing. "I'm a little preoccupied right now. Do I look okay?"

"You look beautiful as always," Edward said with a smile, "Bella, I wanted to know if..."

"Bells can you help me," Jasper asked. She nodded and helped him sit and put his crutches aside. "Lord those things are murder! Murder I say!"

"How does your knee feel?" Bella asked.

"Did you overdo it?" Edward asked urgently, "I knew Alice was being too pushy."

"No, she was fine," Jasper sighed. "My armpits hurt the most."

Edward was about to start telling him to have mom put more padding on when the music slowed. Bella fidgeted with her hands for a bit. The song Heaven rang in her ears and she took some nervous steps into the room. Edward sank miserably in his chair and Jasper looked over at him.

Bella walked up to Emmett and swallowed hard. "Um...hey..."

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"So...um...do...d'you wanna dance?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile. Bella felt a weight lift from her chest and butterflies double in her stomach as he took her hand and took her to dance. He held her waist nervously and she put her hands on his upper arms (he was too tall to put them on his shoulders).

"What made you want to dance with me?" Bella asked. "I mean say yes. Not to ruin the moment but Jessica is free."

"Stanley? Seriously?" Emmett said, wrinkling his nose. "No thanks. She wears too much makeup for my taste."

"But I thought you had a crush on her," Bella said, surprised. Emmett shook his head. "Guess Edward was mistaken."

"Why would Edward be mistaken? I complain about her enough."

"He told me that you didn't like me more than a friend because you had a crush on Jessica."

Emmett didn't say anything right away but he pulled Bella closer. "I didn't say anything because I didn't know exactly how you felt about me."

Bella smiled and rested her cheek on his chest. "If I had known sooner I would have said something."

Emmett didn't want to ruin the moment he had dreamt about for a while now, but he most certainly wanted to deliver a message to his brother.

_I will pummel you_

Edward glared at the couple and Jasper patted his shoulder. "I'm sorry man. I know you liked her."

"Betrayed by my own brother," Edward muttered bitterly.

"In all fairness she asked him," Alice chimed in, "and you deserve it after that little stunt of yours."

"What stunt?" Jasper asked.

"Drop it."

"Edward told Bella that Emmett didn't like her."

Jasper glared at his brother. "That's low."

"Oh shut up Jasper don't judge me."

Edward stood up angrily and left. Heartbreak was tough and he didn't want to go through it again. He felt tears burn his eyes and his body shake. The girl of his dreams was in the arms of his brother. He clenched his fists over and over again.

Lost in thought Edward didn't realize Emmett was behind him until he grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded. Edward looked at his brother angrily.

"My problem?! What about yours! You want Bella just because I do!"

"Oh please like I'm that petty! Get real Edward I like her for the same reasons you do!"

Edward felt all of his anger boil over and he burst out. He leapt and tackled his brother. The boys tumbled to the ground and rolled around hitting each other repeatedly.

"BOYS! BOYS STOP IT!"

Emmett felt Edward's body slip from his arms as he was pulled back by one of the chaperones. He saw that Edward was in the same boat.

"Your parents will be hearing about this," the principal promised. Bella sighed as she watched the boys walk off with the principal to call Carlisle and Esme.

"What was that about?" She asked Alice.

"Eh who knows," she said with a shrug, "I mean it was an impulse."

Bella folded her arms and walked off. The night that was looking to be so perfect was ruined.

---

Edward looked up at Carlisle and actually felt guilty. He didn't like disappointing his father.

"I don't know what to say," he said finally. "I thought we raised you better than this. Edward I know I've taught you since infancy that violence didn't solve anything."

"I just lost my head," Edward mumbled, looking at his knees.

"What made you boys do this?" Carlisle asked calmly. "Tell me now and it'll be easier on you in the long run."

"Edward told Bella that I didn't have a crush on her and that I had a thing for Jessica!"

"Emmett knew that I liked Bella that way!"

Carlisle felt bad for the boys. Sometimes he was sure that women were the downfall of even the most strong willed man.

"So it's about love," Carlisle said with a slight smile, "Edward you can't control how Bella feels about your brother, nor can you change the way he feels about her. Bells is a very sweet young lady and is very close with both of you."

"He still knew that I liked her," Edward grumbled bitterly. "Dad what would you do if someone was competing against you for mom's heart?!"

"Well I sure wouldn't attack him," Carlisle responded firmly, "Edward you have to understand that things don't always go the way you plan!"

Edward folded his arms and sank in his chair while Emmett shifted the ice pack to his cheek.

"You are both grounded for a month," Carlisle declared, "and you have to apologize, Edward, for attacking your brother and Emmett for fighting back."

Emmett sank in his seat and huffed. Edward got up and went up to their room where he stripped his dress clothes and grabbed a towel for the shower. Emmett passed him in the hall and did the same only he put on his pajamas and crawled up into his bed with a book in hand. Edward grumbled and got into the shower. Downstairs he heard the phone ring in Carlisle's mind and his answer.

_"Hello? Oh hi Bella."_

_"Hey, um, is Emmett home?"_

_"Yes he is but I'm afraid he's grounded for the fight."_

_"Oh, okay. I understand. He just left so suddenly with Edward. Are they okay?"_

_"A few bruises but they'll survive. Did you enjoy the dance?"_

_"Um...yes...it was...nice_"

Edward tuned out. She sounded all shy and happy. She wasn't going to flat out tell Carlisle that she had intentions of dating his son, but she wasn't going to say no if he asked. And ask he did. When Carlisle asked about her relationship with Emmett Bella said that she hoped it would lead to a relationship. Edward was squeezing his bar of soap and it flew out of his hands, hit the wall and landed on his foot. He yelped and hopped around, slipping and falling out of the shower, taking the curtain with him.

Carlisle was up in a minute and looked at the scene before him. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine," Edward grumbled. He had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding so Carlisle took care of it. Edward sat on the toilet with a towel over his legs while his dad dabbed at the cut with a cotton swab with medication on it.

"It's shallow enough you won't need stitches," Carlisle said, "but you'll have a nasty bump."

A tear rolled down Edward's cheek.

"Aren't you a little old to cry over injuries?"

"It's not fair," he whined, "Emmett is better at sports, video games, anything that requires physical movement and social interacting. Now he gets Bella too?"

"When I was your age I had a crush on this girl named Lisa Turner," Carlisle said as he tossed the cotton away and got some neosporin and a q-tip. "She ended up going out with my brother Tony. I remember I was so angry with him for taking her away from me. But do you know what happened?"

Edward shook his head and Carlisle sighed and held his head still.

"I met your mother," he said with a faint smile as he applied the medication. He grabbed a band-aid and put it on. "We both know how wonderfully that turned out."

"I dunno, I'm not exactly a prize."

"Edward you are the best son anyone could ask for."

_And you know you're my favorite_

Edward nodded and Carlisle smiled. "I know you're sad and angry now but you'll get over it. You'll find someone else and be happy. If you are meant to be with Bella it will work out. Just give it time."

Edward sighed. "But it hurts so much now."

"And it will continue to hurt. That's heartbreak kiddo. After Lizzy died it took me years to recover. After I was dumped for the first time I was upset for months. Hell I moped about Lisa for weeks. I also know that your brother isn't mean enough to parade Bella in front of you."

"I dunno about that..."

"If he does I will talk to him," Carlisle promised, "but please promise me that you will try to work things out with Emmett. You two are brothers and nothing should come between that."

"Stuff came between you and Tony," Edward argued.

"Yes, well, Tony wasn't like Emmett. Robbie was my favorite."

"You miss him don't you?" Edward asked. Carlisle smiled sadly and nodded.

"Sometimes I barely remember him it's been so long. I miss my mommy too."

Edward nodded and gave Carlisle a hug. The hug lingered while Carlisle's eyes began to water. "It's okay dad, I don't mind."

"I miss her so much," Carlisle sniffed, pulling back and wiping his eyes. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye to her. Not when I've still got you kids to raise."

Carlisle kissed Edward's forehead.

_I love you so much son, you can't even imagine._

---

Edward sat in class pissed off. Emmett was thinking about Bella a few desks back. Were Edward in an unbiased mindset he wouldn't have minded. After all it was perfectly normal for members of a new relationship to think about it. So he had to put his shield up, which he generally didn't care to do, especially when it was for long periods. But he had a feeling that the real reason he was in such a foul mood was because when he saw Bella that morning she had ignored him completely.

When the bell rang Edward left quickly. When he got to lunch Alice greeted him in the way that had become accustomed since he lied to Bella. Jasper was the only one who really didn't seem to care much. Edward walked up to Bella in the line and she didn't look at him.

"Bella, can you at least talk to me?" Edward asked as they paid for their lunch.

"What's there to talk about?" Bella asked coolly.

"You're angry at me."

"And surely you know why," she snapped, turning sharply to face him. "Edward you lied to me! More than that I opened up to you and told you that I had feelings for your brother! You told me that he liked someone else and do you even know how that feels?!"

"I do actually. I'm watching the girl I've had a crush on for years date my brother who has liked her for all of a few months."

"Well good," Bella growled, "and while you're stewing in that, let's just add that you lied to someone you're supposed to care about."

Edward didn't say anything. She was right and they both knew it. She went to a different table than usual and sat with some other friends. Emmett followed her.

_I don't want to fight, Edward, so let's just keep some distance for a while_

Edward threw his tray away and went to the nurse.

---

"Headache huh?" Esme asked as he got into the car.

"Migraine actually. Like I used to have."

"Except that you only got those when your powers were developing and when you tried to block your sister out when she was screaming mentally. Let's hear the real reason," Esme said. She pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards home.

"I really messed up," Edward mumbled.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" Esme asked.

"I lied to Bella. I told her that Emmett had a crush on someone else when I knew how he felt about her and how she felt about him."

Esme was silent to let him finish. She had heard most of the story from Carlisle but Edward needed to admit to it.

"Mom I really like her. I didn't want her to go with him."

"Well that's how things work sometimes," Esme said as she turned into their driveway. Edward got out of the car and grabbed his bag. "Things don't always work out they way we'd like, Edward. You need to understand that. You will have your heart broken and you will not enjoy it."

"I want my brother and best friend back," Edward sobbed.

"I know you do sweetie. But this is a part of growing up. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

Edward nodded and went inside. He knew before Esme spoke that because she was letting him play hooky he was going to do all of his homework and probably a bit of housework.

"Homework will be done by the time your father gets home," Esme said, "and you need to change the laundry over."

"Anything else?"

"Nope," Esme said. Edward was honestly surprised. She kissed his forehead. "But if you could thaw the hamburger that would make me very happy."

"Sure, mom. Oh, does dad know?"

"You want me to keep him in the dark?" Esme asked with a smile.

"If you could."

Esme smiled and nodded. She patted his head and left. Edward sighed and sat on the sofa, taking his books out.

---

"So what was that about?" Carlisle asked when he saw Esme come back into the ICU.

"Edward has a migraine," she sighed, grabbing her patient's chart.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh yeah he'll be fine," she said, "he's fourteen and in love with someone who is unavailable. He's a teenager."

"Lord things were so much easier when they were babies. Their biggest drama was a dirty diaper or their toys being taken by the other one. Alice especially, she would throw a fit if Edward played with her toys. He would only get worked up if she touched his lion."

Esme smiled and laughed. "He's a sweetie and always has been. He's more or less given Jasper his stuffed lion."

"How are your grandchildren today Mrs. Luden?"

"Oh," she said with a smile, "they are so precious! Gregory is starting to walk! You remember treating him, don't you Dr. Cullen?"

"Let's see, was it stitches on his knee?"

"Yes, from falling down the stairs. Kids are so dangerous sometimes!"

"I have to go sweetie, I'll see you later," Esme said, checking her pager as it went off. She hurried off to answer the call. It turned out to be Wes, a fellow doctor that she interned with.

"Hey Esme you busy tonight?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular," she answered as he tossed her a chart. "Something you wanna do?"

"Just a birthday party. You didn't forget about me did you?" he asked.

"Oh shoot I did," Esme groaned, "Wes I'm so sorry. I've been so busy lately with the kids."

Wes pouted as she placed an IV and checked the vitals of her patient. She promised to check back soon and walked out with her friend. "You know it's really great that you raise your husband's kids."

"Jasper and Emmett are my nephews," she said.

"I mean the other two, Edward and Alice. Most women aren't willing to take on two kids let alone four."

"Well," Esme sighed, falling into the sofa in the doctor's lounge, "I fell in love with those kids before I fell in love with him. Before I even met them he would tell me so many stories I felt like I knew them. After we did meet they were the perfect little angels. After my brother died Carlisle proposed and I said yes and by doing so I said yes to the twins too. They're a handful but I love them."

Just then Carlisle walked in. "What are you up to?" he asked.

"Talking about your little babies and how much I love them," Esme said. "C'mere handsome."

Carlisle smiled and gave her a light kiss.

"Do you mind if I go out tonight?"

"Ezzy," Carlisle said, tapping her nose lightly, "you don't have to ask permission. Just let me know."

"Well you could have had plans for all I knew," Esme replied with a smile, "and you're so sweet you could have planned something secret."

"Tempting. It'll be quiet tonight anyway with Emmett and Edward not speaking to each other and Edward having a migraine."

Esme smiled and nodded. "I'll have my pager on me so make sure you call if you need anything okay."

"I handled twin babies by myself, I think I can handle three and a half teenagers."

Esme jumped up and laughed, "alright Papa Bear, I trust you."

Carlisle sighed and watched her walk out. He loved watching her walk away from him.

TBC

Awkward ending. I have a great idea for the ending of this story that I absolutely LOVE! In the more immediate future I can't promise update schedule. I will have A LOT of free time because it is summer vacation and I work nights at a call center. Yuck phone surveys. It's surprising how snappy some people are, I mean is it so hard to say "sorry but I'm not interested"?! I've been hung up so many times it's ridiculous. I am in the process of moving into my new apartment and it has bugs! The worst part is that it has bugs in the kitchen!!!!! I mean I expected a few because it's a basement apartment, but seriously, ew. So if there is any suggestion to get rid of the nest that doesn't involve selling my soul to an exterminator (I have to save that for tuition and text books) I would be thrilled to hear it. But I'm going off on a tangent. Anyway for sure I won't have internet for the first month until I can figure out my budget and what not. I'm hoping to get signal from the campus that is right across the street but if I can't updates will be rapid in the sense that it will be multiple chapters at once. If I do get signal nothing will really change but updates will be a little quicker because I have much more free time and all of my friends went home for the summer (the town I live in is a suitcase college town)


	24. Chapter 24

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 24,

Esme hadn't been out with just friends in so long it was tragic. That was what came with a family, especially big ones, but it was something she was glad to trade for. Still, it was nice to get out every once in a while. In her teenage years Esme had been a party girl with her brother. After they lost their parents they went through a rebellious stage. Esme was proud to say that at the age of seventeen she could out drink most alcoholics.

But now she was in her thirties and hadn't had more than a few glasses of wine in one night. So after the third shot of tequila she was quite tipsy.

---

Carlisle looked at the clock as he rocked in the recliner with Jasper in his lap. After eating something that he probably shouldn't have, he had a nasty case of food poisoning. Carlisle did like that Jasper was still small enough to fit on his lap as a teenager.

"When is mom coming home?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Hopefully soon, it's getting late," Carlisle sighed, "but she hasn't been out on the town since before we got married. She's well overdue."

"What about you?" Jasper asked.

"Dad hasn't torn it up since before Lizzy got pregnant," Alice snorted. "He can't even remember _how_ to tear it up."

"Thank you for the commentary," Carlisle grumbled. "It's not my fault raising you two, especially you missy, was a full time job. Nevermind working two paying jobs. Where was I supposed to find the time?"

"If you had just worn a rubber," Alice sighed.

"You wouldn't be here and my life would have been much less interesting."

Alice shrugged in agreement, "yeah you are kinda boring without me."

Carlisle sighed and shifted a bit. "Jazz your sister is being mean to me."

"Yeah she gets like that."

---

"I need to get home," Esme said, slipping off of her chair. Wes helped her stand up. "Can you call my husband? I can't drive."

"Yeah, sure let's go outside and get you some air," he said with laugh. Esme nodded and let him lead her outside. "You know you look beautiful even when you're drunk."

"I don't drink much," Esme sighed, leaning against the cool brick building. "Carlisle probably won't be too happy about me getting so drunk."

"He controls you," Wes said, "and you let him."

"He doesn't control me! I've been controlled before and Carlisle is far from it," Esme told him. She felt Wes put his hand on hers.

"I watch you serve him every day in the hospital. You are always taking care of the kids and you have to ask him to let you go out at night."

"I don't, though. And I don't have to take care of my kids, I want to."

"They aren't even yours! Esme you're letting your life slip by and you know it."

"Wes..."

He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tell me you wish it was different. Don't lie to me and say you're happy."

He didn't let her answer before he kissed her. Esme's head was foggier than usual. His lips were soft like Carlisle's and very gentle. He held her arms and pulled her back behind the bar. He pushed her against the building and cupped her breast.

"Wes..." she moaned thickly.

"God Esme I've dreamt of this," he moaned against her neck. "I won't leave any marks for the good doctor to find."

"Good doctor...my husband..."

"He just wants you so he can have another baby," Wes snarled against her skin, "you always tell me how he wants another one and you don't."

Esme looked up at the cloudy sky and tried to sort her thoughts. She put her hands on his shoulders but didn't have the strength to push. He was a lot like Carlisle in his movements. He rubbed her breast and licked her neck. His hands pulled on her pants and underwear.

"Come on baby, just let go."

Her head was spinning. She had too much to drink. Her body was heavy and her head foggy. She barely felt him in her but she felt her back rub against the bricks.

"Wes...Carlisle..."

"Forget about him," Wes grunted as he pushed up into her again, "I'm the one fucking you Esme. I know you want it too."

"Nnmm."

"Yeah baby. Your a mom with the tight pussy of a teenager."

Her mouth tasted like a sewer from the combinations of alcohol and his breath was loud in her ear. He released and she knew by the way he shuddered against her. He pulled out and put their pants back on.

"What just happened?" Esme asked, confused and disoriented. She stumbled to the dumpster and vomited. She heaved a few more times. As she struggled to regain her breath her mind began to clear. She had just had sex with her colleague. A colleague that wasn't her husband.

"Esme are you okay?"

"Stay the fuck away from me," she growled, "you sick bastard!"

"What?" Wes cried.

Esme was hardly threatening on her best days, but when she was drunk and wobbling she was just a little sad looking. Wes reached for her and she jerked away, stumbling backwards into the dumpster. She slid to the ground and cried into her knees.

"Oh god we had sex."

"Let me take you home."

"Why did you do this to me?!"

Wes pulled her up and took her to his car. Esme really wanted to throw up again and leave a nice stain on his upholstery. But when they reached her house it didn't come. She felt a bubbling in her throat.

"Esme, look, I'm really sorry," he said looking over at her. "But you didn't stop me."

"You knew I was married."

"And I know you're unhappy."

"Fuck you," Esme snapped, "I never want to speak to you again."

She got out and just before slamming the door she emptied her stomach again on his passenger seat. She slammed the door and went into the house. Carlisle jerked awake on the sofa when she came in.

"Sweetie? It's eleven thirty what's going on?!"

Esme didn't answer, she just stumbled out of her shoes and her coat.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm going to bed," she mumbled. Carlisle got up and helped her walk. He took her into the kitchen, ignoring her moan of protest, and got her some water.

"Drink," he said, pushing the glass into her hands. Esme obeyed, too drunk to argue. "Did you have fun."

"No," she mumbled, "I'm never drinking like that again."

"What did you have?" Carlisle asked, refilling her glass and getting her some crackers.

"Tequila and I think they gave me rum."

"I can't believe you got drunk."

"Yeah I'm a regular frat whore."

"I didn't say that," Carlisle said, pushing her to eat more crackers. "Jasper got food poisoning at lunch."

"Oh? Is he really sick?"

"Not really by normal standards," Carlisle said with a shrug, "just some vomiting."

"I'll check on him in the morning," Esme sighed, putting the glass down. Carlisle went to refill it and she shook her head. "If I have anymore I'm gonna puke."

"Alright," he said, taking her elbows, "let me help you, you're wobbling."

Esme didn't argue. Carlisle took her into the bedroom and undressed her. He cleaned her up a bit and dressed her in warm pajamas.

"You're gonna feel horrible in the morning. I do not envy you."

Esme nodded and wiped her eyes as tears came.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Look Esme, I'm not mad that you're drunk. You don't drink much anymore and you have a low tolerance."

"No," she cried, "Carlisle stop taking care of me and being so sweet."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, genuinely confused. Esme crawled to her side of the bed and got under the covers. "Esme what happened?"

"I don't want to fight," she said into her pillow.

"I'll ask Edward."

"I had sex with Wes."

---

"What's going on?" Emmett asked as Edward kept crying. At first he had thought that his brother was just sobbing over Bella, but when it continued for too long he began to worry. Alice had come in just a moment later and cuddled up with Edward. Their bond was sweet but sometimes annoying.

"Did something happen?" Jasper asked, sitting up sleepily.

---

Carlisle stared at Esme for a long time, processing what she had said to him. She, his wife, had sex with Wes, a man that wasn't him. Something in him snapped.

"WHAT THE FUCK ESME?!" He screamed.

"You'll wake the kids!" Esme reminded him angrily.

"I DON'T CARE IF I WAKE THE NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Carlisle please stop yelling!"

"Why?! Your head?!"

"No! The kids are trying to sleep. Don't bring them into this!"

"What the hell Esme?! How long?"

"Just once," Esme cried, "tonight. I was drunk and he wasn't. Before I knew what was happening it was happening. I'm sorry Carlisle, I'm sorry!"

"God...oh god why would you do this to me?!" Carlisle cried. He had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. "You just...Esme you're my wife!"

"Carlisle please don't be angry!"

"Don't be angry?! Esme I'm not angry, I'm livid! Why would you do this to me?! After everything we've been through you cheat now?!"

"Carlisle please stop!"

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Carlisle cried, "I don't want to even look at you!"

He snatched up his pillow and slammed the door as he left.

"I swear to god if I see any of you on the stairs I will be severely pissed off."

He heard four pairs of feet scurry back up to the boy's.

"Don't take your anger out on the kids!" Esme yelled from the bedroom.

"Don't tell me what not to be angry at!" Carlisle yelled back.

Upstairs the kids were all sitting on Edward's bed. Alice was curled up against his side, under his arm and Jasper was laying his head on Edward's lap. Emmett was holding Edward and trying to keep him from crying.

"How could mom cheat on dad?" Jasper asked finally, his voice muffled by Edward's thigh.

"She's drunk," Edward answered, "he took advantage of that. I can see her thoughts. She truly didn't know what was going on until it was too late. But she could have stopped him all the same."

"Are they going to get divorced?" Emmett asked Alice.

"They haven't made a decision either way. It's still too raw."

"Mom wants to die and dad wants to leave," Edward sobbed.

As the four children cried silently together, scared about their parents and Carlisle's anger, each of them wondered why their kind and loving father hadn't come up to assure them that he wasn't angry with them and he was going to work things out with Esme.

---

The next few weeks were some of the most difficult. Each morning began with Carlisle folding up the blanket he slept with on the couch and Esme making breakfast. They would take both cars to work and Esme was struggling to avoid both her husband and her former friend.

"You haven't spoken to me in a while," Wes said, leaning against the nurses station as Esme looked over a chart.

"Because you ruined my life," Esme said, "Grace can I have Mr. Hender's chart?"

"Sure," she said sifting through some files. "His lab results are in."

"What does he have?" Wes asked.

"A severe case of none of your business."

Wes sighed as Esme walked off. She turned into the private room and saw Carlisle. They looked at each other silently.

"Um...hey...uh the test results are in," she said handing him the chart. Carlisle flipped it open and looked it over.

"Put him on penicillin and we'll keep an eye on him," Carlisle said, writing his notes, "test for an infection in his liver."

"Carlisle..."

"Now," he said coldly. Esme nodded and left. She put Dr. Cullen's order through and Grace gave her a sad look.

"He'll forgive you someday," she assured her.

"I hate that prick so much," Esme swore, glaring over at Wes. "He knew I was drunk and married."

"I know sweetie, but that isn't enough sometimes," Grace told her sadly, "Carlisle still sees his wife with another man and it doesn't help that the other man was a good friend of hers."

"He used my weakness," Esme mumbled sadly, "he knew that I don't want to have a baby with Carlisle right now and that I felt pressured. He even knows why I don't want the baby. I love Carlisle to death but we can't afford it and I'm not ready to be a mom all over again. In that one moment of hesitation he struck and now my life is in ruins!"

"I wish I could make it better," Grace said, patting her arm. "I truly do."

Grace was the only good thing about the hospital at the time. Esme was sure about that. She reminded her of Mary with her kind smile and gentle maternal ways. It came from being a grandmother. Esme felt that she was truly honest when she wished she could change things for the distressed couple.

"Maria had the same thing happen to her," Grace said sadly, "but my daughter's husband was a fool that didn't love her properly. Carlisle is different. He truly loves you. If he didn't he wouldn't be so upset."

Esme was about to say something when her pager beeped. She sighed and left. As she walked she thought about what Grace had said. Carlisle was still as angry with her as ever and at nights she could hear him cry from time to time. He truly loved her and she had one weak moment. She checked on her patient before going to find Carlisle. He was in his office and working on paperwork.

"Can we talk?"

"Work."

Esme nodded and turned away. They were lucky to get more than a few sentences into their conversations anymore.

---

The family was suffering. Emmett sat with Bella before lunch, waiting for his siblings. Her small hand was in his and she was resting her cheek on his shoulder. Her parents were officially getting a divorce and her mom was looking at Arizona.

"They aren't like my parents," Bella said, following Emmett's thoughts, "my parents only stayed together for me. They hoped that they would find me and over time their relationship dwindled."

"What if that's why mom and dad haven't split up?"

Bella shrugged. "But hey, at least they forgot about you being grounded."

"Small victory I guess."

"Are you and Edward still fighting?"

Emmett shook his head. "Edward and I talked about it and the bottom line was that we both have feelings for you. We had an unsaid agreement that neither of us would make a move out of respect for the other's feelings."

"So I would choose, basically," Bella finished. Emmett nodded. "No wonder Edward was so pissed."

Emmett took a deep breath. "Bells, I think I realized something."

"Yeah?"

"You're great but being a couple isn't working. I feel like I'm kissing my sister."

Bella looked down at her feet. "Oh."

"I do love you," Emmett said quickly, "but I want to be fair to you."

"So what exactly do you see me as?"

"I see you as my dear friend," Emmett said, looking at her with his sincere eyes. "We have fun together and you're so dear to me. I want to stay friends."

"I don't care what you want," Bella said angrily. She jumped up and ran off. Emmett sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was pretty sure that he had lost two of the most important people in his life.

---

Edward looked up when Bella came running. "What's up?" he asked.

"Emmett dumped me," she sobbed, crashing into him and hugging him around the middle. "I thought we were all so happy."

"Bells, I'm sorry," Edward murmured. Sincerity rang in his voice. As happy as he was that she wasn't dating his brother anymore, he still knew that she was in pain. "How about we talk about it in class okay."

Bella sniffed and nodded. Edward held her shoulders and handed her his pudding cup.

"You know it will make you feel better."

She nodded and walked out with him to the lunch table where Alice descended upon her like a good best friend should.

---

"Why so down?" Carlisle asked as Emmett slumped into the kitchen to get the dishes.

"I dumped Bella," he mumbled, "and now she hates me."

"Well," Carlisle sighed, stirring the fresh macaroni noodles, "breaking up is hard on anyone. It's her first break up and she's going to take it hard. But trust me, she'll get over it and so will you. Things will be back to normal."

"How long?"

"Depends on the people," Carlisle said with a shrug, "when Lizzy and I broke up the first time it was months before she spoke to me, but that was because she was exactly like Alice and very stubborn."

"Bella is more like Edward," Emmett said, "she's easygoing and forgiving."

"Then you don't have anything to worry about," Carlisle said with a gentle smile. Emmett shifted a little.

"Dad, when are you going to forgive mom?"

Carlisle hesitated. "That's different."

"But..."

"I think the laundry is done. Will you change it over for me?"

It was his subtle way to say he didn't want to talk about it. Subtle by Emmett's standards anyway. He left the kitchen and went to get the clothes. Carlisle didn't acknowledge Esme when she came in to make the salad. They worked in complete silence beside each other. It wasn't long before Jasper up and split to get away from the tension.

Edward stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching his parents work in a suffocating silence. He had an idea about how he could get them back together. He walked off and Alice was by his side in a minute. They made sure Carlisle and Esme knew that they were playing outside by hitting the kitchen window with a frisbee. Both parents sighed and Carlisle scolded them briefly and reminded them to be more careful.

_Let me do it Edward, my knees are weaker because they're smaller, therefore it's more believable._

Edward shook his head no. "I'm not going to let my little sister..."

Too late. Alice ran and gritted her teeth. She tripped herself and landed hard on her knee. The stunt was supposed to be fake but the pain was sure real. Before she could stop it a scream ripped from her chest and within seconds Carlisle and Esme were outside.

"Alice! What happened?!" Carlisle demanded, falling to the ground beside her.

"D-daddy...ow..."

"Edward what happened?" Esme asked, kneeling down and looking at Alice's knee.

"We were playing and I threw it badly. She went to get it and tripped."

"Permission to swear?" Alice moaned. Edward snorted, he had been getting the profanity parade in his head.

"Esme can you hold her leg for me and Edward get the first aid kit."

Edward nodded and ran inside, unable to hide the smile on his face when he was out of sight. His parents were completely involved in helping their daughter and seemed to have forgotten their fighting.

"Here dad," Edward panted as he came back out.

"Okay Esme we're going to take her inside and into the kitchen. I want her on the floor okay."

Esme nodded and helped Carlisle lift the girl. She held Alice's leg still while they made their way inside and set her on the kitchen floor. By then Emmett had found his way over and Edward could hear Jasper on his way.

"Gauze," Carlisle said. Esme handed him the roll and cotton balls. He smiled briefly at her. "You read my mind."

He took up the rubbing alcohol and dabbed the large cut. "Sweetie you need to be more careful."

"Look at the swelling, do you think she broke something?"

"No," Carlisle said, "a sprain at the worst. I'm guessing she jammed it. Alice can you move your knee?"

"Yes," she sniffed, "it hurts."

"Esme hold her ankle for me," he said, "Alice let Esme move your leg okay."

Alice nodded and whimpered when Esme bent her knee fully.

"Swelling and you'll have some bruising. It's a jam at the worst but no break. You kids are too reckless."

"Alice you know how we worry about you," Esme said with a sigh, "please just make sure you're more careful."

"But you and daddy always fix me just right," Alice said cutely. Esme smiled a bit.

"That doesn't give you permission to hurt yourself."

"Now, Emmett will you help Esme get Alice to the sofa while I clean up? Edward keep an eye on dinner."

Everyone nodded and Alice put her arm around Esme's shoulders and Emmett's middle. Carlisle cleaned up the gauze and stretched out his back when he was done. He helped Edward serve the pasta and take it out into the dining room. Alice was helped into her chair and Jasper was questioning her. After she refused to talk about it a silence fell over the table.

Edward looked between his parents and then down at his plate again. Both of their parents were able to tolerate each other when they were engrossed in the safety of their daughter. Edward gripped his fork tight. If that was how they were going to get back together then so be it. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure things got back to normal.

TBC

Yay updates! Boo for sinus pressure . and having to find a job.


	25. Chapter 25

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 25,

_Esme woke up when the doctor came back into the room._

_"Miss Platt you should go back home, you're exhausted."_

_"I'm fine," she yawned. She looked into the crib where Danny slept. "Any news?"_

_"He is stable but no improvement."_

_Esme nodded and bit her lip. She reached down and smoothed some of her son's dark hair. He coughed and wheezed. Fluid constantly filled his lungs and the infection was winning against his tiny body. Danny coughed himself into consciousness and began crying. Esme stroked his cheek and head gently._

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mocking birth won't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."_

_Danny kept crying but it slowed a bit. Esme knew that if he was in her arms he would be still and calm. But she couldn't lift him anymore. He was connected to machines that tested his vitals. She reached down and wiped mucus from his mouth with a tissue._

_"It doesn't look good."_

_"But he's my son."_

_Danny went into another coughing fit and the machine's rang. After the fifth cough an alarm went off and the doctor sent out a code. Esme was pushed aside and they worked on her son. She was taken into the hall by a nurse despite her cries. Danny stopped screaming just before the flat line. Esme felt her own heart stop._

_"Time of death, one oh seven."_

_"Miss Platt I'm so sorry," the nurse holding her shoulders said. The doctor came out looking upset. Esme knew he had tried his best and that the odds were against her son, but that didn't stop her from running up to him and grabbing the front of his scrubs._

_"YOU SAID YOU COULD SAVE HIM!" She screamed._

_"I said I would try, Miss Platt."_

_He was calm and he took her screams in stride. Finally she collapsed against him and he held her while she cried. Over the time she had spent at the hospital he had developed a soft spot for her, the kind a father would have for a daughter._

_"I tried the best I could and you know that," he murmured gently, "when it isn't so raw you'll understand that. But for now you are free to hate me."_

_Esme sniffed and left his arms. She went into the room and picked up her baby. He was so warm. She held him against her chest and sat in the barely cushioned chair. She gazed at his face. It was still red from screaming and wet from tears. There was bloody mucus on his neck that he had coughed up. She dabbed it away and began to sing again._

_"If that diamond ring don't shine, mama's gonna buy you a valentine..."_

_She trailed off and cried against her son's forehead._

_"Danny," she sobbed. She felt a pair of lips on her head and an arm around her shoulders. She leaned against the familiar scented body. Mitch held his kiss on her head and cried silently. "He was right here. He was just crying."_

_"I know Ezzy, I know, just cry it out. Yell, scream, swear if you must. I don't care if they tell you to keep quiet if you want to scream that it isn't fair then that's your right."_

_"I thought I was doing everything right," she sighed, rubbing her eyes, "he was healthy and well and then he was so sick."_

_"Ez, promise me that you're going to eat something okay, and that you aren't going to do anything rash. I took your sleeping pills already."_

_"Sadistic bastard."_

_Mitch chuckled a bit. "A sick sadistic bastard who loves his sister very much. Do you want to be left alone?"_

_Esme nodded and after he kissed her forehead he left with the stroller he came with. Esme saw Emmett's little feet poking out limp, he was fast asleep._

_Esme curled up and held her infant in her arms. She continued to sing her lullaby as if he were awake._

"Mom?"

Esme looked over at Emmett. He was bundled up in a winter coat and gloves. She looked away from him and back at Danny's stone.

"You were crying. You miss him, huh."

Esme nodded and wiped her eyes. "Where are the others?"

"Dad is sitting with his mom and Jasper is sitting with dad. The twins are seeing Mary too. I know they were with Lizzy for a while."

Emmett moved a little closer. "Mom, are you and dad going to be okay?"

"I don't know," she sighed, looking at Danny's stone. "Oh god I made such a mistake. I wish I could just forgive me."

"He loves you," Emmett assured her, "he's taking it so hard so he must love you."

Esme sighed again and stood up. "Shall we?" Emmett nodded and stood up. "How is Jasper?"

"He's been crying for a while. He's scared about the trial."

"Let's go see if we can comfort him, okay."

Emmett nodded and they walked through the grassy hills to find the blonde teenager. His court date had been moved yet again, no doubt at the request of Vera's lawyer in an attempt to find enough proof that she didn't do anything. They got to Mitch's grave and found it was empty.

"Edward," Esme called up the hill. Edward came running and was with them in moments. "Where is Jasper?"

"Um...that way," Edward said, pointing. Esme nodded and they walked off to find him. They did find him. He was sitting at a new stone. They came up quietly and sat with him. The stone was very plain as it was bought by the state. It just said Jane Doe Reynolds.

"They got her name wrong," Jasper mumbled, "I called her Shani."

"You gonna be okay bro?" Emmett asked.

"It's just...I want it to be over. I want them to stop moving the dates around and to just finish this. I want to know that my sister got her justice and then go home."

Esme hugged his shoulders and kissed his temple. He was almost as tall as she was now. The boy was just growing every day. With pride she knew that Mitch would be proud of his boys. Being here in the cemetery she could feel his spirit even more. She liked to imagine that he was always with his son's, hugging them when they cried and watching as they succeeded.

"Let's go find dad and Alice," Edward suggested, "before they worry."

Jasper nodded and looked at Esme she smiled and hugged him.

---

Jasper was on the stand. His lawyer came up and asked him questions about the incident and even a bit on his tortured past. Carlisle watched with a heart full of pride as Jasper answered the questions calmly and thoroughly.

"How's he doing?" Esme asked Edward in a whisper.

"Freaked out," Edward whispered back. "But he knows the truth and that is helping him keep calm."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Greene."

Alice gripped Edward's hand when the other lawyer, a young man with greying hair, stood up.

"Mr. Cullen, how can you be sure that it was your mother that killed your sister?" he asked.

"I was there."

"But you were so young. Your honor the witness is not only biased, but unreliable! He was only with my client for four years. There is no possible way that he can clearly recall the incident! Would you agree, Mr. Cullen?"

"No," Jasper said, "I saw her kill my sister."

"You say she put a bat in your hands."

"Yes."

"Can you be sure it was a bat?"

"Yes," Jasper said, "it was a wooden bat."

"Though no wood fibers were found on the body."

"Objection! Irrelevancy."

"How so?" The judge asked.

"The murder weapon isn't the question here, your honor, but who did in fact kill the child. Medical data clearly shows that Jane Doe Reynolds..."

"Shani," Jasper said, "her name was Shani. That's what I called her."

His lawyer gave him a gentle smile.

"Shani, was beaten to death with a blunt object."

"I agree," the judge said, "Mr. Edgeworth please sick to the topic."

"Your honor I merely wish to prove that Mr. Cullen can't be considered a reliable witness. A child's mind at the age of four or any years before, is not reliable."

Esme gripped Carlisle's hand tight and he looked over at her. She could only watch as her lawyer pushed question after question on her son. Finally, Jasper snapped.

"SHE KILLED MY SISTER!" Jasper screamed, "YOU KILLED HER! SHE WAS SO SMALL AND YOU BEAT HER SO HARD!"

Vera looked offended. Jasper leapt off of the stand and ran at his birth mother. The security officers rushed and stopped him. The judge banged his gavel several times to restore peace to the court. Jasper kept screaming at his mother.

"Just tell me why! Why her?! She did nothing! I was the one that spilled your coffee! It was me!"

"Order! Order! Mr. Cullen will be asked to step down on the grounds that he is too emotional for this case. Ms. Greene is there anything else?"

"NO!" Jasper screamed. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OUTCOME! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

"You killed your sister because she deserved to die," Vera said calmly. You knew that I couldn't feed both of you."

"But you could buy your drugs and alcohol! You sick bitch!"

"Mr. Cullen if you do not restrain yourself there will be consequences."

Jasper overpowered everyone in the room with a sense of pain and sorrow. He stopped abruptly when he felt arms circle around him.

"Jazzy, please stop yelling," Alice mumbled as she hugged him, "calm down okay."

"Alice?"

"I'm here," she whispered, "I'm here. We all are."

---

Jasper didn't have to sit up with his lawyer anymore. The judge, seeing how distraught he was, allowed him to sit with his family. He curled up and sat with his mom's arm around his shoulders.

"Mr. Foreman, did the jury reach a decision?"

"We did your honor. We the jury find the defendant guilty of murder."

The courtroom burst into applause and cheers. Esme and Carlisle hugged Jasper tight and kissed his head. The judge banged his gavel a few times and people calmed down. The joy and support for the abused teenager was unbelievably high.

"Your honor, move to appeal."

"Denied," the judge said. "You are sentenced to execution on July seventh 2002."

The judge looked like he was going to say more but Vera leapt out of her chair and charged at Jasper. He jumped to defend himself and blocked the swing to his face. He retaliated with a swing of his own and when it connected with her eye he felt a sense of revenge. Carlisle took over. He was holding her shoulders while she was screaming at Jasper.

"I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU TOO YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

She was dragged away by the officers and Carlisle looked back at his son. He took his hand and checked it quickly, assessing if he broke it at all.

"Dad I'm fine."

"Straight shot to the cheekbone, son, let me just check. I know it hurts."

"Does not," Jasper lied.

"Swelling. At worst you cracked the bone but I don't think that's happened. We'll get you some ice. You keep exceeding your break limit."

"It felt good though," Jasper said.

Carlisle chuckled and patted his head.

---

Four teenagers on a drive across the country was just about as difficult as a cross country trip with children. Emmett and Edward kept getting at each other and Alice was complaining about the altitude making her sick. Jasper was trying to sleep and when he was woken up yet again he put out a wave of calm. Finally all four of the kids were asleep leaving the parents to themselves.

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"You just look tired."

"I'm fine, Esme," Carlisle said stiffly. "Get some sleep."

"Whatever," Esme sighed, turning in her seat to watch the scenery. The mountains were okay. They were prettier on the ride out when she had Carlisle calling her on the phone and warning her to be careful. They lost their appeal when her husband wasn't really talking with her. "You can't stay mad at me forever."

"Yes I can."

Esme looked at her hands. Her wedding ring still glittered on her finger. He had taken his off that morning and didn't put it back on.

"Carlisle, we can't keep living like this."

"Yes we can."

"You're not happy with me around. You're still so angry."

"I'm angry because I keep imagining what it was like. What did you say to provoke him? Who made the first move? Things like that keep me up at night."

"It was in the back, outside by the dumpsters. One minute Wes was trying to bring up things I had told him in confidence, things that I was insecure about, and the next...I should have been stronger but I wasn't."

"What kind of things?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want to fight."

"Well you brought it up. Now tell me what kind of things."

"No!"

Carlisle put the brakes on and pulled over to the shoulder. "Tell me what he said, Esme."

"Carlisle keep driving. You're acting like a child."

"He turned the car off and sat back in his seat with his arms folded."

"Why are we stopped?" Emmett asked around a yawn.

"Because your mother slept with another man."

"Again?" Emmett asked sleepily. "But the only other men are me, Jasper and Edward."

"Go back to sleep dear, your father is just being childish."

Carlisle glared at her. "He mentioned me didn't he?"

"Carlisle please, let's discuss this when it isn't so crowded."

"Oh for the love of all that's holy," Edward moaned, squeezing his eyes closed.

"Don't worry kids we'll get back on the way when Esme answers my question."

"Okay look," Jasper said sharply, "you two are acting like babies and you seriously need to stop."

"Jasper..." Alice began.

"No, you know what I'm tired of listening to it! Mom got drunk and her coworker took advantage of her. Dad is still feeling upset and betrayed. Instead of working it out like the mature adults they're supposed to be they're acting like selfish teenagers! Seriously! Who stops a car in the middle of the mountains just so his wife will answer him? Why don't you both just shut up, keep driving and act like parents."

The silence was impossibly suffocating after Jasper's rant.

"You know he's right."

Carlisle sighed and looked over at Esme. "We will talk later," he promised.

Esme didn't say anything. They started moving again and the kids settled back into their sleeping positions.

---

The first thing Bella wanted to know when they returned was how the trial went. She had avoided watching national news so that she could hear it form her friends.

"Bitch is gonna fry," Emmett said, "and Jazz bruised his knuckles punching her in the face."

"Worth it," Jasper sighed with a smile. "Oh god my knuckles buried in her cheek was like heaven."

"Creepy," Bella muttered. "So we got our new class schedules, let's see what we have together."

After going around the circle and comparing classes the gang learned that they actually had very few classes together.

"What a bummer," Alice groaned. "At least Bells and I have gym together. Oh and Spanish."

"Well Mr. Latin over here chose an annoying language to study. I thought you were going with Spanish too."

"If I'm going to be a doctor I have to learn the language," Edward sniffed.

"Why do you want to be a doctor?"

"What better way to spend my life than to help people. Look how happy it's made dad."

Emmett looked over at their father who was reading a medical journal. "That's debatable."

"I can hear you, Emmett. And being a doctor has made my life about as rewarding as raising a beautiful family. It's just the whorish colleagues I'd rather do without."

"Yes Carlisle because everyone you work with is a whore," Esme muttered.

"Some, yes."

"Why do you turn everything into a fight?" she demanded. Carlisle chose to ignore her and the kids sighed in unison.

"We're going to Bella's," Alice decided, standing.

"Why?" Carlisle asked casually.

"Because we don't want to be around you two. We hear enough drama at school," Alice replied with a bit of venom in her tone. "C'mon guys."

The five teenagers got their coats and left the parents alone. Carlisle stood up and went into the bedroom while Esme continued to dominate the couch. She sighed and put her book aside. She was in a bad mood and she knew Carlisle was too. She heard his footsteps in the hall and wasn't surprised when he appeared.

"What did he say?" he asked.

"He kept reminding me that I felt pressured to have a baby."

"You told him that you didn't want my baby?"

Esme felt a surge of anger rush through her. "I trusted him as a friend. How was I supposed to know that he was going to use it against me?"

"So you just told him all of our personal problems?"

"I told him things that I was insecure about! I told him that I was worried that you may fall out of love with me some day, or that you'll fall in love with someone else."

"Why would you ever think that?" Carlisle asked in amazement.

"I was right wasn't I?" Esme asked, wiping away a tear that fell down her cheek. "You don't love me anymore. That's what this is about. Not that I was taken advantage of but you don't love me."

"But I do, Esme, I do love you. I wish I didn't so this pain would go away!"

Esme was surprised by his statement. They stood across the room from each other, both beginning to cry. Carlisle clenched his fists tight by his side and Esme hugged her arms lightly.

"Esme I keep seeing him with you."

"I love you Carlisle. But you're never going to trust me again."

He looked at her through his tears. She was right. He was always going to question her motives if she wanted to go out with friends. He was always going to wonder who she was with when she wasn't with him.

"So?" he asked quietly. "How do we do this? How do we do this without hurting them?"

"We'll stay in Forks. Both of us. I'll get an apartment and be nearby so we won't have to work out weekend visits. I could take Emmett and Jasper..."

"I don't want to split them up," Carlisle said, "we've caused them enough pain as it is."

Esme nodded. She didn't want to split them up either but she had no legal claim or right to demand custody of the twins. Even if she did, asking Carlisle to part from them was something she could never do.

"Did you ever think I would come to this?" she asked quietly.

"I was sure you'd be the one I grew old with."

"How are we going to tell them?"

"They already know."

---

"What's wrong?" Bella asked when Alice and Edward grew very silent and began to silently cry.

"It's over," Alice mumbled.

TBC

So I'm all moved in and I kinda have internet but I kinda don't. It's a very weak signal. I don't have a bed but I have inherited a very comfy couch! Wee! I have a very fun plan for Carlisle and Esme so please refrain from killing me.


	26. Chapter 26

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Chapter 26,

"How will we tell the kids?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure they already know," Carlisle answered. "And it isn't because I don't love you."

"You just won't forgive me. I've told you a thousand times how sorry I am. If I could undo it I would."

"You should have told me," Carlisle said angrily, "instead you cried to him when you were having problems."

Esme tried to fight the tears. "You knew from the start that I have problems. You knew how insecure I was."

"The bottom line is that we got married too fast," Carlisle said flatly, "we rushed into marriage because of your brother's death. You aren't stable enough for this."

"Me?! Why am I the unstable one?!"

"Why were you the one cheating?"

Esme felt the range she had been trying to contain bubble up and out. "You act like I've done it more than once!"

"Don't deny that the real reason you didn't want to have a child with me was because you don't love me."

Esme closed her eyes. "Fine, Carlisle, believe whatever you want. I fuck up once and suddenly it's all about how I don't love you. Yeah okay Carlisle let's keep going down that road shall we? I mean it's not like I put my career on hold to help take care of our family while you went off to become the good doctor. When you were in your internship it wasn't like I stayed up taking care of sick children while you were away on call."

"You can stop that right now," Carlisle snapped, "you chose to pass over an internship, if you recall I asked you not to! Oh and how about when I did so much to protect you from your psycho ex?!"

"Well if it was such an inconvenience why didn't you just let him have me then? Would have saved you a hell of a lot of heartache and travel time."

"If I had known you would do this to me I would have," Carlisle promised, "because of you everything is falling apart."

"Because of me? I made a mistake and I confessed it to you! Since it happened I have been trying to earn your forgiveness! You're the one that can't pull his head out of his ass and grow up!"

"Okay let's flip this around. What if I had been the one to get drunk and have sex?! What then Esme? Would you have forgiven me?"

Esme glared at him. "After the shock wore off. Especially if you sobbingly confessed right after it happened."

"You're such a liar."

Esme bit her lip and stormed off. She slammed the door to her bedroom and cried into her pillow. It was so unbelievably frustrating and she was tired of it. She honestly couldn't figure out why he was still so angry with her. She was angry with Wes and she was angry with herself. She had trusted him. That was what hurt the most about his half of the situation.

Out in the living room Carlisle was sitting on the couch running his hand through his hair. He was openly crying now. He wanted to forgive her. He wanted to run into that bedroom and hug her until they both stopped crying. But he couldn't. Every time he thought of holding her he saw her in his colleague's arms.

He didn't have time to dwell, his pager went off. He sighed and got up. He dried his eyes and grabbed his keys. He didn't even call to Esme to tell her where he was going.

---

As it turned out an intern was confused about what he was supposed to do with one of the patients. Normally Carlisle didn't mind. He would tell the young student what he did wrong and how to avoid making the mistake in the future. But today he was in a horrible mood and it showed as he explained the problem. However, after seeing the look of distress on the intern's face he softened.

"I'm sorry to be so harsh."

"Don't worry about me Dr. Cullen," he squeaked, "I need to go finish some paperwork."

Carlisle nodded and the intern rushed off. He realized the quick departure was due to Esme's arrival. He sighed and pretended to ignore her.

"Hey Esme," Wes said cheerfully.

"If you value your life you'll never talk to me again."

"Oh is your husband giving you a hard time?"

"I never should have went out to the bar with you. You're nothing but a revolting snake."

"Oh come on Esme you know you loved it. Cullen can't be half my size."

"I'm afraid it's the other way around," Esme said coolly, "he's twice your size. Maybe the reason I didn't know what was going on was because I couldn't feel that pathetic excuse for a penis."

"You deserve someone understanding. Someone who won't fly off the handle and toss you out."

Esme closed her eyes and clenched her fists. She had two choices, she could report him or run off. Both had their pros and cons. If she reported it could be put down as harassment and dealt with. But her superior was Carlisle which made running away a very appealing option. But she had to swallow her pride and get at least a little peace.

"Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle turned and looked at her.

"Can I talk to you? It's work related," she added before he could turn her down. Carlisle sighed and they walked off to his office.

"What is it?"

"I want to file a harassment complaint."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Against who?"

"Wes."

"Why did he have sex with you again?"

"First off, bite me, second, I don't want him following me around and making suggestive comments."

"Sexual suggestive comments?"

Esme sighed. "Carlisle can you please just let me talk to you?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded. She sat down and looked ready to cry again.

"It's hard enough having you angry with me. Now I have Wes following me around saying how I want to have sex with him again, or how he's much more of a man than you are. He thinks he's bigger."

"Is he?"

"Carlisle listen to me! I can't keep working beside him!"

"I'll have a talk with him, don't get your panties in a twist."

"My panties aren't in a twist!" Esme cried.

"Oh did you ask Wes to take care of them?"

"You're such a dick you know that right?!"

"I think that qualifies as sexual harassment," Carlisle said with a smug grin.

"So does blowing you in the supply closet."

"Maybe I should make sure you don't blow anyone else in there," he replied with a casual shrug.

"You know what Carlisle you can just stop. I'm beating myself up enough about this and I don't need your help."

Carlisle didn't say anything. Esme left his office angrily and ran to the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and cried.

---

Carlisle awoke feeling miserable as usual. He stared at the ceiling for a little bit before rolling out of bed. His morning routine had changed a bit since he and Esme decided to divorce. Or rather since she cheated on him. He went from kissing his wife on the cheek before going to the bathroom to relieve a nights worth of urine to just going to the bathroom. He would spare the occasional wishful sigh and look over at the other side of the bed.

As he stood at the toilet wondering when he had drank so much water he had the feeling that something was different about that day. Something big.

"Morning dad," Alice said, walking into the bathroom.

"Um, hey sweetie, trying to pee here," Carlisle said.

"Eh," Alice sighed getting into the closet. "I've got my period."

"I'm happy you told me," he grumbled.

"Hey dad, what would you do if you had a crush on one of the lame guys in school?"

"Sweetheart, apple of my eye, as much as I would love to discuss this, can we talk about it when I don't have my junk in my hand?"

Alice sighed, "alright fine. But you won't have time later."

"Why?" Carlisle wondered aloud. Alice sighed heavily and walked out.

After he finished, Carlisle washed his hands and went out into the living room where Emmett was jumping around with joy. Then he remembered what he had been forgetting.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Guess what! Guess what!"

"You have decided to actually study for your math test?"

"Psh yeah right," Emmett snorted. "No! I'm fifteen today!"

"Yes, it would seem you are," Carlisle agreed, going to get something for breakfast.

"And that means I am old enough to get my learners permit."

Carlisle sighed as he grabbed a bowl for some oatmeal. "And I suppose you want me to take you?"

"Nope! Because I knew you would come up with some lame condition..."

"Like pass your math test?"

"Yeah like that," Emmett agreed. "Mom is taking me after school."

Carlisle's hand slipped on the packet of oatmeal mix. "She is huh?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Of course."

Emmett smiled and ran off to further celebrate.

---

"So you're taking Emmett to get his permit huh?"

Esme nodded. "He asked me and I agreed. He's been studying for that test since January. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Carlisle said quickly. "It's just...I wanted to and..."

"And apparently you're childish enough to think that we can't go together."

"No it's not that we can't go together it's just this is about Emmett."

Esme sighed. "Carlisle I know you're angry with me. I don't blame you. I betrayed your trust and I understand that you may never forgive me."

"Had your epiphany did you?"

"But remember that you're angry with me. Not them. We agreed that we wouldn't fight over who got who but you can't keep me boxed out."

Carlisle sighed and and nodded. "You're right."

That was the end of their conversation. Esme's pager went off and she left him alone. He sighed and leaned against the nurses station.

"Headache Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle looked over at Grace and smiled weakly. "Yeah." He shifted and leaned on his elbows. "I don't know how to be divorced."

"Well I think this is what you need. If you ask me Ezzy has some problems that she needs to work out before she can commit to you. And you, Carlisle, have your own issues."

"Like what?" he asked, slightly offended. He felt like he was doing everything right.

"You were nineteen when you became a parent. Tell me how much time did you have to ease into adulthood?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Grace shrugged. "You both have told me scads about your marriage and if you ask me you both rushed into things. Esme was fresh off of a tragedy and you were the same. You both need to take time to get some perspective."

"I don't need perspective! I need a wife that won't get drunk and screw her coworkers!"

Grace gave him a skeptical look. She was like the mother of the hospital. She had heard from both of them various sides of problems they had in their marriage. "Carlisle please grow up."

"So you think I'm wrong for not forgiving her."

"Not at all. That girl has a lot of thinking and growing up to do. But so do you. You both have been so focused on each other and your anger that you have ignored your kids."

"I don't ignore them!" Carlisle cried, "I try to talk to them every day but they don't respond!"

Grace sighed and gave him a look. "So tell me how is Alice's knee doing?"

"Her knee? That was months ago! It's..." Carlisle trailed off when something clicked. Grace smiled and nodded. "They're hurting themselves to get our attention."

"Here is what I recommend," Grace said, shifting, "I think that you both need to take a break from each other."

"That's what we're doing!"

"No, Carlisle, you're separating. What you need to do is to stop thinking about it. Focus on your kids. Stop punishing them for their mother's mistakes. You are right to be angry with Esme and you have a right to fume about it. But fume on your own time. Sit down with your kids and ask them how they feel."

Carlisle sighed. He was about to say something more when he was paged. "Oh god they keep exceeding their hospital limits," he groaned.

"Good luck, and remember what I said."

Carlisle nodded and rushed off to the ER. When he got there he saw Alice sitting on one of the beds with a cut on her forehead.

"What happened and who can I blame?"

"I'm really sorry Dr. Cullen," Tyler said from the other bed. "I hit the ice wrong and lost control."

"We'll talk later," Carlisle promised him. "Alice have you broken anything."

"No, I just got a bump on the head."

"This is more than a bump, Edward what happened?"

"Well the dumbass over here can't drive."

Tyler glared at Edward and he glared back. "I said I didn't mean it!"

"That's my sister you twit!"

"Edward cool your jets okay," Alice groaned.

"Anyway the car was coming towards her," Edward explained making sure to not spare any details that may get Tyler punished.

"Long story short she did a barrel roll and got out of the way," Emmett summarized. He reached over and gave Alice a high five. "Epic."

"I got it on film!" Bella said happily. She played the scene back on her camera and Alice grinned. It was a perfect scene of Tyler's van coming her way and little Alice rolling out of the way.

"She sucked up the landing," Emmett sighed, "it was almost perfect."

"Emmett! Watch your language!" Carlisle scolded.

"What?! I said sucked not fucked."

Carlisle groaned and shooed them aside to give Alice a check up. She needed two stitches but it was two more than he wanted to give.

"Alice I am really sorry," Tyler said as Wes came to give him a check up.

"You should be! Dad I demand that he be kept off of the roads," Edward ordered.

"You'll have to take that up with Charlie," Carlisle sighed, grabbing his coffee mug, wishing it had some vodka in it.

"Make it up to me," Alice commanded. "Take me out Friday."

Carlisle choked on his mouthful of coffee and Edward sputtered in surprise and distaste.

"You got it," Tyler said with a smile, "I'll make it a night to remember."

"Dad do something!" Edward hissed.

Carlisle was too busy worrying about the hot coffee that was on his coat. It was going to stain for sure.

"Oh hold still," Esme sighed as she came in and saw the mess. She took Carlisle's coat and held it up. Carlisle sighed and she took out a bleach pen. She covered the stain and it started to vanish. "I heard what happened. You still have stitches to put in on Tyler.

"I'm getting them," Wes said.

Esme turned and left and Carlisle went back to tending to Alice. He snorted when Wes yelped in pain.

"Oops," Emmett muttered. "I didn't know you were there."

"Right," Wes grumbled, rubbing his knee. "Now Tyler I just...ow!"

"How clumsy of me," Edward sighed.

"Dr. Cullen kindly control your children."

Carlisle shot him an angry glare. Edward and Emmett bumped fists. Carlisle announced that he was going to go and get supplies and that the kids were to behave.

"Hey Tyler can you give us a minute?" Alice asked. Tyler nodded and left. Wes looked at the children.

"Pop a squat Dr. Perv," Emmett said, flexing his folded arms. When Wes didn't he walked up and pushed him onto the bed.

"Have you ever watched the discovery channel?" Alice asked calmly

"I don't make a habit of it," Wes said smoothly.

"Well my brothers and I were watching this show about a wolf pack."

Jasper and Edward flanked her and Emmett was standing behind the doctor.

"Do you know what happens when another wolf causes problems in the pack? Especially for the alpha and his mate?"

"You kids are really cute, did your daddy teach you how to talk tough?"

Emmett put his hands on Wes's shoulders and squeezed them.

"The wolf cubs attack."

"And they leave nothing but blood and fur behind."

"So I suggest you back the hell off and leave our parents alone."

Emmett squeezed his shoulders tighter. "Got that buddy?"

"Yeah," Wes grunted.

Just then Carlisle walked in and the kids gave him angelic smiles.

---

"How am I going to do?" Emmett asked Alice.

"I dunno," Alice said with a shrug.

"Some psychic you are!"

"Okay I do know, I just won't tell you."

"Oh come on!" Emmett whined.

"Emmy," Esme said putting her hands on his shoulders, "as the first of the four to get your chance to drive I wish you luck."

"Do us proud son," Carlisle added.

"Don't screw up," Edward advised.

"And don't worry," Jasper sighed, giving Edward a look. "And you, stop making him so anxious!"

"Emmett Cullen," the lady behind the desk called. Emmett swallowed hard he gave his family one nervous look before going in to take his test.

"Dad since we're here, can I go to the bookstore?" Edward asked. "I wanted to pick up a book."

"No we're going to wait for your brother," Carlisle said.

Alice hugged Carlisle. "You're the best daddy!"

"Lord I can't keep any secrets with you kids!"

Edward smiled and went to go pick up a magazine. "Hey dad why does everyone hate the president so much?"

"Well son it's because he didn't win the popular vote but he still got elected," Carlisle grumbled.

"Kids you're going to learn about the election process in your government class. But he was elected through the electoral college which, in your father's humble opinion, was the biggest mistake in politics since Watergate. Which, you will also learn, happened centuries after the establishment of the electoral college."

"It was a figure of speech, Esme," Carlisle grumbled.

"You're just bitter because you failed government in high school," Edward sighed. "Then grandpa got angry and mom paid the teacher to give you a D."

Esme snorted a laugh with Alice and Carlisle went a little pink. "Yes, well..." he coughed.

"I can't believe you trusted the notes Lizzy gave you after you two broke up!"

Carlisle grew redder.

"And what made that happen Carlisle?" Esme asked.

"Kissing lightly on the lips and sex are two very different things, Esme," he grumbled. She rolled her eyes and he stuck her tongue out at her. "Besides I had no idea she'd be so petty."

"Daddy you two were fifteen," Alice reminded him.

"But to answer your question, Edward, everybody is still angry about his election and how poorly he is handling 911."

"Why did they bomb us anyway?" Alice asked.

"Because some people are pricks and hate democracy."

"Dad I don't think it has anything to do with democracy," Edward said, "but rather something to do with the way we treat the rest of the world. Actually I think that this could have been avoided if we didn't give out so many weapons during the whole Iran fiasco in the eighties. I mean we gave weapons to people who had terroristic intentions because they too were against communism, and if you ask me we have no right to go around the world and police it as if it were our own. It's actually pretty self centered of us to assume that not only do we know best, but everyone has to follow us. We're quite young by country standards and to go a step further we don't even _have_ a democracy. We have a modified democracy that we have fit to suit our needs as a country. I don't think it was an attack on our values but an attack on the world as they attacked a world headquarters that was set up by crazy vigilantes, not Saddam, under the name of a god that they believe to be superior than us. But that takes me on to my whole religion topic and I don't think anybody wants to hear my views on that."

"I don't think anybody wanted to hear your views on politics but you gave them anyway," Jasper said.

Carlisle and Esme were quite silent for a moment. "You let him watch CNN again didn't you?" Esme asked Carlisle quietly.

"Yeah."

Edward looked curiously at his parents. "Do you disagree?"

"Son," Carlisle sighed, "you'll find your life will be filled with less stress if you just go with the flow and say that we were attacked because we are a democracy and the greatest country in the world, even if it isn't true."

"So you want me to lie?" Edward asked.

"Right now it's for the best."

Edward looked crestfallen and it was breaking his heart. "Tell you what bud, how about you tell me your views on religion."

Edward brightened and began to prattle on. Carlisle listened intently and had gotten very deep into a debate with his son by the time Emmett came out. The big teenager had never been able to keep a poker face when he was very excited, so all of the DMV knew that he got his learners permit.

"That's great Emmett!" Esme praised, hugging him tight.

"Can I drive home?"

"Haha no."

"Aw but mom!"

"Don't worry kiddo you've got a whole year to learn," Carlisle said, clapping him on the shoulder, "and besides, you can only drive when your siblings aren't with us because lord knows they will distract you."

Emmett pouted. It didn't last long because he had some serious bragging to do, being the only one out of his siblings to have his permit. Carlisle and Esme stood at the sidelines as they celebrated.

"Do you mind if I help him learn to drive?" Esme asked.

"I would love if you helped him learn to drive," Carlisle said with a gentle smile. He glanced at her sweater. "That shade of blue brings out your eyes."

"I'm going into therapy," Esme said. "The reason I never wanted to have a baby with you was because I'm scared. I kept seeing Danny's face. I never recovered from that or Charles."

"I wish you the best," Carlisle murmured with a genuine smile. "Tomorrow afternoon you can pick him up from school and let him drive home."

Esme nodded. "Oh, and I talked to Renee at the store. She and Charlie are going to Seattle on Friday to speak to their lawyer. Do you mind if Bella stays with you and the kids? I told Renee I'd watch her but I think she'd be bored with me."

"Friday night we're renting movies," Carlisle said, "you're welcome to join us. We're watching X-men for sure."

Esme nodded. "I'll bring popcorn."

"Mom! Dad! Hurry up!"

Carlisle and Esme sighed and left to join their hyperactive children.

TBC

Yay an update finally! So did anyone catch my nerdy cameo during the court room scene of the last chapter? Or am I just that nerdy? lol. On a sad note, my psychiatrist hates me. She put me on lithium the day after my 21st birthday.


	27. Chapter 27

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

So I'm watching Finding Nemo and I'm thinking that Carlisle and Edward's relationship is very similar. I love that movie so much, I always get so emotional.

I got some comments about Edward's political speech. It wasn't meant to express any of my views, it was merely a showing of the kind of person Edward is becoming. He's kind of that opinionated smart kid that boarders pompous ass. He likes to show off his knowledge and views now that he's getting old enough to have good debates with people (guess what class he'll be in). He's about as opinionated as his father he just lacks the off button. The speech is basically compiled of bits of rants my government professor gave during class. I really didn't mean for it to offend anyone and if anyone was...aw hell I can't genuinely apologize.

Chapter 27,

There were many advantages to having three siblings. There was the constant company and things were never boring. But it did leave having time alone difficult and this was one of those times that Edward just wanted to be alone. So he was very happy when Alice went on her date with Tyler and Emmett went out with Jasper and Carlisle to learn to drive.

It all started when he called Bella to see if she wanted to hang out. She couldn't because she was going to La Push with her mom. They were going swimming with some of the kids from her mom's class. She was telling him that she probably won't do much swimming because the only suit she had was a bikini and it was a little too cold for that.

That's what led Edward to find himself on his bed with lotion and paper towels. He felt awkward and a little perverted as he thought about Bella in her bikini. He could see it perfectly in his mind. Her long slender legs in the surf and water dripping down her breasts, glistening in the sunlight. In his mind she reached behind her back and untied the strings of her pale green bikini top.

"Edward," she whispered, "could you rub suntan lotion on my back?"

She slowly caressed her chest as she brought her hands up to her neck.

"Edward...mmm....do you mind? You'd have to see me naked, but you're okay with that aren't you?"

"Oh god yes," Edward moaned, "I don't mind."

"Good," she purred. She walked up to him in his imagination where he had a buff build complete with rippling abs and thighs. "I'll return your favor. I'll suck you off if you'd like."

"Oh I'd like that."

Edward squeezed his eyes closed and fell deeper into the fantasy where his built alter ego was getting very far with Bella.

"OHMYGODI'MSOSORRY!"

Edward's eyes snapped open and his face drained.

"Edward! Is my suit in there?! Alice said she may have accidently mixed it in with the others," Bella called from the hall.

Edward jumped up and wrapped his sheet around himself. He went to the closet where the swimsuits were kept. He dug through all of the pairs of swim trunks and found Bella's. She had left it here the past weekend when they had a water balloon fight. It was the same bikini he had been fantasizing about.

"So um do I like pay you now?" Bella asked. "I feel like I got a bit of a show."

"Yeah...um....it's perfectly normal...so...god please don't tell anyone."

Bella nodded, her face bright red. "Fine but you owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Here."

"Thanks," Bella giggled before running off. "Later Edward!"

"Bye," he moaned in horror. He collapsed on his bed and wondered if he was going to die from embarrassment.

---

The summer brought the opening of the public pool and the teenagers had their own place to hang out. They were excited about that too. Things were bad enough when Esme started therapy. Their mother was constantly crying and depressed. She was on the third medication cycle. It took a while to find an antidepressant that didn't give her all the bad side effects.

Carlisle didn't want to worry his teenagers but he knew that Alice probably already knew where he was the moment he made the choice. He just hoped they had enough sense to stay at the pool.

"C'mon Esme," he urged. Esme pushed him away again and fell to her knees. She vomited into the toilet and Carlisle held her hair. "There you go, that's a good girl."

"God kill me," she moaned. She fell back against her bath tub.

"When was the last time you took your meds, Esme?" Carlisle asked.

"Two days," she mumbled.

"Ezzy, remember what your doctor said."

"Carlisle they made me want to kill myself," she moaned, "I know that would make you happy but..."

"Don't you ever say that again!" He snapped. "What are you on now?"

He grabbed her pills from the medicine cabinet and sighed.

"They put you on this?"

Carlisle sighed and sat on the floor with her. He had to admit he felt sorry for her. After going to therapy in an attempt to get over what happened in her past a pandora's box was opened and she became a wreck in the short span of three months. He found many of his nights with her, holding her hand as she cried and holding her hair when she threw up.

"I'm going to have Derek prescribe something else," he said.

"I don't want to start seeing your shrink it would be weird."

"You're in no state to drive out to PA and you need to slowly get off of your meds. How many has it been now?"

"Cymbalta, Zoloft and Efexxor," she sighed. The first one had given her suicidal thoughts, the second made her into a zombie and the third found her on the bathroom floor wrapped in a thick quilt and vomiting.

"You have the worst luck with medication."

"I want to stop completely," Esme said, cuddling into him for warmth. Carlisle gave it to her. He put his arm around her and held her closer. "Carlisle I'm a mess."

"How is therapy going though?"

"I fucking hate him. I hate him so much I can't stand it! What did I do to make him treat me like that? Dr. Gerson keeps telling me that it isn't my fault but I must have done something!"

"Well, Charles was a bad man. You didn't do anything besides love him. As for Wes, well you're beautiful. You opened up to him and maybe he got the wrong idea."

"You're still angry."

"Not as much," he said, letting her pull away as she got too hot. "Esme you just needed me to be angry. Separating was the best thing we could have done."

"When you were so angry I couldn't understand why. I still don't. I mean I understand what you're saying but I can't accept it. Let me finish," she said quickly before he could speak. "I'm getting there. Do...do you think that when...if...I get to that place, where I fully understand...do you think there will be an us again?"

Carlisle didn't answer right away. Could there be a future together after this? Would he ever be able to trust her again? They were friendly with each other right then. He was happy to take care of her when she was sick and help her through her problems. He loved her but could he ever trust her if they were married again?

His own therapist suggested that they had gotten married too soon. Their marriage was based on the kids. After all he had proposed the night Esme showed up at his apartment in tears wondering what she was going to do about her brother's sons. Sure he had thought about marrying her before but in all honest he had never fully considered it. He had always thought it was because he wasn't the commitment type.

"I know you'll get through this. You've been working through the whole Charles thing for months now."

"Yeah," Esme mumbled, hugging her knees. That was a no. Then again he dodged the question, maybe there was some hope.

Meanwhile at the city pool Edward was sighing heavily.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Mom's sick from her meds again."

"Suck," Jasper sighed. They looked towards the diving boards where once again Emmett was doing a perfect dive. He and a boy named Trevor were having a dive off. Emmett had finally been given permission from Carlisle to join the swim team and he couldn't be happier. There was no doubt that he definitely came alive in the water. The kids just wished that they had been there for his sports physical when he was so jumpy that he caused Carlisle to miss the vein and have to retry.

"Five bucks says Em's gonna biff it," Edward said casually.

"I'm not taking that. With this many girls watching, of course he is."

"You guys are horrible!" Bella scolded. Alice rolled her eyes beside her and got their towels set up.

"Took you long enough," Edward grumbled, "what did you swim in the showers."

"Suntan lotion," Alice said with a shrug. "Like I want to rub myself down in front of our gawking sex deprived peers."

Bella shook her head at them and set out her towel. Alice sat on hers and put on her sunglasses. She chose a string bikini for maximum sun exposure. Edward was appalled, but not at Alice but at their father. How did she ever manage to get away with something so skimpy?! Maybe it was because his parents were very distracted lately. They could probably get away with murder if they tried hard enough.

"Dude, look at pasty over there."

Wes was at the pool and even though he had an alright tan, the kids believed that he was blinding white and overweight.

"Everyone glare," Edward said.

Somehow Emmett was there too when Wes walked by and saw five glares that were cold enough to freeze the sun.

"Crazy kids," he muttered.

"Easy Emmy," Jasper said putting his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"That guy is just a night...hello."

Edward followed Emmett's gaze and his jaw dropped too.

"For the love of god what are you staring at?" Alice whined. "You totally ruined our scary united front!"

"It's the new girl," Bella sighed.

"Uh huh."

"She's alright I guess," Jasper shrugged.

"Alright? Bro that girl is sex on legs!" Emmett cried.

They didn't really know who she was. From what they had heard she was a new girl. She was wearing a long over shirt that went down to her knees. Her hair was long and golden. She had slender legs and the girls were willing to bet she had a nice figure under the baggy shirt.

They watched as she picked out a chair and set her towel on it. She peeled off her long shirt and the girls were right. She had a nearly flawless figure.

"God look at that," Emmett whimpered.

"It's like heaven," Edward added.

"Let's hate her," Alice decided.

"Yes, let's," Bella agreed.

Emmett gave the girls a look and proceeded to make his move.

"This is going to end badly," Alice giggled.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Big time."

Emmett approached the blonde beauty who was sunbathing.

"Hey there," he said.

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Emmett cried. She looked at him over her sunglasses and raised her eyebrows.

"Fair enough."

"I noticed you were new here," Emmett said, "and I would like to introduce myself."

"And it had nothing to do with my breasts?"

"Lies are a horrible way to start a friendship," Emmett said with a shrug.

"I think I have something on the bottom of my foot. Would you check it out for me?"

"Um, sure," Emmett said. He held her heel in his hand about chest level. "I don't see anything."

She pushed her foot into his chest and he fell back into the water. Emmett swam across the pool and came out by his siblings.

"You saw that coming didn't you?" he asked Alice.

"Duh."

"And you couldn't have warned me?!"

"And miss that?! Are you nuts!"

Emmett grumbled and sat on his towel. "You suck Alice."

"Occasionally but that's between Tyler and me."

Emmett and Edward both looked horrified and Bella giggled. Just then Tyler appeared and wondered why the two boys were glaring harshly at him. Alice winked at them and gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"Gah I'm so single it's ridiculous!" Bella moaned.

"You know Eric has a thing for you," Tyler suggested.

"Ug I'll consider it when I want some extra hair gel."

"Alright, you don't have to beg," Emmett sighed, rolling up next to her. "We can kick it up again baby."

"Can we?" Bella whimpered, wrapping an arm dramatically around his neck, "Oh Emmett take me here and now!"

"Your wish is my command," Emmett said, pretending to assault her neck.

"Oh my god you guys are freaks," Jasper sighed.

---

Alice believed herself to be a level headed girl. But even level headed girls get in over their heads. She was definitely in over her little head on a Saturday afternoon at Tyler's house. They were on his bed with their arms and legs tangled up in each other. She was aware of his hands on her side, rubbing and touching. She enjoyed kissing him. He was strong and tasted alright.

Tyler's hand cupped her breast and she pulled her lips away.

"Too far," she warned.

"C'mon baby everyone is doing it."

"Well I'm not everyone," Alice said with a coy smile, "I'm that girl you have to marry first."

"Oh come on baby,"

"No, Tyler, I don't want to have sex okay and if you continue to push me I will leave." Tyler pouted and Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay sweetie here's the deal, we can make out and you can touch anywhere except my breasts and my sweet spot."

Tyler sighed and looked at her. She was completely set on this. "Alright baby, you win."

"I love it when I win," Alice said with a smile, leaning up to kiss him again.

---

"How was everyones days? Did you guys go to the pool?"

"Nah we went a couple days ago," Emmett shrugged, "apparently that's good enough for the landlubbers."

"We had a water balloon fight," Edward said with a smile, "it was awesome."

"Did Bella play with you guys?"

"No, she had to stay home. Her parents wanted to spend the day with her."

Carlisle thought that made sense, after all she practically lived with his kids. He glanced over at Alice and saw that she looked tired.

"What's up princess?"

"Tyler," she sighed, "he's exhausting sometimes."

"Dump him," Edward advised.

_I agree_ "What makes you say that honey?" Carlisle asked as Edward snorted a laugh.

"Why is it all guys want is sex?" Alice asked.

"Who wouldn't want to be holding that supermodel body with her gold hair shining?" Emmett sighed dreamily.

"The media really plays up sex," Carlisle said, "anymore it seems teenagers are ridiculed for being virgins when they graduate."

"Well it's not like sex is that great, right dad?"

"Well...um...I wouldn't..." Carlisle sighed, "okay I'm going to be straight with you. Sex is amazing when it's with the right person. Physically...well it's not that bad for the guy, I don't know about the girl. What makes it amazing is the connection. You won't truly enjoy sex until your married and I mean this, because you will have a connection with your spouse."

"What kind of connection?" Jasper asked.

"I can't explain it," Carlisle said with a slight distant smile, "it's when you're laying awake, holding her in your arms and watching her sleep and all of your problems seem worlds away."

Everyone was silent while Carlisle reminisced the better moments in his marriage. Edward saw his mind falling away to sadness he spoke.

"Alice don't have sex with Tyler," he advised.

"Oh thank you Edward for your sagely advice."

Edward stuck his tongue out at his sister and she returned the gesture. Carlisle shook his head and smiled. There were some things they would never grow out of, and he was glad for it.

---

Keeping secrets in the Cullen house was something only a mastermind could do. Jasper was that mastermind. It also helped that he was a quiet mind. But Edward was out with some of his friends from class so he didn't have to worry. Or at least he didn't have to worry about being overheard. He did have a lot to worry about. He sat in the living room wishing he could work on his essay. He wasn't distracted at all by Emmett's game of Halo with Bella, he was distracted by Alice.

Once again he took advantage of Edward's absence to dwell. He watched Alice as she tucked some of her long hair behind her ear. He liked it better when it was short, like the day they met. She was a beautiful young woman, it was no surprise that all the boys in school wanted her. It was no surprise that Tyler was her boyfriend.

She glanced over at him and signaled that she was bored. He smiled and nodded in agreement. Her eyes darkened and went glassy like they usually did when she had a vision. As it ended her eyes watered and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alice?" he said quietly. She got up and put her books aside. She ran up the stairs and into her room. Jasper watched curiously and saw that the two on the floor had noticed too.

"What's up with her?" Emmett asked.

"Play for me," Bella told Jasper as she got up. She went up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Alice, are you okay?"

"Yes, just please leave me alone."

"Alright sweetie," Bella said reluctantly, "call me if you need me okay."

She sighed and went downstairs. Jasper hadn't taken her place and Emmett was watching on in worry. It was just then Carlisle decided to come in.

"Hey what's up?"

"Alice had a vision and is crying in her room."

Carlisle nodded and went upstairs. He knocked lightly. "Alice, pumpkin, let me in."

Alice got up and unlocked her door, letting him in. She went back to her bed and cried into her pillow. Carlisle sat lightly beside her and rubbed small circles on her back. "Do you want to talk about it baby?"

"I hate him."

Carlisle's muscles flexed automatically. He knew this would happen when she started dating. She was going to get her heart broken sooner or later.

"They said you had a vision," Carlisle said, "do you want to tell me?"

Alice sat up and sniffed. Carlisle tucked her hair behind her ear and wiped some tears away.

"Tyler is with Lauren right now. He wants to have sex and I don't. So as we speak he's cheating on me."

Carlisle thought that he couldn't feel worse for his broken hearted daughter but he did. He felt his own pain from Esme return and intensify in this news about his daughter. He hugged her and held her in his lap like he had when she was a little girl.

"I really loved him daddy," she sobbed, "I thought that it was gonna last longer."

"Sweetheart I wish I could take the pain away," Carlisle murmured, stroking her hair soothingly. She cried into his shoulder and he rocked her gently. "I know it hurts sweetheart, but the pain will pass."

"How do you know? You still feel pain."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but Esme and I were married and deeply committed to each other. You'll see that there is a difference, maybe not yet," he added as Alice opened her mouth to argue, "but you will."

Alice sighed into his shoulder. She missed sitting in her dad's lap and letting him comfort her. She could tell he missed it too.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Can you kill him for me?"

Carlisle chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You know I want to. I'm just worried about how Edward is going to react. You know how protective he is of you."

Alice nodded. "Don't tell Edward, but I'm really glad that I'm a twin."

"Me too," he murmured, "you two were all I had for so long. I love you both more than you know."

Alice sniffed and tried not to start crying again. "I have to break up with him."

"I'll let you and Bella decide how you'll do that. Just remember, if he hurts you physically let your daddy know."

---

Carlisle leaned against the nurses station with Esme. "How's Alice?"

"Still sad. She hasn't broken up with him because she can't catch him in the act."

"Can't or won't?"

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "She doesn't want to because she'll give away her abilities. It's not like she and Lauren are good buddies, she can't just appear at her place."

Esme flexed her fist and handed Carlisle a chart. "Well, Alice's heart is broken and the cause just came in today complaining of genital itching."

Carlisle smiled. He and Esme walked over to the bed Tyler was sitting on. "I'm going to need to get a blood sample," Carlisle said. He placed the tourniquet and felt for the vein. He slipped the vein in and Tyler winced. "Oh, shoot I missed it."

"No problem."

Carlisle tried again and missed again.

"Lord it just keeps moving!"

After three more tries Carlisle sighed. "Esme, could you try the other arm for me?"

"Certainly doctor," Esme said.

After three tries Esme finally got the vein.

"His veins jump around a lot, make sure you make a note of that," Esme said as she drew the blood.

"I will," Carlisle said. After Esme finished taking the blood Carlisle sighed and looked at Tyler. "Let's take a look."

---

Edward grinned and turned to Alice. "Guess what feed I just picked up from the hospital."

"What?" Alice mumbled. She was still depressed.

"Your soon to be ex boyfriend got herpes."

Alice looked over at her brother. "Seriously?"

"Yup, just picked dad's brain. He and mom did some blood work and kept missing the vein. For sure though, Tyler has the herp."

Alice smiled her first real smile since she saw her boyfriend cheating on her. "Joke's on him then."

TBC

Yeah I think Alice deserved a little payback. The internet near my apartment building that I has been stealing has decided to stop letting me steal it. The campus has wireless in the willow bowl, which I always used to question but now I love it. Plus the weather is nice. It's that small part of Nebraska summer that is livable before it gets to be scorching hot. Anyway review and enjoy!


	28. Chapter 28

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

So there is one part that is best when listening to the chorus of Dreaming of you by The Coral. It's the scene in Carlisle's office.

Second, any Carlisle Esme scene is set to Without You by Hinder.

Chapter 28,

It was August twentieth. Carlisle sat on his bed, staring at the calendar as if it would suddenly change. But it didn't. Today was the day his twins turned fifteen. It was frightening when Emmett was old enough to get his permit, but it wasn't nearly as difficult for him as it was for the twins. Maybe it was because it was yet another reminder that the babies he had held in his arms fifteen years ago were growing into adults, or maybe it was because they were his own flesh and blood.

Or maybe the idea of Alice being able to drive scared him more than Emmett being able to drive.

His twins definitely knew it was their birthday and they were ready to remind Carlisle. They came bursting into his room the moment they woke up and jumped onto the bed.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

They were fifteen? Really? Carlisle sighed and thought they looked like they were five instead of fifteen.

"Yes?" Carlisle said calmly.

"We can get our permits today! You have to take us to PA now!"

"No, you have to go to school now," Carlisle said with a smile.

The twins pouted. Carlisle grinned and tackled them. Alice wiggled away but Edward was trapped and Carlisle was tickling him mercilessly.

"D-Dad! S-stop!"

Edward kicked his legs and struggled to get away but he was laughing too hard to be effective. Carlisle was laughing as he tickled all of Edward's ticklish spots, the easiest being his sides. Just before his son collapsed Carlisle stopped. They laid on the large bed laughing and panting.

"Happy birthday kiddo."

"Thanks dad," Edward said, looking over at his dad. "You gonna teach me how to drive?"

"If I'm not crying too much."

"Why would you be crying?" Edward asked, rolling onto his stomach. Carlisle smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Because you're my little boy," Carlisle said, misting up, "I held you in my arms when you were just a day old and I've watched you grow up. I'm having flashbacks that's all."

"Dad why do you keep remembering that," Edward groaned.

_Carlisle reached the classroom just after the kids went to lunch. Edward was sniffling in his chair and his teacher was trying to soothe him._

_"It's okay Edward, it happens to everybody."_

_"N-no it d-doesn't."_

_"Hey there kiddo," Carlisle said. His teacher looked obviously relieved. Edward jumped up and hugged his dad._

_"Daddy I wanna go home," he wailed. _

_"I heard you had a little accident."_

_Edward sniffed and nodded. He was wearing a pair of gym shorts that his teacher kept in the room for just such occasions. Carlisle handed his son a new pair of pants._

_"It's not so bad," he said, "see, it's all gone now."_

_"B-but I peed the carpet," Edward whimpered. Carlisle scooped him up and took him to the bathroom. Edward was still crying. Carlisle sat him on the counter and cleaned him up a bit, even though he was sure his teacher had done it already. He helped Edward into the pants and dried his tears._

_"There now," Carlisle said gently, "come on big boy let me see a smile."_

_Edward sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his small fist._

_"Let me see a smile," Carlisle cooed, tickling Edward's sides. The boy giggled and Carlisle kissed his cheek. "Come on big boy give me a hug."_

_"Can I come with you?" Edward asked, hugging Carlisle around the neck. _

_"Not this time. But hey it's lunch time and then recess! You and Alice can play on the swings."_

_Edward nodded and Carlisle carried him out of the bathroom. "Give me a kiss."_

_Edward kissed Carlisle on the cheek and hugged him. "Bye daddy."_

_"Be good okay," Carlisle said, setting the boy down. Edward sniffed and nodded. Carlisle took a tissue from his pocket and wiped his son's nose. "Have fun sweetie."_

_Edward nodded and hugged him one more time before running off to lunch._

Carlisle was alone when he came out of the memory. He smiled and walked out to see the kids eating their breakfast. Edward and Emmett were arguing about something trivial and Jasper was quizzing Alice for her science test. He saw the kids as they were when they were little and their world revolved around recess. It seemed like their lives were faster now. It seemed like he had only blinked and now they were running out to class. It made his heart melt when Edward stopped and ran back to give him a hug.

"Bye daddy," he said.

"Be good," Carlisle whispered, his voice choked up with tears. He ruffled Edward's hair and let him go.

---

"I just can't believe they're fifteen," Carlisle said for the hundredth time that day. Thankfully Esme was thinking the same thing so she didn't mind hearing it.

"I know, it seems like yesterday they were all little and simpler."

"Do you think we did a good job?" Carlisle asked, sitting on his desk. Esme smiled and nodded.

"You're an amazing father."

"How's therapy going?" Carlisle asked, his cheeks red from her compliment.

"Good. I feel like I'm in a better place," she took his hand and looked him in the eye. "I feel like I can stay I know what made you so angry. Drunk or sober I made a mistake. I broke your trust and you have every right to hate me."

"Ezzy I could never hate you if I tried," he said with a small smile. "I wish I could say I could get back together with you right now."

"Carlisle, even if it's a one in a million chance. Is it?" Esme asked.

"I may never love you the same way," Carlisle said, squeezing her hand lightly, "but I could with time."

Esme smiled and Carlisle hugged her. If anything, they could at least be friends. He still thought of Wes and Esme together and it still stung, but with time he knew that would fade. He was always going to love her, one way or another.

"You're happier," she said, "I can see it in your eyes."

"You look different too," he told her with a smile, "healthier. Your eyes don't look as sad. Are you over Charles?"

"It was surprisingly easy to get over him after I reached the root of the problem. But Danny...Carlisle I don't know if I'll ever recover from losing him. I mean what if you had lost Edward? Would you be able to get over that?"

Carlisle's mind flashed to the small living room, holding his toddler while he suffered through another headache, and sitting by his bedside in the hospital when his fever was so high. If he had lost his son then...he didn't want to think of that.

"I wouldn't."

"I just want to get to the place where I'm not afraid of having a baby. Carlisle the idea terrifies me."

Carlisle smiled. "I can't wait until that day. You look sexy when you're pregnant."

"Sexy?" Esme asked. "You that guy that digs pregnant women?"

Carlisle laughed and turned a bit pink.

"Do you want prego porn Dr. Cullen?"

"Just don't tell my kids," Carlisle teased making her laugh. He missed her laugh. She had layered her hair since their divorce and it was curling in the right places.

"I know that look," Esme said with a smile. "Does the doctor ever love himself?"

"The doctor has a kid that reads minds," Carlisle reminded her, "and it has been a while."

His mind flashed back to the supply closet where she had shown him just how naughty she could be. He missed her mouth. He missed being inside of her while she cried in pleasure. He didn't know when their lips had connected but they definitely were. His hands were on her body and hers were in his hair, forcing him to stay against her. He shrugged out of his coat and pushed her back onto his desk. It was their most erotic moment to date.

"Carlisle..." Esme whispered as he kissed and licked her neck. Her skin tasted the same. Everything about her was familiar.

"God Esme..."

Her scrubs were in the way. He untied the drawstring and tugged them off. He felt her for the first time in months. She was still so warm and so wet. She had been thinking of him, he could always tell. He shed his pants and Esme tugged on his tie.

"Fuck me doctor," she moaned, "god please fuck me."

Who was he to deny her? He pulled her up and pushed her over his desk to enter her from behind. Esme gripped the desk and bit her lip to keep from screaming when he filled her the way she remembered. Carlisle groaned as he saw her head tilt back and her hair curl. He pulled the elastic band out and let the curls fall over her back. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and gently guided her up. He pulled out and turned her around. She sat on the edge of his desk and kissed him while he pushed into her again. He held her tight as he felt his orgasm come all too soon. He released, buried deep in her and collapsed into her. He kissed her sweating neck and she held him against her.

"You have always been the best I've ever had," Esme panted.

"Yeah...you too..."

They caught their breath and the euphoric bubble popped. Carlisle pulled out and cleaned them both up. Esme pulled her scrubs back on and put her hair back in a ponytail.

"So...um...I should probably get back to work."

"Yeah...yeah that sounds like a good plan," Carlisle agreed.

---

When it came down to it, Carlisle realized he never really put all the blame on Esme. Maybe that was why he was so angry. That was the question he continued to ponder. He didn't like being angry, let alone angry with Esme. Maybe when it came down to it he wasn't angry but hurt. He had always thought that he was all she needed. But if he was all she needed, why did she have sex with Wes?

"Dad you know it wasn't entirely her fault."

Carlisle looked over at Edward who was driving like a pro. Of his siblings he mastered driving on the roads quicker than the others.

"I can see their minds, remember?"

"It's more complicated than that."

"It doesn't have to be," Edward said, turning down a side street.

"No, it didn't have to be but it is. Edward there are certain things that married people don't do. I don't know if it's even about the sex anymore."

"Speaking of sex," Edward snorted.

"Keep driving wise guy."

"What is it about then?"

Carlisle sighed. Was this really a conversation he should be having with his teenage son?

"Yes."

He gave Edward a look. He hated when he answered his mental questions. "She was having problems and instead of telling me, her husband, she told him."

"Fair enough," Edward sighed, stopping at a red light. "Sorry dad but I'm always gonna be biased towards mom in this case. Maybe it's because I can see everything in her head."

"That's perfectly fine. I'm not going to force you to choose between us. Hell, see me as the bad guy if you want."

"I wouldn't go that far. I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

Carlisle looked ahead at the green scenery. He did too. He missed Esme so much it hurt. But he couldn't take her back while she still had such deep problems. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

---

Carlisle was awake when Esme came over. He let her in and offered her something to drink. They settled on some tea and sat on the sofa.

"So what's up?"

"I just feel really depressed, that's all," she mumbled. "We've been talking about Wes in therapy."

"Hows that going?"

"What hurts me the most is that I trusted him," Esme said, her eyes were beginning to water. "It's that I was so afraid of how you would react if I told you that I didn't want to have a baby. I felt pressured and I confided in him. Does that make any sense?"

Carlisle nodded. "I think that's why I am so upset. Because you went to him when you should have come to me."

Esme nodded and took a sip of her tea. "I stopped taking medication. They weren't working for me at all."

"I'm happy to hear that. I didn't like you doped up. You look a lot better. You're practically glowing."

Esme blushed and looked at her tea. Carlisle quickly changed the subject.

"So, Alice wants to go to PA tomorrow. I know that she'd love to show you her driving skills."

"She told me. We're going shopping for homecoming dresses."

Carlisle chuckled. "She over Tyler then?"

"Dumped him publicly, it was great."

"There are just some things I don't want to know about. That girl dating is one of them."

"She's got a good head on her shoulders, I'll give her that much."

Carlisle smiled and drank some of his tea. It was nice to see her. He didn't like the constant fighting. He could see a healthy change in both of them. He could see Esme smiling and see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you think you'll be in therapy much longer?"

"I can't say. I hope so. Though she thinks that our little encounter in your office a couple weeks ago probably didn't help."

Carlisle laughed. "What do you think?"

"I think it was refreshing. I had forgotten just how big you are."

"I can practically hear Edward cringing."

"You are correct sir!" Edward called down the stairs. Both adults giggled and broke into laughs when they heard Edward cry in horror.

"Oh I haven't messed with him in months!" Carlisle laughed. Edward came running downstairs and glared at them.

"Mom, Dad still wacks off to your picture and dad, mom has fantasies with you as the phantom of the opera. Stick that in your pipe and smoke it."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!"

As his parents continued to laugh, Edward ran upstairs yelling something about immature adults.

---

"Bells, sweetie you've been so distant lately," Renee said over dinner.

"Maybe she's distant because you're a whore, Renee," Charlie said calmly.

"Maybe I wouldn't be a whore if you could get it up, Charlie," Renee said back just as calmly.

"When are you moving in with Phil again?"

"Not soon enough it seems."

Bella sighed and slipped out of her chair. She walked out of the room and put her shoes on. Her parents hadn't even noticed that she was gone and if they did they knew where she was going. She walked outside, shrugging on her coat. September in Forks was usually pretty chilly. It was particularly rainy on that day. She kept her hood up and walked down the street. It was only three blocks anyway.

She remembered listening to the rain and the thunder as a little girl and associating it with the warmth and love from her parents. It was what kept her going when she was trapped. When she was a prisoner she dreamed of being with her loving parents again. Individually they were fine but she hated being with them when they were together. Charlie had recently found out what Bella had known for almost a year. Her mother was sleeping with Phil, a coworker. While they had been having problems for a while, this was the breaking point. However it was taking forever for them to actually divorce. They were fighting over who got Bella.

She had been reduced to an object.

It was a horrible shock when Carlisle and Esme separated. She had believed that they were going to be the only couple in the world that was happy together forever. But they had been kinder with their fighting. They tried to keep it to a minimum in front of the kids and they never once fought over who got them. They held open door policies at each home and the kids could just pop in whenever they wanted. The same went for her. She was always welcome and it warmed her heart.

"Hey Bells," Carlisle said when she came in, "the kids are...hey are you okay?"

She was caught. The tears came and Carlisle rushed to her. He hugged her and she cried into his chest. "They always fight. They didn't even notice when I left dinner!"

"There there sweetheart it's okay," Carlisle soothed gently, "we're going to have a game night tonight, you're welcome to join us. No more tears okay."

Bella sniffed and nodded. Carlisle got her a tissue and by then the kids were aware of her arrival. Alice gave her a hug and Edward squeezed her shoulders.

"You want me to rough someone up?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Tempting but not this time," Bella laughed. "What are we playing?"

"Going old school today kids," Carlisle said with a grin.

"It's dad's choice," Emmett muttered to her.

"Candyland!"

"Oh I love that game!"

"Esme! Just in time!" Carlisle said happily. Because their family was so large and most of the games they loved were mostly for four or five players, they had combined pieces from two games. Carlisle shuffled the cards and put them down. They had a rock paper scissors battle to see who got to go first. After three rounds Bella went first, much to the competitive Emmett's dismay.

"Woohoo double red!"

Esme laughed and drew her card, landing just behind her. The game was a lot of fun, especially when Emmett landed on the skip a turn space. Everybody booed when Carlisle got to skip ahead to Mrs. Peanutbrittle.

"Oh my god I want some peanut brittle," Esme moaned.

"Really?" Carlisle asked. "I didn't know you liked it."

"I just want something with peanuts."

"We have dry roasted in the pantry," Carlisle said, "nobody seems to want them even though she insisted she did."

"I was on my period okay!" Alice cried.

"Does anyone want anything else while I'm up?"

"Let me help you Esme," Carlisle said, getting up. "Keep each other honest," he ordered.

When the adults disappeared into the kitchen the kids turned and giggled to each other. Carlisle sighed and opened the cabinet to get out the usual family game night snacks. Carlisle tossed Esme the can of peanuts. She put them in a bowl and poured some chips into an even bigger one.

"Is that what I think it's for?" he asked.

"I thought I'd treat you to something tasty," she said with a smile. She felt so happy to be working in the kitchen with him again. Carlisle was very happy. He loved the dip she made. He watched her mix powdered onion soup mix into sour cream. She was positively radiant. He couldn't help himself. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around and pressed against her. Esme smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her.

"God you are so sexy when you cook," he whispered. "I'm sorry I'm sending a million mixed signals."

"Nothing wrong with a bit of passion. Emotions don't always influence sexual attraction."

"Sorry, that was inappropriate."

"If the kids weren't here I'd mount you right now," Esme promised.

"Hormonal much?"

"I am just up and down up and down, gotta love PMS."

"Lord, Alice is worse. I said she needed to change her shirt because it was too short and she bawled her eyes out!"

Esme giggled and turned back to her dip. Carlisle helped her carry out bowls of snacks with some juice bottles once she was finished. Carlisle knew that the kids (if only Edward and Alice) knew what had happened in the kitchen. Even if Edward had kept his mind reading a secret, their faces were pure giveaways. All five of them had a grin.

"We can leave if you two want privacy," Edward said.

"It's your turn Alice," Carlisle said as a response.

"I was crying because you said I was fat."

"No, I said your shirt didn't fit. You need to eat more you twig," Carlisle teased passing her the bowl of pretzels that she usually wanted. When the kids registered the onion dip they dove into it. Esme smiled and felt her heart swell. She loved cooking for her kids and making them smile.

The came ended with Bella's victory. Carlisle broke out the Uno cards and the kids cheered. Four packs of Uno cards meant that they were playing their own special game. Carlisle had taken all of the blank cards and they put their own themes on. They had two sets of special cards.

"Okay which deck?" Carlisle asked. "Jasper?"

"Um...I don't care."

"You alright sweetie?" Esme asked. Jasper shook his head no. Esme felt his forehead. "You're a little warm. Come on let's lay you down."

"I'm fine. Can I borrow your lap?"

"Certainly sweetheart," Esme said. Jasper crawled over and laid his head on her lap.

"Harry Potter," Edward said.

"You got it," Carlisle said, shuffling some custom cards into the deck. While he dealt, twelve cards each, Esme stroked Jasper's head gently to soothe him.

"Feeling a little better sweetheart?" she asked.

"A little," he mumbled.

Edward out of courtesy closed his mind and Alice did her best to ignore the small visions. Carlisle had come up with their own brand of uno when the kids were younger. There were five custom cards. One set was based in Harry Potter, and the other was based on Disney. The boys thought the Disney ones were too girly but when the cards were made Beauty and the Beast and the Lion King were their favorite movies.

"Accio," Emmett said, dropping a custom card, "Dad let me see those cards."

Carlisle sighed and showed Emmett his hand. Emmett groaned and Esme laughed.

"Dude you don't have anything!"

"Failtastic," Bella laughed.

Emmett grumbled and took a draw two and the game continued. Esme's plan to give Carlisle four extra cards turned to eight for Edward. He got his revenge however just before Carlisle was about to declare an uno.

"Polyjuice potion," Edward laughed.

"NO!" Carlisle screamed as he passed his last card to Esme and Edward's miniature deck was now in his hands.

"Oh thank you Edward," Alice giggled.

"Yeah thanks a lot Edward."

"I know where this is going," Esme said. "Which is why I'm going to play Lord Voldemort and I pick...hm..."

"Remember that I love you," Emmett said.

"Carly, welcome to the dark side."

"No! Why?!" Carlisle moaned. Everyone threw down their cards. Sure enough Alice had the Philosophers Stone which ensured an automatic win with no points. Voldemort, however, was an automatic loss, but with the perk of taking someone down with them.

"Okay Esme you had a draw two and a skip so that's fifty times three, one fifty," Carlisle sighed, "and mine...lord woman you are evil."

"Add 'em up," she laughed.

"Two hundred times three...six hundred you evil vicious woman!"

"Okay," Edward said reading the scores, "I am winning with only seven points, next is Emmett with sixty, Bella with one hundred, mom with one fifty, Alice with, haha, three hundred seven, and dad bringing up the rear with six hundred."

"You all suck," Carlisle grumbled, "vengeance will be mine woman!"

"It's not my fault you fail."

Carlisle took the cards and shuffled them up. After one more hand a movie was put in and the family dispersed to their own comfortable positions. Jasper had gone to the couch and Bella had taken his place. Alice was curled up in the arm chair and Edward was curled against Esme's other side. Carlisle watched the scene as Emmett settled himself at the end of the couch next to Jasper's feet. If ever he wanted to see a sweet scene all he had to do was watch his family at movie time.

Esme smiled down at Bella as she played lightly with her hair. She wondered if Edward still had the hots for her. When Edward turned slightly pink her question was answered. She wondered when Renee was going to move and if she was going to take Bella with her. If she did take her how far would they go? The girl was like a daughter to her and she knew how heartbroken all five of the teenagers would be if she left. Esme hated being judgmental but she couldn't believe two parents would put their daughter through so much.

She missed family night. The kids were busy with their own lives and for the longest time she couldn't be in the same room with her ex husband. But things were getting better. She and Carlisle were friends and that was good enough for now.

TBC

Wow it was hard to end this chapter. I found out that if I sit on my building's porch I can get a signal from campus so woot! Sitting by the fountain is nice and all but sometimes I just don't want to walk over because that involved putting on shoes and what not. Anyway, enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

A response to an anonymous reviewer: Edward is firmly on Esme's side because he sees what Esme sees. Esme is working through her problems I just didn't write it out because it would get too repetitive as most therapy sessions are. I'm not really going off of a double standard but, in part, how I view cheating. My personal belief is that if a otherwise completely faithful lover has a drunken mistake and confesses and is working to better themselves then I would forgive them. Esme is an emotionally unstable person who never really recovered from abuse and is in therapy to deal with it before getting remarried. I'm writing Esme the way that I see her. And before you continue to call me a man-hater (I would rather you didn't because frankly you don't know me) in the original draft of the story Carlisle was going to be the one that had a drunken mistake with Tara, from the Chicago hospital, and Esme was going to treat him the exact same way. I appreciate your criticism, I really do, I just don't appreciate being called a man-hater.

On another note, I had some people ask me about the game of uno. Basically my friends and I were bored with some blank cards after watching Repo! The genetic opera (great movie!). Basically the rules are like regular uno with some custom cards. Take a fandom of your choice and apply it to the custom cards. The card types are: Instant win (1), Instant lose but you get to take one down with you (1), See someone's hand(2-3), See someone's hand and take one of their cards(1), Using a reverse card label it and this card switches the rotation of the game play and the players hands(1), Plus eight (2-3). Some cards are made by using whiteout and replacing them. All custom cards except the reverse/change hands are like wilds and can be played on any color, after the card is played the card is the same color as the previous card. The game is so much more fun than regular uno. Point values are up to you. Winner has the least amount of points.

Last note I promise. I write as a form of therapy so Esme may not be "accurate" and Carlisle's muse has been fairly absent for a while, just popping in for cushy fun scenes. He doesn't like being angry :\

Chapter 29,

Esme sat alone in her bathroom hugging her knees. She knew what was making her sick but she didn't want to admit to it. She grabbed her phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello?" He mumbled. She had woken him up.

"Carlisle...can you come over?"

"Esme? It's one thirty."

"I really need you here with me. Please."

"Alright I'll be there in fiveish."

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, no problem."

Carlisle hung up and got out of bed. He took a moment to get himself together. There was no point in getting dressed so he just threw on what was closest. Grumbling he grabbed his keys and left. She had sounded upset and it drove him to go see her. He hoped she wasn't killing herself. Though that was the only conclusion he could come to. Once that thought set in he ignored the speed limits, tickets be damned.

He got to her place and ran upstairs. He saw the bathroom light on and hurried in. Esme was sitting on the bathroom floor. She had been crying, her eyes were puffy and red.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to wake you up," she mumbled.

"No, no it's fine. What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant and I'm scared."

"Alright, um, do you have a test?" Carlisle asked. Esme nodded and handed him the box. Carlisle read over it quickly and handed it back to her. "Well, let's do this. Do you want me to stay in here while you...pee?"

Esme nodded and got up. She sat on the toilet with the stick for a little while. Carlisle reached over and took her hand. He looked into her bloodshot eyes and gave her a warm smile. "It's okay, Ezzy, you're going to be fine."

He knew how afraid of having a baby she was and could imagine how scared she was. Though he didn't understand why a baby would be scary. Esme pulled the stick out and washed her hands after setting it down. Carlisle held her while they waited. She sat on his lap and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

He wanted her to be pregnant. Sure it would complicate their already complicated relationship, but the idea of Esme being pregnant with their child made his heart race. He lived and died for his twins and his adopted sons. He loved being a father and watching his babies grow into young adults. The idea of a child that was part of him and part of her took his breath away.

"What does it say?"

Esme looked at the stick. "I'm pregnant."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her cheek. "It'll be alright, I'll take care of you."

Esme dissolved into tears and he cradled her while she cried.

"Are you really that upset?"

"I'm scared. I keep seeing Danny dying."

"I will not let that happen," Carlisle promised. "Esme you know I won't."

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "God I feel so silly."

"You're going to be great," Carlisle promised her, "you're going to give birth to a beautiful baby and he or she will grow up to be a beautiful and healthy adult."

"What does this mean for us?" Esme asked.

"I don't know for sure. I know that I want you to come back and live with us. I want to be with you while you're pregnant and when the baby is born I want it to grow up surrounded by family. I know that'll make you happy too."

Esme nodded. She wanted to be back near him and her kids again permanently.

"Either way, we don't have to decide anything now. You look tired. Are you going to be okay alone?"

Esme shook her head no. Carlisle stood with her and took her hand. They went out to his car and he started it. They drove home in silence and when they got home the kids were still fast asleep. They went into the bedroom and Carlisle gave her a shirt to wear. Then they crawled into bed. Carlisle wasn't able to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry Carlisle," Esme said after a long silence where they just stared, "I'm sorry for not being the wife you deserved."

"I do love you Esme," he murmured. "You just have to let me get back to the place where I can be married to you and trust you like I did."

"Take as long as you need."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her hand. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Esme closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good to be with him in bed again. It had been almost a year since the last time they went to bed together, almost a year since her night with Wes. She was going to do whatever it took to make sure she knew Carlisle was the only man she ever loved.

---

Edward was the only one that wasn't surprised to see Esme in the morning. Emmett was confused, Jasper was briefly surprised and Alice flat out yelped in shock.

"Good morning to you too dear," Esme said.

Carlisle shuffled out shortly after and Esme passed him some coffee.

"What's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"Long night," Carlisle said. "This decaf?"

"No but I'm not having any so don't worry."

"Good," Carlisle said with a smile.

Edward was sitting in his chair bouncing with excitement.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked.

"We should probably tell them before Edward wets himself," Carlisle said.

"You guys are getting back together?!" Alice cried happily. "How didn't I see this?!"

"We aren't getting back together as a couple. Esme is moving back in with us soon though. But we have even bigger news. Esme is pregnant."

"I'm gonna have a baby sister?!" Alice cried happily.

"Or brother," Esme added.

"Come on baby bro," Emmett prayed. "Sorry but I'd have more fun with the little guy."

"Congratulations you two," Jasper said with a tired smile. He was still sick with the flu.

"What are you doing out of bed young man?" Esme asked before Carlisle could. Jasper stood and let his mom steer him to the couch where she covered him with an afghan and kissed his forehead. Alice brought him some toast for breakfast and a sick bowl.

---

Esme didn't have very much in the way of home decorations. She was usually too depressed or dealing with withdraw symptoms to shop. She was home packing. She sat in her living room floor with a photo album open on her lap. There were pictures of her parents in there. She smiled sadly. The picture from the last year they were alive. Her dad's arm was slung around Mitch's shoulder and they were holding up giant fish they had caught at a lake near their Wisconsin home. Her mother was standing beside her father with a bright smile on her face and her arm around the shoulders of her teenage daughter.

There were photographs of her parents together, smiling at each other. They had been so dearly in love with each other. The next page had Esme and Mitch standing together with their skateboards in hand and a trophy. She missed skating with her brother. She missed the way her mother would sigh when they skated or came home with rips in their jeans.

She was going to be a mom from the beginning. She was going to have a baby again. She turned the pages again and saw more pictures from her past. Mitch in the hospital with Emmett in his arms. She smiled remembering that day.

_"Jen leave?" Esme asked._

_"Yep, right after signing the birth certificate."_

_"Lord how does she have the energy to do that? I mean hell."_

_Mitch laughed. "I'm kidding you Ezzy. But she may as well be. After this we aren't seeing each other again."_

_"You got a place?"_

_"Yep, I'll be moving out slowly though."_

_Esme smiled. "So when do I get to meet my nephew?!" She squealed._

_"Another few minutes. They're doing all that doctor crap. God I can't wait to meet him."_

_"You haven't even met him yet?!"_

_Mitch shook his head no. "She didn't let me into the delivery room because she's a bitch." He stepped back and poked his head into a room. "Did you hear that?! A bitch, Jennifer!"_

_"Kiss my ass!"_

_"Plenty of it!" Esme rolled her eyes and started walking to the nursery. "Anyway I get to take him home in a few hours. Can you believe it?! Ezzy I'm a dad!"_

_They reached the nursery and the nurse there smiled at him. "Would you like to meet your son Mr. Platt?"_

_"Oh god yes!"_

_He rushed ahead of the nurse to the cradle with his last name on it. Esme peered eagerly into the cradle as well. Emmett was the most adorable little baby she had ever seen. He was still quite pink from being born. His little fists were clenching and unclenching. He kicked one of his little feet and licked his lips._

_"Oh my god he is so precious," Esme cooed._

_"Can I pick him up?" Mitch asked._

_"Of course!"_

_He reached two shaking hands into the cradle and picked up his son for the first time. Emmett whimpered a bit but settled in the crook of his father's arms._

_"Look, he has mom's hair," Mitch whispered, touching his son's head. He did have a full head of hair that had a slight curl and a soft caramel tone. "He's so small."_

_"He's perfect."_

_Emmett made a soft noise and moved. Mitch touched his palm with his finger and his son grabbed it._

_"You're crying."_

_"Of course I am," he sniffed with a smile, "my boy is holding my finger."_

_"You know it's totally involuntary right?" Esme said._

_"Shut up he loves me."_

_Esme smiled and touched Emmett's small cheek._

_"Would you like to try feeding him?" the nurse asked, holding a bottle. Mitch nodded and sat in one of the chairs. The nurse put a towel over his shoulder and showed him how to hold the baby. "Don't be worried if he doesn't accept it right away."_

_"He's gonna hate me."_

_"No, he's just unsure about what's going on. Remember he's spent nine months developing and living in a snug dark place."_

_"Yep that's his mom alright."_

_"Oh be nice," Esme scolded._

_"He's not used to the air outside and being so dry. If it were me I'd be pretty freaked out," the nurse said with a cheery laugh. "Just give him a little."_

_Mitch waited. He brushed the bottle against Emmett's lips and the baby began to cry._

_"Oh god what do I do?!"_

_"Lord let me help you," Esme sighed. She took her nephew gently and rocked him slowly. "There, there pretty baby, you're okay."_

_Emmett calmed down and was passed back to his dad. This time when Mitch brushed the bottle against his lips the baby accepted it. Before long he was sucking away at the bottle and seeming to enjoy himself. Esme watched with a swollen heart as her brother fed his son._

_"Check me out I'm feeding my baby!"_

_"So you gonna teach him to wear condoms when he grows up?" Esme teased._

_"I'm going to teach him to either be gay or not sleep with whores. My boy is going to be a virgin when he goes to college and on his wedding night. Aren't you Emmy? You're going to be daddy's little angel."_

_"I see him turning gay if you keep that up," Esme teased._

_Mitch stuck his tongue out at her. He dabbed away some milk that dribbled down Emmett's cheek. The nurse showed him how to burp his baby and when he pulled his son back he kissed his forehead._

_"You are my life, my only precious son."_

Esme wiped some tears away. She had a picture of Mitch kissing his son on the forehead as a baby and another with him playing as a child. She turned the page and saw her wrist band from the hospital when she had her son. She had a bit of his dark hair and his birth certificate. His first picture and his birth announcement.

"Esme?"

She looked up, expecting Carlisle who was going to come and get her for the first doctors appointment (performed by him because he didn't trust anyone else). Instead it was the last person in the world she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see what you were up to," Wes said with a casual shrug. "Heard your preggers."

"Good news travels fast I guess," she said with a glare. "What do you want."

"I want to be your boyfriend, Esme."

"You ruined my life," Esme snapped, "I told you everything as a friend and you used it against me. You are a disgusting pig."

Wes laughed. "I love it when you talk dirty. What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," she said, snapping the book closed, "I'm on my way out."

"Your son was so cute."

"Don't you talk about my son, whether it be Danny or my adopted boys."

"Is Edward really even your son anymore? I mean you divorced his dad. And the other two are you nephews."

Esme glared at him and he shrugged. "Leave."

"Esme..."

"Get. Out."

Wes shook his head no. "I love you Esme."

"You love the idea of me."

"I love strong women."

Esme put the photo album in a box. "Get out. Seriously. I will call the police."

"Good luck with that. Chief Swan is probably too busy fighting with his wife and losing track of his daughter."

Esme walked by him and he grabbed her arm. He smiled and kissed her hand.

"Your bed is still here yes?"

"Wesley Hale I will hate you forever now get out of my apartment!"

He smiled. "Oh come on, I could pass as Carlisle. You like blondes."

"Let go of me."

"Oh come on you'll sleep with that psycho that abused you and the prude doctor but you won't sleep with me again?"

Esme glared. "I'll scream and kick you in the nuts."

Wes pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers. He moved her to the couch and pushed her onto it before hovering over her. He sucked on her lip and she had flashbacks of her drunken night.

"You're so beautiful Esme," he moaned against her skin, "he can't see that."

"Because I betrayed his trust but putting mine in you."

"You didn't stop me," he reminded her as he sucked on her neck. Esme held his shoulders and kneed him hard between the legs. She kicked him off.

"You're right. I didn't. I was drunk and vulnerable and I let myself be an easy lay. But I'm not that woman anymore."

"You don't know what you are," Wes snarled. "You're weak and you need me."

"I will spend the rest of my life earning back the only man I need."

Wes got up and grabbed her. She punched him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach. He got back up and grabbed her arms, he threw her back against the wall and pressed his lips against hers.

"Esme are you ready to..."

Wes turned around and Esme saw Carlisle.

"Carlisle..."

"A little privacy huh? We're busy."

Esme pushed Wes off of him and Carlisle walked out. "Carlisle wait!"

"We're going to be late," he said, walking down the stairs. Esme hurried after him.

"Carlisle, please..."

Carlisle looked at her as he unlocked his car. "You don't have to explain anything. You aren't my wife. Though I should probably make sure the baby is mine before I make any plans."

Esme got into the car and began to cry silently. "Carlisle he just showed up and I kept telling him to leave. Hell I hit him three times!"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Carlisle said calmly.

"Yes I do! You think I wanted to have sex with him!"

"Happened once," he shrugged.

"Carlisle I love you. I don't want anyone but you. Why would I throw it away for him?"

Carlisle shrugged. "Why did you throw it away the first time."

"I admit I made a mistake. I can only apologize for trusting him and telling him things I should have told you. I can't apologize for being vulnerable and him taking advantage of that. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust but I will not apologize for being his victim."

Carlisle turned into the hospital lot and parked. They walked silently into the building and to the room where the ultra sound machine was waiting. The procedure was silent. When it was done Carlisle printed pictures and muttered something about a new frame. "I have some work to get done. Dinner is at six if you want to join us. If you want to finish packing that's fine. Oh and if you and Wes do decide to have sex do it at his place, the kids are going to stay home tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you then."

"I can give you a ride..."

"I'm going to walk," Esme said, walking away. Carlisle sighed and went to his office. He didn't have any work to do but he couldn't be around her. He wanted to scream at her. He wanted to grab her and show her that he was the only man who should have been inside of her. He had a dark fantasy where he violently had her in his office. He shook the thought from his head and felt bad for thinking it. One thing was for sure. He wanted to hunt Wes down. So he picked up his phone.

"Hey Greg, remember when you said to call you if I was feeling angry?"

---

The kids were having a sleepover with Bella while her parents were away. Carlisle usually wouldn't have approved of this but he wanted the house kid free. He loved his little angels to death but sometimes he just needed a break. He was tossing a salad when he heard Esme come in.

"I know you aren't sleeping with him. I know you don't like him. But I hate him so much and when I see him with you outside of work I remember that he took advantage of you when you were my wife and you didn't stop him. I am not apologizing for my anger but for directing it at you. My comment was inappropriate."

He was rewarded with silence and he turned around. Esme's face was coated with tears and she had bruises on her lips. Carlisle dropped the wooden spoons and rushed to her.

"Esme what happened?!"

Esme hugged him tight and broke down in his arms.

"I went back to get some things from my apartment and he was there."

"Wes did this to you?" Carlisle asked roughly. His voice was dark and protective. He pulled back and examined her. She was going to be alright. She had a swollen bottom lip and a bruise on the corner of her mouth.

The phone rang. Carlisle ignored it and cleaned the blood from her chin. "Did he hit you anywhere else?"

"Tried to hit my abdomen. He wanted to get rid of the baby. Ow!"

Carlisle let go of her arm and saw that he had dug his nails into her. "Esme I won't hurt you. I will never raise my hand to you. You will not let me leave this house do you hear me?"

Esme nodded. "Hold me? Please?"

Carlisle held her. She was crying and shaking.

"I thought he was going to succeed. I was so afraid that I would lose the baby."

_You've reached the Cullen family, we aren't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep._

"Carlisle this is Chief Swan. I've got your boy Jasper here in the station. I need you to come down as soon as you..."

"Charlie, Wes Hale assaulted Esme and I want him arrested."

"Did he now. Well come down to the station and we'll discuss it."

"Be there in a minute," Carlisle said before he hung up. "C'mon."

Esme nodded and they got into the car. They reached the police station and they went inside. Jasper was sitting at Charlie's desks in hand cuffs. Never a sight that Carlisle wanted to see.

"You are in huge trouble," he promised Jasper.

"Mom what happened?" Jasper asked.

"Nevermind for now," Esme said gently.

"Charlie what happened?"

Charlie sighed, "Jasper is under arrest for assault."

"On?"

"Wesley Hale."

"I'm going to have to up his allowance."

Charlie chucked. "I have to follow procedure but I don't want to."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked Jasper.

"Alice and I were taking a walk before dinner. We ran into Wes and he went crazy! He grabbed Alice and pushed me out of the way! I'm no Edward but I know what he was gonna do with that look in his eyes. I _knew_ what he wanted to do."

Carlisle didn't need to hear anymore. He told Charlie they would pay the bail and there was a court date in a few weeks. Esme took her son's shoulders and hugged him before stepping up.

"I'm pressing charges against Wes for assault," she said. "He was waiting for me in my apartment and he attacked me."

"I see that," Charlie said, "we'll need to take a picture of that for evidence. I'll have Wes brought in."

"Charlie I need to get home before I hunt that bastard down," Carlisle told him, "call us if you need us."

"I will."

Carlisle nodded and left with his son after Charlie took off the cuffs. They got outside and saw Emmett and Edward standing outside. Alice was in Emmett's arms and she had been crying. Edward was gripping Bella's hand.

"Dad..." Alice began.

Carlisle's eyes filled with tears. His sweet daughter's face was bruised. He went to her and held her tight.

"I'm okay dad," she promised.

"My little baby girl."

Alice hugged him back. "Dad you should see how he looks. Jasper broke his nose."

Carlisle snapped. He broke away from his family and ran at top speed down the street. He knew exactly where Wes was. Adrenaline pumped through his veins and powered his muscles. Esme's face and the knowledge that the man who had torn his family apart tried to kill his unborn child kept him running. Alice's face, bruised and swollen, with his son in jail pushed his resolve. He was going to smash that man's face in. He was surprised when his knees scraped against the cement and he went down. Something heavy was on top of him.

"Get off of me," he snarled.

"Not a chance. Beating the snot out of him won't achieve anything," Emmett told him.

Damn those swimmer's thighs. That boy could win gold in track.

"Emmett. Get. Off."

"Only when you promise me that you won't go after him," Emmett said, holding his father down. "I can and will kick your butt if it means keeping you out of prison."

He could kick his ass up and down the street and Carlisle hated that. But the teen spent at least two nights a week in the gym keeping his form in the off season.

"You're bleeding," Carlisle noticed. Emmett knew he was calmer and let him up. Carlisle looked at Emmett's knees. A good chunk of skin had been torn off in the tackle. "It doesn't look serious."

Emmett shrugged. "Chlorine is gonna be a bitch though."

Carlisle sighed and helped him stand. "You tore my pants."

Emmett looked down and saw that the knees of Carlisle's khaki's were torn.

"Yeah well you made me skin my knees. I win. Come on, mom's probably having a breakdown."

Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. "How come Jasper gets to attack him and I don't?"

"Because nobody attacks Alice when Jazz is around."

That was the understatement of the year.

---

That night Carlisle went up to Alice's room. She was laying awake and reading a book for class. She didn't stop him when he came in and sat on her bed.

"How do you feel pumpkin?"

"Scared," Alice admitted. "I haven't turned the page in an hour because I can't get past the first line. I keep getting distracted."

Carlisle laid down and she snuggled up with him. It had been too long since he cuddled with his daughter. Looking at her bruised face made him sad.

"I knew what he wanted," she mumbled, "the moment I met his eyes I knew what he was going to do to me...to Jasper. I didn't see what he did to mom because it was so impulsive."

"Your mother and I are more concerned about you. She doesn't want anyone fussing."

"You love her," Alice said.

"Very much."

"But why can't you marry her?"

Carlisle sighed. "It's complicated. I think because I don't want to be a husband right now and she isn't ready to be a wife again. I'm not ready to make myself vulnerable like that again. I haven't fully forgiven her it seems."

Alice nodded. "But she's here with us. That's enough for now. We didn't like her being gone."

"I'm sorry things happened this way," Carlisle said. "Do you hurt at all?"

"My face is sore," she said, "mostly when I lay on my side. I have a headache."

Carlisle said up and kissed her forehead. "I'll bring some ice for you. I need to check on Esme. I'll bring up some tylenol too."

Alice nodded and Carlisle left. Jasper was in the living room sleeping on the couch. He had fallen asleep an hour ago and nobody bothered to wake him up. After the eventful evening, nobody felt like staying away. Bella was being kept under watch by her parents and she didn't mind. They were having a family night and her parents promised not to fight. Carlisle took out two ice packs and wrapped them in towels. He walked in and saw Esme laying awake on her side of the bed.

"Is she okay?"

"Shaken up a bit."

Esme nodded and Carlisle put it on her cheek. "Do you need any tylenol?"

"No, thank you. Is Jasper still asleep?"

"On the couch like a baby. Emmett is on his nightly run. He's burning off his anger."

Esme smiled. "Could you check on Edward? He's been very quiet all night and he usually would rather talk to you when he's upset."

"Yeah. I think Alice will need to talk to you soon if not tomorrow. She knows what he wanted and is starting to realize it."

Esme nodded. "I think she'll be down in a few minutes."

"I hate him."

"I know. I relate."

Esme sat up and sighed. "I keep causing pain for you guys. If Wes didn't like me he wouldn't have done this. We'd still be married and I'd be happily ignoring my problems."

"That's not healthy though," Carlisle reminded her, "this is best for us. I don't want to be a husband and you aren't ready to be a wife."

"I keep thinking that I'm making progress. But then I remember the sound of my son's coo or the way he smelled and I can't stop crying. I think about the baby I have now and I feel so happy and scared."

Carlisle cuddled her and let her feel what she needed to. Her therapy was teaching her to deal with her emotions as they came instead of stuffing them back. He was so proud of her. She had dealt with so much in her life. He had his own issues. Primarily anger. He had Greg, his unofficial therapist, on speed dial for when he gets too overwhelmed.

"Mommy?"

Esme left Carlisle's warm arms when she heard her daughter's whimper. She hugged the teenager and Carlisle left the two girls alone. He went out into the living room and saw Emmett had returned.

"It's gonna rain tonight. You left the car windows down."

"Roll 'em up for me then would you?" Carlisle asked. Emmett nodded and grabbed his keys. Carlisle went upstairs into the boy's room. Edward was gone and Carlisle tensed. His kids always told him when they were going out. He heard a soft breath and knew exactly where Edward was. He knelt down and saw the teen laying under his bed with Leo in his arms.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked. He reached over and took Edward's hand. His son gripped it in return.

"I haven't thought about grandpa in a while. Seeing what Alice is thinking about reminded me of him. I should be worried about her but I can't think of anything else right now. Dad why are people so bad?"

"Come on out sweetie," Carlisle said quietly. Edward obeyed and they sat on his bed. Carlisle hugged his son and kissed his head. "People are basically good."

"I can't believe that," Edward whispered, "I see what they think about. They think about hurting each other for no reason at all, just out of hate and ager."

This was just over all a bad day. The two most important women in his life had been attacked by the same person, his son was facing assault charges and his other son was doubting humanity. He stayed awake with Edward for a while until the boy cried himself to sleep. Jasper shuffled in and Carlisle wished him goodnight. He went downstairs and outside. He sat on the porch and like he did when Lizzy died, he reverted to old habits.

"Y'know smoking can kill you," Emmett said from the yard.

"What are you still doing up?" Carlisle asked, blowing smoke.

"I exercise when I'm stressed. It's healthier."

"The last time I really smoked was in high school," Carlisle said, "then I had a few when the twins were born."

"Just be safe okay dad," Emmett said, "we don't want to lose you."

"Sit with me?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "And poison myself?"

Carlisle chuckled and put his cigarette out. Emmett smiled and sat with him. "When I was your age I was rebelling against my dad. I didn't want to be what he wanted me to be."

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Successful. A lawyer. A pedophile maybe. I started disliking him when I was about seven. He never really showed any signs of sadness about Robbie dying."

Emmett looked at his feet with nothing to say.

"My brother was just like Edward. His death broke my mom. She wouldn't stop crying for the longest time. Tony recovered quickly. He had always been like dad. I never learned how to be a good father. I never had one."

"You're doing a great job," Emmett assured him, "I mean you have three kids with supernatural powers and another on the way. You kept yourself together enough during the divorce and tried to keep us happy. You probably will never understand how thankful we are that you didn't handle it like Bella's parents."

Carlisle smiled at his son. "What's on your mind kiddo?"

"I found out that the girl that I have a major crush on is Wes's daughter."

"Yikes," Carlisle chuckled. "Don't let that influence your feelings."

"It hasn't. But sooner or later my brothers are going to find out."

Carlisle sighed and patted Emmett on the back. "Love is a bitch but it's worth it."

"It'll work out, one way or another," Emmett said before jumping to his feet, "your knees still hurting you there pops?"

Carlisle laughed and stood up. "Thank you for stopping me."

Emmett nodded. "Anytime."

---

Alice sighed and sat down in the warm grass. Jasper followed suit and looked up at the clear sunny sky. Alice was soaking it up and he was watching her with a smile. She was the only person he knew that looked beautiful even with a bruised face.

"So are you going to homecoming with anyone?" she asked.

"No."

"Sometimes, Jazzy, it seems like you aren't interested in any of the girls in school."

"Well there is one girl," he admitted.

"Oh?" Alice asked, looking at him. She didn't seem excited by that news. Jasper was momentarily frozen. Her eyes looked especially blue against the pale bruises. Her lashes were thicker than he remembered. Her long hair was down today. "What's she like?"

"Spunky," Jasper said, "she has a big heart and she loves her family more than anything in the world. She can be the worlds biggest brat sometimes."

"Sounds like we'd get along," Alice laughed, turning back towards the sun.

"She likes to be original but she needs to feel like she fits in. She's insecure but she doesn't let anyone know it."

"You'd probably have your hands full with her," Alice laughed. She scooted over and rested her head on Jasper's chest. He smelled like mint and she liked it. He was always warm and loving. He was the shoulder she cried on and the one that made her laugh. If he wasn't her brother she would have snatched him up right away. Any girl would be lucky to have him and she was going to make sure that anyone who thought they were would be tested.

"We should probably head back to town," Jasper sighed, "it's getting late."

Alice nodded and they stood up. Their bikes were tied at the end of the walking trail. Jasper ducked under a low hanging branch and Alice followed. Unfortunately her hair snagged. She tugged on it but the branch didn't let her go.

"Ow! Damn! Jazz help me out here!" she moaned. Jasper doubled back and looked at the mess. Her struggling was making it worse. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Stop moving you're making it worse," he told her. "Yeah you're really stuck."

"What am I going to do then?!" she whined.

"Hold still," he sighed. Alice glared at him and he smiled back at her.

"You're too perky!"

"What can I say, you're cute when you're angry," he laughed.

Alice's cheeks flushed a bit as she glared at him. He pulled out his pocket knife and Alice screamed.

"NO NO NO!"

"Alright fine, I'll see you later then," Jasper said with a shrug.

"There has to be something else!"

"Alice you have thoroughly trapped yourself."

She knew he was right. But she still whimpered and cried a bit.

"Just hold onto me okay," Jasper said. Alice hugged him tight around the middle and he worked over her shoulders. He gripped her hair and got rid of the slack. Using the tiny scissors he snipped the black hair.

"Oh god Jazz are you almost done?" Alice whimpered.

"Patience," Jasper said calmly.

"Jazzy!"

"Here we go," Jasper said cutting through the last bit. "See you're still alive."

"Oh god," Alice moaned.

"That girl I was telling you about," Jasper said quietly, "she is a hand full. But I've loved her since the day I met her."

"So kiss her and make sure she knows it," Alice murmured. Jasper leaned down and brushed her lips with his. "Sweetie, do I have to do everything?" she sighed. She slipped her hand into his hair and pulled his lips hard against hers. She held him as tight as he held her. She parted her lips lightly and he accepted her invitation nervously.

When the kiss ended Alice was breathless and Jasper was blushing. "How are we going to do this?"

"We aren't technically related. We'll keep it quiet. Edward'll know right away."

Alice held his hand. "Since we met huh?"

"Since you made me cry playing house."

Alice blushed a little and laughed. "You remember that?"

"Yep. C'mon, we need to get back."

---

When they got home their siblings saw Alice's hair and burst into laughter. Esme looked started and Carlisle closed his eyes and rubbed his temple. He was so sure they were too old to cut their own hair.

"What in the world happened?!" Esme cried.

Alice ran into the bathroom and the boys laughed harder when they heard her scream.

"JASPER YOU JERK!"

"Her hair got snagged in some branches and she had to be cut out."

Emmett and Edward were crying they were laughing so hard. Alice came storming out. Her hair was cut at where her ponytail would be. It was uneven and would certainly have to be seen by a professional.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

"You look like a dude!" Emmett laughed.

"Come here Alice I'll fix it," Esme said. Alice got a towel and scissors before sitting at her mother's feet. "Jasper would you get me a spray bottle?"

Jasper nodded and got one from the bathroom. Esme wet Alice's hair and combed it out. Carlisle watched as she snipped and shaped the teenager's hair the best she could. When she was done Alice had a very short style that she thought was boyish.

"I am sorry Alice," Jasper said, "but it's better than being left there."

Emmett and Edward snorted and snickered to each other.

TBC

I want to go swimming in a cranberry bog. Also, the food network has become my crack! I think I may have a celeb crush on Bobby Flay lol.


	30. Chapter 30

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

To Maddy who commented about Edward fitting under the bed: He is on the scrawny side no matter how much he thinks otherwise. And I'm happy that you agree with me :)

I apologize for Esme's character getting lost. I recognize that my problem is that I write chapters one after the other and I'm usually in the same mood. I also am very insecure about my works so I try to please everyone which influences the way I write the characters. Carlisle's muse just didn't seem to pop up at all. He was kind of glaring at me lol. So I'm sorry that the quality of the story has suffered (I certainly think it has) and I'm going to get things back on track.

As for Wes being very black and white now...well it's what makes me happiest. I write where the muse leads me. It's honestly how I see him and have seen him for a while. So was the violence against Alice necessary? Not really, but it gave me a chance to show off Jasper's protective side. I also like tormenting Carlisle. It's a sign of love.

Chapter 30,

Jasper still hated court. Nothing had changed his feelings since he appearance at his mother's trial. Though being asked if he wanted to attend her execution was nice. Carlisle put his foot straight down on that one. He had gotten all of her assets as her only relative. Most of it was garbage but he did keep his birth certificate which revealed that not only was his birthday July seventh, but he was actually a year older than Mitch had thought when he was found. Carlisle said if he was acquitted of the charges against him they would go right to Port Angeles and get his drivers license.

Jasper had been given a not guilty verdict quickly. Wes had been given two counts of assault and a hefty fine. Overall it was a good day. He got his license and drove them home. The night wrapped up with a delicious pasta dinner and a movie.

The night was perfect up until Bella came running in crying.

"The divorce is final," she sobbed into Edward's shoulder, "mom's moving out La Push with Phil and taking me with her."

"That's better than Arizona," Emmett told her in an attempt to make her feel a bit better.

"By court order mom isn't allowed to move out of the Olympic Peninsula."

"Wow how did you manage that?" Esme asked.

"Psychiatrist diagnosis that I would suffer. Thank you so much for your help Carlisle."

"My pleasure," Carlisle said, patting her head affectionately. Esme looked at him curiously. "I asked Greg to give her an evaluation at the hospital. He declared that her mental health would suffer if she was taken away from her father and her second family. The basis was trauma from her childhood."

"Mom is allowed to move to Arizona if she wants to but then she'd have to give up custody of me."

After Bella calmed down a bit they settled back into the movie. Bella snuggled with Emmett this time. Sometimes she just liked the feel of snuggling with her big bear ex boyfriend.

---

Edward and Jasper were shoveling the driveway. It was a chore that was assigned on the basis of drawing a name from a hat. February was always too cold for his liking. But he was glad to have some time alone with his brother.

"So what's going on exactly with you and Alice?" Edward asked, tossing snow into the yard.

"You should know," Jasper said, digging into another mound. "You can read minds."

"You're a nice smart ass, but I want an answer. This isn't just anybody, it's my twin sister."

"I'll be straight with you Edward," Jasper said, leaning against his shovel. "I've loved her since I met her and she loves me too. You can accept it or reject it. Frankly I don't give a damn either way. At the end of the day we feel what we feel."

Edward glared at him. "If I find out you've been manipulating her emotions you'll be in a world of hurt."

"And if she's manipulating mine?" Jasper asked.

Edward hesitated. He couldn't very well pound his sister into the concrete. "Well...oh shut up."

Jasper laughed and tossed some snow at him.

"Later nerds, I'm off to practice."

"Emmett be nice," Esme said, walking out after him. She was getting pretty big. "Boys when you get done your dad has something for you in the kitchen."

"Kay. Drive safe mom!"

Esme smiled at them and got into the car. Emmett started it and backed out slowly.

_Fifty points if I hit ya Edward_

Esme rolled her eyes when Edward threw a snowball at the car. She slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Stop teasing your brother!"

"Please refrain from abusing me whilst I'm driving."

"Stop sign," Esme cheered, smacking his arm again.

Emmett glared at her and kept going. When they got to the school Esme took the drivers seat and promised to pick him up after practice. Emmett waved and walked into the school. There was something eerie about it when nobody was there. It was the first practice of the season and he was giddy. He went into the locker room and changed into his navy blue and gold speedo. He pulled some waterproof pants over them and walked out with his cap and goggles in hand.

There was something about the water that made him feel alive. He put the goggles around his neck and put on the cap. He was tucking in the extra curls as he walked into the pool area. A few of his teammates were there swimming. Because the teams were so small they were coached by the same two coaches and practice was at the same time.

Emmett was stunned when he saw Rosalie. She got out of the water and pulled her goggles off. Like the day he met her at the pool he was taken back by her beauty. She walked over to him and tapped his cheek.

"Feel free to stop staring at any time champ."

"You're on the swim team?"

"I was back in Rochester," she said, "then I moved here to live with my dad."

"Sorry to hear that."

Rosalie tilted her head slightly.

"I mean Wes Hale is a massive ass."

"You must be Dr. Cullen's kid," she said with a dazzling smile, "daddy says that you and your brothers are unruly."

"Did your daddy also tell you about how he took advantage of my mother, tormented my dad daily at work about it, and the big one, beat up my mom and my sister?"

"One punch is hardly beating up. Though I am sorry to hear about your sister. Though I think her bodyguard more than got even."

"Just be glad I wasn't there," Emmett told her, tensing, "he'd have to get a new face."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Tough guy?"

"Protective."

"Cocky?"

"Very."

She smiled and walked off.

"Swimmer or diver?" he asked.

Rosalie got up onto the diving board and did a perfect swan dive. That was his answer.

---

"Okay I think it's simple math," Emmett said as they walked outside. "You're hot and I'm hot so we should be hot together."

Rosalie tossed her golden hair and looked at him. "You think I'm that shallow?"

"What answer will get you to go out with me?"

"Not that one," she said with a dazzling smile. She turned and walked away from him to her dad's car. She looked back over her shoulder briefly to give him hope that he had a shot.

"Failtastic bro," Jasper called from the car.

"Kiss it Jasper," Emmett sighed as he got into the passenger seat.

"Well there is enough of it to kiss."

"We can't all have a bony ass like you."

Jasper laughed and put the car into gear.

---

"You look handsome," Esme said as Edward combed his hair.

"I have a date tonight. Didn't I tell you?"

"No you certainly did not," Esme giggled, smoothing his hair a bit where he had missed, "with Bella?"

"Nope. Angela asked me out. She's a sweet girl and we get along great. She's also really pretty. Oh and she isn't one of the mega popular girls that think about just their hair."

"Well you look handsome," Esme complimented. "Where are you taking her?"

"Dad's giving us a ride to PA to see a movie."

"Oh? What movie?"

"Star Wars."

Esme looked at him with a clear are you serious look. Edward shrugged and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey bro," Emmett said, "you look like a dork."

"Oh I knew it," Edward groaned.

"Emmett be nice," Esme scolded.

"But seriously, what's up?" Bella asked.

"You mean Angela hasn't told you?"

Bella shrugged and grinned, "I wanted to hear you say it."

"She asked me out and I said yes," he said with a would be casual shrug, but his blush betrayed him.

"You two will be cute together," Bella said, "just don't make out in the library."

"Edward? Make out? That's just crazy talk!"

"I'm leaving now," Edward groaned. He walked out the door and got into the car with Carlisle.

"You're jealous huh?" Emmett asked Bella.

"Shut up your crush is a bitch."

"Down kitty," Emmett laughed.

Esme sighed. "I miss being young," she said airily before going to get dinner started.

"Well, Bells and I have some gaming to do," Emmett told her, "you're free to watch."

"I think I'll pass."

Jasper sighed and went upstairs. He was glad that Edward was gone. He felt like he had more privacy. He found Alice sitting on her bed reading and laid with her.

"Missed you," Alice sighed with a smile. She put her book aside and cuddled with him.

"Your hair looks cute," Jasper commented, playing with her hair a bit.

"You would."

Jasper laughed and kissed her lightly. "You are so beautiful."

Alice bit her lip and blushed. She was adorable when she blushed. Her small cheek were pink and brought out the blue of her eyes. He especially liked her new bangs, cut to suit her new style, that hung just a bit in her eyes.

"You're just saying that," she mumbled.

"Believe what you want to."

Alice smiled and kissed him. He held her gently against him and she put her arm around his shoulders. She parted her lips and he didn't do anything.

"Lord Jasper I need to teach you some things," she giggled.

"Oh right...that was a hint wasn't it?"

Alice just laughed and kissed him again. This time he got her hint to take the kiss further and did. He broke the kiss and touched her cheek lightly with his fingertips. "So what did Edward say?"

"He just wanted to know what the deal was between us."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that it doesn't matter what he thinks."

Alice laughed. She cuddled up with him and sighed. "Bells is pissed because he has a date."

"Oh yeah, I can feel it from up here. Poor Emmett has to suffer."

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You mean you haven't noticed that when she's extremely pissed off Bella destroys Emmett in Halo?"

"I totally wanna play now," Alice laughed, jumping over him and running out. Jasper rolled his eyes and followed. They went downstairs and found that Esme was playing with them.

"Emmett you're getting your butt beat," Bella teased.

"I'm not sucking nearly as bad as mom here."

"Shut it."

Alice plopped down on the squishy chair and Jasper sat on the floor by her. "I wanna play too."

"Bring it on!" Emmett whooped.

---

"I would love to have siblings my own age. My brothers are adorable but Spongebob isn't exactly my definition of quality television."

Edward laughed and nodded. "I saw it once and it scared me."

"Well this was a lot of fun," Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah. I'll be able to drive soon so my dad won't have to drive us."

She giggled. "I don't mind. Your dad isn't as boring as mine."

"You just haven't had to hear him go on about medicine."

"So what do you think about that new girl?"

"Rosalie? I don't know her so I can't really say. Alice and Bella don't seem to care for her."

"Not many girls do. She has a perfect body that we all want."

"From what I hear though her mom was way harsh."

Angela shrugged. "She seems kinda stuck up. Some of the girls on the swim team says she doesn't talk to anyone. They think that it's because she thinks she's too good to talk to them."

"Emmett sure likes her though," Edward laughed, "he's got it bad."

"Him and almost every other guy in school. I wonder why she came here of all places."

"Her parents moved?"

Angela shook her head. "No, her dad has lived here for a while."

"Hm."

"Hey you two. How was the movie?" Carlisle asked.

"Fine," Edward said as they got into the car. Carlisle looked at him in the rearview. "Okay it was awesome! Oh man dad the effects and the lightsabers and the tragedy that is Anakin going to the dark side!"

"Aw man you spoiled it for me," Carlisle whined.

"Dad you know that vader is Luke's father so stop. They brought back James Earl Jones! Sadly it was only so he could ask about Padme and then give out this very cheesy NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Angela giggled and Carlisle sighed.

"Dad can Jasper drive us out this weekend so we can all see it? I mean except you an mom because you hated the other two."

"Ruined the series," Carlisle agreed.

"But oh man it was so beautifully done! If you ask me it totally made up for the crapfest that was attack of the clones."

"And how about you Angela?" Carlisle asked

Angela shrugged. "Star Wars isn't really my thing, but I enjoyed it. I really want to see Pirates of the Caribbean when it comes out. I love Johnny Depp."

"I wanted to go as Edward Scissorhands once," Edward said, "but dad said it was too dangerous."

"As clumsy as Bella is you would have probably taken her eye out!" Carlisle cried.

"Oh, which reminds me Edward, me, Bella and Jess are planning a trip to see the movie when it comes out. I think Mike is coming too and I haven't been able to ask Alice. But Tyler is coming too so that might make it awkward. But anyway it would be great if you joined us."

"Can I dad?" Edward asked.

"Certainly."

"Do you think Jasper would like to come too?" Angela asked. "I know he isn't as social. He really should open up more."

"Eh, he's not a people person," Edward shrugged.

"Neither are you Edward," Carlisle added.

"No, Edward is a people person he's just socially awkward," Angela giggled.

"I am not socially awkward!"

There was a silence in which both Angela and Carlisle were giving him a look.

"Edward if you were in a Chicago school you'd be the kid stuffed into the locker daily."

"I get that from my dad."

"I'll have you know your mother and I were pinnacles of cool in our day."

"Anyway," Edward said looking back at Angela, "I'll ask him if he wants to come. Alice probably already knows, she's psychic like that. Jasper might."

"I asked Emmett but he has practice."

"I'll let you know about Alice and Jasper tomorrow."

"Good, we want to preorder tickets."

"Sounds great!"

Carlisle smiled and glanced back at them in the rearview mirror. It was about time Edward got over his infatuation with Bella. Especially since it seemed like, then anyway, that she saw him as a brother.

---

"So you want me to pose as your girlfriend to make her jealous?"

"Yep that's pretty much it," Emmett said. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!"

Bella rolled her eyes. "You realize we dated already right?"

"Yes and I broke up with you..."

"Crushed my heart and made me lose faith in men."

"Bells you realize that if you and Rosie hooked up it would be like the hottest thing in the world right? But seriously, you totally owe me."

"For what?" Bella asked.

"For letting you win at Halo like all the time."

"Emmett you don't let me win," Bella sighed, "I kick your ass on pure skill."

"Nonsense! But still, please I will love you forever."

Bella sighed. She grabbed Emmett and kissed him hard. She pulled away and Emmett saw Rosalie.

"Do you mind, my man and I are trying to have some quality time together."

"Have a good time," Rosalie said, walking off.

"She's officially jealous," Bella sighed, "and you're welcome."

"So you guys getting back together or what?" Edward asked.

"Hey Eddie," Emmett said, jumping up. "She really jealous?"

"I don't know," Edward shrugged. "See you guys in class."

Bella sighed and got up. She ran down the hall and stopped him.

"Edward please don't be like this. Emmett just wants my help in making Rosalie jealous so she'll go out with him."

"Why is it always you?" Edward asked.

"You're going out with Angela so why do you even care?" Bella asked in response. "Don't be such a brat okay."

"Yeah, whatever I don't need you to remind me about who I'm dating. I'm not mad because of feelings for you, I'm mad because you keep letting him use you."

"Use me? He asked me to help him out."

"Yeah but Bells you always bend over backwards for him! I mean what would you say if I asked you to do the same for me?"

"Well I'd be a little startled," Bella said, "Angela is one of my good friends."

"Admit that you still have a thing for Emmett," Edward accused.

"Edward Emmett is like a brother to me."

"Yeah because that looked just like a brother and sister kiss."

"You're insane. I'm going to class."

Bella bumped his shoulder as she passed. She stormed off to her class and took her seat by Angela.

"What's up?"

"Edward is being an ass," Bella grumbled, "he got all pissy because I kissed Emmett so that Rosalie would get jealous."

"Did it work?"

"Oh yeah. But now Edward's on his whole little rant about how I let Em use me and how I still have a crush on him."

"You know he's always been protective of you."

Bella sighed and nodded. Angela bit her lip and looked back at their teacher.

---

"Hey," Edward said, greeting his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Edward we need to talk," Angela said, "you're a great guy but this isn't going to work."

"Why not?" he mumbled.

"Because it just won't. Look Bella is my best friend."

"If it's about the argument we had..."

"She likes you, Edward. She's liked you for a while now."

Edward looked at her strangely. "Look just because Bella..."

"If you say you don't have a thing for her then you are a liar."

"Angela..."

"Oh come on it's like we can't be friends."

Edward nodded. Angela kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Edward was in silence. He saw Bella and she didn't look at him. It got worse. Alice was with her and the was giving him a glare that combined hers and Bella's.

"Dude, what did you do?" Jasper asked.

"It's just been a bad day," Edward sighed.

They went to their usual corner to wait for Carlisle or Esme. It was too cold to walk back home according to their parents. Besides, Esme didn't work as many hours due to her delicate state as Carlisle put it. It was her eighth month and he wasn't going to be taking any chances.

"So what's the plan?" Emmett asked.

"We have a paper due in history," Edward reminded him, "and we should probably get that done."

"Okay but what kind of fun are we going to have?"

"Mario Kart," Jasper voted.

"Oh we haven't played that in ages!" Alice said happily.

"What do you think Bella?" Edward asked.

"Oh, Edward, until further notice you and Bella aren't speaking."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Childish as always."

"I'm childish? You're the one that freaked when I kissed Emmett!"

"Dude, Edward, chill it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah it was like me kissing Jasper," Bella said.

"You've kissed Jasper too?!"

"Bells, honey, this isn't how you go about not speaking to someone," Alice sighed. "And no she hasn't kissed Jasper."

Jasper sighed and watched on with mild interest. Bella was glaring at Edward and Emmett was looking irritated.

"Why does it matter who I've kissed anyway?! You're dating Angela!"

"Oh not anymore," Alice said, "Angie broke up with him."

"Yikes man, that sucks," Emmett said. "Need a hug?"

"No I don't need a hug! It doesn't matter! If Bella wants to be a little baby about an argument then thats her business!"

"You're the one freaking out over a stupid kiss that meant absolutely NOTHING!"

"Okay I'm just going to put an end to this right now," Jasper declared, "Bella, Edward is all uptight about you kissing Emmett because he still has a raging crush on you, and Edward Angela broke up with you because it's obvious that Bella likes you too and she's just selfless enough to put her friends first."

Bella went violently red and Edward looked pissed off.

"As if I'd have a crush on such a difficult little drama queen."

"Oh smooth Edward, really smooth," Alice muttered.

"Yeah well that's just fine! I don't want to be with someone who wacks off when his brothers are gone anyway! Oh, and Edward, you aren't as built as you think you are."

Bella pushed by him angrily making her storm off complete. Until she slipped on the ice and fell.

---

"This is all your fault," she snapped at Edward as Carlisle put the x-rays on the lightboard.

"Me?! How is it my fault that you're a total klutz!"

"Oh lord guys can you just have sex and get it over with?!" Emmett moaned.

"None of that," Carlisle said calmly, "well Bella it's broken."

"Great. Thanks a ton Edward."

"Again, how is this my fault?" Edward growled.

"Enough, you two," Carlisle said firmly. He set Bella's arm and asked a nurse to bring him the proper dressings. "Bella you slipped on the ice like most people do. Edward be nice. I swear you kids keep winding up in here."

"Just be glad it isn't your leg," Jasper said, "crutches suck hard."

"Thanks Jazz."

"At least it's your left arm," Emmett said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Carlisle sat down and began to wrap her arm as Esme came in.

"I called Charlie and he said he'll be over in a few minutes. Renee is in La Push getting the new house set up apparently. Bella you have to be more careful! You could have hurt your head and gotten a brain injury!"

"Been there," Edward muttered.

"Oh don't worry Edward you can cause that one next," Bella hissed.

"I didn't cause you to break your arm!"

"If you hadn't been such an insufferable jerk off I wouldn't have slipped when I stormed off!"

"How long have they been fighting?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Since a little after lunch."

"Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," Alice sighed. "Bella, when you say that you aren't speaking to someone you kind of need to stick to it."

"Someone needs to put him in his place."

"Oh and that's you?" Edward snapped.

"Okay kids that's enough," Esme said, "why don't you go wait in the waiting room."

The kids trooped out and sat in the waiting room. Edward was in a huff and Emmett was irritated. Jasper was angry because he was getting both Edward's anger and Emmett's irritation in stereo. It was Alice to the rescue. Or at least in her opinion. Little did she know that what she was about to do would actually make things worse. Unfortunately the vision showing her otherwise came just as she spoke.

"So you really jerk off when you're alone Edward?"

"Well he may as well, it's not like anyone else'll do it," Mike commented, having overheard the comment."

"GOD DAMN IT ALICE!" Edward screamed.

"You can't be mad at her for speaking the truth," Mike laughed with a shrug.

Edward hated Mike Newton. He had hated him since middle school. The arrogant jock made it a hobby to pick on him. Normally Edward shrugged it off. But today was a very bad day and he was in a foul mood. So when the statement left Mike's lips Edward shut him up with his fist.

"I. AM. SO. SICK. OF. YOUR. SHIT!" Edward screamed, emphasizing each word with a fist in Mike's chest or stomach.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU NUTJOB!" Mike roared. Pushing Edward back and hitting him in the neck. Edward coughed and by then his siblings were on him. Emmett was holding Mike because, to be honest, he was stronger no matter what Edward thought, and Jasper was holding Edward.

But when Edward snaps, he snaps bad. Jasper ended up with an elbow in his stomach and when Edward was released he dove on Mike and Emmett. Mike dodged Edward's punch and Emmett took it in the face.

"Alright punk that's it," Emmett growled pushing Mike off of him. He grabbed Edward and caught him in a strangle hold.

"GET OFF OF ME EMMETT!"

"BOYS! BOYS! STOP RIGHT THERE AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"You done there Edward?" Emmett growled, "Just say the word and I will beat your scrawny ass up and down this hospital."

"I SAID PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

"You aren't even on duty are you Chief?" Alice asked.

"I'm always on duty," Charlie growled, "now, boys, starting with you, Newton, what happened here?"

"Cullen attacked me!"

"Which one?"

"Edtard."

Emmett grabbed Edward before he hit Mike again.

"Did you provoke him?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

"What about you two?"

"Jazz tried to stop Edward and I grabbed Mike. Ed tried to hit him and he ducked so he hit me."

"Well since we're here you may as we get checked out for severe injuries. Let's hope there are none or you boys are in serious trouble."

Charlie grabbed Mike and Edward by their upper arms and went back into the ICU.

"There you go Bella, now in a few hours you'll get your..."

He trailed off when he saw Bella's look of shock. He closed his eyes.

_Please don't be mine please don't be mine_

"Dr. Cullen I need you to perform a quick face exam for these two."

Carlisle turned around and sighed. "I want absolute silence and you will answer my questions when you are asked. Chief Swan please escort them to the beds I'll deal with them in a moment."

"Yes, doctor."

Charlie dragged Edward and Mike and dumped them off on different beds. He sat Emmett down and Jasper last.

"Bella I'm going to give you some medication for the pain. It won't be too bad, but since it's fresh you may ache a bit."

"Kay. Thanks."

Carlisle nodded and patted her head out of habit. He went over to his kids and gave them all angry looks.

"You, explain," he said pointing to Edward.

"He provoked me."

"How."

"He made fun of me."

"It's not my fault that the only get with Pam and her five friends," Mike said, holding his hand up.

"I said silence until spoke to Newton."

"Alice made a comment and Mike overheard then he made fun of me."

"Charlie."

"Edward attacked Mike."

Carlisle sighed and began examining them. Mike was just severely winded and sore. Edward had bruising on his face and a bruised throat. Emmett was shrugging it off. Mike was dismissed after his exam. Charlie took Bella home and the kids were left alone with their angry father.

"Emmett you're next."

"Dad I have a black eye. I don't exactly need to be wheeled into the ER."

"I'm going home," Edward sighed, hopping off.

---

"Carlisle," Esme called from the kitchen when they all got home.

"All of you, homework until dinner."

"Charlie called saying that Edward has twenty hours of community service," Esme said, "why would he say that?"

Carlisle sighed and kissed her lightly. "I have had quite a day."

"Tell me about it," Esme said, going back to the stove and giving the sauce a stir. She came back and rubbed his shoulders lightly.

"Bella came in with a broken arm as you know. A little after you left they were bickering so much that I sent them out to the waiting room. Mike picked on Edward and the boy attacked him! Emmett has a black eye and Jasper has a bruised rib. Edward's got some shiners too."

"Lord," Esme sighed, "this one isn't allowed outside," she said touching her stomach.

Carlisle laughed and nodded. He took her hand and kissed it. "You're glowing."

"And you are charming."

Esme went back to dinner and Carlisle came up behind her. He rubbed her large belly and kissed her neck lightly.

"Let's find out the sex. We'll be moving into the new house in two weeks and I want to start decorating."

"I'm just glad we're only have one."

Carlisle laughed. "The more the merrier."

"Carlisle if we had twins that would bring our merry bunch up to six."

"They're so cute when they're babies. Then they learn how to fight and worry their dad into baldness."

"Oh Carlisle don't be so dramatic."

"Yeah dad, that bald patch is barely noticeable," Alice added.

Esme laughed and took the pasta off of the heat. "Alice could you summon your brothers."

"FEEDING TIME!"

"Shrill little thing," Carlisle sighed. "And I'm not going bald, right Esme?"

"Hm? Oh sure."

Carlisle grumbled and took the plates out to the table.

TBC

Gah I had the worst writers block on this story. By the way I don't remember when Star Wars 3 and Pirates came out. I just remember I was in high school and still living in Omaha so before I was 17. I want to say it was 04 for Pirates but I'm not sure. On another note, am I the only one that listens to the song Jizzed in my pants by Adam Sandburg(I think I'm wrong on the last name) and thinks of Edward (especially from the movie)? I also totally think that Emmett would sing Like a Boss or I'm on a boat. Oh and MTV movie awards this year was AWESOME! But I was pissed when Twilight won best movie. I loved it and all but c'mon the Dark Knight! Heath Ledger at his finest!


	31. Chapter 31

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

So I'm going to put this out here because I was thinking about it. I tend to sound overly defensive (in my opinion) when I respond to a question I'm asked in a review. I don't intend to. I am just that insecure about my writing. :(

An answer to an anonymous review, I was trying (and failing) to show that time had passed. I had been firmly told by many a reviewer in the past that my old way of saying how much time had passed was horrible so I'm trying this way. I also suck at math and remembering numbers which is why I hate using them when I can avoid it lol.

Esme is supposed to be six almost seven months pregnant but Carlisle is still overprotective.

Chapter 31,

"Edward?"

He sighed. He recognized the voice instantly but he didn't want to acknowledge her.

"Look, I'm sorry," Bella said.

"Sorry for what?" Edward asked as he wrote down answers to homework from his math book.

"For outing you," she said quietly, "I was just so angry because you were pissed at me."

"For good reason."

"Now see, this is how these things happen! Will you just let me finish?!"

"Be my guest."

"I'm a hot head and you know that. And yes agreeing to help Emmett make Rosalie jealous by kissing him was a stupid idea that is typical of him."

"Just answer me this," Edward sighed, still not looking at her, "do you still have a crush on my brother?"

"Not really, no. Maybe I agreed because I wanted to be kissed by someone. I'm human, so sue me. I'm not going to apologize for it and I still think you were being a little brat about it. I mean what I do isn't your problem."

"Angela broke up with me because she said you have feelings for me and when I talked to her later she said that one, she didn't want to be used to get over you, and two that we both deserve who we want. So do you have feelings for me?"

Bella sighed. "Yes. Okay. Yes, I have feelings for you and I have for a while now. But that doesn't mean I want to date you."

"That is usually the next logical step."

Bella sighed and played with her hair a bit. "I don't like being in a relationship. I kissed Emmett because he asked me to and because it felt good when we dated. It felt good when you caught us the other day. There were no sparks and no fireworks."

"Why did it feel good then if you don't love him?!"

"Why do you beat off?" Bella asked. "Sometimes you just do things because they feel good!"

"Did you really have to announce it to my brothers?!" Edward moaned.

"Consider it leveling the playing field," she said with a grin, "Edward I am sorry. At least you know you're not alone."

"God no."

"As for Alice she didn't mean anything by it and you know that. She was just teasing you like you all do it just happened to be overheard by the wrong person."

Edward sighed. "Yeah I know. I still hate her for it."

Bella shrugged and leaned back in her seat. "It's almost five, what are you still doing here?"

"I was enjoying the silence."

"You still mad at me?"

"I can't ever stay mad at you," he sighed. "But lord knows I want to."

"What can I say, I have one of those faces."

Edward smiled. "Go out with me."

Bella laughed and stood. "I don't do nerds," she teased.

"I'm not a nerd!"

She smiled and hugged him from behind. "Yeah you are, but don't worry so am I."

"Then why won't you go out with me?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Edward moaned.

"Because I love that lovely shade of blue I'm giving your balls. Nerd, love thyself."

Edward held her hands. "Do I really have to beg?"

Bella sighed. "Edward I was willing to risk it with Emmett."

"You think I'm going to break your heart in a month or so?"

"Just between us," she sighed against his shoulder, "if Emmett and I had had a bad breakup and didn't stay friends I would have been sad but I would have recovered."

She didn't say anything after that. She just left into the frigid rain. Edward sighed and looked back at his book thinking about what she had said. He hadn't asked for info about his brother. Frustrated he packed up his books and went outside. Bella was long gone by the look of it and Carlisle was just pulling in. Edward ran to the car and got in.

"Hey kiddo, how are you?"

"Bella apologized for what she said."

"What did she say? Nobody ever told me."

"In anger she blurted out a secret that only she knew in front of the others and Alice teased me later which Mike overheard and that's it. But then she told me she has a thing for me."

"That's great!" Carlisle said happily. "As soon as your grounding ends you can take her out!"

Edward sighed. "She didn't want to go out with me."

"Did she elaborate?"

"Kinda. She said something about if she and Emmett didn't stay friends she would have recovered. Then she left."

"Hm."

Edward could hear Carlisle's mind puzzling over it. Hopefully he could get an answer.

"I wasn't supposed to say anything so don't tell Em okay."

"Alright. You know Edward everybody takes a risk when you date a dear friend. If the relationship goes sour it can mean you lost someone important. I think what Bella was trying to say was that if you two dated and it ended badly, losing you completely would be something she couldn't come back from."

Edward sighed. "So that means...?"

"Right now she's playing it safe."

"Crap."

"Yeah I've been there," Carlisle sighed.

"What's this been crap?" Edward asked. "That's the reason you won't get back together with mom even though you are still crazy about her."

"This is different, Edward," Carlisle reminded him.

"It's also been a year, dad. You both love each other so much."

Carlisle sighed. "Right now I don't want to make myself vulnerable. What we have works. When the time is right we'll marry again."

"I just want you two to be together again. Like when I was younger. We were all so happy."

Carlisle reached over and squeezed Edward's hand gently. He was trying not to cry and they both knew it.

"That's life."

Edward looked out the window. He sure hoped not.

---

"Bella did you finish your homework?" Renee asked as Phil set dinner out.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"How are classes going?" Phil asked.

"Don't talk to me I don't like you."

"Bella you're being very rude."

"I'm not hungry," she said, standing up.

"Well then you can go right to bed. I don't want to see you down here until the morning is that understood?"

"Whatever."

She went upstairs to her room and locked her door. She opened her windows up like she always did when she felt trapped.

She laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and saw the little basement room with the tiny bed in the corner and all the books she could possibly want.

_"I want my mommy!"_

_"I am your mommy now Bella. I was always supposed to be your mommy!"_

She crawled out of her window and shimmied down the tree. She briefly wondered when parents were going to stop letting their kids have bedrooms by trees. She grabbed her bike and rode off down the street.

---

Edward woke up when he heard tapping. He looked over and saw Bella on the tree by their window. He was amazed that she hadn't fallen yet. He sighed and opened the window.

"Oh yeah that feels good baby," Emmett moaned from his bunk. Edward looked up and shuddered before popping out the screen. He reached out and helped Bella in.

"What are you doing here it's one in the morning?"

"I had to use my bike."

"Come let papa warm you up baby."

Both Edward and Bella looked up at Emmett. "Do I want to know?"

"Absolutely not," Edward sighed. He shut the window and Bella sat on his bed. She shed her shoes and Edward had her wrap up in the quilt. "So what's up?"

"Mornin Bells," Jasper sighed.

"Did I wake you?" Bella asked.

Jasper sat up. "Your emotions did. What's up?"

"I hate La Push. I hate Phil."

"Well," Edward sighed, "La Push does suck."

"And Phil is a tool."

"I remember being in that little prison after I was kidnapped and how much I wanted to get back to my parents."

"Gosh that was a long time ago," Edward sighed, "seems like forever."

"Hey remember when you came to stay with us," Edward said with a fond smile, "and you were so amazed by the snow."

"Then we had a snowball fight and you learned that you couldn't read my mind," Bella laughed.

"Man Ed you were pissed."

"My parents were so happy when they got me back," Bella said sadly, "then this happens. It's not even the divorce that gets me so angry, it's that they used me to get back at each other. Now I'm in La Push and dad is here. My life is here. You guys are my family and my best friends."

Edward smiled. Jasper gave Bella a hug then crawled back to bed because he was exhausted. Edward offered to let Bella share his and she agreed. They didn't fall asleep right away.

"Your parents love you," he told her, "they just got a little lost."

"When I said I wouldn't go out with you it's because I'm scared. I don't believe in love working out. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me," Edward promised her.

"One day you'll get tired of me. Then you'll stop putting up with me. You should get back together with Angela."

Edward touched her face gently. "I'm a glutton for punishment I guess because I keep chasing you."

"Its your life I guess."

"Get some sleep dork."

"Thank you for always be there for me. God knows I don't deserve it."

"We're both messed up," Edward sighed. "I've been so stressed out lately."

"Tell me about it?"

"I hear everybody's thoughts," he said quietly, "everybody's pains and fears. I know their secrets. I know that our gym teacher likes to swing."

"God I haven't enjoyed a good swing in a while," Bella sighed, "we should totally do it next week!"

"I don't know what's funnier," Edward said with a wide grin, "what you said or that you don't know why it's funny. Bells, swinging is a sexual thing in that context, when couples go to a group and switch partners. It's basically like okayed cheating."

"Okay eew. But seriously though we should go to swing club next week."

"Last time we went you tripped over your own feet. The point is I know more about everyone in town than anybody else."

"Is that why you've been so edgy?

Edward sighed. "How can I have faith in humanity when everyone proves just how bad they are? How can I listen to my teachers tell me to behave when I know what kind of twisted things they do in their personal lives?"

"Why did my parents fall out of love?"

"They have quiet minds too," Edward sighed, "I can hear them but they're very quiet."

Bella hugged him and he rubbed her back gently. "I can't help but think it's because of me. They were perfectly happy with each other before I came back."

"Don't think that Bells. You're the best thing that ever happened to them."

"I'm not going back to La Push. I can't stay with mom and Phil."

"Can you two maybe go to sleep?" Emmett asked, annoyed.

Edward and Bella giggled before settling down.

---

Emmett took a deep breath. This was it. This was for the championship. Well, to get into the championship. But it was still important and anyone who told him differently would get an earful.

"Emmett you are the strongest swimmer," the coach said. He put his hands on Emmett's shoulders. "You can do this."

"Yeah. Yeah I can do this."

"If that isn't enough motivation," Rosalie said walking up to him.

_That girl can wear navy and gold_

She kissed him on the cheek. "If you win I'll go out with you."

"Let's do this," Emmett said, "I'll see you at the finish line baby."

"Swimmers to your marks!"

Emmett knew exactly where his parents were sitting. He knew they were watching him and rooting for him.

"On my mark! Set! GO!"

He dove into the water. He had always loved the feel of being completely submerged in the cool liquid. He cut through the water as if it was nothing but air. His legs, strong from years of training, propelled him forward. He didn't look to see where anyone was. He didn't stop for anything. He flipped and kicked off of the wall, heading back to the finish line. He didn't hear the announcer. He strained to go faster. He felt his fingertips against the wall and came up. Before he could find out who won his teammates were pulling him out of the water and hugging him tight.

"CULLEN WINS! FORKS IS GOING TO STATE!"

Emmett was surrounded by his teammates and they were cheering for him. Rosalie pushed through them and threw her arms around his neck.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"You are so amazing!"

She went and joined her divers who were cheering as well. They too had creamed their competition. Emmett looked around for his family. He couldn't find them but then again the crowd was huge.

---

"Hey Em," Rosalie said, "I thought you would have been swept out by your adoring crowd."

"I suppose the Lodge is packed up then."

"Something wrong?"

Emmett puffed up a bit. "Not at all. I'm the champ remember."

Rosalie raised her eyebrows. "Em, I'm not into the cocky jock."

Emmett deflated and sighed. "My parents were supposed to be here."

"I'm sorry Em," Rosalie said, sitting next to him. "Maybe something came up."

"Emmett, is it over?"

Emmett stood up and left. Rosalie looked up at Carlisle. "Hey Dr. Cullen glad you could make it."

"You mad at me because your dad is?"

"I'm not as juvenile as your kids," Rosalie said in an icy tone, "I'm mad because you were supposed to be here."

"Where is my son?"

Rosalie turned and left. Carlisle sighed and went to the boys locker room. He found Emmett in the corner trying not to cry.

"Emmett..."

"I'm glad you managed to fit me in," Emmett mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"How did it go?"

"We're going to state."

"That's great."

"Yeah. A real blast," Emmett mumbled. "I'm going home."

Emmett pushed by Carlisle and walked out of the locker room.

"Hey there champ, you going to meet us at the Lodge? Hey you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Emmett mumbled, "I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright," the coach said with a smile. "Hey, you did great today. I see a bright future for you kid."

"Thanks coach."

Emmett left and Carlisle came out.

"That's some boy you've got there Cullen," the coach said, "carried us to state."

"I missed it," Carlisle said quietly.

"No wonder he's so upset. Listen, Emmett has real talent. I haven't seen someone with his skill and his passion in a long time."

"Was the match taped at least? I feel so bad for missing it after I had promised...I have to find him."

Carlisle ran off and went outside. He found Emmett walking out of the parking lot.

"Emmett!"

His son stopped and let him catch up.

"I'm so sorry."

"So why didn't you show up?"

"Esme went into labor. I was afraid to leave her. I heard you were amazing."

"That's not important," Emmett said, "let's go see mom."

Carlisle nodded. He put his arm around Emmett's shoulders and hugged him. "You can regale us with tales of your awesomeness."

"Those are my favorite tales," Emmett said with a grin.

"Where you in a lot of races?"

"The usual amount," Emmett said, getting into Carlisle's car, "I can't do much more then that because I usually do a distance swim, otherwise I'm more likely to exhaust myself."

They pulled into the hospital and went inside. Carlisle led him up to the maternity ward where Esme was staying.

"There he is! Come here champ!" Esme cried holding her arms out. Emmett came to her and hugged her. "Oh sorry I couldn't see your big moment sweetie."

"I think you have a good enough excuse," Emmett laughed.

---

The kids sat in the waiting room. Alice came back and sighed.

"Bella can't come until tonight. Oh and she said La Push sucks."

"I'll bet," Emmett snorted. "Hey tell her to go and ask that Jacob Black who won the swim meet."

"She also wanted me to pass her congrats to you Em."

"Hells to the yeah."

"It's a wonder you win anything with that head of yours being so big and all," Edward sighed.

"What was it you said to me once Edward? Oh yes, hate the game not the player."

Jasper and Alice laughed and Edward grinned.

"You mean when I kissed a girl for the first time well before you did?"

"At least we have something in common. We both kissed Bella first."

Edward was about to say something when he heard Carlisle.

"Hey kids," Carlisle said coming out in scrubs, "someone wants to meet you."

The four teens got up and came up to him. Carlisle was holding the little baby wrapped in a white blanket.

"Oh, dad..." Alice cooed.

"It's a girl."

"I don't know if I'm liking that as much," Alice sighed. Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Edward asked.

"Alright," Carlisle agreed, "mind her head."

The baby whimpered a bit as she was shuffled around. Edward cradled her gently. "What's her name?"

"Carmen," Carlisle said proudly. "Why don't you three go see your mom."

They nodded and went off to Esme's room.

"Wow I can hear her thoughts," Edward said in amazement.

"Let's go see Esme," Carlisle said. Edward nodded and walked carefully while he carried the baby.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey there you are," Esme said sleepily. She held her arms out and took her daughter. "Did you kids go home and sleep at all?"

"Nope," Edward said. Jasper yawned a bit.

"We slept a little in the waiting room," Alice assured her. "We didn't go because we didn't want to miss our sis being born."

"You kids excited?"

"Yeah, it'll be nice to have a little sister," Emmett said, "I have dibs on protector!"

"Hey how about we give your mother some quiet so she can rest," Carlisle said, "and you kids look like you're about to pass out."

They all grumbled in response. Esme kissed each one of them before they left and Carlisle promised to come back later.

---

Esme was still asleep. Carlisle was sitting by the window holding his newborn daughter. They had named her after Esme's mother. Carlisle liked the idea since his mother's name was his daughter's middle. They both liked the name Elizabeth and it held special meaning to Carlisle.

So Carmen Elizabeth Cullen laid contently named in her father's arms. Like the twins she was born with a full head of strawberry blonde hair. She was on the small side and Carlisle figured it was probably due to mild alcohol before Esme knew she was pregnant. Then again he was vehemently against alcohol usage by women during pregnancy, even as far as sexually active and not using protection.

He knew the kids had hoped that having a baby would solve all of their problems. In a way he had kind of hoped it would. He wished life could be like a movie. If it was he would have rewound to when his mother first got her tumor. Or maybe even further to the day Mary took a sick Edward home where his grandfather waited to read him a story. He was surprised when he realized he wouldn't change the death of his first wife. He instantly felt like a bad person. But if Lizzy had survived he might not have met Esme. If he hadn't met Esme he wouldn't have married her and added three wonderful children to his family.

Looking at the baby he could see bits that likened her to her cousin and brother. Her hair, now dry, had a slight curl at the end and her eyes were shaped the same way. He was sure that when she smiled she would have the Platt dimples.

"Have you slept at all?" Esme asked sleepily.

"A little," he murmured, "I can't stop looking at her."

"I know," Esme sighed with a smile, "she's beautiful."

He moved and sat on the bed. Esme scooted over and they sat together with their daughter between them. "The kids are sleeping at home. Emmett is beat."

"He had a big day. Just think they'll be out of school soon. They're old enough to babysit so I won't have to take summer off of work as well. We'll figure out what to do when fall comes."

"Well I'll officially be an attending in a month which will really help our budget."

"We'll have to decide..."

Esme cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Dr. Cullen you're needed in surgery. The on call doctor is sick."

"Alright," he sighed, "I'll be back okay."

"Sure, I'll probably just end up sleeping a bit more."

Carlisle kissed her forehead and went with the nurse. Esme looked at her baby. She was a beautiful little thing. Like Carlisle she couldn't stop looking at the baby. Her daughter seemed almost unreal. She was scared that things were going to turn out like Danny, but at the same time, both she and Carlisle were doctors. If something was wrong they would pick up on it early.

When she heard the door open she looked up. Instead of seeing one of her kids she saw Wes.

"What are you doing here?"

"Coming to congratulate you," he said, sitting on her bedside.

"I don't want you near me or my baby."

"Esme...about what happened in your apartment...I had been drinking and..."

"You beat up my daughter," Esme said, "I don't give a crap about me. I've been abused before. But for you to do that to Alice...I can't believe you! I want you to leave right now."

"Esme..."

"I'll scream my lungs out," she threatened, "I'll be smashing the nurse call button while I do it."

"I'm not like Charles," Wes assured her, "I'm not going to abuse you and I'm not going to kidnap your baby or anything. I just want to be friends. Esme I do love you."

"We can never be friends, Wes, get the hell out."

"Esme..."

"I believe she told you to get the hell out," Carlisle said firmly.

"Hey Dr. Cullen how nice to see you again."

"You're supposed to be in the ICU."

"We live in Forks. Nobody is really in the ICU."

"Actually three patients need you now."

"That's what interns are for," Wes reminded him. Carlisle walked over to him.

"Dr. Hale I am your superior and I gave you an order."

Wes stood up and looked Carlisle in the eye. Esme didn't know whose jaw was tighter or who was angrier.

"You can't keep her in a bubble. Just because she lets you do it."

"The moment she says that she wants you to stay with her I'll let you. But when she tells you to get out I will make sure you get out. It had better be quick too, I still haven't gotten over my anger for you hitting my little girl."

"You got your baby out of her. Slip off the condom when she wasn't looking?"

"Get down to the ICU," Carlisle said, "I'm going to surgery. Esme I'm going to tell the nurses to come the moment you push that call button for anything alright. Wes if you aren't down in the ICU in two minutes there will be hell to pay."

"Good luck sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Just an appendectomy, they're prepping him and I need to be back in a minute. I just came to check up on you and let you know how long I'd be. They may need me on call."

"That's fine," Esme said with a smile. Carlisle nodded and left. "Wes. Leave."

"I'm not leaving Esme."

Esme pushed the call button and not a minute later a nurse was there.

"Do you need something?"

"Can you make him leave?" Esme asked. "He won't listen to me."

"Dr. Hale you should know better. Come on."

"I'm not leaving..." just then Wes's pager went off. "The interns can handle it. That's what they're there for. Esme I just want to talk."

"I need to nurse the baby."

"I've seen your breast before."

Esme covered Carmen's exposed ear before saying, "get the fuck out of my room I don't want anything to do with you!"

Wes glared at the nurse and stormed out. As he did so his pager went off again.

---

Carlisle was just about the remove the appendix when his pager went off.

"Dr. Cullen, Mr. Marx is coding. The interns have been trying to maintain his vitals but they need help. You're the only one who can."

"Where is Wes?" Carlisle demanded. "Collins take over."

"Yes, sir, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle stripped the bloody clothes and ran out rubbing Purell on his hands repeatedly. He got into the ICU and found the two frazzled interns trying to keep Mr. Marx alive.

"He needs to be incubated now," Carlisle barked at the young woman. Her hands were shaking. Carlisle pushed by the other intern who was going to pieces. He grabbed the paddles on the machine next to him as Mr. Marx flat lined. The young man put his hands on the other man's chest and pushed three times. "Clear!"

One. Two. Three.

"Clear!"

One. Two. Three.

"Clear!"

Nothing.

"Dr. Cullen...?"

"Dammit," Carlisle swore, throwing the paddles back at the machine. "Dammit!"

The two interns were trembling.

"Time of death eleven fifteen."

He took off his gloves and threw them down and sighed.

"Dr. Cullen, we're really sorry. We should have..."

Carlisle held up his hand. "You two did your best. Your resident should have been here."

"We tried paging him but nothing."

"You guys did the best you could. Every doctor loses a patient. Hell I've lost several in my day. Most of them were in Chicago but it's worse here."

The interns nodded. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"I know, Lisa, I know. Even after all this time I still take it hard. When I was an intern I cried in the supply closet when I first lost someone."

It seemed to help Jason and Lisa a little.

"Can you keep an eye out for a drug fever on Mrs. Thompson? She's been juggled around a bit. Jason can you go down to the morgue and tell Mac about Mr. Marx?"

"S-sir, w-what about t-the family?"

Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll tell them. You've been through enough for one day."

He nodded and rushed off to the morgue. Carlisle sighed and went to the nurses station.

"We lost him, those poor kids...it's their first week. How is the appendectomy patient?"

"They just closed him up and he'll be out in a bit."

"Good. I need the number for Mr. Marx."

"Dr. Cullen, you were talking about Chad?"

Carlisle turned and saw his young wife.

"Claire, I'm very sorry but we lost your husband. We tried the best we could."

She shook her head. "No, no this can't be real!"

"Let's sit you down. Can I get you some coffee?"

"N-no," she sobbed, "Dr. Cullen this can't be real? You have to be kidding me right?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Marx I truly am."

"Dr. Cullen, if you have a minute, Mac needs you to sign off on Mr. Marx."

"Yes, certainly. Mrs. Marx we would like to do an autopsy with your permission."

"Y-yes, s-sure."

Carlisle handed her over to the nurses and signed what he had to. He told them to page him if there was an emergency then he went off. He was livid. He had liked Chad and his wife. He had cared for his wife when she was in a car accident and she almost died. He stayed with her until she woke up, refusing sleep just so he could be there the moment she opened her eyes again. When he was brought in with chest pains Carlisle was sure he would leave healthy. He died because he was left in the hands of the brand spanking new interns who didn't know how to handle an emergency situation like that.

"Dr. Cullen Esme is feeding the baby for the first time," the nurse said, "she was asking about when you were going to finish surgery."

"Where is Dr. Hale?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, he was headed towards the ICU."

"Keep him away from my wife's room, especially when I'm there."

"Yes sir."

Carlisle went into the room and saw that Esme was reading. "I thought you were nursing."

"She wouldn't latch," Esme sighed, "I'm going to try again in a little bit."

Carlisle closed the door and went to her. He held her face in his hands and kissed her. "I love you Esme. I love you."

"I love you too, what's gotten into you?"

Carlisle pushed away from her and walked to the window with his hands behind his head. "People...so fragile..."

"Did something happen in surgery? You aren't the best surgeon but getting an appendix out is a walk in the park."

"Chad Marx died," Carlisle sighed sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. Claire must be in pieces right now."

"He died because those kids are brand freaking new and we all know you don't learn shit in medical school. Their resident was supposed to be there. They paged him several times."

"Wes got pages while he was in here babbling."

"They were paging him because Chad was coding and they could barely keep a hold on his vitals. They pulled me out of surgery to help. I probably broke several health codes because I couldn't properly wash up. I went through a bottle of purell and wore two sets of gloves. His wife was crying in my arms and I almost lost it!"

"Carlisle, go home," Esme said, "please."

"No. No, I'm not leaving. I'm on call for the surgical team as well as medical. Plus I don't want to miss her first meal from her mom."

"Yeah I was too doped up to feed her."

Esme had gone into hysterics just after her baby was born and had to be sedated. Carlisle had to admit that she was doing pretty good. Carmen disturbed the silence with a wail. Esme picked her up and offered her nipple again. After tickling her lip a few times, Carmen latched and began to suckle. Carlisle took several pictures and then sat with her and watched their daughter nurse.

"I've never seen this before," he laughed quietly, "it's beautiful."

"It feels weird," Esme giggled, "not nearly as pleasurable as when you would do it."

"Can I have the other one?" Carlisle whined.

"Nope," Esme laughed, "they're both hers."

"Crap."

Carlisle looked over when someone knocked.

"Dad it's us," Alice said.

"Come on in kids."

The kids came in quietly. They smiled at their mother and the new baby.

"Eew it's mom's boob," Emmett said with a cringe.

"Oh grow up," Alice sighed.

"Congratulations you two," Bella said happily. "She's so adorable! Oh and dad thought you might need these. He said that was about how much he went through when I was born."

She handed Carlisle three rolls of film.

"Aw thanks Bells," Carlisle said. He took a picture of the teenagers.

"Dad why are you in scrubs?" Emmett asked. "I thought you had the weekend off."

"Dr. Daniels threw up this morning and has the flu. I just needed to take out an appendix."

"Oh, mom Rosie says congratulations and to give you this," Emmett said handing her the balloon. Carlisle took it and tied it to Esme's hair. Esme glared at him and he tied it to the side of the bed. Carmen looked at it and let go of Esme's nipple. "Oh look she's as easily distracted as Alice!"

"Huh?"

"Exactly."

Carlisle brought the blanket down and put the string in his daughter's hand. Her little fist closed around it. Edward beat him with the camera and snapped a picture.

"So you finally got Rosalie to go out with you," Esme said with a smile, "congratulations."

"Don't blow it by being a cocky jerk," Bella advised.

"For her dad being such a prick she's actually alright," Jasper said.

"You kids are going to be junior soon," Carlisle said, quickly changing the subject, "I want you to start thinking about what's going to happen after graduation."

"I'm getting a scholarship to an ivy league," Edward said.

"Alright smarty pants but what if you don't get it?" Carlisle asked with a grin.

"Off myself."

"Not funny."

"I was thinking about Dartmouth actually," Edward said, "my backups are UIC and UNL."

"What about you Alice?"

"Fashion school."

"Alright, Jasper?"

"I'm thinking a local school," he said, "I want to go into criminal justice and specialize in child services."

"You sure you'd be able to handle that?" Esme asked.

"I want to help kids like me," Jasper said, "the way Mitch did. I'd like to die the way he did to. Trying to save a child."

"I asked about plans after graduation as in college, not death Jazzy," Carlisle moaned, "none of you are allowed to die until I say so."

"Hey!" Edward cried. Carlisle smiled at him. "I believe it's the other way around there bub."

Carlisle laughed and grabbed his son playfully. "Is that so Eddie Bear?"

"You'd better give her an embarrassing nickname!" Edward demanded.

"She's my little Cammie Cup."

"Wow you work fast," Edward grumbled.

"Can I hold her mom?" Alice asked.

Esme nodded and handed the baby to her daughter.

"Aw Alice she's about the same size as you."

"Can it Emmett or you'll be limping home."

"Oh she's so sweet," Bella cooed. "She's opening her eyes up."

"I hope they stay blue," Carlisle sighed, "Edward kinda betrayed me on that front."

"You're just mad because I look like Lizzy and Alice looks like grandma," Edward laughed. Carlisle pouted. He rushed over and grabbed his twins just as Alice was handing the baby to Jasper.

"You kids were supposed to be our clones! But no! Edward went and looked just like his mom! Then you kids grew up so fast and in a few years you're going to leave me!"

"Yep. First chance we get," Edward agreed.

"Oh Esme, they are so cruel!"

"You guys are goofs."

"She is adorable, Esme, she really is."

"Thank you Bella," Esme said, taking her daughter back.

There was a soft knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"Dr. Cullen, the Dr. Hanz wants to see you."

"Did he say why?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's about Mr. Marx."

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment."

"Go ahead we'll be fine," Esme said. He kissed her forehead and then left.

Dr. Hanz had an office at the end of the hospital. Carlisle walked in expecting a world of hurt.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen thank you for coming."

"It's no problem sir," Carlisle said.

_Not like I'm trying to spend time with my new baby or anything_

"What can I help you with?"

"Dr. Cullen we'll be holding a mortality conference next week."

"You think that I killed Chad?"

"Yes, I do. You're a brilliant doctor, Carlisle but his death could have been prevented."

"Dr. Hanz...!"

"That's it for now."

"Yes, sir, thank you."

Carlisle walked out with his fists clenched. He slammed them down on the counter at the nurses station the moment he got there.

"Well hello to you too," Grace said, putting her purse down.

"Esme had her baby."

"I heard! I got to stop by the nursery and see the little angel. She is gonna break a lot of hearts," Grace said with a smile, "but I have a feeling there is more on your mind."

"Keep Wes away from me or I'll break his tiny chicken neck."

"What's different?" Grace asked. "Did he talk to Esme again."

Carlisle sighed. "Do you honestly think I'm that petty?"

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Julia told me that you gave strict orders that he wasn't to be in your wife's...sorry...Esme's room after she asked him repeatedly to leave."

"I wanted her to get her rest."

"Carlisle you're a horrible liar. You and Edward have very readable faces."

Carlisle sighed. "Mr. Marx died."

"I heard that too, I was very surprised to hear about it actually."

Carlisle nodded. "His vitals slipped and got a bit out of control. The interns lost him after trying so hard to save him."

"Lisa was crying in the supply closet."

"Guess who has to attend a mortality conference."

"Oh that's a bitch," Grace grumbled, "you had the weekend off for Emmett's meet! Did you get till Wednesday?"

"No but I think Esme will be fine. I did let my attending know that Esme may have PPD and these first couple days may be difficult so if she needs me I'm leaving."

"Greg should be okay with that. He's a dad himself."

"If I see Wes he's gonna be needing surgery to fix his face."

"Alright tough guy, how about you go and see that girlfriend of yours."

"Esme and I aren't together," Carlisle reminded her.

"You're just living together with a baby four kids and casual sex right?"

"Exactly," Carlisle said slapping the counter before walking off.

"You love her!" Grace called after him. Carlisle waved and went down into Esme's room.

"Hey," Esme said happily, "what did Dr. Hanz want?"

"Where are the kids?"

"Jasper saw a body bag with a body in it and threw up so they took him home."

"Body bag?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, old Mrs. Hanks had a heart attack. She was circling the drain, Carlisle."

"Yeah, I knew she didn't have long," he sighed. "You know for some reason..."

He didn't finish. Esme couldn't see his face because he was sitting with his back to her. She saw him wipe his eyes and pulled on his shoulder. Carlisle laid his head on her chest and she held him.

"When I came to work here I thought things were going to be different. Everybody is dying. I just want to spend this time helping you feel better and spend time with the kids! But people are dying left and right and Hanz thinks it's my fault so he's calling a conference on me!"

"It's okay sweetie," Esme murmured, rubbing his head gently. "No matter where you go if you work in a hospital people are going to die. You just aren't as used to it as you would be if you worked in a big city hospital."

"It isn't just that he died," Carlisle sobbed, "it's that he died because his fucking resident was off having wet dreams about an unavailable woman! Meanwhile the only other resident nearby was wrist deep in a person's torso!"

"Unavailable?" Esme smiled down at him.

He smiled and rubbed his eyes. "I'm such a baby.

"Not at all," Esme said, brushing her hand lightly over his forehead like she did with the kids when they were sad. "In fact I am very happy that you still take it this hard."

"You would be," Carlisle sighed. He smiled up at her. "How do you feel?"

"I can feel my vagina," Esme said. "Still hurts though."

"I want to feel your vagina," Carlisle chuckled.

"Remember what happened the last time you did that?"

"Ah yes we had an adorable baby girl."

Esme kissed his forehead. "Yes we did."

Carlisle closed his eyes. For now things were calm and quiet. He wondered when the day would come that he could fully open himself up to her and be her husband again.

TBC

Yay! Mall Cop is a funny movie and it makes me smile even though I think about my ex every time I see it (he and Paul Blart are the same person I swear). ...that's really all I can think of to ramble about. Oh, and for anyone who has played the fatal frame games, why is it everything always seems to work out great for the ghosts in the end and kinda suck for the human that tried so hard to rescue their sibling or free their soul?! I mean really! At least things didn't suck for as badly for Rei as they did for Miku and Mio. Especially Miku.


	32. Chapter 32

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers

Error in the last chapter which is happening quite a bit lately (sigh). I changed my mind on the baby's name from Georgia to Carmen and forgot to change it. I'm good like that. But I have reposted the chapter with the name changes so yay.

Chapter 32,

Admittedly having two functioning arms greatly assisted in the handling of a newborn. Carlisle was standing in the ICU with Carmen like she was his teddy bear. He was being charged with malpractice and wrongfully in his opinion.

"You'll do great," Grace said yet again. "And you won't be able to take the baby in there."

"I know, but holding her is keeping me from freaking out. If I end up getting sued I will wring that b-a-s-t-a-r-d-s neck."

"Carlisle, she's three days old. She doesn't know what you're saying. Is Esme going to be there?"

"Yep. Once she gets the ice off of her fun zone. Which reminds me, I need to check on her."

Grace sighed. "No you don't! At least dignify me with the truth Cullen!"

"Never!"

Esme was coming out just as he got there. "Don't be so nervous sweetheart," she said, taking the baby. "Do you want her to be there too?"

"No, she needs a nap."

Esme nodded and they went to the nursery.

"You feeling okay?"

"Still a little sore. Thank god she has a small head."

Carlisle laughed and nodded. He took Esme's hand and squeezed it.

"Don't be nervous sweetheart," she said. She laid Carmen in the cradle and kissed her forehead. "Mommy will be back soon sweetheart."

"I'm glad to see you're doing so well."

"I'm terrified. But you did a great job with Alice and Edward by yourself."

"Yeah I am pretty great."

Esme sighed and shook her head. "Thank god she didn't inherit your head. You don't even realize how thankful I am. Now come on Dr. Love let's go."

"That's what they call me."

"Don't burst into song," Esme said.

"Party pooper."

---

"Dr. Cullen can you please explain what happened?" Dr. Hanz asked.

Carlisle took a deep breath. He hated these. He had to sit in on some in Chicago during his training and a few in Forks. This was the first one he had actually been the center of.

"Well, sir, as you know I had requested the weekend off because of Dr. Platt's going into labor."

"Congratulations by the way, Esme."

"Thank you sir," Esme said.

"Dr. Hale was the resident that covered for me."

Carlisle had to take a brief moment to stifle a growl.

"I was called to do an appendectomy. I was doing that when Mr. Marx began coding. When Dr. Hale couldn't be reached, I had to leave surgery to the intern and rush out to help the interns in the ICU."

"You left surgery in the middle?" Dr. Franklen, the chief of medicine in the Port Angeles hospital, asked.

"The appendix had been removed and we were about to start closing."

"I see. Go on."

"When I got to Mr. Marx the interns were struggling. We tried resuscitating him and unfortunately we couldn't. The interns, Jason and Lisa, were very shaken and had told me that they paged me only after paging Dr. Hale over and over again with no response."

"Dr. Hale," Hanz said, "where were you when you weren't responding to the pages?"

"I was in the maternity ward checking on Esme."

"Lisa how many times did you page Dr. Hale?"

"A-about four times, sir. Then we paged Dr. Cullen."

The panel of doctors all looked at each other.

"We have a report from the nurses that Dr. Hale had been asked to leave the maternity ward first by Dr. Platt and then again by Dr. Cullen who further asked you to return to the ICU and keep an eye on your patients. Is that true, Dr. Hale?" Dr. Harris asked. Carlisle liked Clark Harris. He was his attending and in some cases his mentor. He also had a soft spot for Esme, like a parent would.

"Yes," Wes said, "but that doesn't relate to this."

"If your superior asked you to leave and return to work it relates," Dr. Harris reminded him.

"And how is Carlisle my superior?" Wes demanded.

"He is a third year resident and you are a second," Dr. Hanz said. "I've heard enough."

The panel of doctors began whispering to each other, deliberating. Carlisle didn't see the point and he knew that nobody else did either. It was most likely for show.

"Dr. Cullen we have decided that you did the best you could to save Mr. Marx," Dr. Hanz said. Carlisle knew he wasn't thrilled about the decision. He and Carlisle didn't always get along. "You had stepped up to perform an emergency surgery on your day off and ended up having to try to save a man's life. We have decided that there is no malpractice where you are concerned."

"Thank you sir," Carlisle said bowing his head.

"However, we do believe the malpractice was on the part of Dr. Hale. The death of Chad Marx could have been prevented if his doctor had been there the moment his vitals started slipping."

A few moments later Carlisle was dismissed and he met up with Esme.

"See, I told you I had no reason to be worried," he said with a shrug.

"You're right, I shouldn't have been freaking out," Esme sighed. Carlisle blushed a bit. They walked back to the nursery to check on their baby. She was coming home finally.

"You know what isn't fair," Esme sighed as Grace got all the paperwork they needed.

"What?"

"My hoha is so tender and sore right now that I couldn't even dream of having sex and yet I don't think I have ever been so turned on by you."

Carlisle's cheeks turned very red and she hugged him. "W-why?" he asked.

"Hearing accomplished doctors talk about how wonderful you are. Knowing how well you handled a hellish situation. My sexy doctor has me all hot and bothered."

Carlisle smiled and kissed her.

"Oh god will you two at least just start dating again?! Lord you know the entire town wants you to! You're like Bella and Edward!"

Carlisle sighed and signed the necessary papers and waved before going off to get their baby.

---

Carlisle almost started crying when he got to the car and opened up the back seat. The baby seat that they had gotten at the baby shower was already set up in the back seat and a freshly laundered blanket was in it to cover the baby with.

"Those little angels," Esme whimpered with a smile. Carlisle tucked Carmen safely into her seat and then got behind the wheel. They drove home and Alice popped out to take pictures as Esme got out of the car and as Carmen was taken out of her carrier.

"You guys are up to something," Carlisle said.

"You are paranoid."

Carlisle sighed and Esme carried the baby into the house. Sure enough there was a banner across the living room that read "Welcome home Carmen!". The table was all set in the living room and the kids were starting to carry out steaming dishes. The spare chair was brought up (because she didn't have a high chair yet) and the second carrier was set on it. There was an empty bottle waiting, just showing that she was part of the family too.

"You kids," Esme sobbed. Carlisle took the baby while she went and hugged them. "You sweet little angels!"

"What is this?" Carlisle asked in amazement when he saw the main dish.

"That is roulade," Edward said, "this one is beef with an herbal stuffing using croutons with a bit of garlic and some other herbs for flavor. The other one is made of salmon, tuna and scallops. It's seasoned with one part parsley and one part dill with a little bit of salt and pepper."

"Sounds fancy."

"What's in the sauce?" Carlisle asked as he sat. Edward, with some help from Jasper, started serving everything up.

"It's a tomato sauce with some sweet basil. It all sounds weird but I tried it all together and it was yummy."

Every summer Edward tried a new hobby. It looked like cooking was going to be the hobby of this summer. They had also made steamed vegetables and a fruit salad. Feeding the kids was always a bit difficult when it came to eating healthy. Edward and Alice loved canned veggies while Emmett and Jasper preferred frozen. Alice didn't like most veggies but preferred fruit. Emmett was a veggie person who believed the greener the better. They didn't usually have big dinners but it was a special occasion. After all how many days was the first with a new relative?

"Edward this is delicious," Carlisle said as he took a bite of the roulade.

While they ate they talked about everything like they would on a normal night. Emmett talked about the new details about the championship in Seattle and how excited he was. Alice talked about how she wanted to get a piercing and Carlisle told her they were going to talk about it later. When dessert came Alice and Emmett cleared the table and brought out a beautiful cake. The decoration was hilarious. It was white frosting with green letters that said "Welcome back to the starting line mom and dad." There were two little stick figures being dragged by a stork.

Carlisle and Esme laughed and a picture was taken.

"You make it sound like we were near the finish line," Carlisle laughed, "you animals still have a long way to go."

"Bella made the cake this morning and helped with the icing."

"That little angel. She trapped in La Push again?"

"Unfortunately."

The conversation continued. This time they all talked about Carlisle's conference and how it would be funny if not only did their dad own Wes but get him fired too. Then Esme had to get some ice because her nether region was aching again.

"And that is the best form of birth control," Alice said, watching Esme put an ice pack between her legs.

"Watch a natural birth," Esme said, "kept me on birth control even though I was single. I was drugged and numbed and it still hurt!"

"Mitch would always say that you should hope you never give birth to a baby like Em because he had such a big head."

"Hey!"

"Oh Emmy it's true, you did have a very large head. But then again I remember mom saying Mitch did too."

Everyone laughed and when Carmen began to fuss Esme fed her. It didn't bother any of the kids like they had expected it might. Things had wound down and Carlisle did the dishes while the family went into the living room. The kids were enthusiastic to spend the summer helping with their baby sister. In six weeks Esme was going to go back to work and they would take care of her.

In the new house the boys still shared a bedroom. They still didn't mind, probably because they were so used to it. For now Alice still had her own room because of the baby being a newborn. Carlisle and Esme were on the first floor and Carmen's room was right next to them. They had painted the room a spring green in hopes that the color would be calming like it was rumored to be. When she got to be a toddler she was going to start sharing a room with her big sister. Alice didn't like that all too much but she wasn't going to protest yet.

The teenagers began to get sleepy around nine and went off to bed. Carlisle was rocking Carmen lightly in the recliner while he and Esme watched comedy central. Esme looked over at him and smiled. He wasn't watching the show but the baby. He was staring at her face and smiling. She was a beautiful baby, in Carlisle's weighted opinion, like the twins had been. She was looking at him with her new eyes. They were still blue.

"Carlisle Cullen you are in love."

"It seems so," he agreed, his smile growing. "Esme she's so beautiful."

"I know," Esme sighed with a smile, "I couldn't stop looking at her when I was in the hospital."

"I keep thinking about when the twins were babies. Knowing what I know now about being a parent...lord I was stupid."

Esme laughed and he came over to sit with her.

"Edward used to cry and I wouldn't know why so I would start crying too."

"They're good kids. All of them. I'm scared I'm going to mess up her babyhood and then her childhood. I can handle them when they're tweens."

"I had fun when the twins were babies," Carlisle said, "mom helped out more than you know. She encouraged me to go back to school. But after work was my special time with the babies. After their bottle I would bathe them and then we would play for a little bit before bedtime. Alice was my little brat when she was a toddler."

"That doesn't surprise me. She's always had such a strong personality."

"Sometimes I imagine her marching out of the womb."

Esme laughed at that idea.

"The best part of the night was reading them a story and cuddling them. Dad managed to take that from me. Broke my heart when Edward didn't want to cuddle anymore. I hate to think that even without dad doing what he did that it would have happened anyway. He's always been independent."

Esme kissed his cheek. "You and your strong willed children."

"I know. Darn me."

Carmen whimpered a bit and waved her little fist. She was snug and warm in a disney onesie. Carlisle never believed that he would be thanking god for zippers but he was. He remembered fumbling with buttons when the twins were babies. Esme stood up and took the baby.

"Let's go to bed."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. Esme put the baby down and Carlisle brushed his teeth. He caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror and saw that he was starting to get wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. He spit out the toothpaste and washed the brush off as Esme walked in.

"I'm old," he said.

"You aren't even forty!"

"Oh yeah."

Esme laughed and grabbed her toothbrush.

"I feel old. Five kids and I'll be an attending. Plus I'm already a divorcee."

"Hows that goin?" Esme asked.

"Well, I have casual sex with this hot resident."

"You? Seriously?"

Carlisle laughed and leaned against the sink. "Yeah, smoking hot. She's younger than me too."

Esme spit out her toothpaste. "Surely you're exaggerating."

"Nope," Carlisle grinned, "I mean you should see this woman. Sex on legs."

"You are so not helping," Esme sighed. "I am out of control horny right now but my body is a wreck."

Carlisle drew her close and kissed her. "Mm minty."

Esme giggled and walked off to the bedroom. She got under the covers and made sure the baby monitor was on.

"We are gonna have a long night sweetie."

"Yep."

---

Collective groans rang through the upstairs when Carmen started wailing.

"Not now mom I'm riding the fish," Carlisle mumbled.

"Freaky," Esme sighed. She got up and went to get her baby. She changed her and offered her a meal. When Carmen refused Esme decided it was just the diaper and went back to bed.

Upstairs, Emmett had fallen back asleep almost instantly as he usually did, as did Alice. Jasper and Edward were awake with the aftershock of everyone being woken up. Jasper was feeling all of the irritation and Edward the sudden surge of thoughts that actually made him a wee dizzy.

"Can you actually hear Carmen's thoughts?"

"Yeah. I could hear them just before she was born too. I saw things nobody should see." Jasper laughed.

_Wanna do something fun?_

Edward nodded. They both got up and snuck into Alice's room. She very rarely got her visions when she was asleep. They usually came in her dreams and didn't wake her up. Jasper grabbed a highlighter from her desk and handed it to Edward who could keep a steady hand. After he was done they tiptoed back into their room and climbed on Jasper's bed. This time Jasper was the artist because his arm was smaller and could fit through the guard rail with a bit more ease.

"Shoot!" Edward hissed.

"Wha-ah!"

Emmett had grabbed Jasper's hand. "Nice try nerds."

"How is it you sleep through everything else?!"

Emmett grinned. "Selective sleeping."

"There is no such thing and you know it!" Jasper grumbled. "Let go of me!"

"Nah. This is kind of fun."

It was Edward to the rescue. He attacked the back of Emmett's knees, the only place he was ticklish and Jasper was released as Emmett laughed. Emmett grabbed for Edward but missed. The other two boys went back to their beds and before long they were all asleep.

---

"Morning," Carlisle said as Emmett and Edward came down.

"Carmen sleeping?" Emmett asked.

"Finally."

"Ah the joys of parenthood."

"I'm a glutton for punishment," Carlisle sighed. Just then Esme shuffled out. "Morning sweetheart."

She collapsed on the sofa and groaned. "Carlisle!"

"Yes?"

"My nipples hurt!"

"Chafing or something?" Carlisle asked. As brilliant of a doctor as he was he knew very little about babies and baby related ailments.

"I'm worried about her feeding schedule. She doesn't drink a lot when she feeds."

"We'll keep an eye on it," Carlisle decided, "so far she makes up for it by frequent feedings. Do you think we should put her on formula?"

"I hear breast milk is healthier."

"Well the twins never had breast milk and they turned out fine. Or at least Alice did."

"Hey hey now, check the report card."

Carlisle smiled at his son. "You know I'm just playing with you sweetie."

"Just you watch, one day I'll out doctor you without even going to medical school."

"Have fun with that," Carlisle laughed.

"I will. But first I'm gonna have myself some cereal."

"Alright sport. Emmett you had better have something more than a bar."

"Aw man dad. I'm trying to stay in top shape for the championship!"

"Tell you what pumpkin I'll make you some eggs and toast."

Emmett smiled at his mom and she went into the kitchen.

"Morning," Alice yawned as she came down. Edward snorted into his cereal and Emmett was trying not to burst out laughing. Carlisle was trying to keep a straight face. "Okay what?" Alice demanded.

"Carly did you want your eggs scrambled or...oh lord Alice what did you do?!"

"What?!" Alice cried. She ran into the bathroom and screamed. "EDWARD!"

Edward was gone. He was quick when he knew his life was on the line. Alice charged out of the bathroom in all of her highlighted fury and outside after her twin.

Emmett went to get the baby when she started crying and walked out with her. "That's all the crazy that you have inside of you and one day you will grow up to be just as tiny."

"Oh god I couldn't handle another Alice," Carlisle sighed. "Lord please give me a mellow child!"

Emmett laughed and looked at his sister. "Nah, she's gonna be wild just like her sister!"

"Alice is killing Edward again?" Jasper asked, coming downstairs.

"Yup."

"Nice."

Carlisle sighed and took his baby when Emmett handed her to him. "Oh sweetheart thank goodness you can't walk or talk yet."

---

The swimmers were being pushed harder than ever to get ready for the championship. Emmett came back from each practice completely wiped out. When he wasn't in the pool he was in in the gym. He was in the locker room and completely exhausted after showering off.

"Man we'd better win with all the training they're putting us through," Kirk said as he sat down. Emmett was laying on the wooden bench.

"Kill me."

"Man the divers have it easy. They just have to worry about not making a splash."

"Rosie said that they have to stay a certain size," Emmett said, "some of the girls are borderline anorexic."

"I know it's unhealthy, but damn those girls look great though."

Emmett shrugged. Personally he wasn't into the rib look.

"Hey, come with me I have something for you," Kirk said standing.

Emmett sighed and sat up. "It better not be your penis again."

"That was one time and I was drunk!"

The boys went out behind the school and Kirk took a bottle out of his pocket. "Here."

"What's this?" Emmett asked.

"I take em to help me stay in shape," Kirk said, "they totally work. I'm one of the best on the team now."

Emmett looked at the bottle. "Where did you get these?"

"Doctor," he said, "look I got to get going. But trust me Em, with these we'll crush the competition at the championship."

Emmett was staring at the bottle as Kirk left. He put them in his pocket and hurried off.

---

"How's practice going?" Carlisle asked at dinner.

"Huh?"

"Practice."

"Oh, it's fine. Intense but fine."

"You're out growing your shirts," Esme said, "Emmett I would like you to get a physical to make sure that you're healthy."

"No problem mom," Emmett mumbled, poking at his salad again. "I'm staying healthy."

"Isn't it dangerous to put on a lot of weight in a short time?" Alice asked.

"If it's fat. Muscle weight is different."

Carlisle put meatloaf on his son's plate. "You forgot."

Emmett sighed, "dad I want to keep my fat intake low."

"Emmett you look like you are two percent body fat. Eat more."

Emmett took a bite of the meat. "Happy?"

"Yes," Carlisle said with a smile, "Edward you're quiet."

"Not much to say," Edward shrugged. "Oh, Em, Bella asked us if we wanted to go to the beach this weekend and she wanted to know if you would come too."

"Sounds like fun," Emmett said with a smile. "We should surf again like was did last year."

"No thank you," Jasper said shaking his head, "if man was meant to ride waves we would have been giving boards for feet."

"That would be awkward," Alice giggled.

---

Emmett got out of bed and went downstairs. Carlisle was feeding Carmen in the living room.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure son, what's up?"

Emmett sat down and rested his elbows in his knees. "That physical mom wants me to get...what will it tell me?"

"It'll just give your mother peace of mind," Carlisle said, "I know winning is important to you but it isn't worth your health. You've been clocking a lot of hours in the gym."

"Coach is just so excited because Forks hasn't been to state in a long time. I feel so pressured because everybody on the team has basically told me that they're counting on me to win. I'm on a plateau!"

"Greatness comes with time, and you'll understand that more as you grow. But I have a feeling there is more."

"One of the guys...he gave me something to help me get better. But I've got that twinge in my stomach."

"What did he give you?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett handed him the bottle. "I didn't want to just take something. If you think they would be good for me..."

Carlisle opened the bottle with some difficulty without disturbing his daughter and looked at one of the pills.

"How did your friend get these?"

"He said his doctor gave them to him."

"Well his doctor was a fool or he lied to him," Carlisle said, "these are steroids. Mild ones by the look of them. Emmett you have to remember to be careful. These ones won't mess you up badly, but there are worse ones. They can affect your mood, making you angrier, they decrease your sex drive and cause several internal problems. You don't need these to be the best, Emmett. You already are."

Emmett smiled slightly. "I can't wait for all of this to be over so I can stop stressing out."

"How about this," Carlisle said, "I'll tell your coach that you have doctors orders to skip practice this weekend and you just have to worry about having fun at the beach."

"I suppose I can do that," Emmett agreed standing. "Thanks dad."

"C'mere champ," Carlisle said, holding his arm out. Emmett gave him a hug and Carlisle kissed his cheek. "You're going to be great."

"Thanks. I'm going to try to get some sleep."

"Good luck with that," Carlisle chuckled. He watched his son disappear upstairs and looked back at the baby. "Don't grow up."

Carmen looked up at him and waved her little arm a bit.

---

"Hey man, have you been taking those pills I gave you?" Kirk asked quietly in the locker room.

"Nope," Emmett said, putting on his swim cap. "Don't need 'em and they aren't worth it."

"But dude there are scouts here today!"

"Then I'll just have to dazzle 'em on my own."

Emmett walked out and hugged Rosalie. "Good luck baby," she said into his shoulder. She kissed him lightly and he smiled.

"Best motivation ever."

"Tell you what," Rosalie said with a smile, "I have some motivation for you."

"I like where this is going."

"Win the whole thing and I'll let you slide into third."

"Let's go win a championship."

Emmett walked with Rosalie into the pool area and he was overwhelmed by the size of the audience. He saw his parents and they smiled at him. Bella was with him which always made him happy. Carmen was sitting in Esme's lap and grinning. She was just over a month old and happy about it. Her hair was curling and she had dimples. Emmett knew that he was going to be beating off boys with a stick. It had only been a month but he was already protective of his baby sister. Esme waved her hand at him and he waved back.

The tournament was going to be an ordeal and he knew it. Rosalie left him to join the divers for their first competition. After them he was up. The best from each team would be selected after a race. Then after another the diving competition he would be up again.

"Don't be nervous," his coach said, "you'll do great."

"Thanks coach."

Emmett stopped scanning the audience. He wasn't going to take the chance of seeing one of the talent scouts that was rumored to be there. It would only make him even more nervous. Instead he watched Rosalie perform.

---

Emmett stretched a bit. He looked at his competition. Ten swimmers from ten schools across Washington. Emmett looked up at his family. They were still there and still cheering for him.

"Swimmers to your marks!"

Emmett took a deep breath. The plugs in his ears were drowning out most of the crowd. His goggles were on and he was ready to go.

"Set!"

He crouched. His heart was racing. He felt the adrenaline pumping.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

"GO!"

He was in the water. From the beginning he pushed himself. He never really thought that epiphanies would come in a time like this but they did. He felt every muscle in his body working as he swam. He couldn't believe that he was actually here, competing in a championship match. That was enough wasn't it? He wanted to win the championship. But if he didn't, he had already brought his team this far.

His fingers touched the finish line.

"THAT'S IT! DAVID COLLINS FROM SEATTLE NORTHWEST IS THE WINNER!"

Emmett pushed out of the water and turned to the swimmer next to him, the new champion.

"Great race man," he said, shaking his hand.

"Thanks!"

"You did great Emmett," his coach said, patting him on the back.

"Second place? Not bad at all."

Emmett grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. He ran over to his family as the came down.

"Second place! Hell yeah son!" Carlisle cheered.

"I'm so proud of you!" Esme cried hugging him tight and showering him with kisses.

"Aw mom come on the guys are here," he moaned.

"Em!" Rosalie called as she pushed through the crowd. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "You were so great!"

"How about we all go out for dinner," Carlisle suggested. "Can you finally eat something Emmett?"

"Eh, I think I can cut loose just this one," he replied with a smile.

---

Esme went into the nursery and Carmen was awake. She was cooing in her crib.

"Hello beautiful," Esme cooed as she reached in to get her. Carmen started to giggle. "You're in a good mood this afternoon."

Another giggle. Esme kissed her cheek and went out into the living room. Carlisle was enjoying a nice day off by taking a nap on the floor. Why he was sleeping on the floor Esme didn't really know, but she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Look sweetie, there's daddy!"

Carmen giggled and clapped. Esme held her arms and lowered the baby's feet to her dad's stomach. Edward looked up from his book and grinned. Still giggling, Carmen tapped her feet on Carlisle's stomach. Esme watched as a smile crossed his lips.

"Baby," he chuckled, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know," Esme said, straddling his hips so she could hold the baby better as she did her tap dance on Carlisle's stomach. "What are you doing?"

"Edward! Help me out here!"

Edward shrugged and got up. He just sat on Carlisle's legs behind Esme.

"That is not helping!"

Carmen looked back and smiled at Edward. "Ah!" she cooed.

Esme and Edward got off and left the baby on Carlisle's stomach. She laid on him and he smiled.

"I'm going off to see Bella," Edward declared.

"Alright, have fun and be safe."

"Dad, it's Forks."

"Hey, hey since we've been here Jazz has had to get a new knee, Bella broke her arm, and you broke Mike's face just to name a few."

"Jazz had a bad knee anyway, Bella is naturally clumsy and Mike had it coming."

"Just be careful okay," Carlisle moaned. Edward nodded and headed out. "Lord that boy is going to drive me crazy someday. Which reminds me, Jasper may need to get braces."

"He'll love that," Esme sighed.

"Did you get to the store today?"

"Oh yeah I went while you were passed out on the floor," Esme said, playing lightly with Carmen's hair. "You'll never believe what happened."

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"So I was standing in line and this guy from out of town said that I was hot! Nobody other than you has told me that I'm hot since forever!"

"Well why don't you go out with him," Carlisle grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

Esme gave him a look. "I now that look. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, okay you're mad because some other guy that I'll never see again thought I was attractive."

Carlisle didn't say anything but he didn't look at her. Esme stood up and set the baby on her play quilt and set her toy over her. Carmen giggled and started batting at the shiny objects above her head. She sat back on the sofa with her arms folded. She didn't know why she thought Carlisle might actually agree or find it flattering like she did. It wasn't like it was someone in town said it. It was two college kids passing through that she was never going to see again.

She also felt her self image plummet. She had actually felt attractive for the first time since she began showing her pregnancy. She appreciated the miracle that was being with child, but she had not felt attractive. She sighed and walked into the bedroom. Carlisle glanced over sighed.

Maybe he had overreacted. But he just did not like the idea of anyone being with her. He wasn't going to apologize for his jealous reaction. He complimented her regularly and thought she was amazingly attractive in more ways than one.

"Cammi sometimes I wish you were a boy," he sighed to the baby. She looked over at him and grinned. It was as if she knew what kind of torment she was going to bring him and was excited about it. He would have to monitor just how much of an influence Alice had in her life.

---

"Mom is going to let me come back and live here for good," Bella said as they walked through the woods together.

"That's great," Edward said happily.

"What's on your mind?" she asked, stepping over a log. Edward stepped over as well and held her hand. "Edward?"

He tugged her arm lightly and pulled her back to him. He kissed her lightly.

"Edward..."

"I know you're scared that if things don't work out we wont be friends but I honestly don't see that happening. I've had a crush on you since we met. You drive me insane but I just want to be with you."

"Edward, I can't. I can't be your girlfriend because I love you too much! I don't want to hate you!"

"Bella I know you love me, or at least have feelings for me."

"I have to go," Bella said, "I'll call you later."

Edward sighed and let her go.

---

Edward shuffled into the house and kicked off his shoes. He could hear thunder in the distance and mentally he could hear Alice and Jasper making out upstairs. He sighed. If they were going to stay on the down low they could at least pick a more secretive make out spot. He also heard Carlisle fuming and Esme trying not to cry.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Why do you think I did something?" Carlisle asked in the middle of changing Carmen's diaper. Edward thought it was funny that even though he could afford a changing table this time around, he absolutely refused. He said it was paying for what he could do for free. Carmen wasn't happy either. She was kicking her legs and whining. "You know she's three months old and lord she is fussy!"

"She's chilly."

"And she'll be nice and snug and warm if she let's daddy finish."

"So you said something stupid and pissed mom off huh?"

"Okay I didn't say anything," Carlisle said, fastening the diaper.

"Yeah that's the problem."

"I don't want to talk about it," Carlisle said sharply, "you're home early."

"Bella and I had a bit of a moment," he sighed, "I asked her out again and she rejected me. Then she said she doesn't want to hate me."

"That sucks."

"That's all you have to say?" Edward moaned. "Daaaad!"

"What am I supposed to say? You can't push her to go out with you. If she doesn't want to she doesn't want to."

Edward pouted. Carlisle finished up Carmen's diaper and handed her to Edward before going into the other room. He saw Esme laying on the bed with her back to the door.

"I'm not here to apologize, let's just get that out."

"You know what it isn't that you're mad because you think some guy was flirting with me..."

"He was! He knew you could hear him!"

"It's that you have no reason to be mad! You aren't my husband, Carlisle! You aren't even my boyfriend! We're basically fuck buddies! We don't even do that because I was too busy being pregnant!"

Carlisle frowned at her and she sighed, turning back onto her side.

"What am I doing?" she sighed.

"Pouting?"

"No," Esme sighed sitting up, "Carlisle I can't do this."

"Do what?"

"I'm basically just here for the kids. I'm wasting my time just waiting for you."

"Waiting for me to do what?"

He looked back towards the hall when heard Edward moan and facepalm.

"You won't commit to me but you freak out just because some college kid said I was hot to his friend. Let's just run this scenario, what would have happened if he did live here and ask me out?"

Carlisle knew the answer instantly. He would freak out and sulk. But he wasn't going to prove her right. "I would be alright with it."

"Oh my god you are such a horrible liar I don't have to be Edward to see your real answer! You would freak out and act like a child!"

Carlisle folded his arms angrily. He would not act like a child! Children couldn't purchase alcohol.

"This isn't going to work," Esme sighed, "I'll stay in this neighborhood but I can't live with you. You aren't going to commit to me again because you can't get over my biggest mistake."

"So you want to move out because we aren't a couple?"

"No. I want to move out because I want to be married again someday. I want to have sex with someone who doesn't keep calling me his friend. I want to have space to get over you so I can stop ripping my hair out!"

"You're in love with me?" Carlisle asked. Esme was honestly stunned that he was serious.

"Y-you...y-you honestly thought I wasn't? Would I have sex with you if I wasn't?"

"Yes?"

"Oh come on dad!" Edward cried.

"Wow. Carlisle. Thank you for that."

Esme stormed out and didn't even bother to put on shoes before she stormed out of the house. Carlisle went out into the living room and Edward was shaking his head at him.

"What just happened?"

"You called mom a slut basically," Edward answered, "and you are too crazy jealous because you are still in love with her. Oh and being too scared has finally driven her away. So I know she wants you to go after her and if you don't she will pack her bags and move out."

"She won't move out...will she?"

Edward shrugged. "I do know for a fact that there are at least five guys that I know of are just waiting for you to screw up bad enough so they can make a move."

Carlisle stood for a second and ran out of the house after Esme. Edward sighed and looked at Carmen.

"Our parents are weird."

"Ah na!"

"Hey Edward," Bella said. He looked up at her and smiled. "Why was Carlisle running down the street."

"His playing it safe caught up with him and mom is about to pack her bags and move out."

"She decided that for sure?"

"No. She's close though," Edward sighed. He put Carmen in her swing and set it on a gentle glide.

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"Not old enough to legally move out," he said with a smile. He looked at her. "I'm starting to wonder if I'm just chasing a rainbow."

Bella sighed and hugged him. "It isn't about you. I'm scared we'll end up like my parents. Not the married and divorced thing, but hating each other to the point where they can't be in the same room thing."

"It's just a risk we'll have to take," Edward shrugged, "I can't promise that we'll be together forever and I can't promise that if we break up that we'll have a smooth one. But I can promise that you will have my heart and no matter what happens I will always be there for you."

"Break my heart and my big brother will kill you," she said with a smile. Edward smiled back.

"I think I can outrun Emmett...when my life is on the line."

Edward kissed her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled back she looked into his eyes and said, "oh and if you blow the first date I'll kick your butt."

"Gah my kingdom for a drivers license!"

Bella giggled and she laughed harder when Carmen giggled too.

"It's infectious," Edward said. They went to the baby and played with her.

---

"ESME!" Carlisle called over the sound of the rain. The storm that had been building all day was pouring down and he cursed his luck. She looked over at him from where she stood on the sidewalk. He ran up to her and instead of delivering a romantic line, he was gasping for air.

"Damn I'm out of shape," he panted.

"I'm not a slut, Carlisle."

"I know. Esme, I know. Please don't leave me."

"The kids will survive. I'm not going far."

"I love you Esme. I love you so much. I'm scared. Alright. I'm scared. I'm scared that you'll hurt me again."

Esme looked at him incredulously. "So all this time you've been afraid? Carlisle you know how I feel about you. You know I love you. You know I always have. What happened with Wes had nothing to do with my feelings. It was a drunken mistake."

"I know," he said, "I still hate that guy like you wouldn't believe."

"Oh me too."

"It's just, we were doing so great. I didn't want to risk pushing back into a marriage. I'm scared to take the plunge again."

"Carlisle you don't have to put a ring on my finger right away," Esme told him, "but if you don't want to even commit to me then I can't stay around waiting."

"Then let's give it another shot," he said.

"Is it what you want? Not just so that I'll stay?"

"Yes, Esme, it's what I want. If it means I can have you forever, it's what I want. Now can we please get out of the rain before my testicles go up even further?"

Esme laughed and nodded. "I can't feel my feet anyway."

Carlisle looked down and laughed. They were both barefoot. "I guess stopping to put shoes on ruins the whole storming out thing."

Esme nodded in agreement. Carlisle took her hands and pulled her onto his back. He held her knees and she hugged him.

"You know this won't last more than a block. You're painfully out of shape," Esme teased.

"And you are still kinda fat."

"You're such a jerk!" Esme laughed. Carlisle laughed too and started walking towards home.

---

"This is why romantic moments in the rain should be left to the movies," Edward sighed as Carlisle and Esme huddled under thick quilts after they got back.

"Oh hush you."

"Social protocol says that the woman that our dad is dating after a divorce is to be hated. Sorry mom," Emmett said.

"Social protocol is social protocol," Esme shrugged. "Cinema protocol requires me to want to send you kids off to boarding school in Europe."

"I've never been a fan of protocol," Emmett decided. Esme laughed and Carlisle yelped when she put her feet against his. "Oh and Edward seeing as I am Bella's honorary big brother, break her heart and I'll break you."

"And like I told her, I can outrun you when my life depends on it."

"It's true," Alice agreed. "He's quick when threatened. He's like a squirrel."

"Ba!" Carmen added from Jasper's lap.

Esme looked at Carlisle and sighed. "To think I let you talk me into staying in this zoo."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "They may be animals but they are cute ones."

"Ooh, dibs on the panda," Emmett called.

"See I was thinking you were more of a gorilla," Edward said.

"Yeah, and Jasper is a koala," Alice teased.

Jasper stuck out his tongue and she laughed at him.

"Congratulations on finally getting Bella to go out with you," Carlisle said to Edward.

"Yeah. I honestly didn't see it happening," Alice said.

"Oh thank you," Edward grumbled.

Carlisle sensed a typical twin tiff coming on so he changed the subject.

"So Jasper you will be getting braces."

"What?!"

TBC

So it's raining which means I can't go outside and update. I already have the next chapter of Moon Child done. I can't really do much that involves being vertical. Medication withdrawal sucks! I may take out my frustration on Edward. He can take it. lol.


	33. Chapter 33

Carlisle was nervous. He hadn't been this nervous the first time he and Esme got married so he was surprised. Maybe it was because the wedding was actually more than a small ceremony so that they could combine their incomes and whatnot.

"Dad, calm down, it's going to be fine," Edward assured him.

His little best man looked so handsome.

"I'm not little either! I'm like the same size as you!"

"You'll always be little to me kiddo."

Edward sighed. Carlisle sat him down and tried in vain to flatten his hair.

"Alright I'm here," Bella sighed, walking in. "All of you stand."

Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stood in a line. Bella started with Carlisle because his tie had to look the best. She tied it quickly and Carlisle was admittedly impressed. Jasper was next.

"Show me a smile Jazz," she said.

"No."

He didn't like smiling when he didn't have to since his mouth was full of metal. She tied his tie and he went off to spend time with Alice before the wedding.

He found her in the hallway and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Alice was Esme's maid of honor. She wore a pale blue strapless dress that showed off the tattoo she had on the back of her shoulder. That had been a nasty surprise for Carlisle. Jasper loved it, especially since only he and Edward knew what it really meant. Inside the heart made of red swirls that formed Jasper's initials. Since they were alone Jasper took the chance to kiss her tenderly.

"I love how beautiful you are in a tux," she said with a smile, "just like you were at prom."

"I know junior prom is supposed to be a big deal, but I didn't see it. Maybe it was because I didn't get to dance with my girlfriend."

Alice sighed and hugged him. He again made the decision to tell their family and it still didn't show a good result. In her vision Carlisle freaked out, Emmett was weirded out and Esme was just shocked. All of them had the same response. You two are brother and sister!

Alice didn't care about that and she knew Jasper didn't either. They weren't related by blood or even by marriage like she and Emmett were. But their family wasn't going to see it that way. It's what made her love Edward even more because he understood that at the end of the day they were in love.

"Save a dance for me," Jasper murmured.

"I will."

Alice broke away from him when she saw Bella looking for her.

"Oh there you are," Bella said, appearing in the hall a moment later. "Jazz the guys need you and Alice Esme is freaking out over her hair."

"Kay, see you later Jazzy."

"See you."

Bella and Alice got back to the dressing room. Grace was fixing Esme's hair and trying to keep her calm.

"Alice what do you think?"

"You look beautiful mom, you really do."

"Mommy pretty," Carmen said from her chair.

"Come here Cammie let me see your dress," Bella said.

Carmen hopped down and did and awkward twirl. She was the flower girl. She wore a white dress with a pink ribbon around her middle. Her curly strawberry hair was pulled back with a pretty white flowered barrette that had thin ribbons hanging from it. Bella smoothed it out and made sure that she hadn't managed to get it messy. Bella lifted her back onto the chair and Esme sighed.

"Sweetie you got dirt on your tights."

Carmen giggled and reached for the shoes that Bella was holding. "I do it!"

"Alright," Bella sighed. Carmen jumped down and sat on the ground. She put on one shoe with a lot of difficulty as her skirt was so big.

"Do you need help sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"I can do it."

Alice grinned and helped her.

"Alice! I can do it!" Carmen whined.

"Sorry Cammie but not this time, we have to be ready now."

Carmen pouted and Alice lifted her up. She kissed her little sister's pout.

"Do you want to go see daddy before we go?"

"Yes. I want to see daddy."

"Mom were going to pop over and see if the guys are ready."

"Alright. Hurry back."

"Don't worry mom."

"Yeah mommy!"

Esme smiled at them as they left. Alice carried her sister on her hip even though she wanted to walk. She reached the other dressing room and Carlisle looked over at her.

"Oh don't you two look lovely," he said.

"How is everything going?" Alice asked. "Everybody ready?"

"Daddy!" Carmen squealed holding out her arms. Carlisle took her and kissed her cheek.

"You look so pretty princess."

"Daddy why are you and mommy here?"

"Well," Carlisle said, "mommy and daddy are getting married again because it turns out getting a divorce was a big mistake."

"Oh. Eddie!"

Edward came over and took her. Carlisle straightened up and made sure he looked alright.

"Don't be scared okay," Edward said, "you will do very well."

Carmen nodded and hugged her brother.

"Come on cutie we're going to go get ready," Alice said. Edward put his sister down and she toddled over to her sister. Carmen held onto Alice's hand and they walked back to the bride's room.

Esme met them and it was time to get the show on the road. Bella and Grace went in to wait in their places. Bella smiled at Edward. He was incredibly handsome in a tuxedo with his hair combed back. Carlisle was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Outside Alice was straightening Carmen's dress and Esme's veil.

"Mom you look so beautiful, you're going to take his breath away."

"I can't believe I'm actually nervous."

Alice smiled and hugged her. Esme got her legs hugged by her youngest and she pat her head. Then the music began. Carmen started her walk. She was a little wobbly and everybody was awing over her. Almost there she stumbled and fell. After falling she did what every one-year-old would do. She started to cry. Carlisle chuckled and collected her from the aisle he bounced her lightly on his hip and nodded to the organist to continue and play the bridal march.

Esme thought she was going to start crying right there. The heartwarming scene that was her almost husband consoling their toddler was perfect. Carlisle handed Carmen to Edward when Esme reached the alter. She wasn't crying anymore but she was still distressed. Edward kissed her forehead lightly and bounced her gently.

"Come on now sweetie pie give me a smile," Edward whispered to her.

The wedding was beautiful. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other and seemed to be perfect for each other. They exchanged rings, silver this time with engravings on the inside that read _for real this time_

"Ladies and gentleman, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," the pastor said. Everyone applauded as the happy couple left the church to catch their breath. Once outside Carlisle pulled Esme tight against him and kissed her deeply.

"Let's make it work this time," she whispered.

"I'm game."

They were joined by their family. Esme took her toddler and smiled at her. "Are you okay baby?"

"I fell down," Carmen mumbled. Esme lifted her skirt to check her knee. She had a rug burn that tore her tights. It was probably from rubbing against the tulle on the inside of her skirt. She was going to be fine but she had been scared from falling.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked, offering Esme his arm.

"Yes."

They went to the limo waiting outside that would take them to the reception hall.

---

Love was definitely in the air and Jasper felt it. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing close, Edward and Bella were sitting at the head table with Carmen and the bride and groom were making a private toast to each other before sharing a kiss.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked.

Alice smiled. They left the hall into a secluded hallway in the back. Jasper held her close and they swayed slowly.

"You make me so happy," Alice whispered against his neck. "I can't imagine being without you."

"Marry me," he whispered into her hair, "after high school."

"Supposedly you know me in and out and this is how you propose?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Yep."

"What choice do I have but to accept then."

Jasper pulled back and kissed her. "Let's go home," he whispered after the kiss.

They left quickly and got into his car. They made it home and went upstairs. Alice locked the door to her bedroom when they got there and sat him down on the bed. Jasper held her hips and kissed her.

"Shoot do you have a condom?" Alice asked.

"I think Emmett does," Jasper said. He got up and went into the other room. Emmett did have a pack in his desk. He had Rosalie had been quite active since prom but at least they were being safe. He grabbed one and went back. Alice put it aside and he sat down again. She slowly undressed for him and he smiled.

"What?"

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. She smiled and kissed him. He shrugged out of his tuxedo jacket and she unbuttoned his shirt. Admittedly undressing him was a little more complicated then unzipping a dress. She slipped off the heels and crawled onto the bed. Jasper kissed her and cupped her breast with one hand.

They had fooled around a bit before but this felt different. Alice felt her heart racing against her ribs and she could feel his too. This time they were going all the way. She laid naked before him and a blush crept across her cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush," Jasper murmured, ignoring the fact that he was blushing too.

"Just kiss me," she requested in a soft whisper that made him go crazy. They had mastered kissing with his braces. She just couldn't wait till he got them off so she could really kiss him.

"I wish I had more skills in foreplay," he mumbled.

Alice giggled and pushed lightly on him. He rolled onto his back and she straddled his hips. "Good thing you have me."

She leaned down and kissed his neck slowly and lovingly. She was careful not to leave a mark as she went until she got to his torso. He wasn't particularly defined but she still thought he had a delicious body. He was rewarded for his bodily suffering with skin that any girl would die for. It was perfectly smooth and toned. He had never had any problems with acne like the others did and she loved it. Admittedly she was a bit jealous that she had to moisturize twice every day just so she could get her skin to be as soft.

She had seen him without a shirt before, even after they had started secretly dating, but this was different. This wasn't swimming or messing around when they were home alone. This was sensual and romantic. His large hands rested on her hips as she kissed his chest. She rubbed her hips against his groin and he moaned. When he had rid his pants earlier he left on his boxers. They wanted to make sure they were safe. Not only would a baby be very inconvenient but it would be hard to explain.

"Trapped big boy?" she asked. Jasper grinned and turned them over.

"I feel I should return the favor my dear," he purred. Alice smiled at his pause. They both knew that he had no moves. He never looked at porn or watched it like Emmett did because he was too shy and he wasn't quite curious enough like Edward to the point where he would research it.

"Doesn't mater, I want you now."

"As you wish my love."

He grabbed the condom and, in an attempt to be sexy, he tore it open with his teeth. Alice giggled.

"That would have been a lot sexier without the braces."

"Oh shush," Jasper laughed. He kicked his boxers off and Alice admired his equipment while he fidgeted with the condom.

"Let me," Alice purred. She put the condom on his tip and pushed it on by going down on him. Jasper groaned. He had never seen anything so incredibly sexy before. He also kind of wondered how she knew so much. "That's what flavored condoms are for sweetie."

"O-oh."

She smiled and kissed him. She had lied. It was standard latex. He laid her down and positioned himself.

"You sure you want this?" he asked.

"Absolutely. I'll sign a contract saying so," she added with a giggle. Jasper kissed the tip of her nose and then pushed into her. "Oh sweet Jesus," she gasped.

"Did I hurt you?"

"N-no I just...your bigger than a tampon."

"I should hope so," he chuckled. He took a moment to savor the feel of her. Warm and snug around him and so perfect. He began movements that he hoped would make her see stars. He picked up a steady pace and held her as he went.

"Oh god...just like that baby..."

Jasper grunted into her neck and kissed it. Her arms and legs were wrapped around him, ensuring he stayed close. He was glad he was in good shape because it was a bit of a workout. However it was a great one. He could feel Alice's breasts bouncing lightly against his chest.

"J-Jasper...baby..."

She would have liked it if he talked dirty to her...or at all...but when he was nervous or working really hard to do something right he was usually mute. He kissed her neck and her shoulder. He was wanting to mark her somehow.

"Do it...my chest..."

Jasper lowered his head and sucked lightly on her breast, drawing up a mark. On everyone else it was tacky in his opinion, but on Alice it was cute. She giggled and pulled him up for a kiss.

"Faster...I'm so close...Jazzy..."

He obeyed and went faster. The sounds of their movements combined with her breathy pants made his head spin and his hips move faster. She was reaching her peak, he could tell by her breathing.

"Look at me," he whispered. She obeyed. Her deep blue eyes were locked on his as he brought her to her orgasm and then his as he rode hers out.

"Oh my god," Alice panted as he pulled out of her. He pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can by her desk. He came back to bed and took her in his arms. "I'd like to cuddle longer but we need to get back."

Jasper sat up. "I completely forgot about the wedding!"

---

Edward had only one glare that nobody recognized except Alice and it was the one he was using right then. It was his judging glare and Alice didn't care how much he used it. She figured if he was going to judge her than he could see what he was judging.

"Did he think it was going to stay out of our minds?" Jasper asked.

"We probably should have warned him," Alice said with a smile as she waved at him. Edward stuck out his tongue and Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?" Edward asked her.

"You two are just too adorable," she laughed, "you're like children!"

"Bella!" Carmen chirped. "Bella guess what!"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Eddie thinks your sexy!"

Bella looked at Edward who was blushing slightly. "Does he now?"

"Yep! Alice and Emmett said that he thinks that you are so sexy that he likes to beat it."

Bella went red and Carmen looked at them curiously.

"Beat what Eddie?" she asked.

"You know what sweetie how about we just forget about that okay.'

"Who are you talking to?" Bella teased. She smiled and leaned over. "Don't worry Edward," she said after she kissed his cheek. She then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I do too."

Edward was flaming red and Bella giggled.

"Hey kids," Carlisle said with a smile as he came over to them.

"Daddy what is Eddie beating?"

"I don't know sweetheart," he said, lifting her onto his hip. "Edward?"

"Kill me now," he moaned.

_Just don't do it too much or you'll hurt yourself_

"Duly noted," he sighed.

"And you my little pumpkin, I demand a dance."

"Kay daddy!"

Carlisle carried the toddler off and Esme came up a little later.

"How are you two doing?" she asked, sitting.

"Just fine," Edward said with a smile, "you look beautiful mom."

"Thank you sweetheart. I feel like everything is coming back together."

"You and dad look like you're having so much fun."

Esme nodded. They looked out and saw that Emmett and Rosalie had vanished. She sighed heavily.

"They're off having sex aren't they?" Esme asked.

"I'd say probably."

Esme shook her head and sighed again. "Make sure you two are being safe if you are sexually active."

"Yeah thanks for that mom," Edward mumbled.

"I'm not into the whole sex thing just yet Esme so you don't have to worry."

Esme leaned back in the chair. "You kids are getting too old I swear!"

Edward laughed. Esme only knew about her son's activities with his girlfriend because she walked in on them. She had just said that if he was going to have sex he had to be safe. After all she couldn't exactly condemn them for having sex. Danny had been born out of wedlock and the same with Carmen. Telling her children that they couldn't seemed a little too hypocritical. But her kids were smart.

"Later mom," Edward said as he and Bella went off to dance. Their vacant spot was occupied by Carlisle.

"Where's the little one?"

"Playing with Grace's niece."

"Oh how nice."

Carlisle took her hand. "Let's disappear for a bit."

Esme nodded and they slipped out back. "You know," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, "it would be fun to be naughty."

Carlisle grinned, "it would be. Which is why I finally got you alone."

They snuck into a storage room and Carlisle set her on an unused table. Esme blushed as he moved her skirts out of the way. He kissed her as he pulled her panties off.

"I have a favor to return," he whispered. He knelt down and kissed the inside of her thigh before going right in. Esme gasped and grabbed the edge of the table.

"Oh my god."

Carlisle smiled and stroked her clit with his tongue. He rubbed her upper thighs gently with his hands. Esme threaded her fingers through his hair and he grinned. He nipped lightly at her and she yelped.

This was definitely the best wedding present. She was also glad that he had held this in until they were in the dance hall instead of the church.

---

Bella looked at Edward when he groaned. "What?" she asked.

"You don't wanna know."

She shrugged and kept dancing.

---

Carlisle and Esme walked out and looked at each other. Esme straightened his hair and he made sure that she wasn't blushing too much.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen," he murmured. She smiled and kissed him.

"How badly do you think we scarred Edward?"

"He's tough he can take it," Carlisle chuckled. They walked in and Edward gave them a pained look.

---

Carlisle and Esme decided to go on a honeymoon this time around. Not only because they were both attending doctors and bringing in hefty paychecks, but their kids weren't in elementary school.

"Don't get eaten by a shark," Emmett advised, handing Carlisle his carry on at the hospital.

"I'll do my best," he sighed. "Alright you kids have the emergency credit card and we left money for you on the dining room table. There is an extra fifty for diapers and pullups."

"Which doesn't contradict at all," Edward sighed.

"She wears diapers at nighttime," Carlisle reminded him, "and for the love of god don't you dare forget the powder like you do sometimes."

"Carlisle sweetie not only are there six of them, they all know how to take care of a toddler, and if that wasn't enough, Bella and Rosalie have both taken baby sitting classes and they are always over anyway."

"Forgive me for wanting to make sure we come home to all five of them intact."

Esme sighed. "We left emergency numbers and told Grace that you'll be alone."

"Mom all of Forks knows that we'll be alone."

"We also left the number for the resort just incase we can't get service for our cells," Esme said, "now drive safe back home and give me a big hug."

She hugged each of her children and the hugged their father afterwards. They left for the security line and the kids watched.

"Five bucks says dad sets off the alarm," Emmett said.

"Nope," Edward and Alice said at the same time.

They watched and Esme cleared through just fine. Then Carlisle went through and the alarm went off. Esme looked annoyed and gave him a look. The kids were laughing at them and Esme gave them looks. Carlisle was subject to a search with a wand and it beeped against his bottom. By then Alice and Edward had to lean against the wall they were laughing so hard. Especially since the security guard had to go fishing in Carlisle's pockets. He caught two large metal disks that read _Hey dad! _on one and _Gonna miss ya!_ on the other.

The security guard found it amusing since it was a complete surprise to Carlisle. Esme was laughing so hard she was doubled over. Carlisle sighed and collected his stuff. He looked back and his kids waved at him.

"That was awesome!"

"What can I say? I thought they deserved a proper send off."

The teens laughed as they walked out of the airport, pushing Carmen in her stroller.

---

All four of the Cullen teenagers were in agreement about this one thing. Carmen was a brat when she missed her parents. Edward had made them a dinner of salmon and potatoes. After a game of rock paper scissors Jasper was the unlucky one who got to feed their sister.

"Can she have fish?" Jasper asked.

"I dunno," Alice shrugged. "It's in really small pieces though so I think she'll be fine."

"It's also soft," Edward added, "her potatoes are mashed to make it easier on you."

"Poor sap," Emmett said.

"We have fish for you Cammie," Jasper said, bringing out her little plate. He set it down for her. She generally liked to try eating by herself but they had to keep an eye on her.

"Fiss," she repeated. Her salmon had been cut into little cubes for her. She picked up some of the cubes and squished them. "Squissy!"

"Why don't you eat it?" Jasper suggested.

Carmen licked her finger.

"Guys," Jasper moaned, "help."

"Fissy Nemo?"

"Nemo is a fish yes," Jasper answered. He looked back when all of his siblings moved away. Carmen's big blue eyes filled with tears.

"Nemo dead!" she wailed. She pushed the fish from her tray onto Jasper's lap.

"Bravo Jazz, bravo," Edward applauded.

"Oh shut up! Cammie sweetie this isn't Nemo! Nemo is a special fish. This was um...um...the fish that ate Nemo's mom."

"Wow."

Carmen was still wailing. Jasper picked her up and bounced her on his hip. "It's okay sweetie," he cooed.

"Would a warning have killed you?!" He asked Edward.

Just then the phone rang and Edward went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello baby how are you...why do I hear crying?" Esme asked.

"Well I made fish for dinner and now Cammie thinks she just ate Nemo."

"Feed her a sponge next," Esme suggested dryly. "She'll calm down, just distract her with something."

"You didn't feed your sister chemicals did you?" Carlisle asked in the background.

"No, they fed her fish and now she thinks she ate Nemo."

Edward sighed when he heard Carlisle laughing. Alice took the phone from his hands.

"Mommy is on the phone Cammie," Alice said.

"Cammie cake, it's mommy," Esme cooed.

"M-mommy...fissy Nemo!"

"You know what, your brothers and sister promised that if you stopped crying they would watch movies with you all night. Whatever you want."

"R-really?"

"But you have to stop crying and be a good girl. Can you do that for me sweetheart?"

"No fiss."

"No fish. Edward will get you some of your favorite yogurt."

Carmen smiled a bit and nodded.

"Okay I'm going to talk to Edward again okay."

"Okay."

"What did you promise her?" Edward asked.

"It's her night to pick the movies," Esme said. "Make her some yogurt and then some cereal. That calms her down."

"Great. Thanks mom."

"Have fun sweetie! Be good. Tell everyone we love them!"

"They know mom."

"Bye!"

Edward hung up the phone and sighed. "Alright, she gets to pick the movies tonight."

"Fun," Alice chirped.

Edward went into the kitchen and got some yogurt and poured some cereal. Carmen was settling down after the shock of eating her favorite fish character. Edward brought her dinner out and let her eat it while they finished their meal.

"Oh you're so messy," Emmett sighed, having finished first. He lifted her out and carried her into the kitchen to clean her up.

---

Carlisle sighed in absolute content. The sun was warm and he was soaking it all in. He looked over to see Esme walking up. She was wearing a white bikini with a pale pink sarong around her waist.

"Yeah baby work it!"

She looked over towards the pool where a couple of twenty somethings were checking her out. Carlisle grinned and stood up.

"Come on baby you are so fine."

"Read em and weep boys," Carlisle said as he went up to her and slipped his arm around the waist. He kissed her and sighed when he pulled back. "You do look better in a bikini than any woman has a right to."

Esme took his hand and they walked off together to the spa where their pampering would continue. Then, if all went well, Carlisle could expect them both up in the suite, naked and making love until the sunrise.

"Carly can we hit the spa tomorrow?"

"You're tired?" He asked.

"No," she said, slipping her arms around his neck, "but I would like to go upstairs to that nice soft bed that's waiting. Maybe take a bath in the whirlpool or just pour champagne all over my body and you can slowly clean me off."

"Yeah, the spa will always be there," Carlisle agreed.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers.

The song for this chapter is Second Chance by Shinedown.

Chapter 34,

Carlisle was trying his hardest to keep the crying at a minimum. It wasn't manly.

"Alice Mary Cullen. University of Illinois, Chicago," the principal called. Alice walked across the stage in the banana yellow robes that she so loathed. He shook her hand and handed her a black leather diploma cover.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Dartmouth University."

Edward was smiling brightly and Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand.

"Emmett Mitchell Cullen. Seattle Community College."

Esme cheered loudly for her nephew turned son. He wasn't excited about college but his parents were pestering him to go. He was beaming brightly and gave the principal a hearty handshake.

"Jasper Cullen. University of Illinois, Chicago."

Esme finally lost it and she too was sobbing. Carmen was giggling and waving from her lap. "Jazzy!"

Jasper waved back at her. Carlisle was so proud of his children. He wiped his eyes and hugged Esme.

"Rosalie Lilian Hale, University of Washington, Seattle."

Emmett cheered loudly for her and Carlisle heard two other loud cheers nearby. Wes was sitting with a beautiful blonde woman that Carlisle was embarrassed to recognize as a model for Victoria's Secret.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Dartmouth University."

Charlie and Renee cheered. Or rather Renee and Phil cheered and Charlie started sobbing with pride and joy. Carlisle remembered the day Bella got her acceptance letter. He could hear Charlie cheering all the way across town. She had come running in and Edward took her out to celebrate.

Carlisle's eyes welled up with tears again. His kids were leaving. They were leaving the state and for the most part the region. Edward was off to the east coast with Bella, Emmett would be close, spending most of his time in Seattle and Jasper was going with Alice to Chicago. Edward had been accepted to UIC as well but he said Chicago had too many bad memories.

"Congratulations graduates!"

The new graduates tossed their caps into the air and cheered. They walked out in line and once out of the auditorium various couples united. Emmett grabbed Rosalie the minute he could and kissed her deeply.

"Congratulations sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Emmett, come with me for a moment," his coach said. Emmett kissed Rosalie on the cheek and promised to meet her when he got done. He followed the coach back into his office and there was a man in a suit waiting there. "Emmett, this is Richard Edwards."

"Hey, heh you have the same last name as my brother's first," Emmett said shaking his hand.

"Emmett I am here to extend an offer," Mr. Edwards said, "during the last swimming season you managed to snag a win for a team that nobody heard of. Do you remember what you said when you were interviewed?"

"Um...that I love to swim?"

"I was thinking more about the part where you said you come alive in the water and love it more than anything."

Emmett went a wee bit pink. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Richard Edwards smiled.

---

"Rosie have you seen Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Um yeah the coach took him to meet someone. I hope he hurries up."

"Ah. This must be your mother," he said, looking at the taller blonde.

"Yeah, this is my mom Jean, mom this is Dr. Cullen, Emmett's dad."

"It's a pleasure," Jean said, "Emmett sounds like a wonderful young man."

"Debatable," Wes grumbled.

"Shut it dad," Rosalie hissed. Her mother rewarded her sass with a loving squeeze of the shoulders. She smiled when she saw Emmett come back.

"Hey you," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Still in shock. I just agreed to changing my future."

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not going to college, instead I'm going to a three month boot camp for swimmers."

"Why?" Carlisle asked, slightly irritated.

"I've been asked to try out for the US olympic swim team."

"Oh Emmett!" Rosalie squealed jumping into his arms. He smiled and hugged her tight. He let her go and hugged his dad. When he saw Edward the two boys ran and hugged each other.

"You better take the god jock head," Edward said.

"Oh you can bet I will."

The boys smiled at each other and went to go find their other two siblings.

---

Alice shifted in Jasper's arms to kiss him better. She loved making out with him. She loved the way his tongue caressed hers and the way their bodies felt pressed together. She loved when he cupped her cheek with his hand and then tangled his fingers in her hair.

"I love that you still keep it short," he chuckled, tugging lightly on the feathered ends.

"Yeah well long hair gets in the way. God I can't wait until you get those things off."

"One more week," he said with a silvery smile.

"This thing isn't too weird is it?" Alice asked, touching the ring on her lip.

"It isn't my favorite look," he admitted, "but on you anything looks cute."

"Aw, Jazzy."

It was all planned. They were going to tell their family the truth about their relationship, visions be damned. Alice was still a bit afraid. While Jasper had always been a bit of a loner, she constantly needed her family, especially her siblings, supporting her. She felt more comfortable that way. She was afraid that if they told their parents, Carlisle would reject her and she would lose her place as his little girl.

"Don't be scared," he murmured, brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "They'll still love us."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed, "I just wish this could be easier."

Jasper smiled and kissed her. Once again things got heated. He rubbed her back gently with one hand and her arms were around his neck. Then she grunted in pain. Jasper pulled away and she went with him.

"Jazz...ow...!"

Her lip ring, a stylish ring that was open with small spikes on each end, was caught in the wire of his braces. It was an embarrassing situation for any teenage couple but even worse for them. They looked at each other. They couldn't get to the ring because their faces were in the way. There was only one thing that they could do. Jasper covered his ears and Alice screamed. She heard frantic footsteps on the stairs and someone crashed into the locked door. Edward broke through it and looked at them.

"Eew guys."

_My lip ring is stuck in his braces!_

Edward took a moment to process what he had been mentally told before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god you two are idiots!"

_GET US OUT OF THIS YOU TWIT! _Alice screamed mentally.

Laughing, Edward went to the garage and got some wire clippers. He went back upstairs and clipped Jasper's wire with some difficulty. "There. Now what have we learned?"

"Braces suck."

Edward rolled his eyes. "When you two come out I'm so totally telling the rest of the family about this."

"Oh you are the worst kind of person," Alice grumbled.

"I have to go the orthodontist," Jasper sighed, "this stupid wire hurts now."

"Eh, better than being stuck together I guess," Edward shrugged. "God can you two just please cool it?! Oh and next time you have sex don't think about it so much afterwards! You're driving me crazy."

"Just because Bella hasn't put out yet doesn't mean you have to hate on me," Jasper teased.

"I don't want to hear about my sister having sex okay!" Edward cried.

Alice threw her arms around Jasper's neck. "Oh baby I love you. Take me now my Adonis."

"I hate you so much," Edward grumbled, storming out.

"Come with me," Jasper sighed, "I don't wanna face the doctor alone."

Alice laughed and hugged him. "Alright. But you gotta get me a blizzard afterwards."

"You should totally get me one I'm in pain!"

"You can't have ice cream remember? It makes your teeth hurt because of the metal."

Jasper sighed.

"But I will get you some of the popcorn shrimp you love so much."

"And that is why I love you," he said with a smile.

---

Alice was licking her ice cream and Jasper was eating a bit stick of taffy. His orthodontist had decided to take the braces off instead of rewiring them.

"Hows the taffy?" she asked.

"It's better then sex."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alice grumbled. Jasper laughed and hugged her shoulders.

"Sweetheart you know what I mean."

Alice laughed along with him. She wanted to hold his hand as they walked but they couldn't.

"I think we should tell them tonight," Jasper said.

"They aren't going to be happy," Alice mumbled.

"I don't care. I love you and that's all I care about."

Alice looked at him. He looked so determined and confident. His grey eyes were shining. Then, not caring who saw them, he pulled her close and kissed her.

"You're who I want," he murmured. "I don't care who knows it."

"I love you so much Jasper," Alice whimpered, hugging him tight.

Jasper pulled her onto his back and carried her. He liked that she was so small. He liked the way she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"My big strong boyfriend," she giggled.

"You need to start eating more baby," he sighed, "you are way too light."

"I'm tiny leave me alone."

Jasper walked into the house and Carlisle looked up.

"Wow is she really that light?"

"Shush dad," Alice sighed. Jasper let her down and took her hand. "Dad, we need to talk to you."

Esme looked up from her book and over at Carlisle.

"Dad...Jasper and I have been seeing each other."

"Seeing each other?" Carlisle repeated, confused. Then he saw that they were holding hands, lacing their fingers.

"Since the day Alice got her hair stuck in the tree," Jasper said, "I love her and she loves me. We've kept it a secret so long because we were afraid of how you would react."

"Y-you..." Carlisle was at a loss for words. Alice and Jasper stood together quietly, holding each other's hands, waiting for the news to sink in.

"You two are siblings," Esme said.

"But not technically," Jasper reminded her, "I started off as your adopted nephew."

"Which isn't that much better."

"Look, mom, I know how this must look to you guys. Hell to everyone. But I love her so much. I'm willing to do anything to be with her."

As he finished he looked at Alice. She smiled at him.

"Dad..."

"No," Carlisle said shaking his head, "no, you can't be in a relationship. It's wrong, Alice! He's your brother!"

"Dad I love him!"

"I have loved her since we met," Jasper said, "Alice has been the only person who ever made me feel like I was complete. I know it isn't normal...but I love her."

"Jasper, Mitchell said this would happen," Esme said, "he said you were likely to develop an over dependance on one person from your abuse."

"Stop blaming this on my past!" Jasper said angrily.

"Listen, Jasper, your feelings for Alice come from..."

"I KNOW WHERE THE COME FROM!" Jasper screamed. "STOP TELLING ME WHAT I FEEL!"

"Dad this is real!" Alice insisted. "If you love us like you're supposed to you'd accept that we are happy."

"Alice I can't let this go on," Carlisle said, shaking his head, "I love you both but this can't happen. It isn't healthy."

"Dad...!"

"No, Alice," Jasper said quietly, "what's the point."

Alice hugged him and sighed. "Let's go."

"Jasper I need you to give your sister a bath," Esme said. Jasper sighed and nodded. He kissed Alice on the forehead and went to go get Carmen who was waking up from her nap. He came down the hall as Emmett and Edward were coming home.

"Who pissed off who?" Emmett asked them. Edward was silent. He went upstairs where Alice was crying. He knocked lightly on her door.

"Go away!"

He ignored her as usual and walked in. He sat on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Don't worry Alice, just give him time."

"He's my dad Edward! He's supposed to support me!"

"You know how he gets when you date," Edward reminded her, "add that to the unusual situation and you have this."

Alice sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I love him so much Edward. I never felt this strongly for anyone. I feel like my heart is being ripped out."

Edward hugged her and let her cry. "Give him time to process everything and calm down. Dad loves you and his old age just hinders his reasoning skills."

Alice laughed weakly. "You always attribute things like this to his age."

"I have always maintained the belief that middle age zaps imagination and reasoning."

Alice smiled a bit.

"Do you remember when I was six and I told him that I could read minds?" Edward asked her gently.

"Yeah he told you it wasn't possible and you hid under your bed with your lion."

"Remember how he had to get used to the idea before he could accept it?"

Alice sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm not apologizing or anything though."

"I wouldn't."

"Thanks Edward," she said, hugging him.

"No problem," he murmured, hugging her tight. "God I'd make a killing working as a shrink."

"Well go shrink him," Alice suggested, "he listens to you."

"I will," Edward said, "but first," he stood up and pointed at her and started laughing, "you got your lip ring caught in his braces! Haha so lame!"

"Start running squirrel boy."

Edward stuck out his tongue and ran out of the room with his tiny twin sister hot on his heels.

---

Edward found Jasper bathing Carmen. He came up to him, still out of breath.

"What's up with you?" Jasper asked, massaging his sister's scalp with baby shampoo.

"Teased Alice about getting her lip ring stuck in your braces. Speaking of, flash me a smile."

"Don't feel like smiling," Jasper sighed.

Edward sat on the toilet and watched Jasper work. He waited for him to talk.

"If mom and dad had never gotten married, this wouldn't be an issue."

"Probably, but a smaller one," Edward shrugged. "You remember how it was hard for me to accept what was going on?"

"But you didn't start blaming it on my past. They think I'm just obsessively dependent on Alice because she was nice to me when I was little."

"They also don't have the ability to see how often you think of her. How you cherish her."

Edward passed him a towel for Carmen.

"Edward I want to marry her," Jasper said, lifting the toddler from the tub.

"I know," Edward sighed, "I hear it. I hear how excited she is to spend her life with the only person who has ever understood everything she is."

Jasper smiled weakly at his brother. "Will you be there?"

"Yeah. I already got dibs on best man."

Jasper chuckled.

"Jazzy has white teeth now!" Carmen giggled.

"That's right I do," he said.

Jasper wrapped his sister in a fluffy towel and dried her off.

"Eddie, Emmett said that I'm suppose to tew you that Bewa...um...I forgot."

"That's for the best," Edward chuckled.

---

Jasper crept into Alice's room in the middle of the night. She was still awake and smiled when he crawled into bed with her.

"I wish I could just make them understand," Alice sighed, "I've dated before but I never connected with anyone like I have with you. It's like you have the other half of my soul."

"Run away with me," Jasper said, "we'll go somewhere where nobody knows us and we can be happy."

"How will that make anything better?" Alice asked. "I want to stay with our family, with people who love us."

Jasper nodded. Alice snuggled in his arms and sighed. He stroked her hair softly. "I can't imagine life without you."

"Then don't silly."

Jasper titled her head up and kissed her. She touched his cheek gently before lacing her fingers through his hair. She had taken her lip ring out and had to agree, kissing was a little better, or at least easier. They pulled away to breathe properly and Jasper kissed her neck while he held her even tighter.

"I adore you beyond anything," he murmured against her skin.

"Me too," Alice murmured, back slightly dazed. Even though it had been so long he still managed to make it feel like the first time they made out. They calmed down before it got too far and settled in for bed.

---

"Morning Alice," Carlisle said as she came down.

Alice walked by without a word. Her method of showing her anger towards Carlisle hadn't changed since she was five. She did get better at it though. She was able to completely ignore his existence. Esme was getting the treatment too. She was holding Carmen who looked delighted to see her sister.

"Alice!"

"Hey there cutie pie," Alice cooed to her sister. Carmen reached out and she took her. "Wanna go to the park today?"

"Yes! Park! But only if Eddie and Emmy come too."

"What about Jazzy?"

"He always goes," Carmen said, "so he's already going."

Alice laughed and kissed her cheek. "Alright, how about we go after breakfast? That was it isn't too hot."

"Mommy can Alice take me to the park?"

"Sure sweetie," Esme said in a daze.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. I want cereal with a nana."

Alice set her in her high chair and went into the kitchen. Edward was already pouring bowls of cereal.

"Cammie wants a banana with hers."

Edward took a large banana and cut it up. He put some in each bowl and three little pieces in Carmen's tiny bowl. He splashed some milk in each and Alice helped him carry them out.

"Here Cammie," she said.

"Aw rock Frosted Flakes," Emmett said as he came in. "Hey you know what sucks about you and Jazzy dating."

Alice closed her eyes and sighed. She heard Jasper sit down in his usual seat.

"If you two break up I don't know what side to take."

Alice smiled. "Well there probably won't be a breakup."

"I'm pretty crazy about her," Jasper grinned. "But you would take my side because you love me more."

"Alice it is," Emmett said, taking up a spoonful of flakes. Edward laughed and Carmen didn't know what they were talking about.

"Oh! Edward I remember what I was supposed to tewl you!"

"Did you now?" Edward asked.

"Yep! He said to tewl you that Bewa likes blue bawls."

Emmett started laughing and Edward threw a pen at him. "Don't judge me Emmett just because you put out so quickly!"

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle asked.

"Emmett keeps making Carmen tease me about not having sex yet," Edward whined. "She doesn't even know what it means!"

"I have a blue ball!"

Emmett burst out laughing.

"It has a star on it," Carmen added.

"Emmett stop tormenting your brother via your sister and Alice...oh never mind you aren't listening to me."

"Emmett we're taking Cammie to the park after breakfast, wanna come?"

"Sure why not."

"When was that decided?" Carlisle asked.

"She's super excited. Cammie do you want to go to the big one or the closer one."

"Big one! My favorite!"

Carlisle sighed. "Alice you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"Edward why don't you give Bella a call. We can all play tag or something!"

"Yay!" Carmen cheered. She loved playing tag. She was too little to run fast enough so she would ride on the shoulders of one of her brothers (usually Emmett).

"I think she's moving into Charlie's today for the summer."

"Why?" Emmett asked. "I mean if it's just for the summer."

"Phil is going on a sports tour or something to try out for different teams. Bella told Renee to go with him."

"Wow how did I miss that?" Emmett wondered.

"Don't feel bad Em," Alice said, "they finally decided last night. Bella's way excited, she hates Phil."

Edward got up as the phone rang. "Ah, speak of the devil. Yeah we were just talking about you."

"Ah, remember when mom and dad almost adopted her?" Emmett said. "That would eliminate the whole phone process."

"Yeah, and then the parents would have to find another excuse for Edward not to date her."

"Alice don't start," Carlisle said, taking a bite of his yogurt.

"I told you already Alice," Edward said away from the phone, "with middle age comes a lack of understanding abilities as the cold hand of cynicism slowly begins to suffocate the adult in question."

"Edward I am right here," Carlisle said hotly.

"Dad you're in the dog house with everyone but mom," Emmett warned, "and maybe Cammie but she likes everyone."

"Don't worry honey we'll tell you later. We're going to the park, meet us there."

Jasper took Alice's empty bowl into the kitchen and put them in the sink. He left a kiss on her cheek before taking his little sister to get her dressed. Alice smiled at him and looked over at Emmett who had a massive grin on his face.

"I don't know whether to awe and make a sex joke or throw up a little."

Alice glowered at him.

"I mean you're just like ew," Emmett teased.

"I will get you. Ask Edward."

"She'll get you," Edward agreed, hanging up. "Bella is going to meet us there and she wants to hear all about you two."

After breakfast was done and they were dressed the kids left for the park. Carlisle sighed and sat with Esme.

"I forgot how loyal they are to each other," he sighed. He laid his head on Esme's lap and she gently stroked his hair. "I don't know what to think."

"I can't help but think that this is because of his mother," Esme mumbled, "he's always been so attached to her."

Carlisle got up and went into the basement where they kept several old files that Mitch had left them. Esme followed him and sat on the floor while he sifted.

"I remember Mitch left a diary of concerns. He also left me a list of things to expect that he updated every other month."

Carlisle nodded and found a thick notebook. He opened it and scanned the pages.

"Here we go, what to expect. It's common in people who suffered years of abuse to latch on to one or more persons."

Esme watched as Carlisle scanned the pages again. Mitch certainly left very detailed notes. He had known that in his field he may be killed or severely injured.

"He didn't have much to say about Jasper falling in love but a lot on how he may be as a parent."

"Oh I don't know what to do!" Esme moaned. "I want Jazzy to be happy but I don't think he can really be romantically in love with Alice!"

"What can we do though? He's eighteen and she will be in August. I don't want to call statutory on my own son!"

"Me neither," Esme sighed, "they're going to go off to college in August and we can't control what they do there!"

Carlisle sighed and tossed the notebook aside. "Of all the people in the world. Can we just order them not to date each other?"

"I don't think that really works. Last time you tried that you got Alice to completely ignore us."

Esme sighed and stood up. She had no idea what they were going to do. She couldn't understand how they even found each other attractive. Sure, Mitch had been a fairly good looking man but not to his sister.

"You know people can become irrational after a traumatic incident," Carlisle said.

"Well that would explain Jasper but Alice hasn't been through anything too traumatic. I mean she was attacked by Wes...and Jasper saved her!" Esme finished, almost excited.

"So she became attracted to him when he defended her! You girls are into that whole hero thing."

"That makes perfect sense," Esme agreed. "Jasper developed an attachment to her when they were kids and she became attached to him when he saved her!"

"What can we do though?" Carlisle asked as they walked upstairs.

"Therapy?" Esme suggested.

"That sounds like it might help. Did wonders for Edward when he was dealing with...you know."

"That's what we'll do then," Esme nodded.

_Hi you've reached the Cullen family, we're not here right now so leave a message and we'll get back to you!_

"I HATE YOU GUYS SO MUCH I'M GOING TO EAT AN ENTIRE BOWL OF CASHEWS!"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other like they were in pain. They had forgotten that Alice could see their decision.

---

"What is it?" Edward asked, running up with Carmen on his shoulders.

"Our loving parents want to send me and Jazz to therapy."

"That really sucks."

"Eddie was therapy?" Carmen asked.

"I'm sure you'll find out," Edward answered, looking up at her.

"You know I may be old fashioned but I always thought the object of the game of tag was to keep running around," Emmett said running up to them. He touched each of them on the head.

"I'm sitting this round out," Alice sighed, "Bella! We're sitting this round out!"

"Oh but why I haven't tripped yet I'm on a role!"

Alice sighed. "Because if we were at a restaurant I'd be dragging you into the bathroom with me."

Bella nodded and ran up to her. The two girls went to the bench under a tree and began chattering away. The boys and Carmen watched as the emotions on Bella's face went from delighted, to annoyed, to thoroughly pissed off.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"You really wanna know?" Edward asked.

"Is Alice okay?"

"You two are going to be starting therapy because our parents are sure that you are both psychologically messed up."

Jasper sighed he made to go to Alice but Edward grabbed his hand. "What?!"

"Sometimes a girl just needs her best friend," he told him, "come on, let's go play in the sandbox."

"But..." Jasper began but the look in Edward's eyes told him it was for the best. They went to the sand box and Emmett snagged the bag of toys. Carmen sat in the sand and they took out various pails in all shapes and sizes. Carmen seemed more interested with the tiny crane.

"Jazzy help me!" she ordered after failing to get onto the little seat. Jasper lifted her up and set her down. He held her grab the metal bars and she giggled. "Look at me Eddie! I'm doing it!"

"You sure are," Edward chuckled. "Come on Jazz smile."

"Hey Em, why don't you and Cammie make some mountains."

"Yay!" Carmen cheered. Jasper and Edward sat on the wooden edge of the sand.

"I just feel like my whole life things have been going wrong," he sighed, "she's the best thing to ever happen to me and they want to take it away."

"Don't ask her to run away with you again, please. I don't like the idea of not knowing where you two are. I mean she's my twin and you're my best friend."

They looked back and Alice was crying in Bella's arms. Jasper jumped up and ran over to her.

"Alice," he said, breathless, "Edward told me."

"Why can't they just let us be happy?!" Alice cried. "Everybody else gets it! Even Emmett who thinks it's gross can see that we're happy!"

"They just don't understand sweetie," Bella said softly, "they don't want to."

"I can't keep doing this. I can't have the family torn up," Alice sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"Alice, baby, it's going to be okay."

"But it's not! Everybody is torn and unhappy! We can't do this right now Jasper."

"I'll do anything for you," Jasper promised, "we'll be okay."

Alice fell into his arms and he hugged her tight. "We're going to PA," she said, "now."

---

"It's getting late, where are they?" Esme asked, checking her watch.

"Nobody is answering their phones."

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Dad."

"Edward, where are you?"

"We're coming home late. Don't wait up."

"Edward Cullen you tell me right now where you are."

"No, if I tell you you'll come get us," Edward said, "we'll be back later tonight."

"Edward...!"

Edward hung up. Carlisle looked at Esme and sighed.

---

"This is so romantic," Bella sobbed hugging Alice.

"I'm just happy that you all are here for me."

"Of course. I mean you're in love sweetie and I know that you really mean it."

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Alice nodded.

They walked out into the small office where Jasper was waiting with Emmett. He smiled at her.

"This is definitely unconventional," the priest said. "Who presents this woman?"

"I do," Edward said. He hugged his sister before surrendering her to Jasper.

"Marriage is a sacred promise that should not be made easily. With this you are promising to love each other and cherish each other forever. You are promising to care for each other in times of sickness through the good times and the bad. Most importantly you are promising your heart to this person."

He looked at the two and they were smiling at each other.

"Do you, Jasper Cullen, take Alice Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Alice Cullen, take Jasper Cullen to be your husband?"

"I do," Alice managed through her tears.

"With the powers vested in me by the state of Washington and almighty god I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Alice reached up on her toes to kiss him and their small audience cheered.

"Congratulations," the priest said.

Jasper took her hand and they walked out with their family.

"Dad is gonna kill us," Alice giggled.

"Then I guess I'll die happy," Jasper replied. They got to the car and put Carmen in her car seat before everyone piled in.

---

"Where in the world were you?" Carlisle demanded as they came in.

"We went to Port Angeles," Emmett shrugged.

"That was very irresponsible of you," Esme scolded. "It is way past Carmen's bed time!"

"She fell asleep in the car in the way home," Edward said, "I'll put her down."

"Alice are you done ignoring us?" Carlisle asked.

"We're not going to therapy," she said.

"And we're moving to Chicago at the end of the month," Jasper added.

"Okay, no you aren't."

Alice and Jasper folded their arms.

"We feel that it isn't appropriate to keep living here," Jasper said, "we want to start our life now."

"Okay," Carlisle sighed, "no, you aren't. You're going to therapy starting Monday and we're going to work out the issues you two have that has made you...do this."

"Keep talking dad, you're just making this easier," Alice said in a frigid voice.

"Alice, Jasper, we love you both so much," Esme said, "but this isn't right. You are brother and sister."

Alice shrugged. "You're the only ones who think so."

"The priest didn't mind at all."

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked. "What priest?"

Esme was silent. They both had gold rings on their fingers. She looked between the two.

"Please tell me you didn't," Esme pleaded. "That isn't even legal! Did you bribe him or something?"

"He just saw our problem and agreed that we had a right to be married. The certificate will be valid when it is signed in August but in the eyes of the church we're married."

Carlisle opened his mouth a few times but had nothing to say so he stormed off. Esme looked at them in shock.

---

Alice walked outside where Carlisle was sitting on the back porch. She knew he had one true vice and that was smoking when he was highly stressed out. It was the puncture in his healthy balloon.

"You know those'll kill you."

"This or stress," he agreed. "You sound like your grandmother."

Alice sat down and took it from him. She put it out on the cement. "Dad you know me."

"Thought I did."

"I'm not crazy and it's not some sort of hero worship. I had a crush on him back when I was with Tyler. Dad I know you're angry."

"Yeah, I am. Alice you don't understand..."

"I understand what marriage is," Alice said, "I know it'll be hard and I know that it isn't a fairy tale. But he's worth fighting for. When he looks into my eyes I see everything that I am and want to be. I see a future together. Why is that so wrong? I mean it isn't Edward that we're talking about, he's related to me the way a step brother would be. I wish I was different."

"Alice this isn't normal."

"Dad I'm psychic. How am I normal?"

Carlisle sighed. "Give me time to accept this okay."

"Oh come on dad Jasper is a good man and you know it. If he was anyone else you'd be doing backflips in delight."

"Alice this is just...this can't be real."

"Well it is," Alice said standing, "Jasper and I are married and we'd like you to stay in our lives. But if you keep harshing our mellow you'll drive us away."

Carlisle looked up at her. "Why can't you be more like your brother?"

"I quite like having a spine thank you," Alice said, turning and walking back inside.

TBC

I originally wrote Carlisle and Esme as really open and happy after a few days of shock but it didn't feel right to me. Yeah Alice isn't a legal adult but I liked the idea of them eloping to show their parents just how serious they are.


	35. Epilogue

DC: I don't own it

Thank you to my reviewers!

This story has been so much fun for me to write even though there were definitely some things I would have changed. I've had this epilogue planned since the middle of the story and I finally get to write it!!!!!!!

The song Edward and Bella dance to is 'Please don't leave me' by Pink.

Epilogue,

Bella looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "Alice!" she moaned, "I know this is your day but I look disgusting!"

"What did I say about complaining on my wedding day?" Alice sighed.

"Oh you already had one so it doesn't count," Bella grumbled. "But seriously! Emerald and fat don't go well together!"

"Well you weren't knocked up when I chose the colors," Alice giggled, "good thing those things haven't come out yet otherwise your dress wouldn't fit anyway."

Bella smiled and went to help Alice with her hair. They were renewing their vows by actually giving some.

"Oh, hold up," Bella winced putting her hand on her stomach.

"You okay honey? Don't go into labor now please!"

"I swear it's like its his mission to lodge his foot in my spine!"

Alice giggled.

"Hey there girls," Esme said as she came in. "Alice you look so beautiful!"

"Bella my bow won't tie," Carmen said. She was the flower girl again even though she insisted that she was six and way too old.

"Alright hop up here I can't bend."

Carmen climbed up onto the chair and fixed her bow while Esme helped Alice with her veil.

"So when can I be expecting grandchildren from you missy?" Esme asked.

"After college," Alice said, "I don't really want kids right now. I mean do I really want to look like blimpy?"

"Oh I can't wait until you get pregnant so I can bust your balls as hard as you are mine."

Alice laughed and hugged her friend. It was her job to torment Bella about being pregnant and growing several sizes. She was about as excited as everyone else about the new arrivals.

"How awesome would it be if my water broke at the alter?" Bella asked. "Just totally divert attention."

"I would kill you once the babies were born."

"So when is Edward making an honest woman of you?" Esme asked.

"He isn't," Bella said, "if we get married it'll be common law."

Esme laughed and hugged her. "Let's go check on the guys, five minutes Alice. Come on Cammie."

Alice sighed and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She straightened her veil and took a deep breath. Off the shoulder was a mistake. She thought her shoulders suddenly looked too manly.

"Knock, knock pumpkin," Carlisle said, he smiled at her. "You look like a vision in white."

"I have man shoulders," she whined.

"That's what Lizzy said when we got married," Carlisle chuckled, "of course it wasn't a beautiful ceremony or anything."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

---

Bella laid her head on Edward's shoulder and sighed as Jasper and Alice shared their first dance.

"They look happy."

"Yeah, they really do. How do you feel?" He asked.

"They're getting ready," Bella sighed. Edward put his hand on her stomach and rubbed it lightly. "Can we do this?"

"Oh yeah, no problem," he shrugged. "I just can't wait to meet them. I'm so excited!"

"Hey there parents," Carlisle chuckled, sitting with them. "Bella how are you feeling?"

"Good. Any day now. Gah I can't believe I'm having two boys! Why boys?!"

"Let's just hope they aren't identical," Carlisle chuckled, "otherwise you won't be able to tell them apart."

"No, let's hope they didn't inherit everything from their father," she said, giving Edward a pointed look.

Carlisle got up for the father daughter dance and Bella stayed put. Charlie hadn't been able to make it to Chicago for the wedding and even if he had, Bella wouldn't have danced anyway. Edward had claimed one of the two dances she was giving out. The other was reserved for the groom.

Edward looked up when he heard a rumble. "Oh no, it's raining."

"Alice is gonna be pissed," Bella giggled. "Ow! Stop that," she growled at her belly. Edward knelt down before her and put his hands on her stomach.

"Hey you two," he murmured, "stop harassing your mommy."

Bella smiled and stroked his hair lightly. He tilted his head up and her hand slid to his cheek. They smiled at each other. In his soft green eyes she saw everything they were going to be together. She saw the shock on his face from when she told him she was pregnant as well as the confidence and courage to be a good father. Nobody was going to be a better father then Edward Cullen and she was sure of that.

"You're my world," he whispered, "all three of you."

"We're going to have a great life. You put all of my bitchiness into paralysis and I love you for it."

"Like I want a boring girlfriend," he snorted, "your bitchiness is my constant companion. One day I'll get you to change your mind about marrying me."

"I told you," Bella said as he stood. "I don't want to get married. Things go wrong when people like me get married."

"Beautiful, smart, funny, eccentric girls?"

"Unstable bitchy girls."

"Well," Edward sighed, "would this unstable bitchy girl like to dance?"

"Me? Dance? Surely you're crazy."

Edward laughed and kissed her. "I'm dating you aren't I?"

"Yep."

"Alright we have a song requested by the maid of honor for her boyfriend," the D.J said. Edward started laughing when he heard the beginning of the song.

"Appropriate," he laughed. He took her hand and they went to the dance floor. "Damn your fat," he teased.

"Because of you smarty pants."

Edward kissed her and she smiled. Edward put one hand on the side of her swollen belly and she covered it with hers. The twins saved their relationship whether or not they knew it. The song that played, the story of a woman who was horrible to her boyfriend but couldn't live without him, had become their song the moment they heard it.

The song ended and Edward kissed her. "You look beautiful in that shade of green."

"Bella," Alice cried grabbing her. "I can't find my garter!"

"I left it on the vanity for you did you put it on?" Bella asked. Alice thought back for a moment.

"Crap!"

"Don't worry I brought a spare," Bella said. They went into the back, dragging Edward with them. Bella sat down and Edward took off the backup garter.

"Oh you can't seriously want me to put it on her," Edward moaned. Both Bella and Alice nodded. Alice put her right leg up on a chair and pulled back her skirts. Edward winced and put the garter on like a wuss.

"Got it," Emmett grinned holding a camera.

"You planned this didn't you!" he accused Alice.

She grinned and nodded. "We were all in on it. Well Jasper was supposed to take the picture so I'm surprised he didn't."

"Alright fine don't be happy to see me," Emmett muttered. "Come here sis."

Alice hugged her big brother tight.

"And Bella Swan you are positively massive."

"Just be glad that Eddie finally got some," Bella laughed.

"Good man," Emmett laughed, clapping Edward on the shoulder. "Now I want to dance with the bride."

"Certainly," Alice agreed.

Emmett had been out in California doing intense training for the next Olympic games. The Cullen family, and all of Forks, was intensely proud of Emmett for his accomplishments. They also knew that he was planning on marrying Rosalie after the next games, when he can slow down for a bit.

"Is it just me or has he gotten bigger?"

"I think his thighs are as big as my head," Edward agreed. He smiled when Carmen ran up and jumped into her big brother's arms.

"Emmy!" she cried happily.

Edward and Bella went back out and sat with Esme who was bouncing her one-year-old son Ryan on her lap. The blonde boy looked over at his brother and grinned.

"Eddie!"

"Hey there kiddo."

The party was a delight. Jasper and Alice looked like they were glowing. They were dancing again, close to each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Edward looked over and Bella was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "do you mind if we head out?"

"No problem," Edward said. "Mom we're going to get out of here. Bye Ry-ry," he said, kissing his brother's forehead. They hugged Carlisle goodbye and Emmett. They wished well to the happy couple and went outside. Bella stood just inside the doors while Edward got the car. When he pulled up she ran out to him.

"It was great seeing Emmett again," Bella said. "I hope he sticks around for a while."

"I think he said he'd stick around for about a week. Hey maybe he'll be able to meet his nephews," Edward grinned, touching her stomach as they came to a stop at a red light.

"Lord it's coming down," Bella sighed. She took a deep breath. "They never sleep!"

"It only seems that way love," Edward laughed. He turned up the radio it was the usual. The police were in a high speed chase, the tickets for the Green Day concert were sold out and more rain was on the horizon.

"Boring as usual," Bella sighed. "I'm gonna turn it."

"Have a ball," Edward said, pushing on the gas as the light turned. He heard familiar lyrics.

_Please, please don't leave me_

He heard sirens and brakes screech nearby then he was jolted forward. As the car spun he couldn't help but think of the strange irony. There was a jarring crash and his head met the wheel with enough force to knock him out.

---

_"Why are we always having problems?" Edward asked as he followed Bella into their kitchen. "Nothing I do is good enough for you!"_

_"I'm fucked up and you know it. So just go okay! Leave me like I know you want to!"_

_"It would be much better than fighting with you over everything! You're such a chore Bella!"_

_She ran off and slammed the bedroom door. He sighed and fell onto the sofa. They were fighting over something he couldn't even remember. Something so trivial. Oh, yeah, he had proposed to her. That's what they were fighting over. Or at least what started it. Now they were just yelling at each other. They were yelling horrible things at each other. She was insisting that he was a selfish egotistical jack off and he made a point to let her know that she was a complicated bitch who needed to get off the rag._

_He laid on the sofa and sighed. Were they doomed to this? He needed a sign that they were going to be okay. That they were meant to be together. He thought proposing was the next logical step but she didn't want to get married. She said she wasn't afraid of commitment as they were in an exclusive relationship and had been since high school. Maybe that was it. They hadn't really dated anyone but each other._

_Bella came out. Her face was blotchy and wet. He looked up at her. He stood to leave when she stopped him._

_"Edward...please don't leave me."_

_"How do I even know that you want me to stay?! All we do is fight anymore. You don't want to get married. How do I know we still have a future?"_

_"I don't want to get married but I don't want to be without you."_

_"I just need some sort of sign that we're meant to be together."_

_Bella tossed him a stick. "I'm pregnant."_

_Edward stared at the stick in amazement. There it was, neon and flashing, right before his eyes. "T-that's a huge sign."_

_"I'm scared. Edward I'm crazy! I don't know how to be a mother, I never really saw one! I know how to be psychotic and negligent, oh and how to fight with my boyfriend or husband."_

_"Let's try fighting for each other instead of with each other," Edward suggested. He got up and hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, no matter how crazy you are."_

Edward opened his eyes slowly. He was in the hospital, that much was certain. His head felt like someone was pounding it with a hammer. He sat up with some difficulty. He remembered being in the car and that was about it. He looked around and the room was empty. Was Bella in the car with him? He couldn't remember.

---

Carlisle was in the waiting room and hating it. Esme had him hold the baby so that he would remain calm. Alice was sitting in her wedding dress, wearing Jasper's tuxedo jacket. Emmett was chewing on his nails and Jasper was pacing.

Carlisle was twenty years in the past when he woke up and his life was changed forever. Was Edward okay? Was Bella okay? What about the babies? His grandchildren would be born like their father and aunt. But the big question Carlisle had was simply if his son was going to wake up with his world shattered. Thinking about it, while Carlisle loved his first wife dearly, Esme was his soul mate. Bella was Edward's, even though they constantly bickered like children.

---

Edward stood up and wobbled. Bella had been in the car with him. He remembered looking at her through the darkness and laughing about their children. He ripped the cords off of him and left the room. He had no idea that his room was now the center of a code and his family, in the nearby waiting room, was fearing for his life. He ran through the halls looking for Bella. All he could think of was memories from his childhood.

_When I woke up your mother was dead but I had you two_

_I should have died instead of her, Edward, you deserve a mother._

He shook his head. Bella was alive! She had to be alive! After all he had gone through in his life he couldn't lose her. He skidded to a stop as he passed the nursery and backtracked. He looked through the rows of cribs through the window but didn't see his sons. His stomach dropped down to his feet.

"Edward!"

He turned and saw Carlisle running up to him. His father held him tight and he began to cry.

"I can't find them! Dad they died! That must be why they aren't here!"

"Don't think that yet Edward," Carlisle said firmly, "come on, we'll just ask a nurse."

He pulled one aside and asked her. Edward's heart joined his stomach in his feet when she said she didn't know of any Bella Swan. Carlisle braced Edward who was weak from running and surviving the nastiest crash in a while. Then Carlisle saw the brace on Edward's foot.

"What are you running on that for?" he asked. "Have I taught you nothing?!"

"I have to find her," Edward insisted.

"There you are Mr. Cullen," his doctor said, "come with me."

He led Edward down another hall and they turned into a room in recovery. Bella was there. She held a newborn baby boy in her arms while he suckled her nipple and the other was sleeping in his crib. Edward left Carlisle's side and went to her.

"I thought I lost you," he whispered.

"You can't get rid of me," she murmured. He kissed her, careful not to disrupt his son.

Carlisle watched the scene with tears in his eyes. His son had the happy ending he didn't. He had his twin sons and his love.

"I told her that she'll have to stay. We had to do an emergency cesarean. It was close but they're both safe. You actually got the worst of it with your head injury. Your foot, as you noticed, is sprained. You both were incredibly lucky. I mean that. To have only a few scratches and both of your newborns perfectly healthy. Looks like someone was watching over you."

"I think I have a good idea who," Carlisle murmured. Edward sat on the bed and held his other son.

The doctor left and Carlisle watched the two new parents. He felt tears roll down his cheeks. He knew the fear Edward felt and could only imagine the relief. Edward and Bella gazed lovingly at their children and at each other. They were going to be okay. He watched as the rest of the family joined them. They awed over the babies and hugged each of the parents.

Esme turned to Carlisle and wiped his tears away.

"They're going to be okay," Esme murmured. He hugged her and nodded. "Your babies are okay."

The twins he had raised from birth were happy with their perfect mates. Edward smiled at them and came over with his son. Carlisle took the baby and cradled him.

"Decided on names?" he asked thickly.

"Yeah," Edward said, smoothing his son's thin blonde hair. The other one had his mother's chocolate hair. "The brunette is named Mitchell, and this is Robert."

Carlisle began to get weepy again and hugged his son. "He would be so proud of you Edward. You're going to be a great father."

"I learned from the best," Edward said.

Carlisle kissed his forehead and hugged him again. Esme took the newborn and Alice came to hug them. His twins were grown but safe and even though he would disagree, they both thought he was the best father in the world.

"Even if you are old and lame," Edward teased.

The End

Cheesy ending, maybe. But I wanted Edward to have Carlisle's happy ending. I've had so much fun with this story and I enjoyed almost every minute of it.


End file.
